The truth behind the mask
by FanFicMatica
Summary: La batalla era difícil, como siempre, más no esperé que las cosas se salieran de nuestras manos tan repentinamente, para cuando me di cuenta ella estaba a punto de mostrar su verdadera identidad ante mis ojos. [Esta historia participa en el reto; "Desvelando el Secreto" de *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*]
1. La verdad tras la mascara

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Jeje, bueno, ahora que he tenido mi regreso a las andadas, he decidido dedicarle algo de mi tiempo a una serie que realmente me gusta "Miraculous; Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir" o simplemente "Miraculous Ladybug". Actualmente estoy participando como Admin de un grupo llamado *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-* y aprovecho para invitarlos a darse una vuelta jeje._

 _Bueno, como siempre, disfruten de la lectura :*_

* * *

 ** _DECLAIMER:_**

 ** _Nombre:_** _The true behind the mask._

 ** _Protagonistas:_** _Ladybug/Marinette y Chat Noir/Adrien._

 ** _Sinopsis :_** _La batalla era difícil, como siempre, más no esperé que las cosas se salieran de nuestras manos tan repentinamente, para cuando me di cuenta ella estaba a punto de mostrar su verdadera identidad ante mis ojos._

 **Esta historia participa en el reto; "Desvelando el Secreto" de *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-***

* * *

 ***-The-truth-behind-the-mask-***

o

O

o

No importa que tanto convivas con una persona, no significa que vayas a conocerla por completo, probablemente jamás vayas a conocerla totalmente. No es que las personas no quieran mostrar quienes son, en algunas ocasiones, simplemente no pueden hacerlo o no saben cómo hacerlo. En una sociedad dónde te juzgan indiscriminadamente, dónde todos esperan algo de ti, no es tan difícil creer que debas fingir para ser aceptado, es normal terminar siendo algo que ni siquiera te agrada para agradarle a otros.

―Adrien ―escuché una voz a mi lado pero no le presté atención―. Adrien, vuelve al mundo de los vivos.

―¿Pasa algo, Nino? ―Pregunté volviendo mi mirada hacia él.

―Te estaba preguntando si viste las noticias de ayer.

―Ah eso, sí, desde luego he, ―pasé una mano por mi cabello.

El timbre sonó, avisando que por ese día habían concluido las clases. Tomé mi bolso y cómo cada día caminé hacia la salida junto a Nino.

―¿Y has sabido algo, cómo está Chloe? ―Preguntó Nino, llegando la conversación a los oídos de las dos jóvenes quienes "casualmente" pasaban cerca de nosotros.

―Está muy mal, dijo que no saldría de su habitación más nunca.

―Pobre, para alguien como ella debe de ser una tortura lo que está pasando.

―Y que lo digas.

―¿Qué le ha pasado a Chloe? ―Intervino Marinette, parecía estar preocupada, eso realmente me sorprendió tomando en cuenta lo mal que solían llevarse.

―¿Dónde vives, Marintte? ¿Acaso no has visto las noticias anoche? Monsieur Larise ha ganado las elecciones a alcalde por mayoría aplastante. ¡Incluso lo publiqué en el Ladyblog! ―exclamó Alya mostrando rápidamente su blog en el teléfono móvil.

―No tenía idea. Pero, creí que todos amaban a Monsieur Bourgeois ―dijo casi en un susurro.

―Estoy de acuerdo, se supone que lo daban como ganador en todas y cada una de las encuestas ―dije sujetando mi barbilla. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y no podría evitar que se hiciera realidad.

Sus manos sudaban y sus piernas temblaban. Estaba desesperado, ¿cómo era posible que le pasara eso a él? De seguro se trataba de una mala broma. Él era el único y verdadero gran Alcalde de Paris, ¿cómo era posible que un Don nadie salido de la nada misma de pronto llegaba y se quedaba con su ciudad, humillándolo además con la cantidad de votos que había obtenido.

―Yo tengo que ser el Alcalde de Paris, no ese tal Larise.

― _Invictus, soy el Papillon, entiendo perfectamente tu frustración en este momento. ¿Cómo puede ese tal Larise quedarse con algo que te pertenece? Tú eres el único y verdadero Alcalde de Paris, nadie más debe ni puede serlo._

―¡Eso es cierto! ―Gritó el Alcalde sumido en su enojo.

― _Te daré el poder para acabar con Larise y recuperar Paris, todos te obedecerán y ya no serás más su Alcalde, ¡serás su Rey! Pero a cambio, necesito que me hagas un favor. Encuentra a Ladybug y a Chat Noir y tráeme sus Miraculous._

―Le ganaré a Ladybug y Chat Noir igual que le gano a todos.

Salía del edificio escolar con Nino, seguidos de Alya y Marinette a causa de aquella conversación cuando un estallido se escuchó a lo lejos, seguido de una montaña de humo que se apoderó de la torre Eiffel. Todos comenzaron a correr y di la vuelta para alejarme.

―¡Adrien, espera! ―Gritó Alya y me detuve―. No podemos separarnos.

―Es cierto, ¿olvidaste lo que dijo Ladybug en la televisión la última vez? ―Continuó Nino―. Ante una situación de riesgo, lo mejor es mantenernos unidos.

―Está en el Ladyblog ―replicó Alya.

―Pero… ―cuando miré a un lado, Marinette ya no estaba―. ¿Dónde está Marinette?

―¿Eh? ―Alya y Nino comenzaron a mirar en todas las direcciones posibles.

―Creo que ahora mismo la prioridad es encontrar a Marinette, vallamos a buscarlas ―dije acercándome a ellos―. Vallan ustedes por ese lado y yo iré por este.

―¡Ten cuidado! ―Exclamó Alya antes de correr junto a Nino.

―¡Igual ustedes! ―Corrí tan rápido como pude a la parte trasera del edificio, un sitio dónde pudiera transformarme.

―¡Tikki, transfórmame! ―Escuché a lo lejos más no pude ver a la persona que luego salió disparada como mi Ladybug.

―Plagg… ―llamé aún distraído, algo molesto por haber estado tan cerca de descubrir su identidad en un accidente totalmente perdonable de su parte―. ¡Transfórmame!

Corrí por los tejados de Paris tan rápido como me fue posible hasta llegar al lado de mi compañera de batalla.

―¿Cómo estás hoy, _mi lady_ , me has extrañado anoche? ―Pregunté sujetando su cintura con fuerza.

―Sueltame, Chat ―repelió empujándome a un lado―. ¿Puedes andarte serio una sola vez? ―Preguntó riendo y no pude evitar verla con cara de idiota―. Vamos, tenemos que detener al alcalde cuanto antes.

―¿Cómo sabe que es el alcalde, my lady? ―Pregunté siguiendo sus pasos.

―¿En qué país vives, Chat, acaso no viste las noticias ayer? ―Se burló descaradamente de mí guiñando uno de sus bellos ojos.

―He, veo que estás de muy buen humor hoy ―tomó su yoyo y en un descuido salió disparada hacía el ayuntamiento. La seguí.

La multitud corría tan lejos como fuera posible y tanto Ladybug como yo decidimos bajar a nivel de calle para ver de cerca el panorama. Ella tenía razón, no había forma de no distinguir a Bourgeois, a diferencia de los akumanizados que habíamos enfrentado antes, él lucía casi igual, solo que ahora traía una peluca como las que usaban en la era colonial, una corona de rey y su piel era azulada.

―¡Parisinos, vengan a alabar a su Rey! ―Gritó Bourgeois y tomó la cinta con los colores de la bandera de su hombro―. ¡Yo soy Invictus y les ordeno que me traigan a Ladybug y Chat Noir! ―Tras su grito agitó la banda y los que fueron tocados con ella tomaron el mismo tono de piel azulado.

―Deberíamos retroceder un momento ―sugerí y Ladybug asintió―. Parecen zombies.

―Es por causa del Akuma, debe de estar en esa bandana.

Desde el tejado más cercano podíamos ver como aquellos que eran tocados por la banda se convertían en una especie de Zombie que se inclinaba ante el _Invictus_ antes de seguir su camino en nuestra búsqueda.

―Tengo una idea, Chat, él quiere ganar en todo, así que ¿si le damos algo contra que competir? ¿Recuerdas el viejo bote?―sonrió de lado y pude predecir cada uno de su próximos movimientos.

―¡Me parece estupendo! ―Me levanté y di un salto al vacío, cayendo justo detrás de Invictus―. ¡¿Qué hay, viejo?!

―¡Arg! ―Gruñó girando en mi dirección, intentando golpearme con la banda. La cual esquive.

― _Ahora Invictus, toma su miraculous_.

―¿Qué te parece si tenemos una carrera tu y yo, Invictus? ―Pregunté y logré captar su atención―. Si ganas en todo, deberías de poder ganarme a mí también.

―¡Yo soy Invictus! No hay duda alguna de que voy a vencerte.

― _¿Qué? No te distraigas y ve por su Miraculous._

―Lo haré, una vez que lo haya destrozado su Miraculous será mío.

― _Más te vale que sea así._

―Entonces, anciano, a esto vamos ―troné mis dedos―. El primero en llegar al muelle gana la carrera, ¿vale?

―Sí ―dijo y su bandana se estiró hasta tomarse de uno de los postes y servirle para abalanzarse y avanzar rápido.

Comencé a seguirlo, a sabiendas de que Ladybug nos esperaba en el muelle.

―¡Lucky charm! ―Escuché cuando entrabamos al bote abandonado que Lady me había comentado anteriormente―. ¿Y qué rayos hago con esto? ―Dijo con una llave antigua en su mano.

―¡Lady! ―Grité acercándome al lugar, detrás del alcalde, suficientemente cerca para mantenerle al margen.

―¡Lo tengo, por acá Chat! ―miré en su dirección y la vi abrir y destapar lo que parecía ser una especie de calabozo en la cubierta del viejo bote.

―¡La bandana mi lady! ―Corrí, haciendo que Invictus me siguiera en la dirección indicada.

Patiné para saltar y pasar sobre la puerta de la jaula y sobre ladybug, para poder permitirle encerrar a Bourgeois pero algo estuvo mal en nuestros cálculos y es que Invictus no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Envolvió la bandana en su mano, cubriéndola, impidiendo que Ladybug pudiera tomarla, se apoyó en el borde de la puerta de la jaula y lanzó una patada a mi lady haciendo que golpeara con su cabeza el borde del barco y callera finalmente inconsciente al agua.

―¡Ladybug! ―Tomé la decisión rápido. Me arrojé al agua dejando ir a Invictus.

Desde el agua, mientras mantenía a flote a mi compañera de batalla le vi correr de vuelta a la ciudad.

―Diablos ―bufé llevando nuestros cuerpos a una orilla lejos del muelle―. Tendremos que idear un nuevo plan mi lady ―no hubo respuesta―. ¿Ladybug? ―Me asusté y comencé a sacudirla tomándola de los hombros―. Despierta mi lady ―insistí pero no reaccionaba aunque me cercioré de que respiraba.

Respiré hondo y me dejé caer en el suelo.

Escuché un pitido y miré mi anillo pero la huella estaba intacta. Giré mi rostro hasta ver sus aretes y solo una luna quedaba aún en ellos y algo me decía que en cualquier momento iba a titilar.

Me levanté del suelo y la tomé en brazos. Recorrí a toda velocidad el borde del rio Sena. Debía ir a un sitio en el que estuviéramos solos y seguros sin embargo el revuelo estaba por todos lados a causa de Invictus. Prácticamente todo Paris nos estaba buscando y cada rincón dejaba de ser una opción, solo había un lugar en el que sentí que podía ocultarnos.

―¿Ahora qué? ―Me pregunté a mi mismo tras dejar el cuerpo de Ladybug sobre mi cama―. En cualquier momento se acabará su transformación y se supone que no debo ver quién es pero… ¡Agh, quiero ver! Pero si lo hago de seguro se va a enojar. Y si no lo hago me quedaré con la duda para siempre, pero estará muy molesta cuando despierte, aunque tal vez esta sea la única oportunidad que tenga para descubrirlo, pero… ―el ultimo bip sonó y una luz tras de mí se reflejó en la ventana―. Ay no… ¿Qué hago? ―No me atrevía a mirar.

Tomé una de las mantas que estaba en el sofá de mi habitación y con los ojos cerrados, tropezando con un par de cosas llegué a la cama y la arrojé sobre ella para cubrirla. Me sentía un idiota pero pensé que de alguna manera en el momento era lo mejor, aunque estaba desesperado por descubrirla y ver de una vez por todas quien era.

―¿Qué se supone que haga, Plagg? ―Pregunté dejando mi propia transformación a voluntad.

―Lo primero que deberías de hacer es ver que se encuentre bien, podría ahogarse si no le quitas la sabana de la cara ―respondió abalanzándose sobre el apestoso queso.

―Hola ―escuché una voz que no conocía y me giré rápidamente en dirección a la cama―. Mi nombre es Tikki.

―¡Tikki! ―Exclamó Plagg acercándose a la pequeña cosa rojiza que volaba junto a la cama―. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

―Sí, ha pasado bastante tiempo ―respondió casualmente―. Lamento mucho todo lo que está ocurriendo.

―No te preocupes ―respondí acercándome y dejando que se posara en mi mano―. ¿Eres un Kwami, cierto? ―Asintió―. El Kwami de Ladybug.

―Sí, Adrien ―respondió sonriendo.

―¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ―Pregunté intrigado.

―Bueno… ―se quedó en silencio unos minutos, observando fijamente las mantas que cubrían a Ladybug―. Agradezco el esfuerzo que haces por mantener la identidad secreta de Ladybug como un secreto pero Plagg tiene razón, no creo que cubrirla de esa forma sea una buena idea, además, debería de verla un medico, no es nada normal que Marinette aún no despierte.

―¿Marinette? ―Estaba en shock sobre todo después de que aquella cosita tomó la manta y la corrió, dejando ver efectivamente a mi compañera de clases―. ¿De verdad es Marinette?

―Sí ―respondió y no pude evitar caer sentado en el suelo.

―Valla ―respondí intentando no reir―. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

―Ve el lado bueno del asunto, Ladybug es tu compañera de clases así que debería ser más fácil ahora que puedas conquis… ―atrape al gato hablador entre mis manos y lo apreté obligándolo a callar.

―Adrien, por favor, ¿puedes ayudar a Marinette? ―Preguntó y yo no sabía que decir, aún estaba intentando asimilar todo.

―Sí ―respondí por instinto―. Pero quiero que me hagas un favor, ¿Tikki, cierto? ―Asintió―. No puedes decirle a Marinette que yo soy Chat Noir.

―Está bien, pero no puedes decirle a nadie que ella es Ladybug ―era un trato justo.

―Pero ¿por qué dejarás pasar esta oportunidad?

―Cállate Plagg ―esa situación estaba calando en mis nervios―. Buscaré a Nathalie, tal vez ella pueda ayudarme a buscar un doctor o algo por el estilo.

―¿Dónde estoy…? ―Me giré al reconocer la voz de Marinette.

―Plagg, escóndete ―pedí y el pequeño gato obedeció ocultándose en mi camisa como solía hacer.

―Marinette. ¿Estás bien? ―Pregunté tomando una de sus manos.

―¿A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-adrien? ―Sí, en efecto era Marinette―. ¿Dónde, cómo, por qué?

―Bueno, me pidieron no salir por el revuelo que hay afuera y decidí mirar un rato por la ventana ―tenía que crear una buena historia―. Entonces el superhéroe, Chat Noir apareció y me dijo que te habías golpeado la cabeza intentando huir y estaba cerca y no sabía donde dejarte y me pidió que te dejará estar acá hasta que despertaras.

―¿Chat Noir…? ―Asentí un par de veces―. ¡¿Chat Noir?!

―Sí, él mismo.

―¡No! No puede ser, no puede ser, no es posible ―empezó a dar vueltas por todos lados―. ¿Él lo sabe? ¿Acaso lo sabe? ¿Qué voy a hacer si lo sabe? Se supone que no debe de saberlo.

―¿De qué hablas, Marinette? ―En ese momento, comenzó a parecerme divertida esa situación―. ¿Qué no puede saber Chat Noir?

―A, e, yo, pues, si, bueno, Chat, Adrien, yo, ¡ah! ―Cayó en la cama y comenzó a gritarle a la almohada algo que no logré entender―. Tengo que irme.

―¿Ah sí? ―Pregunté reteniendo las ganas de reír―. Pero estar ahora mismo allá afuera debe de ser muy peligroso. Creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que Ladybug y Chat Noir salven el día.

―¡Sí! ―Sonrió de una manera que no me permitió resistir más las ganas de reír―. ¿Adrien?

―Lo siento ―dije en cuanto pude―. No puedo evitarlo, estás tan desesperada por irte y porque Chat Noir te trajo acá que cualquiera diría que tú eres Ladybug.

―¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh?! ¡Cla-claro que no! ―Dio un paso atrás y comenzó a reír como maniática―. ¿Yo, Ladybug, yo? Que divertido eres, hahaha. Pero de verdad, no tienes idea de cuán feliz estoy de estar aquí… es decir, porque estoy viva y tú también estas vivo, los dos lo estamos, ¿no es genial? Pero de verdad necesito irme ahora mismo ―y antes de lograr llegar a la puerta cayó de rodillas al suelo.

―¿Marinette, estás bien? ―Preguntó Tikki apareciendo frente a los dos.

―¡Tikki! ―Gritó Marinette ocultándola tan rápido como pudo.

―Está bien, Marinette ―no podía saber que yo era Chat Noir, pero no significaba que Adrien no pudiera guardarle el suyo―. Cuando llegaste aquí aún eras Ladybug, solo fuiste dejada aquí por Chat Noir.

―¿Qué…? ―Posó sus ojos sobre Tikki―. ¿Eso… eso es cierto, Tikki?

―Sí, Marinette.

―Eso quiere decir que Chat Noir no lo sabe? ―suspiró―. Gracias a Dios.

―¿Por qué es un problema que él lo sepa, acaso no es tu compañero de equipo o algo así? ―Aquello me había molestado un poco.

―A decir verdad, nadie debería de saberlo ―su mirada era distante, ahora parecía que hablaba más con Ladybug que Marinette―. Cómo yo lo veo, que Chat Noir sepa quién soy yo, o que yo sepa quién es él solo podría poner nuestras vidas en peligro. Nadie, nadie debería de saber nuestro secreto.

―No veo que tiene de malo, es decir, ¿no sería más fácil cubrirse las espaldas y ayudar a encubrir la identidad del otro si ambos lo supieran? ―Tomó una manzana de mi mesa y se la dio a su Kwami.

―¿Está bien esto para recobrar tu energía, Tikki?

―No es tan rico como las galletas, pero seguro funcionará, Marinette.

―Responde, Marinette ―insistí―. ¿Acaso no sientes curiosidad por saber quién es Chat Noir?

―La verdad, Adrien, la identidad de Chat Noir, no es de mi interés ―abrió la ventana y se volvió hacia el pequeño Kwami―. Tikki, transfórmame ―pidió y en instantes Ladybug apareció frente a mí―. Por favor, te ruego que no le digas a nadie sobre esto, si alguien se entera de que soy Ladybug… no tienes idea del peligro que estaríamos corriendo yo e incluso mi familia.

―Sí… ―respondí apretando mis puños.

―Ahora debo irme, no puedo dejar que ese gato tonto lo haga solo―sonrió, con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba―. Gracias, Adrien.

―No es nada… ―lanzó su yoyo a alguna parte y salió disparada por los tejados de Paris―. Plagg.

―¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy tenso ―dijo con su típico tono de burla―. ¿Estás herido porque tu lado _salvaje_ parece no importarle a Ladybug?

―Cállate y transfórmame.

Llegué a su lado y no pude evitar recordar sus palabras _«la identidad de Chat Noir, no es de mi interés»_. La batalla contra Invictus prosiguió y como en cada ocasión chocamos nuestros puños cuando tras destruir la bufanda pudimos desakumizarlo y liberar a la pequeña mariposa.

―Bueno, Chat, debo irme ―avisó tras escuchar el bit en su oído―. Por cierto, muchas gracias por lo de antes, aunque ahora por tu culpa alguien sabe mi secreto ―chocó sus nudillos contra mi frente―. Sin embargo, me salvaste la vida, muchas gracias.

―Sí ―vi mi anillo y faltaba solo un bit para que mi transformación se acabara―. Ladybug.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Preguntó, se notaba preocupada―. Tú no sueles ser tan serio, ¿está todo bien?

―Sí ―respondí y me acerqué a ella, tomando su mejilla―. Lo lamento pero cuando estabas inconsciente… te besé.

―¡¿Qué tú qué?! ―Gritó y comenzó a golpearme con su yoyo.

―Solo bromeaba, no te hice nada, lo juro ―bufó y me golpeó una última vez con su yoyo―. Nos vemos, Marinette.

―¿Ma…? ―Desaparecí antes de que pudiera decir nada, pero, no pude evitar hacerle saber que sabía la verdad, solo pensé que iba a ser divertido que tuviera claro que ahora no solo molestaría a Ladybug sino también a Marinette.

Después de todo, si quería que Ladybug se enamorara de mí, tenía que comenzar por enamorar a Marinette y eso era algo de lo que me encargaría personalmente.

o

O

o

 ** _*-Fin-*_**

* * *

 _Si les gustó, por favor hacérmelo saber con un review y tal vez escriba una continuación jejejejeje_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica_


	2. El comienzo

_Bonjoir! ¿Cómo están esta noche?_

 _Pido disculpa por lo tarde pero habían unos detalles que no me estaban gustando y no me decidía de en qué momento poner fin al capítulo jeje, pero creo que les gustará donde quedó._

 _Para que quede claro y no se confundan, este capítulo se desarrolla una semana antes de que Adrien descubra que Marinette es Ladybug jeje._

 _Ahora sí, punto aclarado… cómo siempre…_

 _Disfruten la lectura…_

* * *

o

O

o

 **The Truth Behind The Mask**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 2:**

 **El comienzo.**

o

O

o

París, Francia, la ciudad del amor, llena de arte, cultura… magia. El escenario perfecto para el desarrollo de esta historia.

Había transcurrido un año desde que la aventura de Ladybug y Chat Noir comenzó en esa misma ciudad. Si miraba atrás tanto ella como Chat habían mejorado mucho en sus habilidades, era cierto que sus enemigos por momentos parecían superarles pero siempre de una manera u otra, entre los dos, lograban vencerles.

―¡Buen trabajo! ―Dijeron al unísono chocando sus puños.

―Hora de irnos, Chat ―dijo la joven señalando ambos miraculous―. La magia está por acabar.

―Oh, qué triste mi lady. ¿Me dejarás tu zapatilla al menos?

―Lo siento, como verás, no hay calzado que me pueda quitar para ti en este momento.

―Cierto, pero te puedes quitar otra cosa ―respondió mostrando una sonrisa sujestiva en su rostro y ella frunció el ceño.

―¡Ladybug, acá Ladybug! ―ambos jóvenes se volvieron hacia Alya, quien con móvil en mano corría en su dirección―. ¿Podría decir unas palabras para el Ladyblog?

―¡Claro! ―Exclamó la heroína.

«El sol siempre brilla sobre nosotros, nunca para de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando llaga la noche, solo parece que no está ahí pero nunca se va realmente de nuestro lado y Paris puede estar tranquilo, porque así como el sol nos ve siempre, Chat Noir y yo estaremos siempre velando por la tranquilidad y seguridad de todos ustedes…»

―Adrien ―llamó Plagg desde el hombro del joven―. ¿Puedes quitar ese bobo video de una buena vez? Lo has puesto tantas veces que ya es aburrido.

―No es bobo y mucho menos aburrido ―pausó el video publicado en el Ladyblog y se volvió hacía su gatuno amigo, quien yacía sentado en el espaldar del sofa―. Son las hermosas palabras de Ladybug.

―Tú, amigo mío, tienes problemas ―sentenció Plagg tomando un nuevo trozo de camembert.

Aquel video en efecto había causado revuelo para todos, las palabras de Ladybug anunciando a Paris que sin importar qué, de día o de noche estaría ahí para ellos llenaba de esperanza el corazón de más de uno.

―Adrien ―tocaron la puerta de su habitación y tanto Plagg como el queso desaparecieron en instantes de su vista―. ¿Puedo entrar?

―Buenos días, Nathaly ―saludó el rubio tras apagar el computador abrir la puerta.

―Buenos días, disculpa la intromisión pero se hace tarde para la escuela y tu amigo Nino te espera en el recibidor.

―Gracias, Nathaly, hasta luego ―tomó el bolso de su sofá y salió a toda prisa de su habitación.

―¡Adrien, espera! ―El joven detuvo su andar.

―Puedes ir con Nino después de clases como me pediste, pero no olvides llegar antes de las 6 pm tienes que asistir a un gran evento esta noche en el Grand Hotel de Paris y tu asistencia no está en discusión.

―Lo sé, prometo llegar a tiempo.

Tomó a Nino del hombro y a toda velocidad corrieron al auto donde ya el guardia personal de Adrien les esperaba. El auto inició su marcha en dirección a la casa de Alya mientras el moreno le marcaba al celular.

Cerca de ese lugar…

El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, el viento soplaba. ¿Qué tenía de especial? Era un día como cualquier otro. A excepción de una cosa…

―¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―El saludo de sus padres al momento en que bajó las escaleras era la respuesta perfecta.

―¡Buenos días, papá, mamá! ―Su sonrisa iluminaba la vida de aquella pareja.

―Buenos días, Marinette ―saludó con dulzura su madre besando las mejillas de la joven mientras la abrazaba.

―Que tengas un buen día ―dijo su padre haciendo lo mismo antes de que ella prácticamente corriera a la puerta.

―¡Iré por helado con Alya luego de clases!

Atravesó la puerta de la residencia familiar con total determinación y bajó las escaleras para salir por la parte de atrás de la panadería. Su sonrisa casi iluminaba todo Paris y es que ¡solo se cumple años una vez al año! Aquello era una ocasión especial, sobre todo porque el día anterior Alya le había prometido llevar a Adrien con ellas por helado al salir de clases, después de todo no se le haría tan difícil, solo debía invitar a Nino y pedirle que invitara a Adrien. Era pan comido.

―¡Marinette! ―Escuchó el grito con su nombre y se giró rápidamente en dirección a la calle.

―¿Alya? ―Sus ojos se explayaron al verla bajar de un auto plateado, uno que conocía muy bien.

―Buenos días, Marinette ―saludó Nino desde la ventana del auto y Adrien desde dentro solo alcanzó a agitar su mano.

―¿Por qué…? ―Intentó articular paralizada, sacudiendo frenéticamente la mano, la misma que Alya tomó para detener.

―¿Feliz cumpleaños? ―susurró guiñando un ojo su morena amiga―. ¡Vamos, Adrien y Nino esperan!

No dijo más y la haló rápidamente, empujándola dentro del auto, haciéndola caer prácticamente en las piernas de Adrien quien un poco avergonzado solo se atrevió a sonreír cuando la azabache simplemente huyó al otro lado de la limosina.

―¿Por qué han venido todos? ―Preguntó cuándo finalmente pudo reaccionar.

―Alya nos ha dicho a Adrien y a mí que era tu cumpleaños que de seguro querrías pasar todo el día con tus amigos más cercanos ―dijo el joven Dj señalando a la culpable.

―Pero… ―no sabía que decir, Alya podía ser realmente persuasiva y el hecho de que Adrien estuviera allí…

―Marinette ―intervino el rubio finalmente, llamando la atención de todos―. Feliz cumpleaños ―dijo entregándole una pequeña caja de color rojo con motas negras―. No tuve mucho tiempo para escogerlo, pero espero sea de tu agrado ―dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

―¡A-Adrien, esto, yo, es genial! No, digo, ¡Tú eres genial! ¡Digo, el regalo! Es decir, no tenías que… ―la vergüenza invadía su rostro lentamente.

―Claro que tenía que ―respondió revolviendo nervioso su cabello―. ¿No es eso lo que hacen los amigos cercanos?

―Está emocionado ―susurró Nino a Alya.

―Lo sé, es tan lindo ―respondió ella apretando sus ojos como quien ve a un gatito rodar en su propia arena.

―Realmente le emociona el hecho de tener amigos más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Marinette enmudeció durante el tiempo que tardo el auto en dar la vuelta y detenerse frente a la escuela para que bajaran. Adrien y Nino comenzaron a hablar sin parar de los planes para la tarde y para su sorpresa era justamente su amor platónico quien parecía más emocionado por todo el asunto.

―¡Decidido! ―Exclamó al bajar de la limosina tras sus compañeros―. Iremos a almorzar a L'Epicure y después podemos ir por helados a Amorino, es la mejor heladería ―comentaba con una ligera y –desconocida por sus compañeros- euforia―. ¿Has probado los helados de Amorino Marinette?

―Sí, un par de veces ―respondió nerviosa.

―Bueno, bueno, señor planificador es hora de ir a clases, ya veremos al salir donde vamos a comer, además, los padres de Marinette le harán una tarta seguramente y no podemos faltar ―aseguró Alya empujándolos hacia las escaleras.

―¿Tus padres te harán una tarta? ―Preguntó Adrien.

―Su-supongo, hacen una cada año ―respondió sonriendo, caminando aún solo porque Alya la arrastraba literalmente.

―¿En serio? ¿Puedo ir? ―Preguntó el rubio casi rogando.

―Todos iremos, Adrien ―dijo Nino imitando a Alya―. La madre de Marinette nos ha invitado.

Los murmullos a su paso eran inaudibles para ella. Seguía sumida en el hecho de que Adrien la había llamado _amiga cercana_ , habían llegado juntos a clases, en el auto de Adrien, con Nino, con Alya, ellos 4, con tal… ¿intimidad? Y le sorprendía no por Alya o Nino, sino por Adrien mismo.

―Buenos días ―saludó Alya a los pocos compañeros que ya se encontraban en su aula de clases.

Adrien caminó en silencio a su lugar de siempre y Marinette siguió a Alya en dirección al suyo, solo que esta vez, Alya realmente se había tomado demasiadas atribuciones.

―Marinette ―le llamó Nino con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro―. Solo por hoy, ¿me dejarías compartir asiento con mi novia?

―Claro, Nino ―respondió calmada, haciéndose a un lado para que su amigo se sentara―. No tengo problema en que te sientes con Alya, yo tomaré tu lugar.

―Genial ―dijo Adrien desde el frente y Marinette reaccionó―. Compartiremos asiento hoy, Marinette.

―E… a… yo… wa… ¡Alya! ―Bramó y su amiga desde atrás solo mostraba dos dedos mientras sonreía.

Estallaría en cualquier momento, eso era seguro, pero, ya que al parecer aquello era parte del regalo de su amiga, lo aceptaría feliz de la vida y es que estaba más feliz que nunca, solo que no sabía cómo afrontar tanta felicidad.

―Buenos días, gentuza que no es tan genial como yo ―saludó Chloe al cruzar la puerta del salon―. Y Adrien… ―se inclinó en el lugar del rubio pestañeando, a lo que él solo agitó una mano y se retrajo sobre su asiento.

―Buenos días, Chloe.

―Sí, buenos días, Chloe ―secundó Marinette altiva, llamando por completo la atención de la rubia.

―¡Te exijo que te alejes del asiento de Adri-boo en este preciso instante! ―Ordenó arrojando el bolso a un lado.

―Lo siento, Chloe ―fue Adrien quien respondió―. Marinette no puede volver por ahora a su asiento.

―Que se siente en el mío.

―No gracias.

―Eres una…

―¿Una qué?

―¡Arg, se lo diré a mi papi! ―Empujó a Sabrina a su lugar y se sentó gruñendo aún palabras indescifrables.

Las clases corrieron con normalidad, al menos para los demás, porque Marinette casi no lograba respirar y Adrien casi flotaba en una nube porque ya no solo tenía un amigo, sino que tenía _tres amigos cercanos_. Aún no podía creer que Nino le había dicho aquello por teléfono cuando lo llamo el día anterior para hablar sobre el cumpleaños de Marinette.

―Recuerden leer su libro de historia, el próximo lunes habrá un examen importante al respecto ―finalizaba la clase la profesora―. Feliz fin de semana.

Apenas terminó esa frase y un fuerte estruendo, como el sonido de un golpe seco se escuchó desde dentro del edificio.

―¿Qué ha sido eso? ―Preguntó Adrien, ocultándose bajo la mesa con Marinette como se les había dicho antes en los simulacros de prevención.

―No tengo la menor idea ―respondió su compañera buscando la oportunidad perfecta para huir y gracias a Alya la obtuvo.

―¡Tengo que grabar esto! ―Gritó la morena saliendo corriendo del salón―. ¡En cualquier momento aparecerá Ladybug!

―No puede ser… ―bufaron ambos, avergonzándose un poco por aquella sincronización.

―Tengo que ir por Alya ―anunció Marinette saliendo del lugar.

―Qué suerte… ―susurró Adrien aprovechando la distracción para correr a los baños y transformarse en Chat Noir.

Tras transformarse en la heroína de Paris y correr al lugar solo vio un hombre con un fino traje y al que sacudía el polvo, Alya con el teléfono en su mano mostrando cierto desagrado en su rostro y el director enojado observando el desastre en una de las paredes de su escuela.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―Preguntó Ladybug guardando su yoyo.

―Lo siento, lo siento mucho ―dijo aquel hombre sonriendo apenado―. Ha sido todo un accidente, verán, mi auto se salió de control y no pude evitar terminar estrellándome contra esa pared ―señaló el agujero, donde un auto negro de modelo novedoso estaba rallado y golpeado.

―Sea más prudente para futuras ocasiones por favor ―preguntó mientras Chat Noir se detenía a su lado.

―Oh, querida Ladybug ―dijo el hombre acercándose a ella―. Es un placer conocerla finalmente en persona.

―¿Quién es usted? ―Preguntó sorprendida por aquel caballero que besaba su mano.

―Mi nombre es Françoise Larise ―respondió el joven con una ladina sonrisa en su rostro―. Es un placer conocerla finalmente, _My lady._

―A mí también me alegra conocerlo ―bramó Chat interponiéndose entre los dos―. Soy Chat Noir.

―Valla, realmente cuidas con recelo a Ladybug, pensé que solo eran comentarios amarillistas de la prensa.

―Los gatos somos muy posesivos ―concluyó recibiendo un golpe de la aludida.

―Guarda las garras, gato ―rodó los ojos y volvió al lado de Larise―. ¿Para qué deseaba vernos, Monsier Larise?

―Llámame Françoise, por favor ―pidió guiñando un ojo a la heroína.

―Seguro, Françoise ―Chat tomó a su compañera de la cintura y ella solo rodó los ojos soltándose.

―Tú llámame Monsier Larise ―dijo señalando con desprecio al gato.

―Suficiente ―posó una de sus manos en el pecho de Chat Noir―. Si eso es todo, nosotros nos vamos. Será mejor que espere a que lleguen los oficiales de policía. Pudo lastimar a alguien.

―Entiendo, entiendo, tiene toda la razón ―sacudió nuevamente su saco y del bolsillo interno sacó una chequera, firmó uno de los papeles y lo entregó al director―. Por favor, escriba la cifra que va a ocupar para los daños de la escuela y si necesita alguna otra cosa no dude en contactarme ―pidió entregando su tarjeta.

―Adiós, Françoise ―dijo el superhéroe siguiendo a Ladybug.

La sonrisa que permaneció en los labios del hombre no solo era sugestiva sino que además por alguna razón que estaba seguro iba más allá de los celos le causaba desconfianza.

Ladybug se perdió en uno de los pasillos y él se fue por otro lado. Cuando entró al aula de clases solo Nino, Alya y Marinette estaban en el lugar. Comentaban sobre lo ocurrido y el caballero que había aparecido atravesando la pared de la escuela no era una persona poco conocida.

―Valla, no tenía idea de que se tratara del candidato a la alcaldía de Paris ―dijo Marinette sorprendida―. ¿Se supone que un loco del volante quiere ser el alcalde?

―Siempre ha querido serlo ―intervino Adrien sentándose en su lugar―. Lo conozco hace algún tiempo ya que ha trabajado con mi padre en varias ocasiones.

―Bueno, bueno ―Alya comenzó a sacudir sus manos tomando del brazo a Marinette―. Dejemos eso de lado, por suerte no fue nada grave y nosotros tenemos que ir a casa de Marinette.

―Cierto ―dijo Adrien sujetando su mentón―. Si queremos hacer todo debemos darnos prisa, yo tengo que volver temprano a mi casa por un asunto de mi padre.

―No te preocupes, Adrien ―Marinette hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no tartamudear pero la sonrisa que el rubio le devolvía le quitaba la fuerza de las piernas―. N-no tienes que… molestarte tanto por mí… por mi cumpleaños.

Guiados por el rubio llegaron al auto que se encargaba de transportarlo por todo Paris y en cuestión de segundos estuvieron camino a la panadería de la familia Dupain-Cheng. Al final, los planes debían de cambiar un poco, después de todo, Adrien tenía literalmente el tiempo contado. Sabine, preparó algo de comer mientras bromeaban en el sofá frente a la televisión.

Adrien estaba encantado. Era tan cómodo, tranquilo, realmente le gustaba la sensación que compartir con Alya, Nino, Marinette y los padres de la última proporcionaban. Hablaban en directo, no a través de teléfonos, se reían de los errores que alguno cometía y en ocasiones le molestaban, incluso el padre de Marinette le dijo algo sobre su _cara de niña_. Podría haberse molestado pero, en realidad Marinette se encargó de eso. Él solo pudo reír dándole la razón.

―Adrien, tu móvil ―dijo Marinette viendo el aparato sobre la mesa con la pantalla encendida.

―Permiso ―dijo y tras acercarse a un rincón más solo de la casa respondió la video llamada de su padre―. ¿Hola?

―¿Dónde estás? ―Preguntó directamente.

―En casa de Marinette, te dije que vendría por su cumpleaños.

―¿Quién es Marinette?

―Es mi amiga de la escuela, ¿lo olvidaste? Fue quien hizo el sombrero que ganó el concurso en mi clase y también hizo una portada maravillosa para Jaged Stone.

―No me interesa ―Adrien apretó los puños y su padre prosiguió―. Estuve hablando con tu asesor de imagen hoy y tras pensarlo levemente, decidimos que esta noche irás a la fiesta de François con Chloe, como tú pareja, asegúrate de invitarla.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―Los demás se volvieron hacía él cuando le escucharon gritar.

―No es algo que se pueda discutir, sé que es odiosa pero es la única joven con la que te he visto alguna vez y los comentarios están aflorando cada día más. No dejaré que manches el apellido Agreste.

―¿Manchar el apellido Agreste, pero de qué hablas?

―No me hables de esa manera, Adrien ―el aludido desvió la mirada por unos segundos―. Ya tienes 16 años y nunca se te ha visto con alguna chica, ¿no crees que eso se vea un poco mal? Yo a tu edad ya estaba idealizando como sería mi futuro con tu madre.

―Está bien, ya entendí pero de verdad, cualquier persona menos Chloe ―sujetó su frente al sentir la jaqueca llegar―. Haré lo que quieras, solo, no puedo ir con Chloe, sé que ha sido mi única amiga toda la vida pero, ella es simplemente insoportable.

―Bien, me parece un trato justo. Aunque sea la hija de Bourgeois es un poco…

―¿Detestable?

―Eso, detestable. Pero en fin, aunque coincidimos en eso… dime, ¿cómo harás?

―Yo…

―He prometido que llegarías con una joven del brazo. No me decepciones.

―Yo… bueno, tal vez… ―sus nervios aumentaban a medida que su padre arqueaba su ceja, ese gesto que le ponía a temblar cual gelatina―. ¡Lo tengo! ―saltó sobre el sofá, sentándose junto a Marinett, pasando el brazo sobre sus hombros, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes―. ¿Recuerdas a Marinette? Ella irá, ¿Está bien?

―¿Qué? ―Enmudeció al ver el teléfono, el padre de Adrien mirándola como si buscara algo en el interior de su ser.

―Acepto ―dijo y Adrien respiró largo y tendido―. Escoge algo de la última colección para ella. Que Nathaly se haga cargo.

―¡Sí! ―Y la llamada terminó.

―¿Qué está pasando, Adrien? ―Preguntó Nino mientras Alya intentaba revivir a Marinette―. ¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre?

―Bueno… verás…

―¿Quién quiere pastel? ―Preguntó Tom tras aparecer con la enorme tarta roja con motas rojas―. ¿Qué les parece mi nuevo Lady-cake?

―¡Increíble, le tomaré una foto para el Ladyblog! ―Exclamó Alya sacando su móvil.

―¿Marinette? ―Sabine la tomó de los hombros y poco a poco volvía sobre sí, aún con una idiota sonrisa en su cara.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Preguntó aún dentro de su ensoñación.

―Marinette… ―llamó Adrien con las manos sudando tanto que pensó comenzarían a escurrirle―. Ha pasado algo y… sé que es tu cumpleaños pero, ¿podrías acompañarme a un sitio hoy? ¿Recuerdas que les dije temprano que debía ir a un lugar?

―S-sí… ―todos observaban expectantes y Adrien solo buscaba huir de la mirada de Tom.

―Bueno… a ese lugar, en realidad se trata de una fiesta por el cierre de campaña de la candidatura de Monsieur Larise y bueno, mi padre quiere que vallás conmigo. ¿Puedes?

―¡Ah! ―Fue Alya quien gritó y se ocultó luego tras Nino.

―¿Y-yo… quieres… yo… ir… fiesta… contigo?

―Hija, responde apropiadamente por favor ―dijo Sabine y su hija comenzó a asentir sonriendo sin decir una palabra más.

―¡Genial! ―Adrien respiró hondo―. Te deberé un favor muy grande Marinette… Si no fuera porque le dije a mi padre que te llevaría a ti tendría que ir con Chloe y… bueno, ya todos saben cómo es…

―En otras palabras ―La sonrisa de Alya era la más grande del lugar―. ¿Prefieres llevar a Marinette que a Chloe?

―S-sí ―respondió nervioso―. Lo siento ―dijo acercándose a Tom―. Espero no se moleste por esto.

―¡Para nada, hijo! ―Respondió guiñándole un ojo.

―Hehe… ―rio aún más nervioso y el momento de cortar el pastel llegó.

Nino y Alya se fueron luego de que comer del delicioso Lady-cake hecho por Tom y unos minutos después Marinette bajó de su alcoba con una pequeña mochila. Aún dudaba de lo que Adrien le había dicho sobre la fiesta y que se encargarían del atuendo en su casa. No conocía todos los motivos por los cuales había terminado siendo invitada a tan prestigioso evento pero, definitivamente estaba feliz de que Adrien prefiriera ir con ella que con Chloe. Ese se convertía de lleno en el mejor día de su vida.

Llegaron a casa de Adrien, faltando minutos para ser las 6pm, justo como el joven había prometido. Marinette podía notar que él estaba nervioso, tal vez más que ella, aunque no entendía por qué.

Las puertas se abrieron ante ella y se dio cuenta de que como Marinette, era la primera vez que entraba en esa casa. Subieron las escaleras y en segundos estuvieron dentro de la habitación de Adrien.

―Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí ―dijo con seriedad―. Por favor, ven conmigo ―tomó la mano de Marinette y ella casi podía volar―. Mi padre ha dicho que puedes tomar uno de sus vestidos más recientes, por eso te he dicho que no te preocupes por la ropa.

El camino al salón de trabajo de Gabriel fue breve, solo que para Marinette todo transcurría en cámara lenta. Entraron y Nathaly estaba estudiando detalladamente las hermosas prendas de vestir que allí se encontraban. Cuando Marinette entró y tras un rápido saludo comenzó a tomar vestidos y la envió a un cambiador plegable.

―Adrien, ve a prepararte ―dijo seriamente la mujer―. Yo me encargó de tu cita.

―¿Cita? ―se preguntó más para sí misma que para los demás mientras se quitaba la franela.

―Por supuesto, ¿por qué otra razón estarías aquí?

Marinette dejó de respirar y Nathaly siguió cambiando sus ropas una y otra vez. Y así hasta que consideró estaba lista. El maquillaje fue ligero pero llamativo y su cabello se mantuvo atado con sencillez y naturalidad, las mismas dos coletas con algunos adornos y una tiara simple.

El vestido era rojo y corto, con la espalda, parte superior del pecho y los brazos envueltos en transparencia negra al igual que sus piernas con las mallas, unos zapatos a juego y estuvo lista. Solo una cosa más. Un antifaz rojo, después de todo era ese tipo de fiestas.

―Adrien, es hora de que se vallan ―anunció Nathaly tocando la puerta de la habitación del joven Agreste.

―Sí, estoy listo ―dijo ajustándose el saco y poniéndose finalmente el antifaz.

Plagg se había asegurado de esconderse en su traje así como Tikki había encontrado la manera de permanecer junto a Marinette gracias a un bolso muy parecido al que la joven solía llevar, pero a juego con el elaborado vestido.

―¿Dónde está Marinette? ―Preguntó mientras Nathaly le seguía de cerca.

―Está en el auto ―respondió y Adrien asintió―. Recuerda bien, Adrien, esto es importante, asegúrate de que parezca que es tu pareja en todo momento. Si es necesario que la beses, hazlo.

―Nathaly ―su rostro estaba ruborizado―. No puedo hacer eso, se trata de Marinette.

―No te preocupes, como mujer que soy te aseguro que no se va a negar.

―Tú y mi padre son iguales ―rodó los ojos y salió finalmente de la mansión para encontrarse con la puerta del auto abierta―. Lo siento, Marinette, yo… ―las palabras se esfumaron de sus labios cuando la vió.

―No te preocupes ―respondió avergonzada desde su lugar junto a la ventana.

―De verdad, estoy muy agradecido de que vinieras ―prácticamente susurró revolviendo su cabello.

A sus ojos lucía realmente hermosa, estaba seguro de que a los ojos de cualquiera. Sus labios tan rojos y brillantes le hicieron pensar en lo que dijo antes Nathaly y no pudo evitar la necesidad de meter su cabeza en agua fría. Respiró hondo y se acercó a ella tomando su mano.

―Marinette, no quiero abusar de tu confianza o tu amistad pero… la verdad, es que te invité porque… bueno, verás.

―Ya me lo ha dicho Nathaly ―respondió luchando por respirar―. Necesitabas llevar una cita a esta fiesta por algo que se ha filtrado en las revistas. Leo cada una de ellas así que lo sé ―cubrió sus labios rápidamente.

―No hagas eso ―pidió alejándole ambas manos del rostro―. Arruinarás tu maquillaje. Eso sería una lástima porque te vez realmente hermosa.

―Adrien…

―Lo siento, yo realmente no quería venir con Chloe, por eso, solo actué por impulso ―aquello era como un cuchillo en su pecho y ella al recibirlo se volvió hacía la ventana―. No me malentiendas ―pidió al notar el cambio en la mirada de Marinette―. Cualquier persona sería mejor que ir con Chloe, para ser sincero pero… la verdad, tampoco podría invitar a cualquiera, precisamente porque mi padre no lo aceptaría.

―Pero… yo no soy como Chloe y…

―No, eres mejor ―dijo sonriendo―. Eres mejor que cualquiera.

Adrien notó lo que había dicho y se afirmó en ver hacia la ventana. Si había una persona a la que hubiese invitado en lugar de Marinette, pero era realista, era imposible invitar a Ladybug. Aunque viendo a Marinette a través del reflejo en la ventana se le asemejaba un poco en las facciones de su rostro.

El auto se detuvo en la entrada del Grand Hotel de Paris y Adrien se bajó cuando uno de los valet le abrió la puerta.

―¡Adri-boo! ―Gritó Chloe desde la entrada al ver que este se bajaba―. ¡¿Qué?! ―Comenzó a sacudir a Sabrina al ver que alguien más se bajaba y las cámaras obstaculizaban el paso y la vista.

―Lo siento ―susurró Adrien al oído de Marinette tomándole de la mano―. Te prometo que te compensaré con lo que quieras, incluso puedes conservar el vestido.

―N-no es necesario, Adrien ―Y no lo era, ya ser vista por todo Paris como la _novia_ de Adrien era una recompensa más que suficiente, aun cuando sabía que no era verdad.

Respiró hondo una y otra vez mientras que Adrien respondía las preguntas de los periodistas sin soltar su mano ni siquiera una vez.

―Adrien, tengo que ir al baño ―susurró a su oído y él sonrió tomándola de la cintura.

―Tengo que ausentarme un momento ―dijo a quienes le hablaban y desapareció con ella por los pasillos del hotel―. Lo siento, esto debe de ser molesto para ti.

―No realmente ―respondió mientras caminaban en busca de un tocador―. La verdad, es interesante, no sabía que tenías que trabajar tan arduamente. Pero parece tan natural.

―¡Adri-boo! ―La voz de Chloe llegó a los oídos de ambos y por impulso Marinette se ocultó en la espalda de Adrien―. ¡¿Se puede saber quién es la víbora que estaba en tu auto?!

―¿De qué hablas? ―Preguntó sonriendo incómodo.

―¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ―Insistió buscando rodearle sin éxito―. ¡¿Quién es esta simplona?

―¡¿A quién llamas simplona? ―Preguntó Marinette saliendo de su escondite.

―¿Cómo es posible? ―la rubia echaba humo y de no haber sido por Adrien le hubiese saltado encima a Marinette―. ¡Ya verás, Adrien, se lo diré a mi papi!

Ambos se miraron tras la partida de su malcriada compañera y echaron a reír. Aquello no podrían negar que había sido divertido, un poco cruel pero seguía siendo divertido.

―Será mejor que te des prisa ―dijo el rubio señalando el baño y su acompañante corrió en esa dirección avergonzada.

―Ya estoy lista ―dijo de regreso aceptando la invitación de Adrien para tomar su brazo―. Será mejor que continúes con tus entrevistas pronto.

―Sobre eso… ―su móvil empezó a sonar―. Hola, padre.

―¿Ya has hablado con Françoise? ―Preguntó directamente y Marinette decidió alejarse un poco, más Adrien no se lo permitió.

―No he tenido oportunidad de saludarle. Hay demasiadas personas y la prensa no me ha dejado en paz en toda la noche.

―Esa es la idea ―dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa―. Nathaly me ha mostrado una foto de tu cita, realmente has tomado una decisión sabía en esta ocasión. Al fin haces algo bien.

―Gracias… supongo ―desvió la mirada hacia Marinette y ella sonrió con dulzura―. Tengo que dejarte, papá ―dijo acercándose a Marinette, permitiendo que su padre les viera a los dos―. Tengo que seguir con el espectáculo ―besó la mejilla de Marinette y se colgó el móvil, quedándose mirándolo en silencio―. Lo siento, es tan… ¿Marinette?

Estaba ocupada en alguna parte del universo.

―Qué bueno que no le he hecho caso a Nathaly ―pensó halándola por el pasillo―. Supongo que nunca antes la han besado, después de todo, si se pone tan nerviosa por un beso en la mejilla ―no pudo evitar reír con algo de malicia―. Marinette, es interesante.

―¿Dijiste algo? ―Preguntó reaccionando finalmente, con el rostro aun completamente teñido de rojo.

―Nada, Marinette. ¿Sabes bailar?

Ella asintió y él sonrió. Françoise definitivamente podía esperar un poco más.

o

O

o

 ** _*-Continuará-*_**

* * *

 _Bueno amigos, se acabó jeje. Si les gustó, ya saben, aliméntenme(? Ajajaja_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	3. Besos robados

_Hola niños..._

 _Cómo dije en el face... estoy tan entusiasmada con esta historia que ya les tengo listo el capítulo 3 wajajaja(?_

 _Espero la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla :P_

 _En realidad el 2 y el 3 serían uno solo, pero lo corté... así que los que vienen esperenlos un poco más largos :3_

 _Cómo siempre..._

 _Disfruten de la lectura :*_

* * *

o

O

o

 **The Truth Behind The Mask**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 3:**

 **Besos robados.**

o

O

o

¿Estaba despierta o solo soñaba? Cualquiera fuera el caso que alguien por favor se lo dejara en claro. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la locura. El perfume de Adrien le estaba embriagando, podía jurar que no había nada mejor que ese aroma. La música era lenta, un hermoso vals como en los cuentos que alguna vez leyó. Él sujetaba con firmeza su cintura, manteniéndola tan cerca de él como le era permitido.

Podía sentirle respirar tan cerca de su cabello y no lograba hacer más con la poca cordura que le quedaba que mantener el rostro oculto contra su pecho. Si de algo estaba segura era que su rostro en aquel momento debía ser un tomate recién tomado del árbol en su punto más maduro. Pero sinceramente, ¿qué importaba? Cualquier otra persona en el mundo podía estar en su lugar, pero no. Era ella quien compartía aquel hermoso y ¿romántico? baile con Adrien.

―Marinette ―le escuchó susurrar a su oído y necesito aferrarse más al cuello de su acompañante para no caer―. De verdad lamento haberte envuelto en todo este asunto.

―N-no importa ―logró responder.

―Sí… importa mucho ―dijo antes de presionarla contra si con más fuerza aún.

Tal vez no podría declararse directamente atraído por Marinette. Desde el instante en que Ladybug cayó del cielo a sus brazos –literalmente- podría jurar se había enamorado de ella, pero no sabía si era justamente lo que le había dicho su padre sobre la edad, la cercanía, la sala a media luz, el perfume que ella traía, las hormonas o todo junto pero, aquella situación le estaba comenzando a incomodar, de una buena manera.

No estaba seguro del por qué, pero sentía que si aquello seguía así iba a hacer alguna tontería por la que tal vez Marinette no quisiera volver a dirigirle la palabra más nunca en su vida. Respiró hondo y eso solo empeoraba las cosas. Su cabello olía a galletas y él amaba las galletas. Aquello debía ser una broma de mal gusto, sobre todo porque si lo pensaba detenidamente. ¿Podría alguna vez compartir algo así con Ladybug? Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que era ella quién más se rehusaba al hecho de que conocieran sus identidades secretas.

Estaba seguro de que si hubiese invitado a la heroína de Paris a aquel baile le hubiese tachado de loco, hubiese asegurado que sus identidades correrían peligro de ser descubiertas y quien sabe qué otra cosa se le hubiese ocurrido para rechazarlo. Después de todo, sin importar qué dijera o hiciera, siempre terminaba siendo rechazado. Una razón más para asegurar que aquel beso del que siempre le mofaba Plagg no era más que una mentira para molestarle. Una excusa para burlarse de él.

―Adrien… ―le escuchó llamarle y su espalda se tensó.

―¿Pasa algo, Marinette? ―Ella negó y sonrió mientras se separaban un poco.

―Nada, solo… gracias ―dijo ocultando su sonrojo tanto como podía.

―No… gracias a ti ―logro responder sintiendo su propio rostro arder.

―¡Adrien Agreste! ―Uno de los fotógrafos se acercó a ellos sonriendo y se separó de Marinette, manteniéndola junto a él por el agarre en su cintura―. ¿Una foto con la futura Madame Agreste? ―Preguntó en tono sugestivo y Marinette casi se desmaya.

―Claro, ¿por qué no? ―Respondió acercándose más a ella, juntando sus mejillas en un abrazo un poco más… ¿intimo?―. Sonríe, Marinette ―pidió cas en su oído y ella obedeció sin dudarlo.

―No quiero ser pesado pero esta es la noticia del año ―aseguró el periodista apreciando la fotografía en su cámara―. Sin embargo, tengo una duda.

―¿De qué se trata? ―Respondió Adrien, mostrándose un poco más tenso. ¿Los habían descubierto a pesar de su maravillosa actuación?

―Esta fiesta lleva un par de horas, les vimos llegar y hace rato les estoy viendo bailar pero, ¿no piensan regalarnos una exclusiva? ¿Una entrevista a ambos tal vez?

―No, la verdad tenemos poco tiempo saliendo y no queremos andar ventilando demasiado por ahí ―respondió revolviendo un poco su cabello―. Además, el padre de Marinette se enojaría conmigo si terminan molestando mi princesa.

―¿Tu princesa, eh? ―Adrien sintió el sudor recorrer su cuerpo. ¿En qué momento dejó salir semejante barbaridad? Por momentos podía jurar que Chat Noir se apoderaba de sí mismo.

―S-sí ―respondió nervioso. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

―En ese caso ―enfocó nuevamente su cámara hacía la joven pareja, observando en detalle la estupefacción en el rostro de Marinette―. ¿Qué tal un beso para confirmarlo al mundo? ―Preguntó sonriendo complacido al ver a ambos adolescentes cambiar de colores en su presencia―. Si son novios, no debería haber problema.

―Yo… ―Adrien estaba nervioso. Aquello no lo había previsto pero si algo le aterraba más que la insistencia del periodista era lo que su padre le haría si lo echaba a perder.

Vamos, no era primera vez que besaba falsamente a alguien. En algunas ocasiones para un video, un promocional, la escena de una película e incluso en una sesión de fotos primaveral le había tocado juntar sus labios con los de alguna otra modelo de su edad. ¿Entonces por qué besar a Marinette se le estaba convirtiendo en una tortura? O más bien, por qué sentía tanta ansiedad. Es decir, quería hacerlo pero… un momento.

―¿Quiero besarla? ―Se preguntó en su mente y decidió no pensar más.

―¿Adrien…? ―La pregunta en los labios de Marinette fue silenciada por los suyos propios.

Cerró los ojos. Aquello debía de ser una mentira. Ahora sí, que alguien la despertara por favor. ¿Adrien la estaba besando, de verdad? Su corazón iba a mil por segundo y aunque sabía que todo era por la prensa, sentía que flotaba en una nube.

―Perfecto ―dijo el periodista tras tomar su imagen perfecta y alejarse del lugar.

Estaban solos una vez más, pero… ¿por qué no despegaba sus labios de los de ella de una vez por toda? Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que se sentía cada vez más confundido. No tenía nada claro. Ni como le pediría disculpas a Marinette por besarla sin previo aviso, sin estar en el "trato". Los padres de Marinette, ¡diablos! A ellos si les debería una buena explicación cuando aquello saliera en las noticias y no se quería imaginar la lista de preguntas que seguramente Alya y Nino le iban a propiciar a ambos. Y todo era su culpa pero… los labios de Marinette sabían a cereza. ¿Qué importaba lo que pasara después?

Dejó la mano que sujetaba su rostro caer hasta su cintura, no supo en que momento pero poco a poco se alejaron más de la multitud, aún sin deshacer aquel precipitado y accidentado beso. No sabía por qué no podía soltarla y ya. Tal vez el miedo de como ella fuera a reaccionar, tal vez la sensación de aquel par de pequeñas manos contra su cuello pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que…

―Marinette ―suspiró sobre sus labios, manteniendo aún tan corta la distancia―. Lo siento…

―N-no… no… impor… no importa… ―no podía ni completar una frase.

―Sí, importa. Yo… no quería… es decir, está mal ―las palabras salían atropelladas de su boca―. Esto está mal, Marinette, es una tontería. No importa cuanto lo intente, solo hago esto por complacer a mi padre y realmente me está incomodando mucho. De verdad no tendrías que haber terminado envuelta en todo esto.

―De verdad, Adrien, no me molesta.

―A ti no, pero a mí sí ―bufó―. Yo no quería nada de esto. Se supone que solo vendría a otra aburrida fiesta a escuchar gente aburrida hablar de cosas aburridas y ahí terminaba todo. Pero mira, es un desastre. Nunca debimos venir juntos en primer lugar.

―Ya veo… ―apretó sus labios entre sus dientes, buscando de alguna manera no llorar, no delante de él.

―Marinette… ―sus ojos azules estaban hechos un mar y él de inmediato lo pudo notar―. Marinette yo… lo siento, no quise…

―No… está bien ―dijo ignorando los surcos que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas―. Yo, quiero estar sola un rato ―pidió a sabiendas de que no podría solo irse de aquel lugar sin perjudicar no solo a Adrien sino a sí misma. Total, ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.

―Mari… ―la vio alejarse hacía uno de los balcones del fondo del salón e hizo lo imposible por no correr tras ella. Por no armar una escena aún más grande y catastrófica. No quería que nadie notara lo que había ocurrido.

Recorrió el salón en busca de Françoise, quien se negaba a aparecer ante él. Suspiró rendido. Aquello estaba mal. Se maldecía internamente una y otra vez. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? No podía evitar cada cierto tiempo enviar su mirada hacía aquel balcón. Quería ir, quería abrazarla, decirle que lo sentía, que no era su intención, que estaba nervioso, que no había nadie más con quien quisiera estar en ese momento a parte de Ladybug, aunque eso último no se lo podía decir… pero podía decirle que no se arrepentía de besarla. Que lo haría de nuevo si ella se lo permitía y la pregunta volvió a su cabeza.

―¿Quiero besar a Marinette? ―Odiaba aquella sensación de inseguridad que tenía.

Él sabía la respuesta. Claro que quería volver a hacerlo y si ella bajaba la guardia sin dudas lo haría una vez más. Aquello, aquel sentimiento… ¿cómo lo podría llamar? No estaba seguro, pero venía acompañado de mucha ansiedad, desesperación. Corrió hacia uno de los baños más alejados del salón, del hotel. No podía borrar de sus manos la sensación de la piel de Marinette, no podía borrar de su cuerpo lo que había sentido al tenerla tan cerca durante el baile. No podía dejar de sentir sus labios arder por aquel beso.

―Eres un desastre como siempre, Adrien ―dijo Plagg saliendo de su escondite.

―Si vienes a hacerme sentir peor, te advierto que nada puede lograrlo.

―¿Me estás retando? ―Preguntó mostrando una gran sonrisa y Adrien rodó los ojos.

―Soy un idiota, Plagg ―bramó sacudiendo sus cabellos finamente arreglados―. Hice llorar a Marinette.

―Pude notarlo. ¿No piensas disculparte?

―No sé cómo hacerlo… todo se salió de control, si ese periodista no hubiese aparecido…

―Hubieses terminado besándola en tu casa o en otro lugar.

―¡Eso no…!

―Compruébalo ―dijo interrumpiéndole―. Ve con ella e intenta evitar las ganas de besarla una vez más ―su sonrisa gatuna le erizó la piel a Adrien, sobre todo porque sabía que aquello no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

―No creo que quiera hablar conmigo en este momento…

―Es una lástima, es una linda chica ―Adrien desvió su mirada a otro lado sonrojado―. Además, tienes que hablarle ahora mismo o más tarde, después de todo se quedará en tu casa esta noche.

―¡Plagg, lo olvidé por completo! ―Ahora si sentía que estaba en un verdadero lío.

―Los adolescentes y sus hormonas son tan graciosos.

―Me alegra que te divierta mi sufrimiento ―el sarcasmo se apoderó de él por un momento.

―Es un placer. Pero lo repetiré Adrien, deberías de ir con ella. Sal de dudas de una vez, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Plagg se encogió de hombros.

―Es joven, bonita y conoce a muchas más personas que tú. ¿A caso crees que eres el único que piensa que es agradable estar con ella o que se ve hermosa con el vestido de tu padre?

―Eso… ―Evilistrator llegó a su mente en un fugaz pensamiento… lo recordó, Nathaniel, su compañero de clases, Chloe había revelado que a él le gustaba Marinette. ¿Y si le decía algo? ¿Y si se le confesaba? ¿Y si Marinette aceptaba salir con él?―. ¡Plagg! ―Espetó apretando los puños―. ¡Transfórmame!

Había encontrado un pequeño diván. En aquel gran y olvidado balcón no había nadie. Todos parecían preferir el bufé o la pista de baile así que para su suerte podía estar tranquila en ese lugar. Se sentó sobre el diván, apoyando sus manos en el borde del balcón y sintió la necesidad y los deseos de transformarse en Ladybug y salir de ese lugar. Pero no podía hacerlo. Sería raro que desapareciera así por así. Nadie podía saber que ella era ladybug y que simplemente se fuera levantaría sospechas de Adrien ¿tal vez? No lo sabía pero en definitiva no lo iba a averiguar.

Seguiría con el plan inicial. Llegarían a casa de Adrien pasada la media noche y al otro día temprano volvería con sus padres. Ya podría desahogarse luego con Alya porque en ese preciso instante no quería hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera había dejado que Tikki le dijera algo. Solo le había pedido volver a su bolsa por si alguien se acercaba.

―Él no va a venir… ―se dijo a sí misma, con la mirada fija en la puerta que daba hacia el interior del salón.

Hacía rato había dejado el antifaz de lado y deseaba tenerlo para cubrir un poco su rostro mallugado y el maquillaje que se destruía poco a poco.

―¿Esperas a alguien? ―Escuchó una voz a su lado y dio un salto hacia atrás, cayendo del diván―. Hola, nos volvemos a ver, Marinette ―saludó desde el techo, sorprendiéndola―. ¿Por qué lloras?

―¿Chat Noir? ―Preguntó limpiando con torpeza su rostro, volviendo al diván―. ¿Qué haces… por qué estás aquí?

―Bueno, alguien tiene que cuidar las calles de París, solo estoy patrullando, ¿qué hay de ti? ―Preguntó ya sobre el suelo, inclinándose y sosteniéndole la mano.

―Yo… solo estoy haciendo el papel de idiota ―aseguró dejando que su llanto la abordara nuevamente.

―¿Puedo saber quién es el culpable de tu llanto? ―Preguntó buscando secar una de sus mejillas.

―Eso no importa…

―Claro que importa, quiero golpearlo ―aseguró fanfarroneando.

―No, Chat, no es su culpa… es mía, desde un principio supe que esta invitación y todo era mentira. Es mi culpa por ilusionarme tontamente ―por alguna razón hablar con él le lograba calmar un poco―. No es culpa de Adrien, es mi culpa.

―¿Adrien… Adrien Agreste? ―Preguntó fingiendo sorpresa a la vez que ella cubría sus labios por haber confesado―. Sí, en definitiva quiero golpearlo ―aseguró haciéndola sonreír finalmente.

―Sí, claro, si logras pasar por sobre tanta gente.

―Cierto… ―dijo asomándose un poco hacía el salón―. Entonces me golpearé a mí mismo para saciar mi ira ―cerró su puño y Marinette rodó los ojos pensando que se daría un pequeño toque en la mejilla. Otra de sus tonterías.

―Vamos, Chat, déjalo ya.

―No ―sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par cuando le vio darse a sí mismo un fuerte golpe en la mejilla izquierda―. Simplemente no puedo dejarlo pasar.

―Chat Noir… ―parpadeó rápidamente y echó a reír―. No vuelvas a hacer ―pidió sujetándole la mano con que se había golpeado. Se levantó del diván―. Pareces un idiota en este momento ―le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

―Pero…

―Nada, no es tu culpa. Además, está bien, yo acepté esto para empezar ―besó la mejilla de Chat, justo donde se había golpeado―. No vuelvas a golpear tu rostro, gato tonto.

―Marinette… ―susurró y ella le encaró al verle de pie. A veces olvidaba que Chat Noir era más alto que ella.

―¿Pasa algo? ―Preguntó limpiando su rostro una vez más.

―No vuelvas a llorar delante de mí, por favor ―pidió sujetándole del rostro―. Si haces eso… ―se acercó más y ella no se lograba mover―. No vuelvas a llorar por ningún idiota cabeza hueca, sobre todo por ese Adrien en particular.

―Ay Chat, eres un caso ―dijo riendo.

―Marinette, hablo en serio. Si vuelvo a verte llorar, haré esto de nuevo.

―¿Qué cosa? ―Preguntó curiosa, pensando que se refería a aparecer de la nada para hacerla sonreír.

―Esto ―se acercó más a ella.

Presionó sus propios labios contra los de ella. Plagg tenía razón y le maldecía internamente por eso. Se maldecía a sí mismo. Diablos, ese pequeño gato tenía razón. No pudo evitarlo. Quería volver a besarla, era verdad y ahora mismo no sabía si se podría detener. Estaban solos. No había cámaras, no había nadie. Solo ellos dos, la luna y el diván en el que terminaron sentados. Ella tenía algo, no sabía qué, pero en definitiva había algo en ella que le estaba volviendo loco. Tal vez era cómo le había dicho Plagg, las hormonas y ya, pero, nunca había sentido eso con nadie, claro está aparte de Ladybug.

Bueno, a decir verdad su relación con Ladybug era extraña, ni él sabría cómo definirla, eran compañeros de batalla, él se le insinuaba y ella pasaba de él. Siempre era igual pero, Marinette le estaba correspondiendo el beso. De verdad lo estaba haciendo. ¿Despecho tal vez? No le importaba, al final se trataba de él mismo.

Un momento, eso se estaba yendo de sus manos. ¿Estaba celoso de Chat Noir? ¿Qué diablos le había hecho Marinette a su cerebro en solo una noche? En solo un beso.

―Ch-Chat… ―le escuchó intentar hablar sobre sus labios.

―Cállate ―pidió recostando todo su delicado cuerpo sobre el diván―. Hablas demasiado.

―Pe-pero… ―puso un dedo sobre sus labios y volvió a besarla.

Ahora una nueva duda abordaba su mente. ¿Cómo iba a resistir tenerla en su casa esa noche? Bueno, algo se inventaría. Se encerraría a si mismo con llave en el sótano. Eso era lo más prudente.

Un golpe azotó la puerta y volvieron a la realidad. Marinette empujó a Chat, prácticamente lo arrojó del balcón en cuestión de segundos.

―¿Se puede? ―Preguntó la persona que cruzaba la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios―. ¿Qué hace acá sola, mi lady? ―Preguntó el celebrado cerrando la puerta tras de sí, todo bajo la expectante mirada de Chat Noir desde el techo.

―Hola ―respondió ella sonriendo―. Yo, solo vine a tomar aire.

―Ya veo ―dijo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios―. Así qué, ¿me permitirás saber el nombre de la hermosa joven que acompaña esta noche a mi sobrino?

―¿Sobrino? ―el hombre asintió.

―Claro, ¿no eres acaso la novia de Adrien? ―Preguntó y Marinette sintió un escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

Viéndolo de cerca, si tenían un ligero parecido. Compartían el mismo color de cabello y de ojos. Además que ciertas facciones físicas, solo que Françoise era más alto, supuso que así luciría Adrien en su adultez.

―Adrien es el preciado hijo de mi hermana. Así que realmente me intereso por todo lo que a él se refiere.

―Bu-bueno, eso es genial, la verdad no sabía que Adrien tuviese un tío como usted.

―¿Cómo yo?

―Sí, sí, tan bien parecido e importante ―dijo tropezando sobre sus propias palabras.

―Ya veo… ¿me concederías esta pieza? ―Preguntó besando la mano de la joven.

―Marinette ―la voz de Adrien resonó desde la puerta―. Es hora de irnos ―pasó junto a su tío y tomó la mano de Marinette, alejándola de él―. Buenas noches, tío.

―Buenas noches, Adrien ―la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre le erizó la piel a Marinette. Era tan… de no haber sido porque Chat Noir acababa de salir de ese lugar hubiera jurado que ese hombre podría ser su gatuno compañero, aunque era más alto―. Debes dejar de ser tan posesivo con tus cosas.

―Mi padre no ha podido venir a tu fiesta, dice que por favor vallas a almorzar mañana a la casa ―seguía sujetando con firmeza a Marinette y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta sin decir nada más.

―Ya, ya, guarda las garras, Adrien ―el rubio menor se volvió hacia su tío.

―Lo siento tío. Soy un Agreste, ya sabes cómo somos de posesivos.

El hombre frunció el ceño mientras Adrien salía tan rápido como podía en compañía de Marinette. Conocía a su tío y sabía de lo que era capaz y en definitiva la última persona con la que dejaría que se atreviere a jugar iba a ser Marinette.

Si tenía que declararle la guerra lo haría, pero aquello en particular estaba fuera de discusión. Durante todo el camino no dijo una palabra. El silencio era demasiado incomodo pero necesario entre los dos. Había mil dudas atoradas en ambas cabezas y no sabían si iniciar una conversación podría resolverlas o tal vez sí, pero aquello les aterraba a la vez. ¿Y si decían algo de más?

―Hemos llegado ―dijo Adrien cuando el auto se detuvo en su casa―. Marinette… lo de antes… yo.

―No te disculpes ―dijo sonriendo―. Fue una noche divertida.

―Eres increíble… ―susurró sin que llegara a los oídos de ella―. Solo, siento que arruiné tu cumpleaños.

―¿Arruinarlo? ―soltó una risita de sus labios―. ¿Acaso no viste la cara de Chloe mientras bailábamos? Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida.

―Sí, creo que fue una de mis partes favoritas de la noche ―respondió ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar del auto.

El silencio se instaló una vez más entre los dos mientras subían las escaleras. Ninguno dijo una palabra hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Adrien. Él suspiró con pesadez. Estaba agotado. Había sido el día más largo de su vida. Vio a Marinette tomar su mochila y tras indicarle donde estaba el baño ella se encerró en ese lugar.

Estaba rendido, agotado, quería dormir y olvidar todo. Eso era lo único que deseaba hacer. Se recostó en el sofá, esperaría que ella saliera para entrar, darse una ducha, calmar su mente y dormir. Aquel le serviría de cama, pues con todo lo que había pasado no se iba a atrever a acercarse a Marinette. Estaba loco si hacía eso. Ni él sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer si ella dormía a su lado.

Decidió no pensar más. Estiró sus piernas y sus brazos sobre la cama, se recostó, solo por un rato. Esperaría a que ella saliera. Sí, esperaría para irse al sofá como un niño bueno y olvidaría todos sus problemas por un par de horas. Así que sí. En definitiva esperaría.

Se durmió.

―Marinette ―Tikki había salido finalmente de su escondite ahora que estaban en el baño solas―. ¿Te gusta Chat Noir? ―Se atrevió a preguntar, consiguiendo que Marinette casi se ahogara mientras cepillaba sus dientes.

―¡Ti-Tikki! ¡¿Qué dices?! ―el cepillo cayó de sus manos y tras un esfuerzo increíble lo logró recuperar del lavabo―. Eso es…

―Pero dejaste que te besara.

―Yo…

―Dime la verdad…

―Estaba pensando en Adrien mientras me besaba ―respondió avergonzada.

―Debí imaginarlo ―Tikki rodó los ojos y volvió al bolso―. Han pasado muchas cosas hoy. Será mejor que intentes descansar.

―S-Sí… lo intentaré ―respiró hondo antes de cruzar la puerta. La luz estaba encendida aún y Adrien estaba tendido en la cama, aun con el traje y los zapatos puestos.

Suspiró, quería besarlo. Quería acercarse y besarlo una vez más. No pudo evitar quedarse observándolo unos minutos. Estaba cansada, pero no haría ninguna tontería. Ya estaba suficientemente deprimida. Lo mejor era no acercarse demasiado a él. Después de todo, desde que salieron de su casa, todo había sido un desastre tras otro. Lo único bueno de aquella noche había sido ver a Chat Noir.

Se golpeó suavemente la frente. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Bueno, el sonrojo que le producía recordar su breve aventura con Chat confirmaba aquello. Estaba loca. Estaba pensando de "esa manera" en Chat Noir. ¿Desde cuándo gastaba tanto de su tiempo pensando en Chat Noir? Estaba enloqueciendo, eso era todo. Lo que había pasado con Adrien le estaba dañando el cerebro. Eso era todo.

―Me rindo… ―musitó sentándose junto a Adrien―. Al final, no es su culpa tampoco.

Sonrió y con cuidado le quitó los zapatos. Lo empujó un poco, haciendo que se acostara bien y apagó la luz. El sofá era grande y cómodo, seguro podría dormir tranquila en él.

―¿Qué horas son? ―Se preguntó abriendo los ojos en mitad de la noche―. Todo estaba en silencio y la luz estaba apagada―. ¿Marinette? ―Buscó en su cama, en el baño y no la encontró. Se quitó el saco y la camisa. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza―. Ven acá ―susurró levantándola del mueble en sus brazos―. Es más liviana de lo que pensé ―se dijo a si mismo caminando con ella en brazos hasta su propia cama.

La recostó, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada, la cubrió con las mantas y apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos, permitiéndose observarla bajo el reflejo de la luz que se colaba por la gran ventana. Se veía tan hermosa a sus ojos que no pudo evitar delinear su rostro con uno de sus dedos.

Una cruel duda se posó en su mente. ¿Alguna vez podría estar de esa manera con Ladybug? Sabía la respuesta. Era imposible, esa terca mujer no dejaría que él supiera su identidad aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Y si ella no le decía, él debía guardar también la suya propia en secreto. Y tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo. No podían permanecer toda la vida con el traje, y sin el traje ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ella. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué vestía? ¿Qué comía? Su primer amor no era más que un amor platónico lleno de misticismo e incertidumbre.

―Chat… ―salió en un suspiro de los labios de Marinette y su piel se erizó.

―Esto es deprimente ―no pudo evitar reír por la ironía. Marinette estaba en su cama, soñando con _otro_ hombre―. Dulces sueños, Marinette ―susurró besando suavemente sus labios. Se recostó a su lado y pasó una mano sobre su cintura. No sabía si tendría otra oportunidad como esa, así que la iba a aprovechar.

La vida era… complicada y mal intencionada. Y al fin lo entendía. Ojala hubiese escuchado a Plagg y Tikki desde la oscuridad burlándose de él, de los dos. Para ellos, ese mar de dudas y enredos era normal entre sus portadores en cada generación.

o

O

o

 _ ***-Continuará...-***_

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció?_

 _Bueno, si les gustó, denme de comer, soy el monstruo come reviews(? ajajajaja_

 _Quería ser el come galletas pero Adrien se me adelantó :3_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	4. Atracción

_Buenas noches gente hermosa!_

 _Acá FanFicMatica nuevamente jajajaja._

 _Primero que nada quiero dedicar este capítulo a una personita muy especial, alguien que según me ha dicho ama esta historia casi tanto como yo(? jajja_

 _En fin... un saludo y un gran abrazo y mucho cataclismo para mi querid **ChatNoir14**_

 _Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Realmente no sabes cuanto aprecio ese tipo de cosas :P_

 _Cómo sea... disfruten la lectura~~_

* * *

o

O

o

 **The Truth Behind The Mask**

o

O

o

 **CAPITULO 4:**

 **Atracción.**

o

O

o

La luz de los primeros rayos del sol colándose por la ventana hizo que despertara. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Recorrió aquel lugar con su mirada. Había olvidado por un momento donde estaba. Respiró profundo.

―Buenos días ―susurró con una sonrisa nostálgica posada en sus labios.

Adrien estaba a su lado. Completamente dormido. Acostado boca abajo, dejando relucir su espalda desnuda. Marinette desvió la mirada al vestido, aún sobre el espaldar del sofá. Sí, aquella noche había sido divertida, interesante, de en sueño, pero, a su manera una pesadilla. Se quedó viendo el rostro durmiente de Adrien. Sus labios entre abiertos, ayudando a su nariz a respirar, no podía evitar recordar que le había besado. Rozó con sus dedos sus labios. Su rostro enrojeció. Adrien la había besado y su color aumentó. ¡Chat Noir también!

―¡Ay mi Dios! ―pensó golpeando sus mejillas.

Se levantó de la cama tan rápido como pudo, cuidando de no hacer algún movimiento brusco que pudiera despertar a su compañero de habitación. Descalsa recorrió la habitación. Tomó su morral, verificó que Tikki siguiera en su pequeño bolso de medio lado, buscó arduamente hasta encontrar sus zapatos y se encerró en el baño.

―Tikki ―llamó, despertando a su Kwami―. Tengo que salir de aquí ―dijo sintiendo un gran nudo en su garganta―. Espera.

Salió de la habitación y tomó el vestido del sofá. Volvió al vestier dentro del baño, lo colgó en un gancho y lo dejó en un sitio visible. Le dedicó una última mirada. Aún no creía que la noche anterior hubiese usado un maravilloso vestido de Gabriel Agreste, hubiese ido a ese exclusivo evento social y… había conocido un poco más sobre Adrien. Su tío, sus compromisos sociales que al parecer lo empujaban a hacer cualquier cosa que su padre pidiera.

Abrazó el vestido, olfateando el perfume de Adrien que se había quedado impregnado en aquella prenda y tras unos segundos retrocedió, dejando el morral sobre el lavabo. Era hora de partir y no había vuelta atrás.

―Tikki ―llamó a la kwami que aún bostezaba―. Transformame… ―dijo en un susurro.

Una luz roja envolvió su cuerpo y en momentos era Ladybug quien se encontraba en aquel baño. Dio una última ojeada al lugar y salió por la ventana con su morral en brazos.

No le tomó mucho tiempo atravesar Paris al amanecer de aquel sábado y llegar al balcón de su habitación. Se cercioró de que no hubiese nadie en su habitación y entró. Suerte que desde que era Ladybug acostumbraba dejar la puerta que daba a su azotea sin cerrador.

Entró y deshizo la transformación. Tikki se le quedó viendo algo preocupada. Marinette estaba llorando. Subió las escaleras a su cama y se acostó, sin cambiarse aún el pijama que había escogido para dormir en casa de Adrien, una elaborada y decorada que ella misma había hecho hacía algún tiempo.

―Marinette… ¿estás bien? ―Preguntó sentándose junto a ella, sobre la almohada.

La joven solo negó, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, sin sacar su rostro de la almohada. Se acostó boca abajo. Dejando que todo su llanto fuera absorbido por su mullida almohada.

Quería desaparecer. ¿Cómo iría a clases el siguiente lunes, cómo vería a Alya y a sus amigos a la cara si esas imágenes se publicaban? Se aferró más a la almohada, a sí misma hasta que el sueño fue más poderoso que ella.

Pensaría en todos sus problemas más tarde.

Sin embargo, no era la única persona que tendría que enfrentar la realidad en cualquier momento. No era la única que debía luchar contra todo lo que había pasado y lo que esos sucesos iban a desencadenar no la afectarían solamente a ella.

La alarma de su celular comenzó a sonar a la hora que solía despertar para ir a clases. Al parecer, con tanto ajetreo había olvidado desactivarla. Abrió los ojos y tomó rápidamente el aparato para hacerlo callar. No quería despertar a Marinette.

Estiró sus brazos sobre sus hombros con los ojos aún entre cerrados. Bostezó y sacudió su cabello. Se dio vuelta para mirarla, pero ella no estaba.

Sintió un fuerte dolor azotar su pecho, era como si alguien le hubiese clavado dentro, con mucha fuerza un cuchillo. Se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar. Tal vez aún tenía sueño y veía mal.

―¿Marinette…? ―Frotó sus ojos nuevamente con sus manos pero aún no estaba en la cama. Se levantó y caminó despacio por su habitación.

Recorrió todo el lugar. No estaba en el sofá, ni en el baño, ni en la parte de arriba en la biblioteca. Ella no estaba, se había ido. No sabía cómo ni a donde, bueno, asumía que a su casa pero, ¿Cuándo? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta. ¿Dónde estaba? Él aún no había logrado pedirle una disculpa. Y realmente necesitaba hacerlo. No estaría tranquilo hasta hacerlo.

―Buenos días, Adrien ―saludó Plagg acercándose flotando al joven.

―¿La has visto Plagg? ―El gatuno Kwami negó con la cabeza en respuesta y Adrien chasqueó su lengua enojado.

―Tal vez no quería verte ―continuó Plagg sonriendo.

―De ser así, creo que me lo merezco ―la cabeza le dolía como si le hubiesen golpeado―. Soy un idiota, Plagg ―sintió en su mejilla el dolor del golpe que él mismo se había propiciado y solo entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

¿Y si Marinette había visto la herida? Podría compararlas, ¿se daría cuenta de que él mismo era Chat Noir? Estaba muy confundido.

―¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? ―Su sonrisa burlona solo consiguió hacer enojar aún más al rubio. Ese tipo de comentarios no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

No respondió nada, no le repelió ni se quejó. Estaba ocupado. Ya no podía prestarle atención pues sus ojos estaban fijos en el vestido colgado en su vestidor. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo estrechó en sus brazos.

Aún olía a galletas. Aún olía a Marinette. También podía sentir un poco de su propio perfume. ¿Tanto tiempo la había tenido abrazada para que el olor se impregnara en la tela? Recordó el baile y no pudo más que auto darse por positiva la respuesta.

Cerró los ojos. Podía recordarlo con claridad. La sonrisa en los labios de Marinette, lo bien que lucía, lo tierna que se veía cada vez que se sonrojaba, sus manos temblorosas y sus pies un poco torpes al bailar. De seguro no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas pero aun así le había acompañado y había soportado todo aquello por él. ¿Y cómo se lo pagaba? Besándola delante de un periodista para su propio beneficio.

No se quedaría sentado a lamentarse. En cuanto saliera de la sesión de fotos que tendría en la tarde, sin dudarlo ni un segundo iría a su casa y se disculparía. Le dejaría en claro que lamentaba todo y que de lo que realmente no se arrepentía era de haberla besado. Porque sí, podía engañar a cualquiera, pero jamás podría engañarse a sí mismo.

Lo más preocupante era el pensar en que aunque sí, no se arrepentía de haberla besado, no podía ofrecerle una relación porque sí, le gustaba pero, él estaba enamorado de alguien más… de Ladybug.

―Adrien ―escuchó la voz de padre desde fuera del baño y tras respirar profundo salió a enfrentarlo.

―Buenos días, papá―saludó guardando la calma tanto como le era posible.

―Buen trabajo ―fue lo único que dijo con una mano en su hombro―. Te informaré de la próxima ocasión en que necesitemos disponer de Mariana.

―Marinette ―dijo irritado―. Su nombre es Marinette.

―No me importa ―respondió con frialdad antes de darle la espalda y salir de su habitación sin decir nada más.

Las portadas de las principales revistas y diarios de París habían sido impresas. Las páginas webs de cada una ya tenían la exclusiva en sus portales y el show matutino de farándula no lo dejaría pasar.

―¡Cómo lo escuchan! ―Exclamaba Alec sonriendo con la gran fotografía tras de él―. Finalmente el corazón del famoso modelo juvenil Adrien Agreste tiene nombre y apellido. Pero no es cualquier muñequita tampoco.

―Por favor, apágalo ―pidió por enésima vez desde el diván de su habitación, pero Alya negó sacudiendo su mano con el control en mano.

―No, ya que no quieres hablar, déjame escucharlo de Alec.

―Su nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng, una compañera de clases del joven, quien además ha diseñado para los mismísimos Gabriel Agreste y Jaged Stone ―el público del show repetia "oooh" y "wow" con insistencia ante cada palabra―. Ese Adrien sabe dónde pone el ojo.

―Por favor, Alya ―las lágrimas se desbordaron una vez más de sus ojos y la morena quitó el sonido del aparato para dedicarse a ella.

―Está bien, Marinette ―le abrazó y decidió apagar el televisor.

―Esto no… no debió ser así ―dijo dejando que su rostro se empapara una vez más―. Me siento tan tonta. Todo eso es mentira.

―Pues di la verdad. Di que no es cierto, que no eres su novia y que Adrien es un idiota. ¡Podemos desenmascararlo!

―No puedo Alya.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque… yo lo amo… ―susurró vencida―. Que yo desmienta todo le perjudicaría mucho, además, quedaría como un mentiroso en todo el país. No puedo hacerle eso.

―Marinette, eres demasiado buena ―le reprendió sonriendo. Dejándole que continuara llorando en su regazo.

―Buenas tardes ―Sabine se asomó a la habitación con galletas y café―. ¿Quieren un poco?

―Mamá… yo lo siento ―susurró avergonzada―. Sé que dijiste que…

―Marinette, Adrien es lindo ―dijo guiñando un ojo―. No estoy segura de lo que ha pasado, pero sé que todo estará bien. Eres mi hija y confió en ti. De seguro no es más que algún mal entendido. Ya lo resolverán.

―Señora Sabine, usted es mi ídolo ―dijo Alya tomando las galletas.

―Alya, tengo años viviendo con Tom, desde la primera vez que hablamos supe por cómo me miraba que era amor de verdad ―ambas adolescentes la miraron confundidas―. Las miradas dicen más que las palabras en la mayoría de los casos. Por eso sé que las cosas entre ustedes terminarán bien ―sonrió y se retiró.

―Tu mamá es genial ―dijo Alya abrazando a Marinette―. Todo va a estar bien pequeña niña acomplejada.

―No lo sé… de verdad quisiera desaparecer. No quiero verlo de nuevo.

―Bueno, Marinette. No tendrás que verlo hasta el lunes, así que todo estará bien ―dijo Alya sujetándole los hombros―. Por hoy, comamos galletas, tomemos café y disfrutemos de un hermoso sábado juntas.

Alya se levantó del diván y caminó hasta el computador de Marinette, donde sin dudarlo tomó el teléfono de su amiga.

―Marinette, ¿puedo escribirle a Nino de tu móvil? El mío está averiado, no quiere enviar ni recibir nada. Y debo esperar al lunes para solicitar uno nuevo.

―Está bien ―dijo enrollándose nuevamente en su manta―. No lo he encendido desde anoche. Está en mi bolso.

―Vale ―Alya abrió el morral de Marinette y sacó el aparato de entre sus ropas. Volvió al diván y se sentó en el suelo mientras encendía―. Habíamos quedado en ir al parque más tarde pero, creo que prefiero estar contigo hoy.

―Eres la mejor amiga que cualquier podría desear, Alya ―la morena sonrió y el móvil terminó de encender.

―Marinette… ―los ojos de Alya no se despegaban del teléfono―. Adrien te escribió.

―No quiero verlo ―dijo en el acto mordiéndose los labios.

―¿Segura…?

―¡Claro que no! ―Se acercó, tomando el móvil.

Al menos 20 mensajes estaban en su buzón de entrada, unos 6 más de voz, una gran cantidad de llamadas perdidas y una fotografía había sido recibida también.

― _Marinette, soy yo, Adrien, ¿a qué horas te fuiste? Le pregunté a Nathaly y dice que no sabe en qué momento te fuiste. Estoy preocupado, por favor responde_ ―. El primer mensaje de voz terminó y la curiosidad por escuchar el resto les invadió―. _Hola, Marinette, soy yo otra vez. Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo y lo entiendo, pero ¿podrías al menos decirme si estás bien? Gracias_ ―Terminó el segundo―. _Hola, Adrien otra vez… ¿de verdad no me hablarás más nunca? Te he estado llamando desde que deserté. Estaré en una sesión de fotos en el parque frente a tu casa esta tarde. Si puedes ir hazlo, te estaré esperando._

―Marinette… ¡responde! ―Pidió Alya sintiendo pena tras el tercer mensaje.

―No, sigamos escuchando ―dijo Marinette dejando sonar el cuarto mensaje.

― _Hola, lamento ser tan molesto pero, realmente estoy preocupado. Logré escapar un momento a la panadería pero estaba cerrada. Tus papás también han de estar enojados conmigo, por eso no me atreví a llamar. Volveré luego de la sesión. Espero poder verte._

 _―_ Pobrecito ―dijo Alya.

― _Marinette… de verdad lamento mucho haber hecho todas las estupideces que hice ayer. Sé que estuvo mal pero, realmente necesito hablar contigo. Por favor, en cuanto escuches estos mensajes, llámame. No sé todavía a qué horas terminará la sesión, hay que rehacer una par de tomas._

 _―_ ¡Lo llamaré! ―exclamó tomando con fuerza el aparato.

―Espera ―pidió Alya quitándole el teléfono―. Antes quiero escuchar el último mensaje.

―Está bien ―entraron al buzón pero antes de que pudieran seleccionar la opción para reproducir el móvil empezó a sonar y la foto alusiva a _número desconocido_ apareció en la pantalla.

―¿Hola? ―Alya contestó en lugar de Marinette.

―Buenas tardes. ¿Se encuentra Marinette? ―La voz era desconocida para Alya.

―¿Quién la llama? ―Preguntó con desconfianza.

―Gabriel Agreste ―aquellas palabras paralizaron a la morena y no pudo hacer más que entregarle el móvil a Marinette sin decir una palabra más.

―Hola… ―dijo nerviosa la joven con el móvil en altavoz.

―¿Por qué te has ido de mi casa sin anunciarlo a nadie? ―Preguntó con una voz severa a través del aparato.

―Lo-lo siento, no quise molestar.

―Escucha, Marinette ―su voz era cada vez más rasposa y estricta―. Debo decir que agradezco que dieras un buen espectáculo en la fiesta de Françoise. Es muy importante para la carrera de Adrien y como su padre me incumbe completamente.

―Entiendo…

―Necesito que sigas saliendo con mi hijo durante un tiempo ―Marinette dejó caer el teléfono, pero por suerte Alya lo detuvo―. Asegúrate de llegar con Adrien a clases. No hagas nada sin consultar con Nathaly o conmigo antes. Enviaré unos documentos a tu padre para que los firmen autorizando tu participación en entrevistas de televisión y revistas.

―Pe-pero…

―Te llamaré para confirmar la fecha para una entrevista que quieren hacer en la televisión. Cuento contigo, no me decepciones.

―¡Señor Agreste! ―Tarde, había colgado―. ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando, Alya?!

―Sin groserías señorita, ahora es una dama de la alta sociedad.

―¡Alya! ―la morena echó a reír―. ¡Hablo en serio!

―¡Yo también! ―seguía carcajeándose en el suelo―. ¿No es lo que querías, ser la novia de Adrien? Ahora lo eres, y es oficial, hasta _Papi Gabriel_ te ha aceptado en su familia.

―Sé que quería salir con Adrien pero no de esta manera…

―Vamos, tal vez esto resulte en algo bueno ―Marinette asintió sonriendo.

―Aun así no quiero ver a Adrien. Es que aún no puedo olvidar que me besó. No puedo olvidar todo lo que pasó ayer y de verdad me muero de vergüenza cuando pienso en que tengo que verlo nuevamente.

―¡Marinette! ―Llamó Sabine desde la parte baja de la casa y ambas se asomaron un poco―. Te busca Adrien.

―¡Alya! ―gritó aferrándose a su amiga―. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

―Nada, deja que tu amiga se encargué ―se recogió las mangas y bajó las escaleras―. Hola, Adrien ―saludó agitando su mano, buscando que la mirada del rubio se enfocara en ella y no en las escaleras.

―Alya… ¿está Marinette arriba?

―Sí ―respondió y él se giró en esa dirección―. Alto ahí, galán ―dijo obstruyéndole el paso―. Sí, está aquí pero no quiere verte en ese momento.

―Pero necesito hablar con ella, de verdad tengo que disculparme.

―No, tendrás que esperar a que ella decida aceptar tu presencia en su casa.

―Pero… ¡Alya! ―la morena enarcó una ceja cruzándose de brazos―. Por favor, de verdad, te juro que es muy importante para mí, yo no quería lastimarla, nunca fue mi intención. Te lo juro.

―Ay cariño, esto es tan romántico ―sujetó su propio rostro―. Espera un momento ―subió las escaleras―. Se ha ido ―dijo a Marinette sonriendo.

―Gracias, Alya ―dijo abrazándola―. ¿A dónde vas? ―Preguntó al verla tomar su bolso.

―Me ha dado un mensaje importante de Nino, iré a su casa a buscarlo, al parecer tiene que hablarme de algo, jeje ―una pequeña mentirilla piadosa―. Te veo luego, pórtate bien ―besó su mejilla y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

―¿Alya? ―Adrien estaba al final de las escaleras.

―Sube ―dijo ella sonriendo―. Yo me tengo que ir, pero te advierto una cosa ―le apuntó con el dedo y su mirada era amenazadora―. Donde vuelvas a hacer llorar a Marinette te las verás conmigo, ¿entendido?

Él sonrió asintiendo y tras verla salir de la casa subió las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido. Tocó la escotilla que daba a su habitación.

―Adelante ―dijo Marinette desde adentro, asegurando que sería alguno de sus padres.

―Hola ―saludó el rubio sonriendo. Ella se paralizó―. No te enojes con Alya, ella solo me ha dado una oportunidad.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó aferrada a su gran gato de peluche.

―Necesitaba saber que estabas bien ―dijo cerrando la escotilla tras de sí―. Realmente, estaba muy preocupado… te he llamado y dejado mensajes y no has respondido ninguno.

―Mi teléfono… estaba apagado ―dijo desviando la mirada desde su cama―. Y no sabía que tenías mi número.

―Lo tengo desde hace un tiempo. Pero eso no es lo importante ―subió las escaleras y se sentó junto a ella―. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?

―Lo siento… ―susurró aferrándose más al peluche―. Necesitaba estar sola.

―Marinette… ―dijo tras unos segundos de silencio―. Lo siento.

―No tienes por qué disculparte.

―Si tengo. Por mi impulsividad terminaste envuelta en esta situación ―ella bajó la mirada y él le tomó la barbilla―. El lunes tengo una entrevista para una revista, me aseguraré de desmentir todo para que te dejen en paz. Tú no tienes que cargar con este tipo de asuntos que no tienen nada que ver contigo.

―Pero… eso sería un problema para ti, ¿o no?

―Yo veré como me las arreglo.

―Tu padre se va a enojar mucho ―susurró―. Él me ha llamado antes de que llegaras.

―¿Qué te ha dicho? ―Marinette se encogió de hombros.

―Quiere que siga fingiendo ser tu novia.

―Marinette… de verdad discúlpame por todo esto ―ella sonrió―. No tienes idea de lo avergonzado que estoy por todo esto. Yo…

―Está bien ―respondió sacudiendo su cabello―. Podría ser divertido.

―¿De verdad no estás enojada? ―Marinette uso su cabeza para negar y él suspiró relajado―. Eres increíble, Marinette y sobre lo que dijo mi padre…

―No te preocupes ―dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas―. Haré lo posible por cumplir con las expectativas de tu padre, así no tendrás problemas. Él parece estar muy preocupado por tu trabajo y tu futuro. No quiere que nada lo arruine. Realmente a su manera, es muy tierno.

―Creo que vomitaré si repites eso. Tú no lo conoces, pero te aseguro que mi papá es todo menos tierno pero tienes razón una cosa ―se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama―. Se preocupa demasiado.

―Todos los padres son iguales ―dijo sonriendo, dejando la vista al frente―. ¡Oh mi Dios! ―Su pared. La pared que estaba llena de fotos de Adrien.

―¿Qué pasa? ―iba a levantarse pero ella lo empujó, reteniéndolo sobre la cama.

―Na-nada ―Tikki salió de su escondite, notando la situación y comenzó a quitar las fotos con todas sus fuerzas―. Solo, tengo un calambre en una pierna.

―Conozco una forma de hacer que se vallan rápido ―intentó levantarse y ella volvió a empujarlo, dejando el peluche apresado entre los dos.

―No es necesario ―dijo casi en un suspiro al notar que estaban sobre su cama.

―¿Estás segura? ―Preguntó quitando el peluche, arrojándolo fuera de la cama―. Puede ser más doloroso si no lo quitas de una vez.

―No te preocupes ―le sujetó de los hombros. No permitiría que Adrien viera que su pared estaba repleta de fotos de él―. En serio, no es tan importante.

―Tengo una duda.

―¿Cuál?

―Si te duele tanto la pierna, ¿cómo haces para apoyarte en ella en este momento.

―Y-yo… ¡Yo soy muy fuerte! ―casi gritó, haciéndole reír.

―Marinette, no tienes que actuar de esta manera ―la haló del brazo, haciéndola caer acostada a su lado―. Entiendo que estés nerviosa. En cierto punto yo también lo estoy.

―Adrien…

―Ayer pasaron muchas cosas que… bueno… ―rascó su mejilla izquierda y ella se le quedó viendo―. La verdad, creo que soy yo quien debería estar fingiendo tener calambres en este momento.

―¿Qué te pasó? ―Preguntó Marinette ignorando todo lo anterior y enfocándose en el rostro de su "novio".

―¿De qué hablas? ―Él sabía de qué hablaba ella.

―Tu mejilla ―dijo colocando una mano sobre su mejilla.

―Ah esto… me golpeé durante la sesión. De hecho hubo que hacer nuevamente un par tomas para… reponer las que salieron mal a causa del golpe. Por suerte el maquillaje oculta casi todo.

―Mmm… ―su mirada se apagó. El recuerdo de Chat Noir golpeándose a sí mismo llegó a su mente y seguido el beso.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó Adrien tocando su frente―. Tu cara está roja.

―¡Estoy bien! ―Exclamó sentándose. Tikki había recogido todo. Suspiró―. Deberías de irte ya ―pidió mirando hacia el suelo.

―¿En serio me echarás de todas maneras?

―No te estoy…

―Es broma ―se sentó y besó la frente de Marinett―. Si en algún momento quieres dejar esto… solo tienes que decírmelo, por favor.

―Yo… lo haré… ―aseguró mirándole directo a los ojos.

―Hasta mañana, Marinette ―dijo tomando su mentón y besando su mejilla―. Desearía quedarme más tiempo pero… ya me has pedido marchar.

―N-no… no es que quiera que te vayas…

―¿Entonces, por qué me pides irme? ―Marinette se encogió de hombros sin mirarle a la cara como respuesta―. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

―¿Hacer qué…? ―Preguntó.

―Esto… ―susurró Adrien enmarcando el rostro de Marinette entre sus manos. Acercando su rostro al de ella tanto como le era posible, sintiendo su respiración sobre la suya, tan cerca de sus labios que ya podía sentir la estática entre ambos.

―S-sí… ―respondió Marinette temblando a su lado. Aunque su relación fuera una farsa, ella realmente deseaba volverlo a besar, aun cuando no supiera como decírselo.

―Adrien ―la voz de Nathaly les hizo dar un salto. Cada uno quedó de un lado de la cama y la mujer entró de brazos cruzados, con una seria expresión en su rostro―. Es hora de irnos.

―Hola, Nathaly ―saludó Adrien agitando su mano―. Lamento lo de hace rato.

―No lo lamentes ahora ―dijo la mujer mostrando una sonrisa forzada en sus labios―. Laméntalo cuando se lo diga a tu padre.

―No, por favor, ya habíamos terminado ―bajó de la cama de Marinette de un salto y caminó en dirección a la mujer.

―No me va a persuadir esta vez, Adrien, no puedo andar ocultando tus travesuras como si tuvieras cinco años. Te escapaste al final de la sesión sin siquiera informarme a donde irías y lo peor es que dejaste tu teléfono.

―Lo siento ―dijo sonriendo nervioso―. Lo olvidé, eso es todo.

―Ya te lo dije, guarda tus disculpas para tu padre ―abrió nuevamente la escotilla y volvió su mirada a Marinette―. La llamaré luego.

―E-está bien, Madame.

―Llámame Nathaly ―dijo y comenzó a bajar―. ¡Tienes cinco minutos, te espero en el auto!

―Debo irme ―dijo ayudando a Marinette a bajar de la cama.

―Está bien ―respondió nerviosa.

―¿Puedo venir a verte mañana?

―Yo…

―Lo siento, olvídalo, nos vemos el lunes en clases, ¿vale?

―Ajá… ―desvió la mirada, abrazándose a sí misma―. Hasta el lunes.

―No hagas eso ―pidió acercándose nuevamente a ella.

―¿Qué cosa? ―Preguntó confundida.

―Mirar así, verte así, como si fueras a desarmarte en cualquier momento. Es muy difícil para mí.

―Lo siento… creo ―respondió.

―Dulces sueños ―dijo sonriendo y besó suavemente sus labios. Apenas un roce, pero suficiente para dejarlos a ambos deseando más.

Pero era imposible en aquel momento. Adrien se dio vuelta y corrió escaleras abajo. Despidiéndose de prisa de los padres de Marinette para ir al auto tan rápido como le fuera posible. Debía convencer a Nathaly de no decirle a su padre lo ocurrido. Sobre todo lo del golpe en su cara que fue la verdadera causa del atraso en la sesión.

Adrien se había ido y ella seguía de pie en el mismo lugar. Adrien la había vuelto a besar. De una forma un tanto diferente, pero un beso seguía siendo un beso si sus labios se tocaban. Al menos eso era lo que le había dicho Alya.

Tikki le golpeó un par de veces con suavidad en la frente hasta hacerla reaccionar. Debía de recoger todo el desastre de su habitación. Las fotos estaban boca abajo en su escritorio y el peluche en el suelo, el diván corrido de su lugar y la cama distendida.

―Deberías de guardar esas fotos y no colgarlas más ―aseguró la kwami riendo―. Cuando Adrien vuelva a venir será un desastre otra vez.

―¿Crees que volverá? ―Preguntó Marinette y Tikki golpeó su propia frente con fuerza.

―¡Claro que lo hará, Marinette, ahora ustedes están saliendo, ¿no?!

―¿Estamos saliendo…? ―Tikki asintió y todo llegó a su mente como un choque, la llamada de Gabriel, lo de la noche anterior, y lo de unos minutos atrás―. ¡Por Dios, Tikki, estoy saliendo con Adrien! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

―Nada, Marinette, solo aprovéchalo, ¿no era tu gran anhelo?

Sonrió, como no lo hacía desde que todo aquel asunto había comenzado. Estaba tan feliz que comenzó a pegar nuevamente las fotografías en su pared, solo deseaba seguir viéndolo aunque se hubiese ido. Tikki observaba todo aquello divertida. A sus ojos, Marinette era una persona un poco rara, pero cada Ladybug era diferente y Marinette era de sus favoritas.

Subió a su cama para tenderla y aunque intentó controlarse terminó arrojándose sobre el sitio en que Adrien había estado acostado. Daba vueltas y soltaba pequeños grititos de emoción que se ahogaban en el peluche de gato. Realmente, se viera por donde se viera era la novia de Adrien Agreste, oficial, confirmada, fotografiada, y aceptada por Gabriel Agreste, su diseñador favorito, ¿qué más podía pedir?

―Toc-toc ―dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta tipo escotilla del balcón―. Hola, Marinette.

―¿Chat Noir? ―Parpadeó un par de veces y salió de la cama, subiendo las escaleras hasta quedar cerca de él―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Miró el reloj de su pared―. Ya es media noche.

―Vine a saludar, ya que no pudimos despedirnos ayer… ―dijo sonriendo, acercando su rostro al de ella.

―No deberías de estar aquí ―susurró desviando la mirada a su habitación―. Es muy tarde ya, deberías estar en tu casa durmiendo.

―No tengo sueño, ya sabes, los gatos somos nocturnos.

Marinette guardó silencio. Debía meditar con calma lo que a continuación le diría. Volvió la mirada a su pared, buscando un sitio lejos del rostro de Chat y las fotografías de Adrien llegaron a sus ojos.

―¡Ha-hablemos arriba! ―pidió intentando empujarlo. ¿Por qué diablos las había vuelto a pegar?

―Espera, Marientte.

Estaba sujeto prácticamente de nada. Se resbaló intentando equilibrarse a causa de los empujones de Marinette. Perdió el agarre de sus manos y cayó dentro la habitación. Marinette bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, ayudándole a levantar. Sintiéndose culpable por la caída del minino y a la vez estaba preocupada de que se hubiese lastimado.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó una vez que estuvo de pie.

―Sí, creo. Bueno, solo me lastimé la cabeza, el cuello, los brazos, la espalda y las piernas. Creo que sobreviviré. Ya sabes, una vida menos, quedan seis.

―Serás… hablo en serio, ¿estás bien? ―insistió tomándole una de las manos.

―Lo estoy ―dijo sonriendo, reversando y besando su mano―. Lo estoy ahora que estoy contigo.

―Ya vas a empezar… ―bufó rodando los ojos―. Yo no sé tú, gatito, pero yo tengo que ir a dormir. Mañana me espera un largo día de escuela.

―Mañana es domingo.

―¡Cierto! ―Suspiró y sonrió de nuevo―. Lo siento, ha sido un día largo.

―Está bien, él mío también.

―¿Cómo está tu mejilla? ―Preguntó acercando su mano para tocarla.

―Está bien, me curo rápido.

―Me alegro mucho ―el gato sonrió y ella no tuvo opción―. Puedes quedarte un rato… ―dijo―. ¡Pero…! En primer lugar, estoy enojada contigo por lo que hiciste ayer.

―¿Por golpearme?

―¡No! Por besarme, gato tonto ―dijo golpeándole con uno de sus cuadernos―. La segunda…

―¿Segura?

―¿De qué?

―¿De qué estás enojada? ―dijo moviendo sus cejas en modo sugestivo.

―Pues claro que lo estoy ―se cruzó de brazos y Chat Noir se acercó más a ella.

―Ayer no parecía, de hecho hasta llegué a pensar que lo disfrutabas.

―Tú… ―su rostro estaba rojo, pero su orgullo estaba herido y tenía más valor―. Largo de mi cuarto.

―Espera, princesa, solo bromeo ―dijo metiendo sus dedos entre el cabello de Marinette, soltándole las coletas en cuestión de segundos―. Solo quiero que adoptes un gato callejero por un rato.

―Siéntete afortunado de que soy una persona de buen corazón.

―Gracias ―dijo y saltó a su cama, sentándose en el borde―. ¿Vemos una peli? ―Preguntó mostrando su blanca dentadura.

―¿A esta hora, de verdad? ―Chat asintió y Marinette bufó rendida, tomó el control y subió ayudada por Chat Noir. Encendió el televisor y le entregó el control―. Escoge, puedes ver lo que quieras.

―¿Lo que yo quiera? ―Ella asintió sonriendo―. Entonces te veré a ti ―dijo fijando sus ojos en ella.

―Me refería a los canales.

―Y yo insisto en que quiero verte a ti.

―Eso me recuerda que no me dejaste terminar… la segunda cosa era que te mantengas lejos de mí.

―¿Qué harás si no obedezco? ―Pidió girándose hasta quedar frente a ella.

―No quieres saberlo.

―La curiosidad mató al gato ―susurró apoyándose en sus manos, rodeándola, acorralándola contra la pared lateral.

―¿Por qué lo haces? ―Preguntó al verle acercarse cada vez más a ella.

―Por la misma razón por la que no me detienes… ―susurró atrapando aquellos finos labios con los suyos―. Se siente muy bien…

―Pero… ―intentaba separarse pero sus manos no ejercían tanta presión como ella quería―. Esto… está… mal…

―Tienes razón ―dijo haciéndose atrás―. Me duele la espalda.

―¿Qué tiene que ver…? ―la respuesta que recibió no fue la esperada. Él tomó su cintura y como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo la recostó a la cama.

―Así está mejor ―dijo sonriendo y antes de que Marinette pudiera objetar la volvió a besar.

Aquello le encantaba. Podía sentir el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de Marinette completamente bajo el suyo. Era delgada, esbelta, pequeña. Por un momento recordó a su compañera y en ese momento no quería pensar en ella. Mordió los labios de Marinette, buscando tal vez olvidarla y ella gimió su nombre. Aquello solo lo hizo empeorar. Buscó la manera de colarse entre sus piernas y quedarse ahí. Besando sus labios mientras sentía sus cuerpos lo más cerca que podía permitirse estar en aquel momento por causa de ese estúpido traje y las inseguridades de Adrien.

Si tan solo pudiera arrojar el anillo lejos y dejarle saber que se trataba de él… pero no, ella seguramente se enojaría por jugar con ella como lo estaba haciendo. Ahora mismo ella se había convertido por su culpa en la "novia oficial de Adrien Agreste" y de alguna manera casi en la "amante de Chat Noir" y todo era su culpa. Pero realmente la deseaba. No lo había hecho de forma intencional pero desde que la había besado, sus labios se habían convertido en cannabis para él. Y mientras más probaba de ella, más le gustaba, más quería tenerla para él y para nadie más. En realidad si era un gato posesivo.

―Chat… deten… te… ―pidió entre suspiros mientras él besaba su cuello y paseaba las manos por su trasero.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

―Porque… porque sí… ―dijo controlando su respiración tanto como podía.

―Esa no es una respuesta ―besó nuevamente sus labios y ella correspondía como si no tuviera alternativa―. Te creeré cuando vea que lo has dejado de disfrutar.

―Pero… ―no pudo objetar más.

Chat se aseguró de abrirse paso bajo la franela de su pijama y conocer un poco más. Sentía su mente volar con todo lo que pasaba por ella. Estaba extasiado, excitado por más que una parte de él le pidiera parar no sabía cómo hacerlo. Solo podía avanzar y avanzar en aquel momento. Quería verla más, tocarla más, sentirla más y ya que Adrien no se atrevía a aprovecharse de los privilegios que ser su novio le comenzaría a otorgar, él se aseguraría de ponerlos en uso. Total, se trataba de él mismo, aun cuando ella no lo supiera.

―¡Basta! ―Gritó Marinette empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas cuando cayó en cuenta de que ya no traía su franela o su brasier―. Tienes que irte, ¡ahora! ―Pidió con los ojos llorosos y la cara completamente roja.

―Pero… yo…

―Solo… vete ―pidió cubriéndose con una almohada.

―Lo siento… ―mordió sus propios labios y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo, sabiendo que quedarse no sería bueno. Mientras salía vio la pared de Marinette y entendió que había visto ella que la había hecho detenerse―. Seré idiota…

Y lo era… ¿cómo pretendía que a ella no le importara si se suponía que por falsa que fuera su relación era novia de Adrien? Y ver esas fotos solo confirmó sus sospechas, ella estaba enamorada de la parte de él que menos le agradaba a él mismo. Respiró hondo antes de volver a casa.

Se ducharía con agua fría e intentaría dormir.

Marinette se sentó en el diván. Se sentía extraña. Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a escuchar uno tras otro los mensajes de Adrien.

―Tikki… ―llamó y la pequeña se acostó en su hombro―. ¿Es posible querer a dos personas a la vez? ―Tikki sonrió y asintió―. No sé qué voy a hacer.

― _Marinette… por favor, perdóname ―_ comenzó a sonar el mensaje que no había logrado escuchar con Alya y posó toda su atención en él―. _Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió, yo… me puse nervioso… yo nunca… es que… te veías tan hermosa ayer. Bueno, tú de por sí eres hermosa pero, lucías demasiado bien. No pude evitarlo, cuando te besé… no lo hice por la foto. Realmente quería besarte. No lo sé. Solo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo y… sé que estás molesta por lo que dije pero… aunque te hice pensar que era así, yo no… de lo único que no me arrepiento es de haberte besado… y si me dejaras lo haría una y otra vez… lo siento. Solo no sé qué me pasa… ―_ había un silencio y cuando iba a quitarlo continuó el mensaje―. _Solo… llámame en cuanto puedas… y si quieres… me encantaría que siguieras saliendo conmigo. Hasta luego, Marinette._

―Marinette… ―susurró Tikki y el teléfono cayó al suelo.

―No lo puedo creer…

o

O

o

 _ ***-Continuará...-***_

* * *

 _Bueno amores... se acabó :P_

 _Espero lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Nos leemos al siguiente..._

 _No olviden darme de comer :v_

 _Sus opiniones aparte de inspirarme para continuar me dan buenas ideas :3_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	5. Confusión

_Hello people!_

 _Acá llegó FanFicMatica una vez más :3_

 _Antes de empezar este nuevo capítulo quiero decirles que llegamos al inicio(? jajaja o mejor dicho, a antes del inicio jejeje..._

 _Quiero además, dedicar este capítulo a alguien cuyo review me ha enternecido el alma jeje..._

 _ **Hyuga96**_ _este capítulo nuevo es en tu honor 3_

 _Cómo siempre disfruten la lectura jeje!_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_

* * *

o

O

o

 **The Truth Behind The Mask**

o

O

o

 **CAPITULO 5:**

 **Confusión.**

o

O

o

El lunes por fin llegó. Sus piernas temblaban dentro del auto esperando una señal. En cuanto la viera cruzar la calle se bajaría del auto y se aseguraría de entrar con ella, caminar con ella, hablar con ella, sentarse con ella y ¿por qué no? Tal vez besarla. Claro, al estar en la escuela no podía hacer demasiado pero… algo era algo, ¿o no? Al menos un roce de sus labios sería suficiente para sobrevivir.

―¿Qué hay, viejo? ―Preguntó Nino acercándose al coche―. ¿No piensas bajar?

―Nino… hola ―saludó sonriendo un poco nervioso―. Estoy… esperando a alguien.

―Marinette no vendrá a clases hoy.

―¿De qué hablas…? ―Preguntó revolviendo su cabello.

―Viejo… todo el mundo lo vio el sábado en la televisión ―respondió Nino mostrándose serio―. Y estoy enojado contigo en este momento.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó preocupado bajándose del auto.

―Viejo, se supone que eres mi amigo y tuve que enterarme por una cadena de chismes que estabas saliendo con Marinette, es decir, estaba con ustedes cuando la invitaste a la fiesta pero no tenía idea de que te gustara tanto.

―Pero, Nino… yo…

―Y pensar que alguna vez te pedí ayudarme a salir con ella. Ahora me siento realmente apenado.

―Nino… espera.

―Debiste decirme que te gustaba Marinette en aquella ocasión.

―No va a escucharme… ―dijo para sí mismo rendido―. Lo siento. Todo, solo pasó y ya.

―Está bien ―respondió el moreno sonriendo―. La verdad estoy feliz por ustedes, los dos son tan despistados que son tal para cual.

―¿Gracias…?

―¡Buenos días! ―Saludó Alya acercándose sonriendo a sus compañeros de clases.

―¿Qué onda? ―Respondió sonriendo Nino antes de recibir un beso en la mejilla―. ¿Pudiste ver a Mari?

―Nop.

―¿De verdad no va a venir a clases? ―Alya negó moviendo su cabeza y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, mostrando a Adrien una imagen.

―Mira lo que me ha enviado hace unos minutos―. Era Marinette, con el rostro rojo, sobre todo la nariz, los ojos llorosos, el cabello despeinado, el pijama aparentemente más grande de lo que debía de ser y una manta alrededor―. ¿Acaso no es una monada? ―Preguntó imitando la pose de Marinette en la foto, mostrando la lengua y levantando dos dedos.

―S-sí… ―respondió Adrien sonriendo a medio lado―. Creo que iré al salir de clases, para ver como está.

―Lo siento, Romeo ―dijo en tono burlón Alya―. Nadie puede ir, de hecho no me dejaron entrar. El doctor dice que es muy contagioso y ha prohibido las visitas. Solo sus padres pueden entrar a su habitación y deben hacerlo usando siempre tapa bocas.

―Pero…

―Pero nada, tendrás que esperar a que el doctor autorice las visitas nuevamente ―. La morena sonrió con complicidad―. Pero siempre puedes llamarla.

―Eso haré, la llamaré ―tomó su móvil y desbloqueó la pantalla al tiempo que el timbre de entrada a clases resonó en el edificio―. Le dejaré un mensaje ―dijo y tanto Alya como Nino se adelantaron mientras él escribía―. _Hola, Marinette. ¿Cómo estás? Me ha dicho Alya que estás enferma. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Realmente quería verte hoy. Te llamaré en el instante en que salga de clases… Besos… Adrien_ ―se rio de sí mismo al sentirse nervioso por lo último que había escrito pero… ya el mensaje había sido enviado, así que no había nada que hacer.

―¡Te exijo una explicación en este instante! ―Gritó Chloe sujetando una revista frente a Adrien cuando cruzó las puertas del salón. En la portada estaban Adrien y Marinette, compartiendo un romántico beso mientras Adrien le sostenía gentilmente el rostro―. ¡Estoy esperando!

―Pues… ―todos frente a él parecían esperar una respuesta, incluso la profesora lucía expectante―. Marinette… ―sentía sus mejillas arder pero no había marcha atrás―. Marinette es mi novia ―soltó y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

―¡En tu cara! ―Gritó Alya señalando a Chloe ante las risas de los demás.

―Eres un idiota ―bufó Chloe dirigiéndose a la puerta a toda velocidad.

―¡Chloe! ―Llamó la profesora sin que la rubia volviera―. Valla… Adrien, ve a tu asiento ―pidió y Nino le recibió con el puño al frente―. Abran sus libros en la página…

―¡Aaaaahhh, auxilio! ―Chloe entró al aula escondiéndose detrás de la profesora―. ¡Hay una cosa muy extraña afuera!

Todos salieron corriendo del aula y el rubio se ocultó en el baño.

―¡Plagg, transfórmame! ―Exclamó convirtiéndose en el héroe de París, saliendo a toda velocidad en dirección al enemigo.

A solo unos metros del colegio, en un balcón, en el tejado de una panadería bien conocida estaba una joven, tomando un poco de sol, releyendo los mensajes que Adrien le había enviado días atrás y los que no había dejado de enviar constantemente desde entonces, mensajes que ella aún no lograba responder. Estornudó y sacudió su nariz.

―Tikki, ¡odio la gripe! ―Dijo sujetando el teléfono entre sus manos.

―Tranquila, Marinette ―respondió su compañera sonriendo―. El doctor dijo que serían solo tres o cuatro días si sigues el tratamiento al pie de la letra.

―Sí… ―estornudó―. Lo sé ―y volvió a estornudar―. Pero detesto esto ―el teléfono vibró y por poco lo deja caer.

―¿Quién es? ―Preguntó la kwami sentándose sobre el hombro de Marinette.

―Es Adrien… ―los colores en su rostro aumentaron mientras escribía y borraba una respuesta que de seguro tampoco iba a enviar.

El sonido de gritos llego a sus oídos y se asomó por el barandal del balcón. Las personas corrían alejándose de la escuela y del lugar en general.

―¡Tikki, transfórmame! ―Pidió retrocediendo a un lugar desde el que no pudiera ser vista.

Se aferró a un poste de luz con su yoyo y en instantes llegó al nivel del suelo, deteniéndose de pie frente a la escuela. Vio a Chat Noir salir rodando por la puerta, hasta bajar las escaleras arrastrándose por el suelo.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó la heroína ayudándole a levantar―. ¿Qué está pasando?

―Lo de siempre, mi lady, un nuevo enemigo ―tomó la mano de Ladybug, alejándola del lugar―. Se hace llamar _Drama Queen_ , parece que se trata de una estudiante del club de teatro cuya obra no fue aceptada.

―¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ―Preguntó sorprendida.

―Eh… ¿internet?

―Gato tonto ―rodó los ojos―. ¿Tienes idea de dónde está el akuma?

―Creo que está en el guion que trae en sus manos.

Efectivamente, era un miembro del club de teatro. Una chica del club había recibido el peor rechazo de su vida cuando su obra fue tachada de dramática y rechazada para ser presentada en el próximo festival escolar.

―¡Entreguen sus miraculous, Ladybug y Chat Noir ―exigió arrojando más de sus afiladas hojas.

―Lo siento, querida, pero eso no está en el cronograma del show ―dijo Chat guiñando un ojo.

―Sígueme ―pidió Ladybug sujetándole nuevamente la mano, usando su yoyo para salir disparada por los aires―. Necesitamos un… ―un fuerte estornudo atacó y soltó el agarre del yoyo.

Cayeron sobre un tejado, Chat de espaldas al suelo y Ladybug sentada sobre él.

―Lo siento… ―dijo reteniendo las ganas de estornudar una vez más―. Odio, odio estar resfriada ―bufó estornudando una vez más.

―Mi lady, no me molesta en lo más mínimo pero, se supone que ataques a los enemigos, no a mí ―dijo sonriendo y ella finalmente se percató de la situación, de la… ¿posición…? ―Pero puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras ―dijo tomándole las manos, halándola hacía él, obligándola a acostarse sobre su pecho.

―¡Su-suéltame! ―Gritó con el rostro tan rojo como su propio traje.

―Solo bromeo ―se sentó, levantándola junto a él―. ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó colocando una mano contra su frente.

―Sí… ―respondió aún sobre sus piernas―. Solo… tengo sueño…

―Tienes fiebre… ―se levantó, con ella en brazos y caminó hasta el borde del barandal―. Traeré el Akuma para que lo purifiques, por favor, no te muevas de este lugar.

―Está… bien… ―respondió temblando por el escalofrío que la fiebre le propiciaba a su espalda.

Chat volvió donde estaba Drama Queen… No era lo mismo pelear solo que con Ladybug, realmente deseaba que ella pudiera apoyarle pero, no podía pedirle eso en ese momento. Con la firma convicción de protegerla corrió en dirección a la artista, quien seguía disparando las filosas hojas del guion contra él.

Era difícil esquivarlas, e incluso una alcanzó a lastimarle el brazo izquierdo, solo un ligero corte. Saltó, usando su bastón para acercarse desde el aire, cayendo detrás. Aprovechando la lentitud que en comparación a él parecía tener para tomar el guion cuando intentó atraparle y romperlo a la mitad.

Había sido más fácil y más rápido de lo que había podido imaginar. La mariposa salió en vuelo y la atrapó con una de sus manos, sin presionarla para no hacerle daño. Saltó y trepó, llegando al lugar en que había dejado a Ladybug en solo segundos.

―Lo tengo, mi lady, ¿vez que puedo sorprenderte? ―Ella estaba prácticamente inconsciente contra la pared―. Ladybug… ―llamó suavemente, sacudiéndole un poco del hombro―. Despierta, princesa.

―¿Eh… dónde estoy? ―Sujetó su propio rostro―. Me duele la cabeza.

―Está bien, solo, purifica el akuma y podrás ir a casa a descansar ―ella sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Gracias, Chat, no sé… no sé qué haría sin ti.

―Serías muy infeliz, probablemente ―respondió y ella giró su yoyo, encerrando en él el akuma, purificándola y dejándola ir.

―Adiós… pequeña mariposa ―dijo casi en un suspiro, y Chat le tomó la mano, cerrando su puño y uniéndolo al de él.

―Buen trabajo, princesa ―susurró y ella esquivó su mirada.

―Será mejor que vuelva a casa ―dijo dando un paso atrás antes de estornudar nuevamente―. Lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda hoy.

―No digas eso mi lady ―sonrió y ella bajó la mirada―. ¿Segura que puedes ir sola? ―Se acercó y ella cayó al suelo frente a él―. ¡Ladybug! ―Logró sujetarla a tiempo para que no estrellara su cuerpo contra el suelo más allá de sus rodillas.

―Estoy… bien… ―Chat la levantó en brazos. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? ―. Esto es malo ―dijo al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre su rostro.

La acomodó en sus brazos y comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a la azotea de un edificio. Un pequeño cobertizo estaba en ese lugar. No era lo mejor del mundo, sobre todo porque habían palomas y las plumas le hacían estornudar, pero eso no importaba, lo importante era cubrirla de la lluvia. Aquella tormenta, mojarse sola la haría empeorar de salud.

La suerte estaba en su contra… desventajas de ser un _gato negro_. Las horas pasaban rápidamente y ni Ladybug despertaba ni paraba de llover y a causa de eso no había logrado llamar a Marinette. Rayos, debía de ser el tipo más idiota del mundo. ¿Por qué no podía solo decidir? Era algo simple, no había que pensarlo demasiado. Él amaba a Ladybug y en ese preciso instante sus brazos temblaban por tenerla tan cerca de él.

Ella se movió, acomodando su rostro contra el pecho de joven, haciendo que la respiración de Chat Noir se acelerara. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Juraría que era casi lo mismo que había sentido al estar tan cerca de Marinette por primera vez unos días atrás. Respiró hondo, buscando mantener la calma. Si bien, estaba jugando con fuego al pretender a Marinette como Chat Noir cuando él mismo era su novio, no quería traicionarla. Sí, su noviazgo era una farsa pero él sabía que ella se lo tomaba en serio, tanto como él mismo lo estaba haciendo.

Pero una parte de él quería hacerlo, quería sujetar del rostro a su compañera de equipo y besarla. Se veía tan frágil, delicada, parecía que iba a partirse en sus brazos si la apretaba con demasiada fuerza. Se quedó viéndola un rato, preguntándose por qué sentía que la amaba tanto, por qué se sentía de esa manera, por qué era como si hubiese nacido solo para amarla a ella.

Solo una vez había deseado tanto besar a alguien y había sido estando junto a Marinette unas noches atrás. Pero no podía, no podía besar a Ladybug porque ella jamás se lo iba a permitir, y estando inconsciente no se atrevería a hacerlo. Después de todo, él podía ser todo, cualquier cosa que le quisieran decir pero era un caballero y no se atrevería a hacer tal bajeza, por mucho que deseara hacerlo. Estaba ahogado, drogado, cansado, solo quería poder descansar tan plácidamente como ella parecía hacerlo en sus brazos.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por el sonido de la lluvia en el techo del pequeño cobertizo.

―Mmm… ―sus ojos se abrieron despacio y lo primero con lo que se cruzó fue el rostro durmiente de Chat Noir. Se exaltó y tuvo que sujetarse de los hombros de su gatuno compañero para no caer―. Chat Noir… ―pasó una mano por su mejilla. El golpe ya no estaba y se sintió agradecida por eso.

Sentía su rostro arder. Tenerlo tan cerca le obligaba a recordar lo sucedido entre los dos. Aún no podía olvidar las manos de aquel rubio rosando su piel, sacándole la remera e incluso el brasier. Sus labios besando todo lo que lograban alcanzar, su lengua entrando a placer en su boca, haciéndola estremecer con cada caricia que él le ofrecía, la cercanía de sus cuerpos mientras él se abría espacio entre sus piernas. ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiese detenido?! Intentó incorporarse y Chat despertó.

―Mi lady… despertaste ―sonrió―. Me alegra que estés mejor ahora.

―Tengo… tengo que irme ―dijo levantándose torpemente―. Lamento todo, pero debo ir a casa.

―Espera, mi lady ―la detuvo contra la puerta―. ¿Segura que puedes ir sola a casa? Estoy preocupado por ti.

―Estoy bien, de verdad.

―Pero… ―le sujetó el rostro, buscando sentir su temperatura.

―¡Aléjate de mí! ―Gritó empujándole con todas sus fuerzas―. ¡Adiós! ―Gritó cerrando la puerta tras salir.

―Ladybug… ―golpeó la puerta con fuerza cuando salió―. Siempre es lo mismo ―bramó apretando los puños.

Salió de ese lugar tan rápido como le fue posible. Llegó a casa y deshizo la transformación. Encendió el televisor y se arrojó contra el sofá enojado. La actitud de Ladybug a veces realmente le irritaba. La amaba pero, a veces podía ser demasiado tosca. No importaba cuan bien intentara portarse con ella. Cuanto la cuidara, que tan bien la tratara, ella siempre huía y lo rechazaba sin darle una razón.

―Deberías calmarte un poco, Adrien ―dijo Plagg, tomando una de las revistas que Nathaly había dejado sobre la mesa―. Después de todo, tú ya tienes novia.

―¡Plagg, lo olvidé por completo! ―Tomó el móvil y marcó tan rápido como pudo.

― _Soy Marinette, deja un mensaje, piit jeje_ ―el mensaje de la contestadora sonó por tercera vez _._

―¿Por qué nunca contesta mis llamadas? ―Preguntó a la nada arrojando el teléfono a un lado.

―Que divertido, eres el modelo más cotizado de París y las únicas dos chicas que te gustan, te ignoran completamente ―dijo Plagg burlándose con un trozo de queso en su boca.

―Como siempre, no ayudas ―bufó Adrien tomando la revista en sus manos.

― _¿Qué opina al respeto, Sr. Bourgeois? ―_ el canal de noticias estaba transmitiendo la información de último minuto sobre las próximas elecciones para la alcaldía.

― _Pienso que con los resultados de la encuesta solo me queda prepararme para continuar siendo el alcalde de París por otro periodo._

 _―_ _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios_ ―Adrien sonrió a medio lado.

―Genial, si Bourgeois gana mi tío se largará de París nuevamente.

―¿Por qué no te llevas bien con tu tío? ―Preguntó Plagg cambiando de canal.

―No estoy seguro, pero, no me agrada. Hay algo en él que me da desconfianza, es como si siempre estuviera escondiendo algo de los demás.

―¿Cómo tú? ―Adrien frunció el ceño.

―Yo tengo que mantener el hecho de que soy Chat Noir en secreto. Son cosas muy diferentes.

―Lo que tú digas ―Plagg se sentó sobre el teléfono de Adrien, saltando cuando este comenzó a sonar repentinamente―. ¡Odio este aparato! ―Gritó el minino huyendo a algún lugar de la habitación.

―¡Es Marinette! ―Gritó sonriendo―. ¡¿Hola?!

― _Hola, ¿Adrien?_

 _―_ ¡Sí!

― _¿Cómo estás? Habla Sabine, la mamá de Marientte._

―Oh… hola, Sra Sabine… ―podía escuchar a Plagg riendo desde algún lugar.

― _Alya me dijo que llamarías a Marinette, y cuando subí a su alcoba vi el teléfono encendido. Lamento mucho que no te atienda. No puede usar el móvil._

 _―_ Alya me contó que está enferma…

― _Sí, al parecer ha cogido un virus que tarda un par de días en incubar antes de dar un resfriado terrible. No ha hecho sino dormir desde ayer. El doctor ha prohibido las visitas terminantemente pero si quieres puedes venir, solo deberás usar un tapaboca._

 _―_ ¿De verdad puedo ir?

― _Claro, después de todo eres su novio, ¿no?_

 _―_ Eh… sí, claro, Mari… Marinette es mi novia, jeje ―los nervios tenían su rostro deformado.

― _Bien, si decides venir, estaré en la parte de arriba, Tom está trabajando solo en la panadería para yo poder cuidar a Marinette y un poco de ayuda no me caería mal._

 _―_ ¡Estaré ahí en seguida! ―Exclamó levantándose del sofá y colgando la llamada.

―Creí que tenías clases de esgrima hoy en la tarde.

―Las tengo ―dijo tomando su mochila―. Pero al salir definitivamente iré a ver a Marientte.

―¿Y qué hay de tu enojo con Ladybug? ―Preguntó sonriendo el gato.

―No quiero hablar de eso ―rodó los ojos y lo metió en su bolso―. Quédate ahí como un gato bueno.

―Adrien ―Nathaly estaba en la puerta de su habitación cuando abrió―. ¿Por qué te fuiste de la escuela sin tu guardaespaldas y dónde estabas?

―Yo… había alguien, un villano en la escuela y solo hui del lugar con unos compañeros de clases. Eso es todo.

―Debiste venir directamente a casa.

―Lo siento, Nathaly.

―Tienes suerte de que tu padre no se haya dado cuenta. Ahora ve a comer y date prisa que se hace tarde para tus clases de esgrima.

―Sí… Nathaly…

―Dime.

―¿Puedo… puedo ir a casa de Marinette al salir de esgrima?

―Solo si respondes correctamente una pregunta.

―Claro… ¿qué asignatura? ―Preguntó riendo.

―Amor ―la espalda del rubio se tensó y Nathaly cerró la puerta una vez dentro de la habitación de su tutorado―. Esa chica, Marinette, ¿de verdad no sientes nada por ella?

―Y-yo… ―Nathaly frunció el ceño.

―Te daré un concejo, si quieres seguir viendo a esa chica, no dejes que tu padre se entere que te has enamorado de ella.

―Pero… él ha dicho.

―Lo ve como negocios, Adrien. Te lo digo porque te tengo aprecio ―dijo sin inmutar su rostro―. Tu padre odia cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el amor y tú mejor que nadie sabes por qué.

―Entiendo, Nathaly… ―apretó sus puños―. Simplemente, hay que mantener la farsa, ¿no?

―Recuérdalo, Adrien, si se entera de tus sentimientos, ni siquiera yo podré ayudarte.

―Iré a comer ―respondió saliendo de su habitación seguido de Nathaly.

Debía renunciar a la idea de ir a verla. No podía, no como Adrien. Nathaly tenía razón. No había garantía de que su padre lo aceptara si él le decía que era en serio, que él quería tener una relación real con Marinette. No había garantía de que una persona como él no se opusiera, si siempre le había llevado a hacer lo que él consideraba, ¿qué le podía hacer pensar que esta vez sería diferente?

―Al final has regresado a casa ―dijo Plagg saliendo de la mochila de Adrien.

―No podía ir, Plagg ―tomó el móvil y marcó una vez más.

― _Soy Marinette, deja un mensaje, piit jeje ―_ entrecerró los ojos.

―Entiendo que esté enferma pero… ¿realmente no puede ni siquiera hablar por el móvil? Quiero ir a verla, Plagg…

―Entonces ve.

―No puedo… si mi padre llegara a sospechar…

―No necesariamente tienes que salir con el consentimiento de tu papá, Adrien y lo sabes.

―Es cierto ―miró el anillo en su dedo y se levantó del sofá―. Plagg, transfórmame.

Salió por la ventana y corrió tan rápido como pudo. Pasaban de las 10 de la noche. Se sentó en el suelo del balcón y abrió despacio la escotilla. Las luces estaban apagadas. Gracias a Dios podía ver en la oscuridad. Caminó despacio hasta llegar al lugar en el que tras subir un par de escaleras se encontraría con la cama de Marinette.

―¿Qué estoy haciendo? ―Se preguntó a si mismo buscando acomodo a su lado―. ¿A caso, tal vez, a tu lado pueda olvidar sus desplantes? ―se acercó a besar su frente―. Tienes fiebre… ―susurró sonriendo―. ¿Me dejarás cuidar de ti?

Marinette dormía profundamente, nunca le dio una respuesta, no dijo nada. Con esfuerzo lograba respirar.

Bajó de un salto y buscó en su mesa una de las compresas. Subió y se la colocó en la frente. Midió su temperatura en el momento y luego media hora después. Había bajado considerablemente. Sonrió y cambió la compresa por una más fría a la vez que cubría su cuerpo más para asegurarse de expulsar la fiebre lo más rápido posible con el sudor.

―Adrien… ―salió de los labios de Marinette en un suspiro y realmente quiso reír a toda voz.

―No puedo tener peor suerte ―se dijo a si mimo observándola en la oscuridad―. Si estás con Adrien sueñas conmigo, si estás conmigo piensas en él… creo que estás igual o peor que yo…

Siguió cuidando de ella el resto de la noche, hasta que el reloj en la pared le informó que pasaban de las 3. Se acercó y besó su mejilla.

Las siguientes noches fueron iguales. Entraba y sin que ella siquiera lo imaginara cuidaba de ella. Estaba decidido a hacer que se recuperara pronto porque realmente quería verla como Adrien, no como Chat Noir.

El viernes llegó y él bajó de su auto como cualquier otro día lo hubiese hecho. Saludó a Nino y a Alya en la entrada.

―¡Déjenme en paz! ―Escuchó aquel grito y ante las carcajadas de Alya se giró.

―¡No huyas, Marinette! ―Gritó otra de las fans de Adrien con la revista en manos―. ¡Tienes que decirnos todo!

―¿Qué le gusta?

―¿Le dices algún apodo especial o él a ti?

―¿Cómo besa?

―¡Que eso no es asunto de ustedes! ―Se venían encima y echó a correr dentro, pasando junto a los otros sin verlos―. Es peor de lo que pensé que sería…

―Marinette…

―¡Que no les diré nada! ―Gritó antes de girarse―. ¡A-Adrien!

―¿Ya estás mejor? ―Preguntó tomando su mano con amabilidad―. No has respondido mis mensajes o llamadas, ¿estás enojada conmigo?

―¡N-no, no es nada de eso!

―Hola, Marinette ―saludó Alya y prácticamente huyó a su lado.

―¡Alya, te extrañé! ―La morena comenzó a caminar hacia la clase con Marinette colgada de su brazo.

―Está molesta conmigo… ―susurró, siendo escuchado por Nino.

―No lo creo ―respondió el Dj sonriendo―. Solo dale un respiro, ya viste como la traían en la entrada. Debe de estar abrumada, es decir, ahora es la novia de un súper modelo.

―Gracias por los ánimos, Nino.

Las clases transcurrían con calma. Adrien se mantenía junto a Nino, prestando atención o eso simulaba y Marinette no levantaba la mirada de su libreta desde detrás de él. Había tomado una decisión, cuando el timbre sonara, esperaría a que todos salieran para hacerlo ella.

No sabía por qué Chloe había faltado a clases pero se sentía agradecida pues era una persona menos molestándola.

―Adrien ―el rubio le había escuchado desde su lado pero no le había prestado atención. Desde su lugar, estaba ocupado recordando los gestos de Marinette en detalle―. Adrien, vuelve al mundo de los vivos.

―¿Pasa algo, Nino? ―Preguntó fijando sus ojos en su amigo.

―Te estaba preguntando si viste las noticias ayer.

―Ah eso, sí, desde luego he ―pasó una mano por su cabello, revolviéndolo.

El timbre sonó y como cada día tomó su bolso y caminó a la salida con Nino, le daría cierto espacio, pero sin lugar a dudas tendría que enfrentarlo en algún momento, Marinette no iba a escapar de él para siempre.

―¿Y has sabido algo, cómo está Chloe? ―Preguntó Nino y su conversación llegó a los oídos de las dos chicas que "casualmente" pasaban cerca de ellos.

―Está muy mal, dijo que no saldría de su habitación más nunca.

―Pobre, para alguien como ella debe de ser una tortura lo que está pasando.

―Y qué lo digas.

―¿Qué le ha pasado a Chloe? ―Intervino Marinette, mostrándose sinceramente preocupada por la rubia, a pesar de lo cruel que podía ser con ella.

―¿Dónde vives, Marinette? ¿Acaso no has visto las noticias anoche? Monsieur Larise ha ganado las elecciones a alcalde por mayoría aplastante. ¡Incluso lo publiqué en el Ladyblog! ―exclamó Alya mostrando rápidamente su blog en el teléfono móvil.

―No tenía idea. Pero, creí que todos amaban a Monsieur Bourgeois ―dijo casi en un susurro.

―Estoy de acuerdo, se supone que lo daban como ganador en todas y cada una de las encuestas ―dijo Adrien sujetando su barbilla. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Y no podría evitar que se hiciera realidad…

Y aquí volvemos a donde esta historia comenzó…

Lleguó a su lado y no pudo evitar recordar sus palabras _«la identidad de Chat Noir, no es de mi interés»_. La batalla contra Invictus prosiguió y como en cada ocasión chocaron sus puños cuando tras destruir la banda de alcalde pudieron desakumizarlo y liberar a la pequeña mariposa.

―Bueno, Chat, debo irme ―avisó tras escuchar el bit en su oído―. Por cierto, muchas gracias por lo de antes, aunque ahora por tu culpa alguien sabe mi secreto ―chocó sus nudillos contra la frente del gato―. Sin embargo, me salvaste la vida, muchas gracias.

―Sí ―Adrien vio su anillo y faltaba solo un bit para que su propia transformación se acabara―. Ladybug.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Preguntó, se notaba preocupada―. Tú no sueles ser tan serio, ¿está todo bien?

―Sí ―respondió y se acercó a ella, tomando su mejilla―. Lo lamento pero cuando estabas inconsciente… te besé.

―¡¿Qué tú qué?! ―Gritó y comenzó a golpearlo con su yoyo.

―Solo bromeaba, no te hice nada, lo juro ―ella bufó y le golpeó una última vez con su yoyo―. Nos vemos, Marinette.

―¿Ma…? ―Desapareció antes de que pudiera decir nada―. ¿Me ha llamado… Marinette? ¡Chat Noir sabe que soy yo!

Sujetó su rostro y escuchó un nuevo bip en su oído. Llegó a su casa tan rápido como pudo y la transformación finalizó en su balcón. No podía ni imaginar con qué le saldría ahora Chat Noir, él que siempre estaba buscando conquistar a Ladybug y que hacía una semana se había metido a su habitación y prácticamente había hecho… cosas que no debía hacer con ese gato callejero…

―Voy a morir, Tikki ―aseguró enterrándose en la almohada―. ¡Adrien sabe que soy Ladybug y Chat Noir sabe que soy Marinette!

―Pero, Marinette… a ninguno de los dos parece molestarle.

―¿En qué se supone que eso me beneficia? ―Tikki echó a reír y Marinette se escondió bajo su peluche de gato― Me voy a morir…

El teléfono sonó y miró la pantalla, era el teléfono de Gabriel Agreste. Tenía miedo de contestarle, pero a diferencia de Adrien, no creía poder ignorar sus llamadas.

Se armó de valor. Se sentó en la cama y aceptó la videollamada con una sonrisa en sus labios.

―Ho-hola, Sr. Agreste.

― _Marinette. ¿Te has recuperado ya?_

 _―_ Perfectamente, gracias por preguntar.

― _Que buena noticia ―_ sonrió con superioridad―. _Nunca me equivoco, por eso envíe al Dr Pier a tu casa en cuanto Nathaly me dijo de tu enfermedad._

 _―_ Y le estoy muy agradecida pero no debió.

― _Nathaly te recogerá más tarde._

―¿Ah… sí?

― _Sí, ¿recuerdas la entrevista de la que te hablé el otro día?_ ―Marinette asintió―. _Será mañana temprano._

―Pero… si es mañana, ¿por qué vendrá la Srta. Nathaly a buscarme hoy?

― _No acepto nada menos que perfección, Marinette, deberías de saberlo. Esta noche te quedarás en mi casa, Adrien y tu deben estudiar sus diálogos a la perfección y a causa de tu problema de salud no ha habido tiempo._

―¿Dialogo? Pero si es una entrevista.

― _Sí, y debe de salir perfecta, si alguno de los dos se equivoca intentado improvisar todo París se enteraría de que tu relación con mi hijo es una farsa. El ojo público estará una vez más sobre Adrien y tú… quedarás como una mentirosa ante todo Francia. ¿Acaso eso no te preocupa?_

―Tiene razón… ―dijo desviando la mirada.

― _Bien. Debo irme. Prepara tus cosas. Nathaly debería de llegar por ti alrededor de las seis o siete de la tarde._

―Sí señor… oh, pero, Sr. Agreste, mis papás…

― _He hablado con ellos._

―¿En qué momento…?

― _Una cosa más ―_ dijo ignorando la pregunta de Marinette―. _A partir del lunes Adrien será tu tutor en la escuela. No aceptaré que mi hijo salga con alguien que tiene tan malas calificaciones._

 _―_ No tengo malas calificaciones… son normales… creo.

― _¿Qué parte de perfección no has entendido, Marinette? Cómo futura diseñadora que deseas ser deberías entender esto mejor que nadie. ¿O estoy equivocado?_

 _―_ N-no… Sr. Agreste.

― _Hasta la noche, Marinette._

 _―_ Hasta luego, Sr. Agreste.

La llamada se cayó y Tikki comenzó a reír.

―¿Así que te quedarás esta noche en casa de Adrien? ¿No vas a empezar a gritar o llamar a Alya para contarle?

―Tengo miedo, Tikki ―respondió abrazándose a sí misma―. Porque… no sé qué piense Adrien ahora que sabe que soy Ladybug.

―Tranquila, Marinette, te aseguro que la idea ha de tenerlo súper emocionado.

―Ojalá, Tikki… ―sonrió y tomó su mochila.

Sería una noche larga. No podría huir más. Tendría que darle la cara Adrien y responder de frente todos los mensajes que se había negado a responder por el móvil. Incluyendo uno muy importante, uno que había recibido temprano ese mismo día.

 _Marinette, ¿no vas a responder jamás? Hay algo importante que te quiero preguntar. Yo escuché algo en la escuela y necesito que lo confirmes o desmientas. ¿Es cierto que estás enamorada de mí? Espero tu respuesta. Adrien._

o

O

o

 _ ***-Continuará…-***_

* * *

 _Bueno, cómo dirían los Looney Toons... Esto es todo amigos jajaja_

 _Nos leemos al siguiente y agarrense que se viene la zukulencia :v jajajaja_

 _De ahora en adelante además, dedicaré cada capítulo a quien escriba el review que más me llegue al kokoro 3_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	6. Amor

_Hola~~ Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto... es que han pasado cosas y falnfaklsnkas si quiere saber más vallan a mi página en facebook -publicidad-(? jajajaja_

 _En fin... espero les guste este capítulo y..._

 _¡NOTA IMPORTANTE! Necesito ayuda... ¿Que nombres se les ocurren para los otros Miraculous? "Pavo, Abeja y Zorro"? Es qué los nombraré en los siguientes capítulos y como que no se me ocurre nada xD... recuerden que su particularidad es que una letra se repita, ejemplo: Tikki, Plagg, Nuroo. :3_

 _Disfruten la lectura!_

 _Y mil gracias a todos por tantos reviews, MP's, comentarios en facebook y todo tan lindo! De verdad gracias a ustedes y su animo he hecho lo imposible por subir el mío :')_

* * *

o

O

o

 **The Truth Behind The Mask**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 6:**

 **Amor.**

o

O

o

 _Marinette, ¿no vas a responder jamás? Hay algo importante que te quiero preguntar. Yo escuché algo en la escuela y necesito que lo confirmes o desmientas. ¿Es cierto que estás enamorada de mí? Espero tu respuesta. Adrien._

―¿Qué le vas a responder, Marinette? ―Preguntó Tikki con una sonrisa leyendo el mensaje junto a Marinette.

―¡¿Cómo que qué le voy a responder?! ―Bloqueó el móvil tan rápido como pudo y lo escondió tras un cojín del diván, como si no supiera donde estaba―. Que no recibí su mensaje.

―Eso no tiene sentido, Marinette. Yo creo que deberías de darle una respuesta clara y debes hacerlo pronto.

―E-eso no…

―¡Marientte! ―Llamó su madre desde la planta inferior―. ¡La Srta Nathaly ha llegado a buscarte!

Su respiración se detuvo mientras Tikki le halaba una oreja intentando traerla de vuelta al mundo. Vio la escotilla abrirse, Tikki se ocultó y la mujer entró, tomó el bolso de Marinette del diván y le empujó suavemente hacía las escaleras. Marinette reaccionó una vez que estuvo por bajar.

―No tenemos todo el día, Marinette ―dijo Nathaly.

―L-lo siento, es que yo. Bueno, aún no son las seis y el Sr. Agreste.

―Vine antes, hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo ―la azabache suspiro ante la seria actitud de la mujer y salió de la casa a su lado. No sin antes abrazar a su madre y besarle las mejillas.

―¡Hasta mañana! ―Gritó mientras era empujada fuera de su propia casa.

Subió al auto y se afirmó en una de las puertas. Realmente le costaba un poco pensar en qué clase de vida tenía Adrien ahora que estaba volviéndose más cercana a él. Comenzaba a notar que no le conocía tan bien como creía.

A Adrien le llevaban a cualquier sitio, realizaba un montón de actividades a parte de ir a la escuela, trabajaba como modelo, tocaba el piano, hacía esgrima, estudiaba chino y las mayorías las había descubierto por revistas o Alya, y así decía amarlo más que nadie. Pero no, si lo pensaba detenidamente no sabía nada de Adrien. ¿Qué se sentiría ir y venir cada vez en aquel gran auto que siempre parecía estar vacío?

―Esto es un poco deprimente ―susurró con sus ojos fijos en la ventana.

Iba completamente sola. Una vez que salió de su casa el chofer de Adrien –a quién había visto en un par de ocasiones- le había abierto la puerta de la parte trasera del auto, y contrario a lo que pensaba, Nathaly cerró la puerta, sentándose en la parte del frente. Dejándola sola atrás.

Ella lo había visto, cuando espiaba a Adrien al llegar o irse del colegio, siempre iba solo atrás. ¿Todo el tiempo? Algo parecía presionar su corazón al pensar en esa posibilidad. Y su casa, era tan grande pero, solo vivían él, su padre y aparentemente Nathaly. ¿No era demasiado espacio para dos o tres personas? Además, ¿qué había pasado con su madre?

Todas esas preguntas acumulándose en su cabeza solo le hacían sentir más confundida de lo que normalmente estaba.

―Hemos llegado ―dijo Nathaly cuando el chofer abrió finalmente su puerta―. Sígueme.

―S-sí ―dijo sonriendo y su corazón comenzó a acelerar al pensar que iba a verle―. Seré idiota ―se auto reprendió en voz baja.

―¿Qué has dicho?

―Que… creo que olvidé mi móvil en casa.

―No lo necesitas ―dijo con firmeza―. Si necesitas llamar a tus padres puedes utilizar el teléfono de la casa.

―Gr-gracias pero… no importa ―sonrió y Nathaly solo le miró de reojo torciendo un poco los labios.

―Adrien está en clases de piano en este momento ―dijo llegando a una puerta de gran tamaño en la segunda planta―. Pero ya había acordado con su profesor para finalizar antes por el día de hoy.

―Creo que no hacía falta…

―Sí, cada segundo cuenta en este momento ―abrió la puerta, entrando junto a Marinette quien no pudo sino contener la respiración―. Aún quedan cinco minutos ―dijo Nathaly observando su reloj―. En cuanto finalice comenzaremos a trabajar. Volveré enseguida.

―Está bien… ―respondió Marinette viéndole salir―. Qué bonito… ―pensó ante la escena.

Era un salón, similar al que había en el Grand Hotel de París, aunque obviamente era más pequeño, pero sentía la misma esencia. El suelo brillaba gracias a la porcelana negra y las paredes llenas de espejos al fondo y cortinas decoradas a los lados daban una sensación de que era más grande de lo que en realidad era.

Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era la gigantesca lámpara de techo dorada que con luz artificial hacía brillar el lugar. Era simplemente majestuosa y extravagante. Seguramente la pieza más cara del salón junto al piano de cola blanco que destacaba al final, frente a los espejos.

―Desde arriba, empezando en Re menor ―pidió el profesor y Adrien asintió.

La música que salía del piano era magia para ella. Adrien mantenía los ojos fijos sobre las teclas. Paseando delicadamente sus dedos sobre ellas, haciendo que cada pequeño roce cobrara vida. Convirtiendo un montón de madera y cuerdas en la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Las mejillas de Marinette se sonrojaron. No podía creerse lo privilegiada que era de estar en ese lugar. Escuchando a Adrien tocar el piano como todo un profesional y sentía que flotaba con cada nota. Su cuerpo empezó a balancearse suavemente de un lado al otro. Cerró los ojos. Quería disfrutar aquello tanto como le fuera posible. Era simplemente… hermoso.

Sintió una mano en su cintura y otra tomó su mano derecha. Abrió los ojos a la vez que su cuerpo comenzó a girar siendo sostenido por el de alguien más.

―Un placer verla una vez más, mi lady ―escuchó aquella voz y su rostro se sonrojó.

―Mon-Monsieur Larise ―dijo luchando por no trabarse en sus propias palabras.

―Llámame Françoise, por favor ―pidió sonriendo a medio lado, acercándola más a su propio cuerpo―. Baila muy bien, debo admitir.

―N-no es como que lo esté haciendo realmente, es decir, prácticamente me está obligando ―escuchó lo que ella misma había dicho y se alejó―. Lo siento, no quise, es decir, yo ―la música se detuvo y por instinto se volvió hacia donde antes estaba el piano.

―Vámonos ―dijo Adrien sin más tras inclinarse por respeto ante su profesor y tomar la mano de Marinette.

―Hasta luego, Marinette ―dijo el rubio mayor desde dentro, sacudiendo su mano.

―No vuelvas a acercarte a ese hombre ―pidió mientras la halaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación.

―Adrien… pero… ¿por qué estás tan enojado? Es decir, es tu tío, además, es muy agradable y…

―Lo siento, es que… ―apretó sus puños, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de él―. No sabría cómo explicarlo, solo… no confío en él.

―Bu-bueno, está bien ―dijo sacudiendo sus manos nerviosas―. Dejemos eso de lado, ¿sí? Me-mejor busquemos a Nathaly o hablemos de otra cosa mientras viene, ¿vale?

―Me parece buena idea ―sonrió y apoyó una mano contra la puerta, acorralando a Marinette―. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de que has ignorado todos mis mensajes y llamadas desde hace una semana prácticamente?

―E… eso no… no es un buen tema… ¿sigue intentando? ―Adrien frunció los labios y luego asomó la sonrisa más grande que Marinette había visto en su rostro.

―Y… ¿si hablamos de la identidad secreta de Ladybug? ―Dijo lo último prácticamente en el oído de Marinette.

―¡No! ―Exclamó en el acto sintiendo una corriente atravesar su columna vertebral de pies a cabeza―. Es decir… esa tampoco es buena idea… porque… esto… verás…

―Bueno, dime entonces, porque son los únicos dos temas de los que me interesa hablar contigo en este momento. Y hasta que tomes uno o él otro no pienso conversar de nada más ―aseguró alejándose hasta recostarse en el sofá―. Tú escoges.

―¿Se-seguro que no hay nada más…? ―Preguntó luchando por mantener su corazón dentro de su pecho.

―Oh, de hecho… hay otra cosa ―tomó el teléfono y le mostró una fotografía que se había robado del Ladyblog―. ¿Es cierto que Ladybug y Chat Noir están saliendo? ―Preguntó y el rostro de Marinette se bañó de rojo.

―¡E-eso no, eso…! ―No sabía cómo iniciar o continuar y las carcajadas de Adrien la hicieron parar.

―Es broma, es broma ―dijo recuperando el aliento―. Sé que eso no es cierto ―dijo sonriendo, acercándose a Marinette una vez más―. Después de todo, ahora mismo tú y yo estamos saliendo, ¿o no? ―Le guiñó el ojo.

―E-eso creo… ―respondió desviando su mirada.

―Entonces responde.

―¿Qué…? ―Preguntó elevando la mirada, viendo el rostro de Adrien a escasos centímetros del suyo, inclinado en su dirección.

―Lo que pregunté esta mañana… solo quiero saber eso.

―¡No vi el mensaje!

―Si no lo viste… ¿cómo sabes que fue un mensaje?

―Pu-pues… ―se paralizó. Tikki tenía razón, no era una buena idea esa respuesta.

―Estoy esperando… Marinette…

―Y-yo…

―Adrien ―un par de golpes sonaron contra la puerta.

―Un momento ―dijo retrocediendo. Maldecía internamente que Nathaly hubiese llegado justo en ese instante.

―Salvada por la campana ―pensó Marinette caminando en retroceso hasta estar a un lado del rubio. Sus piernas no paraban de temblar.

―Esta es la historia ―dijo entregando un par de hojas a cada uno―. Todo está especificado, cómo se conocieron, cuando se enamoraron, lo que le gusta al otro y esas cosas. Deben apegarse a eso el día de mañana en la entrevista.

―Pero… ―Adrien tomó las hojas y se las regresó―. Esto es innecesario, te aseguro que podemos hacerlo con total Naturalidad sin necesidad de estudiar.

―¿En serio? ―La mirada de Nathaly hizo que Marinette se tensara―. Tengo que ir a llevar a Monsier Larise a su casa. Es el tiempo que tienen para preparar una historia para mí. Asumo que tardaré treinta minutos. Cuando regrese les preguntaré lo mismo que les preguntaran mañana y si no aprueban, no solo tendrán que aprenderse lo que les he traído, sino que me aseguraré de que recibas un justo correctivo por tu altanería, Adrien.

―Acepto ―dijo sonriendo mientras Nathaly salía de la habitación.

―¿Un justo correctivo? ―Preguntó Marinette y Adrien recordó que ella estaba en ese lugar.

―No le hagas caso. Confío en que lo haremos bien ―sonrió y caminó hacía el sofá.

―Hola, Adrien ―Tikki salió de la bolsa de Marinette con una galleta en manos.

―¡Genial! ―Exclamó tomándola en sus manos.

―¡Tikki! ―Gritó Marinette asustada.

―Está bien, Marinette, Adrien ha prometido guardar nuestro secreto. ¿Cierto, Adrien?

―Sip ―Tikki volvió a flotar y terminó de comer su galleta―. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Marinette.

―G-gracias… ―desvió la mirada sonrojada y Tikki raspó su garganta.

―Déjenme ayudar ―pidió sonriendo―. Siempre estoy viendo y escuchando todo desde el bolso de Marinette, así que, creo que puedo ayudar a aclarar ideas ―ambos adolescentes se miraron y sin duda asintieron sonriendo.

Los segundos pasaron rápido, tanto que ni cuenta se dieron del momento en que entre sonrojos y arrebatos de vergüenza Nathaly llegó tocando la puerta de la habitación una vez más.

―¿Entonces…? ―Preguntó y ambos se sonrieron triunfales.

Las preguntas y respuestas comenzaron y para sorpresa de Adrien, Marinette lucía mucho más segura ahora que todo estaba ensayado y calculado. Claro, se equivocaron un par de veces, corrigiéndose en seguida. La última pregunta salió de los labios de la asistente de Gabriel y la piel de Marinette se erizó.

―¿Podrías decir entonces que estás enamorada de Adrien Agreste? ―Su rostro iba del blanco al rojo y volvía ante la mirada expectante de Adrien.

―Y-yo… ―solo debía decir sí en la entrevista pero, decir sí significaba dar la respuesta a la pregunta de Adrien ―Sí… ―respondió nerviosa, sintiendo su estómago revolverse más a cada segundo que pasaba.

―Bien… ―dijo la mujer inmutable―. Volveré antes de las nueva para corroborar todo siga igual. Tengo que atender una reunión con tu padre ―abrió la puerta y se giró a los jóvenes antes de salir―. Marinette.

―¿Sí?

―Procura verte menos vulnerable si te realizan esa pregunta mañana, pues seguramente lo harán. Debes de dar una respuesta concreta y directa. Si te muestras insegura, cómo hace un segundo, acabaran no solo con Adrien, sino contigo también.

―Lo siento… ―la mujer levantó la barbilla altiva y salió del lugar.

―Es solo una entrevista, Marinette, no te tomes tan en serio a Nathaly o mi padre.

―Pero…

―Lo haremos bien… todo lo que le dijimos a Nathaly es la verdad así que todo va a salir bien.

―Es verdad… no hemos dicho mentiras en nada así que no olvidaremos ninguna de las respuestas.

―Sí, porque todo lo que has respondido ha sido la verdad, ¿cierto? ―Ella asintió sonriendo―. ¿Incluso la última pregunta? ―Marinette parpadeó, intentando recapitular la última pregunta―. No pudiste responderme a mí pero a Nathaly sí.

―N-no es decir, sí pero no, es que, no es que no sea la respuesta a la pregunta que dije que sí, es solo que no iba a responder que sí, pero tenía que decir que sí porque era la respuesta apropiada para la pregunta y… ay mi Dios…

―Marinette, escucha ―pidió Adrien tomándole las manos―. Sé que… sé que lo que ha pasado durante los últimos días ha sido completamente extraño e incluso inesperado y no solo para ti, para mí también, pero… esta mañana te hice esa pregunta porque… si me dices que no, entonces continuaré disponiendo de tu ayuda por un par de semanas más y seguiremos siendo amigos pero… si dices que sí… verás… quiero ser lo más sincero que puedo. Desde hace un tiempo, no sé desde cuándo pero, me gusta Marinette, me gusta esa chica torpe y divertida que siempre busca ayudar a los demás, me gusta como defiendes tus ideales cuando es necesario, aun sabiendo que otros se van a oponer a eso…

―Adrien…

―Y la verdad, no me imaginaba que entre todas las personas justamente tú fueras Ladybug pero, si quieres saberlo, creo que ella también es maravillosa. Es decidida, fuerte, inteligente e increíble y ¿sabes que es lo mejor? ―Marinette negó despacio moviendo a los lados su cabeza―. Que si sumas las cualidades de ambas… Marinette, tú eres ambas, eso te convierte en la persona más maravillosa del mundo y… necesito saberlo porque si sientes algo por mí, de verdad necesito oírlo, si esta mañana deseaba saberlo te juro que ahora mismo pondría mi cabeza en una guillotina a cambio de saber de tus propios labios lo que sientes por mí. Así que… si me vas a dar alas para continuar con esto y pedirte que seas mi novia, de verdad, sin mentiras o intereses lo hagas, y si no, pues puedes decidir qué pasará después.

―Adrien… yo… ―mordió sus labios buscando la respuesta que necesitaba.

No era que no la supiera, sabía que solo debía decirle que sí, que lo amaba y ya, pero, las palabras no salían de sus labios. Parecían no subir desde su revuelto estómago. Por primera vez sintió que las mariposas eran horribles, ni siquiera el Papillon le había hecho pensar así hasta ese momento. Y eso que él le enviaba algo así como mariposas malvadas, aunque les llamaban Akumas seguían siendo mariposas.

¡Al punto, Marinette! Su mente se iba y divagaba y solo necesitaba dar una respuesta precisa, concisa y directa.

―¿Marinette…? No quiero presionar pero… tanto silencio comienza a asustarme ―dijo Adrien sonrojado, revolviendo su cabello.

―Yo… ―respiró profundo. Solo tenía una oportunidad de responder y ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

―¿Tú…?

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Dejando el verde brillar siendo cubierto por sus dilatadas pupilas como una especie de eclipse. Los de ella se habían cerrado. No podía hablar porque todo se acumulaba con inseguridad en su garganta y no lograba articular una oración completa, ni siquiera en su cabeza. Pero había una manera, una de decir mucho y decirlo todo.

Lo besó.

De verdad lo había besado. Se había aferrado a sus hombros, halándolo hacía ella, rogando que el pararse de puntillas fuera suficiente para alcanzar su rostro. Él la cogió de la cintura, cerrando los ojos. Incrédulo ante lo ocurrido. La acercó a su cuerpo tanto como le era posible por las diferencias de altura. Se dio de espaldas contra la puerta y Marinette enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Estaba embriagado. Ya, se podía dar por vencido, realmente amaba a esa mujer. Se dejó caer contra la puerta sin soltarla, sentándose en el suelo con ella sobre él. No quería soltarla o que lo soltara, si era posible que alguien detuviera el tiempo y ella no tuviese que irse, no quería separarse para respirar. No quería nada, solo la quería a ella. Realmente la quería a ella.

―Adrien… ―le escuchó susurrar sobre sus labios y se separó, aferrando con ambas manos a sus muslos, como si buscara retenerla con desesperación.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó controlando su propia respiración mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros.

―Na-nada… es solo que… ―desvió la mirada nerviosa―. Bueno… esto… ¿está bien?

―Sí, es decir, somos novios, ¿no? ―Ella no le había respondido si lo pensaba detenidamente―. ¿Acaso no quieres…?

―¡Sí! ―Exclamó abrazándolo. Enterrando su rostro en el cuello ajeno―. Claro que quiero ser tu novia… yo… yo te amo, Adrien.

―No tienes idea… ―subió las manos desde sus piernas, sin dejar de rosarlas por su fina silueta hasta posarlas en su cintura y aferrarla a él con todas sus fuerzas―. No sabes cuánto significa eso para mí.

―Pero… en serio… ―cayó en la realidad de las formas en que sus cuerpos estaban y buscó retraerse un poco sin que el rubio se lo permitiera―. Esto es un poco… incomodo…

―¿Sí? ―Tomó una pierna de Marinette, levantándola, haciéndola quedar sentada en el suelo a su lado―. Lo siento… creo que me dejé llevar.

―Y-yo… yo soy quien debería de disculparse ―dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

―No ―Adrien volvió el rostro, sujetándole la barbilla para que le mirara directamente a los ojos―. Insisto, tú no eres culpable de nada.

―Adrien…

―¿Puedo? ―Preguntó acercándose más a ella, quien solo alcanzó a asentir―. Solo dime cuando detenerme…

―Lo haré… ―respondió sintiendo sus labios unirse una vez más.

Se sentía flotar, si era un sueño que por favor a nadie se le ocurriera despertarla. Solo agradecía sobre manera el que Adrien hubiese ido a su casa en su cumpleaños, que la hubiese tomado como opción para la fiesta, que ese periodista los hubiese hecho besarse, que el padre de Adrien diera luz verde para que ella asumiera el papel de Novia de Adrien Agreste, aunque dudaba si él sabía que ahora era real pero, ¿a quién le importa la opinión del padre cuando se tiene al hijo?

―Monsieur Agreste ―el hombre se giró sobre su asiento para encarar a su asistente.

―¿Qué ocurre, Nathaly?

―Adrien y Marinette están listos para mañana.

―Entiendo. Asegúrate de que no hallan errores ―ella asintió volviéndose hacía la puerta.

―Así será, Monsieur.

Caminó en silencio por los pasillos de la gran mansión Agreste, dejando resonar a su paso únicamente el taconear de sus zapatos.

Suspiró con pesadez de frente al gran retrato que padre e hijo exhibían en el centro de las escaleras. La mirada de Adrien llena de pesar y angustia en ese cuadro eran la cosa que más detestaba de aquella casa.

―Desearía que Annarella estuviera aquí ―pensó continuando su camino―. Adrien ―llamó una vez que estuvo en la puerta de su habitación.

―¡U-un momento! ―Le escuchó desde adentro y suspiró.

El rostro de Marinette se había teñido por completo. Estaba acostada, en la cama de Adrien, con él sobre ella, besando su cuello y acariciando sus piernas. Sentía que iba a desmayarse o simplemente no podría respirar más. Sentía más de lo que nunca esperó sentir. La sensación que las caricias de Adrien le propiciaban hacía que su cuerpo temblara y se estremeciera. Podría jurar que no lograría caminar al levantarse, pues sus piernas no paraban de moverse en pequeños espasmos involuntarios que bajaban desde su cuello. Ni en el peor de los inviernos había sentido tal inconsistencia en los músculos de sus piernas.

La voz de Nathaly les hizo volver a tierra. Adrien se levantó rápidamente de la cama, abrochando su pantalón. ¡Un momento! ¿Cuándo lo había soltado para empezar? Bueno, ya Marinette podría pensar en eso luego. De momento necesitaba recobrar la compostura y pararse sobre sus piernas sin ayuda.

Adrien abrió la puerta una vez que ella se encontró sentada sola frente al computador. Nathaly entró con la misma seriedad de siempre en su rostro. Mirándolos a ambos y a la habitación en si como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar, cómo un detective en busca de ADN, inspeccionando cada centímetro con su firme mirada.

―Marinette ―llamó.

―¡Sí! ―Respondió, levantándose tan rápido como pudo, enredándose en la silla y cayendo al suelo.

―Marinette, ¿estás bien? ―Preguntó Adrien levantándola del suelo―. Ten más cuidado, por favor.

―Sí, lo siento, solo me tropecé.

―Marinette ―llamó nuevamente Nathaly―. Acompáñame, se ha preparado una habitación de huéspedes para ti.

―S-sí… ―respondió nerviosa, luchando porque sus piernas no la traicionaran dejándola caer―. Que descanses, Adrien.

―Igual tú… Marinette.

Entró a la habitación en la que debía dormir y se sentó al borde de la cama. En algún momento sus cosas habían sido dejadas ahí y una parte de su mente no se lograba explicar cómo había caído en esa situación. En tan poco tiempo habían cambiado tantas cosas que le parecía increíble. Suspiró cansada. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más salvajes se imaginó durmiendo en la casa de Adrien. Y ya era la segunda vez que lo hacía, aunque esta vez no en su cuarto, cosa que en el fondo le hacía sentir agradecida porque realmente seguían temblando sus piernas y sudando sus manos por lo ocurrido unos minutos atrás.

¿Cómo lo podría explicar? Realmente estaba enamorada de él y que le abrazara y le besara no ayudaba demasiado a controlar la tentación de querer más... ¿querer más? ¿Qué tanto era ese "más"? Era algo que aún no alcanzaba a descifrar. Tal vez la inocencia de su juventud se lo impedía descifrar.

Él la vio salir, acompañada por Nathalie, queriendo gritar que no, que la dejara con él. Que no se la llevara bajo ningún motivo. Él quería seguir con ella, quería abrazarla, quería besarla, quería sentir una vez más su calor mientras dormía, como el día del baile. Quería oler su cabello y quedarse prendado de su perfume como si de una droga se tratara. Pero no, a su "niñera" se le había ocurrido enviarla a otra habitación. Pero no se daría por vencido. En cuanto todos durmieran iría a por ella. Nathalie no iba a impedir que siguiera bebiendo de tan dulce vino.

―Buenas noches, Marinette ―dijo Tikki sonriendo, volviendo a la bolsa de Marinette para evitar ser vista tras besar la mejilla de su amiga.

―Descansa, Tikki pidió con dulzura amoldando su cuerpo a la almohada y el colchón.

La noche corría despacio, de esas en las que no puedes dormir. El tic-tac del reloj en la pared resonaba en la habitación y como una canción de cuna acabó por ayudarla a dormir. Todo estaba en silencio sepulcral para la llegada de la media noche.

Una figura entró a su habitación, acompañada y cuidada por la oscuridad de aquella mansión. Marinette no lo notó, estaba tan profunda en sus sueños que apenas se movió un poco para abrigarse más cuando sintió una brisa entrar a su habitación.

Aquella sombra siguió su camino hasta el borde de la cama, donde colgaba una bolsa cruzada. La tomó, intentando no agitarla demasiado y salió del lugar con el pequeño neceser en manos.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta un lugar alejado de aquella gigantesca casa. Una habitación que yacía en la parte trasera, por el área de servicio.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Se preguntó desde dentro Tikki buscando no hacer ruido.

―Tikki... ―escuchó una voz cuando la bolsa se abrió al dejar de moverse. La luz de la habitación la segó por un momento pero logró afirmar sus ojos contra la figura frente a ella.

―¿Quién eres? ―Preguntó asustada. Si esa persona la había robado, probablemente sabía que Marinette era Ladybug.

―Soy yo... ―aquella mujer soltó su cabello, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros a la vez que se quitaba los lentes―. ¿Me recuerdas ahora? soy Nath.

―¡Ah! ―Exclamó sonriente el kwami, lanzándose a su cara―. ¡Papillon! ¿Por qué estás lastimando a las personas? Tú no eras mala.

―No lo soy ―dijo rodando los ojos―. Perdí el miraculous hace un par de años y al parecer alguien que no debía encontrarlo lo encontró. Yo perdí a Nuroo…

―¿Cómo perdiste el miraculous? ―Preguntó la pequeña bola rosada al ver la tristeza en el rostro de la mujer.

―Fue poco tiempo después de la tragedia que nos separó. Fue poco después de que arruinara las cosas.

―Deberías dejar de culparte por eso.

―No lo hago. Solo creo que fue una lástima lo que pasó... éramos un gran equipo… Solo siento que él aún no logra superarlo...

―Nathalie… lo que ocurrió aquella vez, sé que fue muy difícil para todos, sin embargo, hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas en el pasado ―Tikki se posó sobre sus cabellos, acomodándose en aquellas azuladas raíces―. En cada generación ha habido problemas, situaciones que no se han podido solucionar. Lo importante es que siempre habrá un mañana y todo se resolverá, ya lo verás.

―¿Crees que esa niña sea tan fuerte como Brigette? ―Preguntó desviando la mirada a un costado.

―¿Crees que Adrien sea tan fuerte como Felix? ―Preguntó de vuelta Tikki flotando frente a su rostro―. Yo confío en ambos. Espero tú también lo hagas. Y ya que lo sabes, por favor, guarda el secreto… hazlo por Annarella.

―Lo haré… ―aseguró sonriendo―. Pero ten cuidado y busca la manera de advertir a Marinette.

―¿Advertir a Marinette? ―la asistente de Agreste asintió recogiendo su cabello―. ¿De qué?

―Es peligroso que ella siga viniendo a esta casa.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque… así como yo pude reconocer los pendientes de Ladybug y el anillo de Chat Noir, temo que él también pueda hacerlo. O mejor dicho, creo que ya lo ha hecho.

―Entiendo… haré lo que pueda, pero no será fácil sin decir demasiado así que, cuento con tu ayuda para mantenerlos lejos de ese particular peligro.

―Está bien. Por favor, habla pronto con el maestro Fu ―pidió levantándose de su lugar, tomando el bolso, invitándola a volver a su escondite―. Dile lo que te he contado. Él sabrá que hacer.

―Lo haré. Me asegurare de que Marinette me lleve con él.

Devolvió la bolsa a su lugar, en la habitación de Marinette. Posó sus ojos por unos instantes sobre la joven que yacía dormida plácidamente en la cama. Suspiró y despacio rosó sus cabellos con sus dedos.

Sentía nostalgia. Sentía temor. Sentía culpa. Después de todo era ella quien había perdido su miraculous y por su culpa ahora alguien lo estaba usando para hacer caer el mal sobre las calles de Paris. Sin darse cuenta había llevado la batalla a su propio hogar. Sin quererlo había involucrado a más personas de las que debía.

Sin siquiera haberlo soñado alguna vez, sus errores le estaban costando caros. Los suyos, los de Brigette, los de Felix, los de Annaeralla, Victorique y Braulio. Ahora solo le quedaba confiar todo a aquellos dos jóvenes que no tenían la menor idea del verdadero peso que se hallaba sobre sus hombros.

Volvió a la recamara en la cual dormía cuando su trabajo le impedía ir a casa. Se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo tras acomodarse en su cama. Solo debía confiar en Tikki, ella le ayudaría a ayudarlos. Era confuso, pero no deseaba que los jóvenes supieran que ella estaba al tanto de todo, de lo contrario, habría mucho que tendría que explicar y había cosas que nadie debía saber, en especial Adrien.

―No puedo creer que te halla encerrado ―se reía Plagg viendo a Adrien recostado a la puerta enojado.

―Nathalie es demasiado… precavida.

―Bueno, chico, ve a la cama y ya mañana podrás seguir sufriendo por tus tonterías románticas y deberías darme queso extra por mantenerme despierto hasta tan tarde.

―Cállate, Plagg ―pidió arrojándose a su cama―. Necesito dormir…

―Dulces sueños ―dijo el kwami sonriendo en la oscuridad―. Al menos este sabe cuándo rendirse ―se dijo a sí mismo fijando sus ojos en la luna―. Me pregunto… ¿por qué Felix se habrá cambiado el nombre…? Bueno, da igual, mejor espero mi camembert durmiendo.

o

O

o

 ** _*-Continuará…-*_**

* * *

 _Por ahora lo dejaré aquí… ya saben, cómo les conté en mi página de Facebook (en la cual pueden e_ _ncontrarme como Fanficmatica) no he andado bien de ánimos por problemas familiares así que aunque mi musa sigue aquí no me logro concentrar y antes de hacer algo malo, prefiero lo que he logrado hasta ahora jeje._

 _Prometo que el siguiente estará listo pronto, además, se revelará más sobre Nathalie y su pasado como portadora de un Miraculous :P_

 _Besos~~ FanFicmatica :*_


	7. Sueños

_Buenas noches queridos lectores…_

 _Antes que nada, gracias por los reviews, los favorites, los followers, los todo! No saben cuan feliz me pongo cada que suena mi correo en el móvil jejeje._

 _Quiero agradecer también a aquellos que me han ayudado con el favor que pedí en capítulos pasados…_

 _A mi amiga del face (creo que acá es Hyuuga96, si no, por favor háganmelo saber y moriré de vergüenza xD) por su idea de que Marinette besara a Adrien :3 eso lo vieron en la confesión de Marinette en el capítulo anterior._

 _También quiero dedicar este capítulo a los mejores reviews que recibí del capítulo 5 y 6:_

 ** _Capítulo 5:_**

 ** _3-._** _ **LRCDLR:**_ _tu review me hizo reír y emocionar jajajaa… te prometo que tendrás tu lemon solo por haber quedado entre los mejores(¿ jajajaja.  
_ _ **2-.**_ _Empate entre:_ _ **DragoViking y Tomoyo Hyuuga:**_ _Ambas con sus locuras casi me hacen orinar "el tanque de oxígeno de Drago y el princesa pasivo de Tomo jajajajajajaa no mamen chicas xD_

 ** _1-._** _ **GreenieWindRunner:**_ _Gracias, tantas palabras hermosas… de verdad, como le decía a una joven que ha estado pidiéndome concejos por Facebook. Ha sido mucho esfuerzo y trabajo duro el llegar a donde estoy ahora mismo. Si vieras mis historias de cuando empecé te aseguro que te arrojarás cloro a los ojos._

 ** _Capítulo 6:_**

 ** _3-. Smileofcheshire01:_** _Gracias, de verdad me emocionó tu emoción xD._

 ** _2-. DragoViking:_** _Lamento haberte negado el cataclismo xD pero ya viene… se acerca… y nada lo detiene(¿ xD_

 ** _1-. Fermn3Betania:_** _Wow… tu review es de los mejores que he recibido, o sea en serio estás inmersa en la historia, hasta creando teorías en base a lo que he escrito en este Fanfic… wow… eso me hizo sentir honrada sinceramente jejeje… Mil gracias por tan bonito review._

 _Por otro lado… gracias a todos… sus comentarios me hacen querer seguir y no crean… tomo en cuenta todo lo que me dicen, aunque unas cosas las incluya más directamente, les aseguro que hago lo posible por incluir todo, por ejemplo la frase del final de este capítulo se la debo a_ _ **AlexBeatlemaniaca**_ _. Fue una idea genialosa en su review al capítulo 5 jajaja._

 _Además, les aviso que ya escogí los nombres :* los ganadores son:_

 _ **Buzzy** de __**Hyuuga96**_ _para la abeja, al transformarse será Abeille (abeja en Francés)._

 _ **Bleeu** de __**DragoViking**_ _para el pavo, al transformarse será Paon (pavo real en Francés)._

 _ **Lonnie** de __**Fermn3Betania**_ _para el zorro, al transformarse será Renard (zorro en Francés). Además, el nombre me gusta del fanfic_ _ **The seven miraculous**_ _de mi querida_ _ **yunyu**_ _se los recomiendo. Está increíble 3_

 _Ahora sí… disculpen tanta plática! Jeje…_

 _Disfruten la lectura y no olviden seguirme en Facebook:_ _ **Fanficmatica**_ _:*_

* * *

o

O

o

 **The Truth Behind The Mask**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 7:**

 **Sueños.**

o

O

o

Corría tan rápido como le era posible pero aun así sus pies parecían no avanzar por aquel largo pasillo cubierto de niebla. Siguió avanzando, moviéndose siempre hacia el frente y una figura apareció finalmente ante sus ojos. Se acercó entrecerrando los ojos, intentando enfocarse en aquel particular punto.

―¿Ladybug… eres tú? ―Preguntó acercándose más.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―Nathalie retrocedió al ver el rostro empapado de la heroína―. ¿Por qué, Papillon?

―Yo no… yo no hice nada…

―Debiste haber hecho caso a Ladybug… ―las palabras de Chat Noir llegaron a sus oídos y retrocedió un paso más―. Si lo hubieras hecho… Paon no estuviese… ¡Paon no se encontraría luchando por su vida de no ser por tu culpa!

―Pero, Chat Noir… yo no…

―No la culpen… ―susurró la rubia que yacía tendida en el suelo, entre el gato y la mariquita―. Ella no tiene la culpa… no es su culpa… ¿o lo es…?

―Paon…

―Claro que lo es… sigue culpándote y muere con tu culpa… miserable Papillon… no volveré a ver a mi hijo, no volveré a ver a mis seres queridos por tu culpa. ¡Debiste morir tú!

―¡No! ―Su piel sudaba cuando abrió los ojos―. Fue una pesadilla ―susurró sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos―. Odio estos malditos sueños.

Se levantó de la cama y recorrió aquella gigantesca casa en silencio, en total soledad.

Un silencio sepulcral se hacía palpable en los desolados pasillos de aquella mansión. La oscuridad envolvía cada rincón y cada habitación. Ni siquiera por las ventanas entraba demasiada luz, solo la suficiente para crear las sombras de las ventanas contra el suelo y algunas ramas de los árboles. Era en cierto modo tenebroso.

Llegó a su destino. Atravesó las puertas del despacho de Gabriel Agreste en silencio y se detuvo de pie frente al gran retrato que yacía tras su escritorio. Era magnifico, llamativo, colorido… vivo. Parecía cubrir a la rubia en oro puro, tan puro como su cabello y los sentimientos que le había conocido.

¿Sentirse culpable? Siempre lo había hecho, cada instante desde aquel momento. Desde el día en que su equipo se disolvió, desde el día que siendo la única cuya identidad seguía siendo un misterio huyó tan lejos como pudo y se escondió del mundo entero. Dejó el resto en manos de Nathalie. No volverían a saber más de Papillon y ahora se arrepentía. Se arrepentía de haber arrojado el prendedor sin siquiera pensar en Nuroo. De seguro la odiaba y si lo hacía, lo entendía.

Volvió a su habitación en silencio y tras un par de horas de vueltas y revueltas en su cama, se durmió.

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez al sentir la luz del sol entrar repentinamente por la ventana. No recordaba haber dejado las cortinas abiertas. De hecho si lo pensaba cuidadosamente no recordaba haber siquiera detallado las ventanas en la noche anterior.

―Buenos días, Marinette ―la voz de Nathalie llegó a sus oídos y se incorporó.

―Bu-buenos días ―respondió la joven levantándose de la cama.

―Dúchate y lávate la cara. El desayuno será servido en veinte minutos ―Nathalie caminó despacio hacia la puerta del lavabo abriéndola―. Si necesitas algo me llamas.

―Sí, muchas gracias ―respondió tomando las mantas para doblarlas.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Preguntó la asistente de Agreste mirándole de reojo―. Deja eso así y ve a hacer lo que te he dicho.

―Pero…

―Ahora ―Marinette tomó su bolso y sin decir nada más se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Pasaron los minutos y abrió despacio la puerta del cuarto de baño. Salió, dando cada paso, uno tras otro, como si de una película de terror se tratara. Se detuvo sorprendida. La habitación estaba impecable, la cama ordenada y un cambio de ropa sobre la cama.

La observó con ligera desconfianza. La había visto antes, en la foto de una de las revistas más recientes y el logo de la firma Agreste lo confirmaba. Era parte de la nueva línea juvenil del padre de Adrien.

―Date prisa y vístete ―desvió la mirada a la voz que provenía de la puerta―. Buenos días, Marinette.

―Mr. Agreste… ―se le quedó viendo como si se tratara de una alucinación.

―Le he pedido a Nathalie que escogiera algo de la nueva línea para que uses en la entrevista, espero no te moleste.

―Para nada… será un honor usar algo que usted halla confeccionado, Mr.

―Bueno, ¿qué puedo decirte, Marinette? Ya que serás conocida desde hoy por todo Paris oficialmente como la novia de mi hijo, me interesa sobre manera la apariencia que muestres a la prensa de hoy en adelante. Después de todo, se trata de Adrien Agreste. Él será la persona junto a ti en esa entrevista. Es mi hijo, no cualquier jovencito de tu escuela.

―Entiendo…

―Tengo que irme. No defraudes la confianza que estoy depositando en ti.

―Mr. Agreste ―el hombre se detuvo volviendo su mirada hacía él―. Realmente… realmente aprecio todo esto pero… yo no puedo tampoco aceptar este tipo de cosas…

―¿Estás rechazando la petición que te hago personalmente de usar mi ropa en una entrevista televisada a nivel nacional? ―Marinette se tensó ante la penetrante mirada de Gabriel Agreste―. Miles desearían estar en tu lugar. ¿Qué te hace rechazarlo?

―N-no… no es que lo rechace… es que…

―Habla, no me gusta que las personas balbuceen.

―Lo siento, es que… yo realmente le admiro y no sabe cuánto, podría decir que ha sido mi inspiración durante años para convertirme en diseñadora pero… solo me parece un poco abrumador y un abuso de mi parte y…

―Suficiente ―dijo acercándose y tomando las prendas de ropa entre sus manos―. Entiendo hacía donde te diriges y te aseguro que si pensara que eres otra de esas jovencitas que saldría con Adrien por la oportunidad de fotografiarse a su lado en una revista… quiero que sepas que por ahora no te veo de esa manera.

―Gra-cias… ―respondió avergonzada.

―Y si lo eres, no me importa. Te lo he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones. Me interesa que mi hijo quede bien, lo demás no me preocupa, si no eras tú, sería alguna chica que estuviera interesada en llevar los diseños que yo hago y salir en televisión, así que disfruta, eres la afortunada ganadora ―extendió las prendas, ofreciéndoselas directamente a Marinette―. Ahora vístete, todo debe de salir perfecto.

―S-sí, señor ―respondió intimidada, tomando la ropa y prácticamente corriendo al mostrador.

Se internó en el cuarto de baño y observó su propio reflejo en el espejo. Quería correr. Por una parte, le encantaba la idea de usar la ropa diseñada por precisamente su diseñador favorito que además podría decir que ahora era su suegro y la idea la volvía loca, pero, por alguna razón la idea se le hacía intimidante, algo descabellada. Algo no encajaba.

Salió, vistiendo lo que el mismo hombre había elegido y tras recibir un asentimiento asertivo del mayor Agreste le siguió por los pasillos hasta el comedor.

―Buenos días ―saludó sonriendo a quien parecía ser uno de los sirvientes, dejando el plato frente a ella.

―No es necesario, Marinette ―le reprendió Gabriel desde su lugar al otro lado de la mesa―. Están para servirte después de todo.

―Pero…

―No discutas ―dijo Nathalie con una carpeta en sus manos―. Date prisa con el desayuno. No tenemos todo el día. Iré por Adrien.

―Lo siento… ―susurró la joven manteniendo el rostro firme frente a la comida que habían dejado frente a ella. Por algún motivo sentía menos hambre que al despertar―. La vida de Adrien… ¿es siempre así? ―Preguntó en lo más profundo de su mente, esperando que alguien pudiera responder en su cabeza.

La noche había sido larga y fría. Una de esas noches en las que por alguna razón sientes que un monstruo saldrá de tu cama y va a atacarte aun cuando sabes que los monstruos no existen y que todas esas cosas son tonterías de tu infancia. Esas noches en las que sientes que ni siquiera el cobertor puede protegerte, que el ángel de la guarda parece estar de vacaciones y los hombres lobos aúllan junto a tu ventana.

Ya había amanecido pero la mala noche le mantenía aún tendido en la cama, abrazando su almohada, aferrándose al borde de la manta como si sintiera que era un escudo que le protegía. Apretaba los ojos con fuerza, siendo observado por la expectante mirada de Plagg, que no sabía si despertarle o comer camembert.

―Lo siento, Adrien ―dijo reteniendo las lágrimas tanto como le era posible―. Yo no puedo, de verdad lo siento… no puedo ser la chica que tu papá quiere que sea, no puedo actuar como Nathalie me pide que actúe… yo no soy como Chloe, no puedo sentirme bien por pasar por encima a las demás personas, y sobre todo no puedo aparentar ser algo que no soy.

―No digas eso, Marinette, ya te he dicho que los ignores, ellos pueden ser molestos pero es normal en ellos.

―No, Adrien, ellos tienen razón… tú necesitas a una chica que te haga quedar bien ante la cámara y yo… yo no puedo hacerlo. No soy más que una chica común y corriente con nada que aportar, sin gracia ni estilo. Tu padre tiene razón… será mejor que no volvamos a vernos nunca más.

―¡Pero, Marinette! No puedes… no puedes solo irte por lo que mi padre te diga… él no puede meterse en esto, él no puede intervenir en mis sentimientos.

―Claro que puede… ―la voz de Nathalie llegó a sus oídos―. Te advertí que lo haría.

―Nathalie, tienes que ayudarme… ¡tienes que hacerlo entrar en razón! ―la mujer puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven.

―Lo haré… sacaré a Marinette del infierno Agreste en este preciso momento.

―No lo hagas, no te la lleves, Nathalie.

―Adiós, Adrien… ―dijo la mujer empujando a Marinette hacía una luz que no lograba distinguir.

―¡No te vayas! ―Gritó estirando el brazo, sentado sobre la cama.

―No sabía que me apreciabas tanto, Adrien ―dijo Nathalie de pie frente a él.

―Lo siento, yo… tuve un mal sueño… ―dijo desviando la mirada en otra dirección.

―Date prisa y vístete. Tu padre y Marinette esperan en el comedor, tienen que llegar al canal en menos de dos horas, falta el maquillaje y no has desayunado.

―Ya, voy, voy ―caminó al baño con prisa y cerró la puerta tras él―. Ha sido un sueño. Pero… a decir verdad, conociendo a mi padre… ¡mejor me doy prisa!

Se preparó tan rápido como pudo. Alistándose con las ropas que había escogido Nathalie para él el día anterior. Un tanto seria para lo normal pero supuso que la ocasión lo ameritaba. Cogió del perchero la bufanda que creía su padre le había regalado, le dio un par de vueltas en su cuello y bajó a toda prisa al comedor.

―¡Buenos días! ―Exclamó, recibiendo una desaprobatoria mirada de su padre.

―Es tarde, Adrien.

―Lo siento… tuve una mala noche ―dijo sonriendo nervioso.

―No debes de quedarte despierto hasta tarde, te lo he dicho muchas veces.

―No fue mi intención, padre.

―Come, se hace tarde.

―Sí… ―caminó en silencio hasta sentarse a un lado de Marientte―. Buenos días… ―susurró y ella solo sonrió en respuesta.

―Me voy ―anunció Gabriel levantándose―. Recuerda lo que hemos conversado, Marinette.

―Sí, lo recordaré ―respondió calmada volviendo su mirada al plato―. Avisaré a mis padres sobre la sesión de fotos.

―Te agradezco ―se acercó a Adrien y le miró con dureza―. No hagas ninguna tontería.

El mayor Agreste salió del salón y Marinette abrió sus labios, quería decir algo pero no sabía que. Guardó silencio y permaneció sentada junto a Adrien mientras él terminaba de comer. Al principio pensó que era solo su imaginación pero, cada instante era más obvio para ella que la relación entre Adrien y su padre era más que distante.

―Será mejor que nos demos prisa ―dijo el rubio rompiendo finalmente el silencio―. Quiero acabar con esto de una vez.

―Adrien… ―susurró al sentir la mano ajena tomar la suya con fuerza y prácticamente arrastrarla fuera de la mansión.

―¿Qué te dijo mi padre? ―Preguntó una vez que estuvieron solos en la parte de atrás del auto.

―Nada importante, solo quiere que pose contigo en una de tus sesiones de fotos, él se toma muy en serio todo este asunto ―rió con gracia y Adrien desvió la mirada a la ventana.

―¿Segura que no te ha dicho nada más?

―¿Qué más podría decirme? ―Preguntó intentando encararle―. Tu padre es una persona aparentemente difícil de tratar, pero tampoco es un ogro o algo por el estilo.

―Está muy cerca de serlo a decir verdad ―soltó cubriendo luego sus labios.

―Está bien ―Marinette posó una de sus manos sobre el cabello de Adrien―. Puedes decir lo que quieras, no le diré nada a tu papá, lo prometo.

―Eres… increíble ―susurró acostándose en sus piernas―. Oh, por cierto ―saltó al asiento de en frente, quedando de frente a ella―. Lindo atuendo.

―Lo sé… no te burles… tu padre insistió en que usara su ropa.

―Te queda bien ―dijo guiñando un ojo―. No es habitual verte usar falda.

―S-son incomodas ―sujetó el borde, halándolo hacía sus rodillas tanto como le era posible, aunque por lo corta de la tela no era nada fácil la tarea.

―No lo creo… al contrario ―se arrodilló en el suelo del coche, sujetando ambas rodillas de Marinette con sus manos―. A mí se me hace muy cómoda.

―¡¿Qu-qué haces?! ―Cuestionó exaltada al verle halarla al borde del asiento, metiéndose hábilmente entre sus piernas―. Adrien… de-detente.

―No ―dijo acercando su rostro al de ella―. Me lo debes. No me has dado un beso de buenos días.

―¡N-no iba a hacer tal cosa, no delante de tu padre, porque si quería… pero no… porque… aléjate! ―Adrien soltó una risa ante aquellos nervios que tanta gracia le causaban.

―Ahora estamos solos.

―Pe-pero…

―Solo estoy pidiendo un beso, nada más.

―¡Adrien! ―se quejó al sentir las manos del rubio más cerca de sus muslos.

―Eres mi novia, ¿no?

―Pe-pero… yo… sí… lo soy, tu novia, jeje… te amo ―soltó cerrando los ojos y levantando el pico hacia el frente.

―Marinette… ―besó suavemente sus labios y le sujetó las mejillas con fuerza, haciéndole abrir los ojos―. ¿Te he dicho que eres encantadora?

―Adrien, Marinette, hemos llegado.

Cuando Nathalie abrió la puerta del auto estaban sentados uno al lado del otro como si nada, bueno, la cara de Marinette la delataba un poco pero la mujer decidió ignorar aquello y seguir con lo que consideraba importante.

Alec, el ya conocido y adorado calvo se encargaría de llevar a cabo la entrevista más esperada de los últimos días. Habían pasado por maquillaje y las cámaras al fin estaban instaladas y listas para ellos. El moreno les dio un par de indicaciones, a la vez que los técnicos alistaban sus micrófonos.

―¿Están listos? La entrevista está por dar inicio, en cinco minutos exactamente ―advirtió con una sonrisa ladina el presentador y Marinette se sujetó con fuerza al posa brazo del sofá.

―Espera ―interrumpió Adrien, cambiándose del lugar en que lo habían sentado junto al presentador, para sentarse en el mismo sofá que Marinette―. Todo estará bien. ¿Vale? ―Besó suavemente su frente y ella sonrió.

―A-Adrien… iba a preguntarte antes, pero con tantas cosas no he tenido oportunidad.

―Claro… ¿qué pasa, Marinette? ―Preguntó sonriendo.

―Dejé mi móvil en casa… ¿podría usar el tuyo para hablar con Alya? No me tardaré.

―Marinette, no tienes ni que preguntar ―le entregó el aparato―. Volveré en seguida ―se levantó y caminó en dirección a los camarógrafos que le hacían señales con las manos.

―Contesta… ―susurraba Marienette sujetando con fuerza el aparato.

― _¿Adrien? ―_ escuchó la voz del otro lado y quiso gritar de emoción.

―¡Alya!

― _¡¿Marinette?!_ ―gritó su amiga del otro lado de la línea―. _¿Por qué tienes el móvil de Adrien, volviste a robarlo?_

―¡Claro que no! ―Bramó molesta―. Me lo ha dejado para llamarte.

― _Oh, cierto, había olvidado que fui cambiada por la familia Agreste_ ―dijo fingiendo molestia.

―No digas eso… lo siento, han sido días extraños.

― _Lo sé muñeca, solo quiero molestarte. Extraño a mi mejor amiga._

―Yo también te extraño, Alya.

― _¿Haremos algo divertido hoy?_

―No creo, lo siento… ―su tono de voz se bajó ligeramente y no notó que Adrien estaba de pie detrás de ella―. Al parecer, ser la _novia_ de Adrien es más difícil de lo que yo pensaba… ahora mismo estoy en un estudio de televisión, tenemos una entrevista o algo así y más tarde le acompañaré a una sesión de fotos en la que Monsieur Gabriel quiere que participe con Adrien.

― _¡Marinette, debes estar súper contenta!_

―Sí… más o menos… es solo que es un poco extraño. Se siente un poco extraño.

―¡Vamos a entrar al aire! ―Gritó el director haciendo que todos se ubicaran en sus lugares.

―Tengo que colgar, la entrevista está a punto de comenzar. Estoy muy nerviosa… te llamo luego, Alya ―dijo colgando el móvil sin siquiera escuchar la despedida de su amiga.

―¿Todo bien? ―Preguntó el rubio fingiendo ignorar aquella conversación.

―¡Perfecto! ―Respondió entregándole el aparato―. Muchas gracias, Adrien.

―No es nada, Mari… ―se quedó viéndola con seriedad en su rostro.

―¿Tú, estás bien?

―Sí… creo…

―¡Al aire en 3… 2… 1!

―¡Bonjour, París! ―Inició su rutina Alec―. Sean bienvenidos una vez más a su programa de farándula favorito y el día de hoy, lo que todos esperaban, en exclusiva, en nuestro estudio conoceremos a la afortunada chica que podría ganarse el premio gordo de conseguir el apellido Agrestte.

―¿Premio gordo…? ―Pensó Marinette sonriendo sin dar importancia al asunto.

―¡Un placer tenerte en nuestro estudio, Adrien!

―Gracias, el placer es mío, estoy muy feliz de que me invitaran a venir una vez más.

―¡Bueno, ¿cómo no hacerlo?! Eres el modelo más joven y más famoso de París en la actualidad. No hacerlo sería un insulto a los expertos en moda.

―Sí, bueno, hago lo que puedo ―respondió revolviendo su cabello.

―Tan modesto como siempre, por eso es que las chicas te adoran ―dijo moviendo su codo con complicidad―. Pero esta vez, no se trata solo de ti, y es que todo París quería saber quién era esta misteriosa chica que fue contigo a la fiesta de nuestro actual alcalde Monsieur Larise.

―Sí, bueno, por eso estamos aquí.

―¡Claro que sí! ―exclamó con euforia dejando que la cámara principal se enfocara en la joven pareja―. Lo lamento mucho por las chicas de esta ciudad que tendrán que lidiar con la desilusión pero el corazón de nuestro Adrien ya tiene dueña y su nombre es Marinette Dupain Cheng, ¿cierto?

―Completamente, mi corazón entero le pertenece a ella ―dijo el rubio tomándole una mano, consiguiendo un rojo puro en el rostro de Marinette.

―Pero que bonito. ¿Qué hay de ti, Marinette, estás enamorada de este galán?

―Definitivamente ―respondió sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de Adrien―. Eh, digo, claro, ¿cómo no estarlo? Adrien es genial.

―Valla, pero que bonito, ¿Por qué no le regalan la exclusiva a Francia de darse un beso en vivo y directo acá en nuestro estudio.

―No me tomes a mal, Alec ―intervino Adrien al ver como Marinette parecía estar a punto de desmayarse―. No puedo hacer eso en televisión nacional, los padres de Marinette podrían enojarse conmigo.

―Vamos, chico, solo uno ―insistió con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

―Bueno, si a mi querida novia no le molesta ―dijo guiñando un ojo a la aludida, quien no sabía si correr, gritar o asentir.

―Cl-claro ―respondió escogiendo la última―. Encantada…

Adrien tomó su mano con delicadeza, apretándola, dándole ánimo silenciosamente pues él sabía cuan nerviosa se ponía en esas situaciones. Ella se mantuvo firme todo el tiempo, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su piel erizarse con cada centímetro que Adrien se acercaba a su cara.

―¡Alto! ―Todos los presentes se giraron en dirección de aquella voz―. ¡Yo soy Serpenta! Y como fan número uno de Adrien, no permitiré que una nadie como tú lleve el título de novia. ¡Nadie lo hará jamás!

―Okay… ―susurraron Adrien y Marinette observando a la joven akumatizada frente a ellos.

Su cabello era largo y se extendía en mechones que asemejaban el cabello de Medusa, la conocida criatura de la mitología griega. Su piel tenía escamas y un patrón similar al de una serpiente de coral. Siseaba al hablar y su látigo tenía la cabeza de una coral en la punta.

―Acabaré con cualquiera que se atreva a interferir entre Adrien y yo ―estiró el látigo, golpeando en dirección a Marinette.

―¡Corre! ―Gritó Adrien reteniendo el golpe con sus antebrazos.

―¡No iré a ninguna parte sin ti! ―Exclamó tomando su mano y echando a correr por los pasillos del estudio.

―¡Deténganse! ―Ordenaba Serpenta persiguiéndoles con insistencia, transformando sus piernas en una cola que aumentaba su velocidad al arrastrarse de lado como las cobras―. ¡Vuelve, Adrien!

―¡Marinette, déjame y vete!

―¡No lo haré!

―Pero, si nos sigue persiguiendo no podrás transformarte.

―Lo haré en cuanto la perdamos de vista.

―Yo puedo distraerla para que traigas a Ladybug al rescate.

―¡No pienso arriesgarme a que te hagan daño!

―¡Eres demasiado terca!

―No es eso…

―¿Entonces por qué no haces caso y me dejas atrás?

―¡No puedo! ―Se detuvo en seco en un cruce, empujando a Adrien a un pasillo más reducido, viendo pasar de largo a Serpenta―. Una vez… ¿recuerdas cuando por mi culpa Lila fue akumatizada? Bueno, por culpa de Ladybug se podría decir…

―Sí, lo recuerdo… algo así…

―Bueno… ella me engañó arrojando una ilusión tuya al vacío desde la torre Eiffel y sí, Chat Noir me dejó en claro que no se trataba del verdadero tú, pero realmente pensé que ibas a morir… yo no soy tan fuerte para ver que otros arriesguen tanto por mí…

―Marinette…

―Incluso Chat Noir… en más de una ocasión, ha puesto su propia vida en peligro para protegerme y realmente odio cuando hace eso… me hace sentir débil y vulnerable. Yo no creo que nadie deba de arriesgarse por mí…

―Yo estaré bien, te lo prometo… entiendo que eres Ladybug, pero yo no soy una damisela en peligro, Marinette.

―Pero…

―¡Anda! ―Le levantó la barbilla robándole un beso fugaz―. Ve a hacer lo tuyo… te prometo que cuando acabes con Serpenta nos reencontraremos en el estudio.

―Está bien… pero mantente oculto.

―Lo haré ―señaló asombrado fuera del pasillo―. ¡Mira, Chat Noir acaba de pasar!

―¿De verdad? ―abrió su bolso dejando salir a Tikki―. Hora de dejar esta estúpida falda… ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

―Wow… ―sonrió al verla salir del pasillo a toda velocidad―. No me canso de ver eso.

―Eres el humano más extraño que conozco ―replicó Plagg saliendo de su chaqueta.

―Plagg, transfórmame ―pidió ignorando las palabras del kwami.

―¡Detente, Serpenta! ―Bramó Marinette intentando sujetarla de la cola.

―¡No interfieras, Ladybug! ―sacudió su cola con tal fuerza que la mariquita salió disparada por el pasillo.

―Un placer verte, Mi lady ―dijo Chat Noir tras atajarla entre sus brazos.

―Chat… ―le miró directamente a los ojos y él se ruborizó. ¿A caso… lo había reconocid?―. Bájame en este preciso instante ―se quejó golpeándole con el yoyo.

―Mi lady… eres una aguafiestas.

―Hay que terminar con esto pronto. ¿Dónde crees que esté el akuma?

―En su látigo.

―Tienes razón, Chat, debe de estar en el látigo.

―Yo no he dicho nada, Mi lady ―dijo Chat encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Entonces…? ―ambos se giraron a la ventana abierta al final del pasillo―. ¿Quién eres tú…?

―Mi nombre es Renard ―bajó de la ventana y besó delicadamente la mano de Ladybug―. Es un placer conocerla finalmente.

―¡Oye! ―Chat tomó la mano de la Catarina, alejándola velozmente del joven―. ¡El papel de rompecorazones imprudente ya me lo dieron a mí!

―¿En serio? Supongo que fue porque no me habían conocido aún ―respondió con arrogancia.

―Basta los dos. Tú, no eres un rompecorazones, eres idiota ―dijo señalando al gato―. Y tú, no sé quién eres pero si vas a ayudar hazlo y no digas estupideces o recibirás el mismo trato que el gato.

―Eso duele, mi lady.

―Calla ―giró los ojos y volvió su mirada al zorro―. ¿Estás seguro de que el akuma está en el látigo?

―Sí, no lo deja para nada y su poder parece aumentar cuanto más cosas ataca con él.

―Bien, Chat Noir, distráele, yo tomaré el látigo entonces.

―No lo creo ―interrumpió el –aparentemente- nuevo miembro del equipo―. Si Chat Noir la distrae yo te traeré el látigo, solo necesitas el akuma para purificarlo, no hay motivo para que vallas directo contra ella. Además de que es más riesgoso.

―No debes preocuparte por eso. Estoy acostumbrada a correr riesgos ―dijo desafiante.

―Bueno, algunas cosas deberían comenzar a cambiar de ahora en adelante.

―¿Disculpa? ―Preguntó enojada.

―Hmph, parece que aún no tienes claro cuál es tu papel en este asunto ―bufó sacando una flauta de su espalda―. Hazte a un lado con tu mascota, yo me encargo de crear la distracción.

―¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ―Gritó furiosa viéndole correr en dirección a Serpenta.

―¡No soy su mascota! ―Gritó Chat―. ¡Soy su esclavo! ―Ladybug golpeó su frente y le quitó el bastón a Chat Noir de la espalda, entregándoselo de mala manera, golpeándole el pecho.

―Ve tras él, Chat Noir ―pidió apretando los dientes―. Si le pasa algo no podré golpearlo luego con mis propias manos. ¡Luky Charm! ―Arrojó el yoyo y un pompón cayó de vuelta en sus manos.

―¿Vas a darme ánimos con eso? Que gentil de tu parte.

―¡Largo, Chat Noir! ―El gato sonrió a medio lado y corrió en dirección a Renard.

La melodía que salía de la flauta era ligera y envolvente y a medida que el volumen aumentaba figuras similares a ellos salían como nubes de humo tomando forma física frente a sus ojos. Una Ladybug, un Chat Noir y un Renard en perfectas condiciones se encontraron frente a él y tras una nota musical más, las tres figuras corrieron en dirección a Serpenta, sirviendo como el perfecto señuelo para la víbora, que no dudó en perseguirla.

―Ahora, Chat Noir, haz algo útil y ve por detrás y quítale el látigo.

―He visto esos poderes antes ―dijo Ladybug encarandolo―. ¿Seguro que no eres una versión masculina de Volpina?

―Ella fue una chica inocente que terminó akumatizada por tu culpa. Yo solo conseguí este poder con el fin de ayudarte. Ahora bájale a tu terquedad y deja que nosotros nos encarguemos del trabajo sucio.

―¿Qué ustedes se encarguen? ¡Ja! ―Agitó el pompón en la cara de Renard y saltó, pasando sobre él mientras hacía una voltereta en el aire, causando una sonrisa llena de orgullo en los labios del gato―. Podría darle clases a ambos sobre cómo se hace ―Renard cambió su sonrisa arrogante por una de intriga y Chat al notarlo borró la suya de su rostro―. ¡Chat!

―¿Sí, mi lady?

―Usa el cataclismo en las decoraciones de yeso.

Chat obedeció, y mientras Serpenta acorralaba al final del salón a sus tres presas Marinette arrojó el pompón sujeto a una cuerda, haciendo que la serpiente le siguiera con la vista y descubriera su derecha. Chat usó el cataclismo contra las bases de los apliques de yeso, haciendo que estos cayeran sobre Serpenta haciéndose polvo sobre y a su alrededor. La serpiente intentó moverse, pero a causa del componente rasposo del yeso –similar a la cal, que se usa en los campamentos para evitar que las serpientes entren a las tiendas- no se podía mover.

―¡Ahora, Renard! ―Gritó atándole los brazos y el cabello con el yoyo.

―¡Lo tengo! ―El zorro tomó el látigo y lo arrojó en dirección a la heroína parisina.

―¡Se acabó, Serpenta! ―Partió el látigo en dos y la mariposa negra salió volando―. Ya has hecho suficiente daño ―atrapó la mariposa negra con su yoyo y tras purificarla la dejó ir―. Adieu, petit papillon. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!

―¿Dónde estoy…? ―Preguntó la joven que yacía en el suelo confundida.

―¡Bien hecho! ―exclamaron Ladybug y Chat Noir acercando sus puños.

―Hasta luego, Ladybug ―intervino Renard chocando su puño con Ladybug en lugar de Chat Noir―. Un placer trabajar contigo, hasta la próxima.

―¡¿Qué?! ―El rubio se levantó del suelo, donde había caído acostado tras el punta pie del zorro―. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Voy a buscarlo y a…

―¡Chat, tu anillo! ―Exclamó Ladybug viendo que solo quedaba una marca.

―Ya verá la próxima…

―Tengo que irme, me están esperando. Date prisa y sal de aquí antes de que alguien te vea y ve esta noche a mi casa, necesito hablarte de algo importante ―corrió en dirección al estudio y Chat recordó la promesa de encontrarse con ella luego.

Salió por una ventana y volvió al estudio convertido en Adrien sin que nadie lo notara.

―¡Marinette! ―Llamó con euforia acercándose a la joven cuando volvió a su lugar en el sofá―. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, gracias por preguntar. ¿Tú cómo estás?

―¡De maravilla! ―Exclamó buscando ocultar su enojo―. Préstame tu mano ―pidió y ella asintió sonriendo.

―¿Cuál es su problema? ―Pensó haciendo un puchero, cerrando el puño de Marinette y chocándolo contra el suyo propio―. Gracias.

―¿No hay de qué…?

La entrevista prosiguió y como habían quedado, finalizaron el beso al aire y luego buscaron a la chica que antes había sido Serpenta. Adrien le entregó unas flores y en presencia de Marinette no solo le pidió disculpas por no responder a sus sentimientos sino que además le permitió tomarse un par de fotos con él y por petición de la chica, con Marinette.

El regreso a casa fue muy silencioso. Adrien no decía nada y aunque Marinette quería conversar aprovechaba el silencio para pensar en los sucesos del día. No sabía quién era aquel joven pero, sin duda había sido de gran ayuda a pesar de su insistencia en que ella se mantuviera a la raya. ¿Pero que importaba? No era como que fuera a hacerle caso. Más no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Aquel cabello rojo, atado hacia atrás, aunque no era muy largo alcanzaba a sostener una pequeña cola a la altura del cuello. Su traje naranja, ilusiones y orejas de zorro le habían recordado a Volpina pero, esta vez no parecía ser una trampa. Confiaría en él hasta que le diera motivos para hacer lo contrario.

Solo esperaba que dejara sus palabras abruptas de lado o no podría contenerse y le trataría peor la próxima vez.

Llegaron a casa de Marinette y ella se quedó en el lugar. A causa de que por problemas con uno de los fotógrafos la sesión se había movido para un par de días después. Aprovecharía de compartir con sus padres y descansar. Por alguna razón, pasar tiempo en casa de Adrien, aunque le alegraba por poder estar cerca de él, sentía que era estresante y un tanto tenso.

―¿Iras mañana a casa? ―Preguntó Adrien de pie frente a la panadería.

―No estoy segura, es decir… aún tengo que hacer los deberes y a causa de mi ausencia ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

―Si quieres… puedo venir y ayudarte ―dijo sonriendo―. Tú decides, claro.

―¡Sí, es decir no, es decir, claro, me encantas! ¿Eh? Digo, no, ¡me encantaría! ―Adrien rio y ella golpeó su frente.

―Te veré mañana entonces ―besó la frente de la chica y sonrió―. Dulces sueños, Marinette.

―Igualmente…

El gorila abrió la puerta del auto y Adrien subió una vez que Marinette entró a su casa. Estaba tan feliz que sentía que flotaba en lugar de subir las escaleras. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Saludó a sus padres y compartió la cena con ellos. Con todo lo del akuma, la entrevista y el almuerzo en casa de Adrien había terminado llegando a casa para la hora de cenar. Vio una película con ellos, de esas que solía ver en un fin de semana tranquilo en casa, casi acostados sobre el sofá compartiendo palomitas y chocolate.

Viéndolo bien, tenía los mejores padres del mundo, confiaban en ella, le dejaban hacer las cosas que le gustaban y no le exigían más que buenas calificaciones a cambio, y sin embargo se conformaban con que aprobara las materias que se le dificultaban. Si comparaba eso con lo poco que había visto de la relación entre Adrien y Gabriel, además de que la madre de Adrien parecía estar muerta, bueno… se sentía afortunada.

Salió de la ducha y caminó hacía el computador, apreció unos instantes el fondo de su pantalla y sacudió su cabello. Tenía el pijama extendido en el diván y lo único que deseaba hacer era ponérselo y dormir. Dormiría tanto como fuera posible y al día siguiente esperaría que Adrien fuera a verla y a ayudarle con las actividades escolares.

Suspiró con pesadez.

―Hoy fue un largo día, Tikki ―el hada se sacudió el agua que seguía en su cuerpo pequeño y esponjoso.

―Y que lo digas, Marinette.

―Por cierto… ―tomó el borde del paño, dejándolo caer, quedando únicamente con su ropa interior de color negro y huellas de gato―. Me pregunto, ¿quién será ese tal Renard?

―Yo me pregunto lo mismo ―dijo Chat desde su cama.

―¡Tú! ¿Cómo, por qué, dónde, desde cuándo? ―Estaba tan enfadada que comenzó a arrojarle todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

―En lugar de arrojarme cosas, deberías de vestirte ―dijo cubriéndose con el peluche de gato.

―¡Date la vuelta! ―Exigió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

―Pero si ya vi todo ―aseguró sacando la lengua y el rostro de Marinette aumento precipitadamente de temperatura―. Por cierto, lindas bragas.

―¡Tú…! ―Tomó el paño y caminó en su dirección, haciendo resonar cada paso―. ¡Largo de mi casa!

―No puedo ―dijo usando el gato de escudo―. Me tomó mucho trabajo llegar aquí.

―No me importa.

―A mí sí.

―Vete.

―No.

―Ahora.

―No.

―Me voy a molestar.

―Y no me voy a ir.

―Eres insufrible.

―Y tú hermosa.

―Idiota ―bufó de espaldas, ocultando del rostro de Chat Noir su vergüenza.

―Pero, volviendo al tema que me interesa ―dijo arrojándole una almohada, haciendo que Marinette volteara y notara que estaba cubriendo su rostro con el gato―. ¿De dónde salió ese idiota?

―No tengo idea… ―se puso el pijama y subió a la cama, sentándose a un lado del gato―. Pero sí, tienes razón en algo, es un idiota.

―Por cierto… ¿tenías algo que decirme? ―Marinette asintió―. ¿De qué se trata?

―Bueno, tu kwami… ¿te ha hablado sobre el maestro Fu?

―¿Maestro Fu? No, para nada ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros y Tikki se posó en su hombro.

―No me extraña, Plagg es un inútil despreocupado.

―¡Tikki! ―Marinette la sujetó haciéndola callar.

―Lo siento, Marinette, si conocieras a Plagg entenderías porque lo digo.

―Ella tiene razón, Marinette ―la joven volvió su mirada a su compañero―. Plagg no es precisamente el compañero más preocupado.

―Ya veo…

―Como sea, no estamos aquí para hablar de Plagg. Tienen que ir pronto a ver al maestro Fu, y de ser posible lleven a Renard con ustedes.

―¿Y él por qué? ―Preguntó el rubio irritado.

―Porque también es un portador de Miraculous. Marinette me lo ha mostrado en el Ladyblog y es el verdadero Renard.

―¿Cómo estás segura de eso?

―Porque sentí la presencia de loonie cerca cuando Marinette deshizo la transformación.

―Ya veo… ―susurró Marinette.

―Sin embargo, yo no tengo mucha más información que esta… lamentablemente el maestro Fu es el único que les puede decir más. Por eso deben de ir a hablar con él.

―¡Entiendo! ―Exclamó Chat Noir afirmando sus puños―. Iremos mañana temprano.

―¡No! ―Espetó Marinette apoyándose en los hombros del gato―. Cualquier día menos mañana.

―¿Por qué?

―Mañana… es un día… importante para mí ―dijo de rodillas sobre la cama―. Tengo acumulados quehaceres de una semana y por suerte alguien muy listo vendrá a ayudarme.

―¿Tu novio acaso? ―Preguntó levantando las cejas.

―¡No digas eso!

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó riendo―. ¿No quieres romperme el corazón?

―No es eso ―bufó cruzada de brazos―. Es que… es… como decirlo… increíble…

―Ya veo… ―la tomó del brazo, obligándola a mirarle―. ¿Y no le quieres dejar ni un pedacito de tu corazón a este gato callejero que vino desde tan lejos solo para verte?

―Yo, realmente estoy enamorada de él, Chat y me ha pedido ser su novia.

―Mi lady, me lastimas como no tienes idea.

―Lo siento… es complicado.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Preguntó levantándole la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle a la cara―. ¿Por qué la cara triste, Marinette?

―No lo sé… es un sentimiento extraño que se acumula en mi pecho, Chat. Yo realmente amo a Adrien pero… no sé si pueda cubrir todo lo que esperan de mí… y eso me da miedo. ¿Y si no soy suficientemente buena para él?

―Marinette… no seas tonta ―dijo sonriendo―. Nadie, es tan perfecta como tú.

―Chat… ―sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

―Déjame mostrarte algo…

―¿Qué cosa…? ―Chat la besó.

Lo empujó, no quería. No quería que él la volviera a besar, no después de lo ocurrido la última vez, no después de que había descubierto que no le era indiferente, no ahora que Adrien finalmente se había fijado en ella.

Chat Noir la presionó bajo su cuerpo. No importaba cuando se moviera y se quejara, no la soltaba, no la dejaba. No la dejaría ir hasta que se dejara llevar por él una vez más. Ella lo seguía mirando, con sus ojos grandes y azules llenos de impresión y algo similar a un enojo.

Suspiró contra sus labios y le cubrió los ojos con una mano. Ella se seguía sacudiendo, hasta que vio por las rendijas entre los dedos del gato colarse una luz verdosa. Se paralizó y sentía sus latidos ir a mil por hora. No quería ver, no quería verlo. Cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió que la mano ya no estaba contra su cara.

―Marinette…

―¡No veo nada! ―dijo cantando y cubriendo sus oídos.

―¿Es en serio…?

―Lalalalalalalala ―repetía moviendo su cabeza y Adrien comenzaba a enojarse―. No te veo ni te veré, vuelve a transformarte, Chat.

―Que chica más rara ―dijo Plagg posándose sobre la cabeza de Marinette―. No sé qué le vez de especial.

―Todo en ella es especial ―dijo y las mejillas de Marinette se coloraron una vez más. Adrien sonrió ante una idea.

―¿Marinette, no te interesa conocer a Plagg? ¿No sientes curiosidad?

―No, la curiosidad es un problema de gatos, no de mariquitas.

―¿Segura? ―Secundó Plagg insinuante en su oído―. ¿Sabías que sé muchas más cosas sobre el pasado de los Miraculous que la misma Tikki?

―¿E-eso es cierto? ―Preguntó Marinette aún sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

―Sí, Marinette, por más que odie admitirlo, Plagg solía ser más cercano al primer guardián ya que fue el primero en existir, Plagg fue creado antes que yo.

―¡Aaaah! ―Presionó las palmas de sus manos contra su cara―. Esto es cruel…

―¿Por qué no abres los ojos y ya, Mi lady? ―Preguntó Adrien tomándole las manos.

―Me niego.

―Pues, si no los abres, ¿cómo podrás ver lo que hago? ―Preguntó acercándose, olfateando y besando su cuello.

―N-no, fuera, fuera, gato malo ―se quejó empujándolo sin mucho éxito.

―Pfft, esto es tan divertido. Lo hubiese hecho antes si lo hubiese sabido.

―¡Marinette! ―Escuchó a su mamá desde la planta inferior y se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, dejando sus piernas colgar―. ¡Dice Alya que te está llamando, contesta tu teléfono!

―Lo siento mamá, ya mismo le devuelvo la llamada ―respondió con sus ojos aún cerrados.

―Oh, ¿Adrien, cuando llegaste? No te vi entrar ―dijo Sabine atravesando la escotilla―. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que Adrien había venido, Marinette? Eres una mal educada. Iré por galletas y café.

―Gracias Madame Sabine ―respondió Adrien ocultando tras su espalda a Tikki y Plagg.

―Te he dicho que me llames Sabine.

―Lo siento, Sabine.

―¿Adrien…? ―Susurró una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrarse―. Entre todas las peronas…

―Te dije que te podrías llevar una sorpresa…

Marinette abrió finalmente sus ojos, girándose rápidamente para encararlo y en efecto, Adrien estaba frente a ella mientras Tikki y el recién conocido por ella Plagg flotaban a ambos lados. Sus ojos se cerraron una vez más mientras perdía todo control sobre su cuerpo.

―¿Estás mejor? ―Preguntó Adrien al verle abrir los ojos nuevamente.

―¿Estoy soñando?

―Nop ―respondió sonriendo. Con un plato de galletas en una mano y una taza de café en la otra―. Tus padres cocinan increíble, Marinette.

―¿Cómo es posible…? ―Se incorporó lentamente, recostándose a la pared.

―Casualidades del destino creo… ―dijo sonriendo―. O el maestro Fu, del que tanto hablas, sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

―Adrien…

―¿A caso estás decepcionada de que yo soy Chat Noir? ―Preguntó sonriendo.

―No es eso… solo es un poco sorprendente que el chico que creía era un príncipe azul en realidad es un sucio gato callejero.

―Y, te enamoraste de un sucio gato callejero así que igual yo gano ―Marinette se abrazó a su cuello, besándolo, haciendo que casi botara el café y las galletas.

―Te amo ―dijo sobre sus labios y él sonrió dejando el plato a un lado.

―¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

―No lo sé, supongo que a mamá no le molestara.

―O podemos fingir que me he ido.

―No sé si eso sea buena idea.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no fue muy fácil la última vez que estuvimos solos.

―Y eso que esa vez no podía dejar de ser Adrien.

―¿Por qué, acaso ese no es el verdadero?

―Creo que ambas partes de mí son reales.

―Eso es nuevo.

―Tú mejor que nadie deberías de entenderlo.

―Será mejor que te vallas, Adrien.

―¿Por qué… no te gusta estar conmigo?

―Es que… ese es el problema… me encanta estar contigo.

―¿En serio? ―dijo mostrando una sonrisa lasciva.

―¡No, o sea sí, pero no así, no como insinúas!

―¿Estoy insinuando algo?

―¡No, digo sí! ―Adrien echó a reír y se lanzó contra ella. Estrechándola entre sus brazos sobre la cama.

―Marinette… yo solo necesito tenerte a mi lado, con eso me es suficiente ―dijo enterrando el rostro en el cuello femenino.

―Yo solo necesito saber que seguirás aquí cuando despierte.

―Lo haré… estaré a tu lado en la mañana.

―¿De verdad?

―De verdad… no hay ningún otro lugar en el mundo en el que desee estar.

―Pero…

―No me iré… lo prometo. No estoy seguro de habértelo dicho porque en parte decírtelo implica muchas cosas pero… en cierta forma, lo que siento por ti es tan grande que no tengo palabras para describirlo.

―Adrien… tú… ¿puede ser posible que tú estés…?

―Te amo, Marinette… más de lo que nunca pensé podría amar a alguien. Yo... estoy enamorado de Ladybug y yo... ―le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos― estoy perdidamente enamorado de la chica detrás de la mascara.

o

O

o

 ** _*-Continuará…-*_**

* * *

 _Nos leemos al siguiente!_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	8. Promesas

_Lo logré!_

 _A pesar de las mil distracciones que entre mi resaca y el lanzamiento de tantos spoilers y el video de Laura Marano que sinceramente, a pesar de las críticas me ha encantado jejeje… me fascina cuando habla sobre Chat Noir / pero bueno, venía era a publicar :P_

 _Antes que nada, quiero responder un review en particular:_

 ** _adrien18_**

 _Linda… me encantó tu review y hubiese amado respondértelo pero no tienes activada la opción para recibir mensajes privados jajaja y yo los respondo por privados… leo todos y cada uno de sus reviews… son lo mejor para mí y me encanta tomarlos en cuenta… a algunos de una vez, a otros más adelante jejeje pero siempre los veo y me emocionan como no tienes idea :P_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios locos sobre esta historia y como siempre mis tres favoritos del capítulo 7:_

 _3-._ _ **cindy-chan10:**_ _de hecho sí, es la mejor madre ever xD y no quiero presumir, pero me inspiro un poco en mi mamá para la personalidad de Sabine xD_

 _2-._ _ **Gotti Calavera**_ _: Pos sorry por lo de tus tías… lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez :v_

 _1-._ _ **Ren-chan91**_ _: te mamaste con el review xDDDD me morí de risa leyéndolo xD_

 _Ahora, antes del capi les contaré algo gracioso que me pasó en mi trabajo… estaba pensando en el nuevo capítulo mientras ordenaba unos productos en un pasillo (trabajo en un supermercado) y llegó una señora a preguntarme donde estaba la mostaza y le dije; "en el capítulo 1" y me dijo: ¿dónde? Y yo: "¡pasillo 1! Quise decir pasillo 1… xD_

 _Recuerden dar like a mi página en Facebook :v y le daré un regalo especial (en mi página en Facebook) al review nº 100 :*_

 _Disfruten la lectura :3_

* * *

o

O

o

 **The Truth Behind The Mask**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 8:**

 **Promesas.**

o

O

o

Respiró profundo y bostezó apretando a su pecho sus libros. Estaba cansado. Que el amanecer le atrapara dibujando no ayudaba y si sus calificaciones seguían bajando por estar dormido en clases sin dudas terminaría metiéndose en líos con sus padres. Suspiró y cruzó la calle una vez más, solo una cuadra y llegaría a la escuela, solo una simple cuadra.

―¡Nos vemos, mamá! ―exclamó Marinette―. Saldré con Alya después de clases. No me esperen.

―Marinette… ―salió de sus labios impulsivamente y la aludida se volvió en su dirección.

―Buenos días, Natheniel ―saludó sonriendo.

―H-hola, Marinette ―respondió desviando su mirada nervioso―. ¿Vas a clases?

―Claro, estuve ausente una semana prácticamente. Tengo que ponerme al día con todo.

―Si quieres… puedo darte mis apuntes luego…

―¿En serio? ―Preguntó acercándose―. ¡Eso sería genial, Nathaniel! Te estaré eternamente agradecida si lo haces.

―Será un placer, Marinette ―dijo sonriendo, llevando una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

―¡Marinette Dupain Cheng! ―Aquel grito chillón hizo que ambos giraran sus rostros hacia el cruce―. ¡Nos dirás todo ahora mismo! ―Gritó una de las jóvenes arrojándole una revista con fuerza, donde de portada estaban ella y Adrien compartiendo más que palabras en aquel baile.

―Tengo que irme ―dijo agitando su mano frente a Nathaniel, dejando caer la revista al suelo―. ¡Nos vemos en clases! ―Gritó mientras la turda furiosa de fans de Adrien le perseguía el resto del camino hacia la entrada del colegio.

Tomo la revista entre sus manos y aunque se sentía un poco deprimido, cómo si hubiese descubierto la peor noticia que pudiera descubrir. Suspiró y sonrió. Si bien su autoestima no era precisamente alta, siempre estuvo claro que llegar a Marinette sin siquiera hablarle prácticamente, era imposible. Por eso, que Adrien le hubiera "ganado" en una competencia que nunca inició realmente era algo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, sobre todo si Marinette era feliz.

Además, no estaba dispuesto a sentirse mal, no dejaría que los malos sentimientos fluyeran en su mente una vez más, no quería volver a ser akumatizado y hacer daño a otros, en especial a Ladybug y Chat Noir puesto que ya les había causado suficientes problemas anteriormente, al punto de que incluso tuvieran que involucrar a Marinette para atraparle. No quería sentir esa maldad nunca más.

―Será mejor ir a clases ―dijo para sí mismo, subiendo a toda velocidad, negándose a ver la escena que se daba en la entrada con Marinette y los demás. No quería tentar a su corazón.

Invictus atacó y aunque todos fueron evacuados de la escuela. Él necesitaba aclarar su mente y sin avisar se escabullo hasta la azotea. Recientemente se había convertido en su lugar favorito para dibujar los paisajes de la ciudad del amor, un amor que para él no era correspondido.

Suspiró y se inclinó hacia el borde. Ya habían pasado una hora o dos y por lo que veía en el Ladyblog a través de su móvil este nuevo enemigo era más difícil de lo esperado.

―Sería genial poder luchar con ellos ―pensó viendo en vivo lo que Alya transmitía. Al parecer finalmente conseguían pillarle y de pronto, ya el akuma estaba en el yoyo de Ladybug―. Genial ―dijo sonriendo―. Sabía que lo iban a lograr.

Levantó la mirada y la vio. Era Ladybug, saltando sobre algunos postales frente a la escuela. ¿Lo habría visto? Al parecer no. Se detuvo en el balcón de Marinette y la curiosidad de Nathaniel le mantuvo con los ojos pegados en el lugar.

No podía escuchar lo que ella había dicho, pero pudo ver claramente como una luz blanca la rodeó y el traje desapareció lentamente ante sus ojos, incluyendo la máscara. ¡Marinette y Ladybug eran la misma persona! Aquello definitivamente debía de ser una broma, una de mal gusto. Cubrió con sus manos un grito que quiso salir de sus labios y siguió observando a escondidas hasta que ella se metió por la escotilla que daba a su habitación.

―No lo puedo creer… ―dejó salir de sus labios mientras seguía temblando en el suelo.

Era Marinette esa joven que arriesgaba su vida a diario por proteger Paris día tras día. Debía existir una manera para ayudarla, debía existir una manera de que ella no tuviera que correr el riesgo sola, sí, estaba Chat Noir pero, al final del día él no la protegía, no como él quisiera ahora que sabía que se trataba de Marinette. Chat Noir la ayudaba, sí, pero su prioridad no parecía ser mantener a Ladybug lejos del peligro y ahora mismo se quemaba las cabezas pensando cómo podría ayudar.

―Como si yo realmente pudiera hacer algo… ―pensó sentándose en las escaleras del trocadero, dispuesto a continuar su dibujo. Debía haber algo ahí que pudiera distraerlo.

―Buenas tardes, jovencito ―escuchó una voz mientras su cabeza era golpeada con un bastón.

―¿Eh… hola? ―dijo levantándose del lugar.

―¿Me ayudas con algo, por favor? ―Preguntó y Nathaniel asintió, sintiéndose un poco presionado e intimidado pero, no sabía cómo negarse a aquella persona. De hecho solía hacer cosas que no quería por su misma inseguridad.

Fue guiado por el mismo hombre hacía un pequeño edificio antiguo cerca del trocadero. Unas cajas estaban a la entrada, lucían un poco pesadas y haciendo tanto uso de su fuerza como le fue posible subió una por una al pequeño departamento que el hombre le había mencionado. Cuando acabó con la última, se percató de que el hombre le había tomado la libreta de dibujos.

―Eres un gran artista ―dijo sonriendo.

―S-sí, bueno, estoy aprendiendo aún ―dijo avergonzado, intentando recuperar su cuaderno.

―Pues, es muy bueno para un principiante. ¿Me regalarías este? ―Dijo tomando uno que Nathaniel apreciaba en particular―. Es muy hermoso.

―E-ese dibujo… ―lo había hecho con la ilusión de poder entregárselo un día a Ladybug en persona, una especie de agradecimiento por haberle ayudado antes―. Está bien… ―respondió vencido por la imponente mirada del maestro Fu.

―Gracias, eres muy amable ―dijo sonriendo y Nathaniel tomó el resto de sus obras de arte.

―No es nada. Tengo que irme ―dijo caminando hacía la puerta―. Hasta luego.

Caminó todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Por alguna razón no quería terminar de llegar. Quería estar solo y no hablar con nadie. No era que se sintiera deprimido o algo por el estilo, pero a la vez no dejaba de dar vueltas a los dos hechos que había descubierto en un mismo día.

Por un lado, la noticia de que Marinette estaba saliendo con Adrien y por otro lado había descubierto sin querer que ella era Ladybug. Quería poder decírselo a alguien para desahogarse pero no podía. Aquel era un secreto demasiado grande y por otro lado, tampoco estaba seguro sobre si era buena idea decirle a Marinette que conocía su secreto. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar ella.

Llegó a casa y se encerró en su habitación como hacía prácticamente todo el tiempo. Si de por sí solía ser un poco asocial en casa, ese día realmente no quería que nadie le dirigiera la palabra.

Pasaron un par de días en que mantuvo cierta distancia, con Marinette porque no sabía cómo hablarle sin pensar en que estaba saliendo con Adrien y que sabía su secreto. Con Adrien porque le hacía sentir un poco enojado cada vez que lo veía y quería controlar esos sentimientos. Con Alya porque hablar con Alya era hablar de Ladybug, de Chat Noir o de Marinette y así con todos sus compañeros.

Salió de clases una vez más aquel día y fue a casa, quería dormir. Y lo hizo. Pasó el resto del día durmiendo. Durmió tanto que despertó el día siguiente antes de que siquiera amaneciera.

―¿Qué tiene Adrien de especial? ―Se preguntó observando las fotos que en internet aparecían de él y Marinette―. Solo está a la moda y es millonario… y al parecer apuesto… ―golpeó su frente contra la mesa―. ¡Yo también puedo estar a la moda y lucir apuesto! ―Intentó animarse y volvió a estrellar su frente―. ¿A quién engaño?

Encendió el televisor y un comercial llamó su atención.

―¡Recuerden, amigos! ―Era Alec, el conocido presentador Parisino―. En exclusiva tendremos a Adrien Agreste y la afortunada chica que se ha convertido en su novia de forma oficial.

―Tiene que ser una broma ―bufó levantándose.

Abrió su armario y comenzó a sacar prendas de vestir, probándose todo aquello. Tal vez un nuevo look, o nuevas combinaciones le harían lucir más como el tipo de chicos que al parecer le gustaba a Marinette. Porque, ¿por qué debía rendirse ahora? No es como si se fueran a casar. Solo eran novios y con tantas chicas alrededor de Adrien, era cuestión de tiempo para que Marinette se cansara de él. Bueno, ese pensamiento no era malo ni bueno, y solo quería luchar por lo que realmente quería, por Marinette.

Sacó las cosas que traía en su bolso en busca del móvil y una caja hexagonal salió a relucir entre los cuadernos y demás útiles escolares. Le pareció interesante y la abrió.

Había un dije en ella, atado a una cadena. Tenía forma de algo similar a la cola de un zorro de color naranja y blanco. Era extraño, algo en aquella prenda llamaba su atención, pero no se atrevía a ponérselo. Siguió probando las prendas de ropa que había sacado pero nada parecía convencerle del todo y su cabello no ayudaba demasiado, así que buscó la forma de arrojar su fleco hacia atrás un par de veces. Tomó el collar, tal vez, una prenda le haría ver más moderno así que se lo puso.

―Hola ―dijo una criatura apareciendo ante él y cayó al suelo sentado.

―¿Q-qué cosa eres? ―Preguntó nervioso.

―Mi nombre es Loonie ―respondió la criatura naranja sonriendo―. Tú debes de ser mi nuevo portador. Genial.

―¿Portador?

―Sí, lo que traes en tu cuello es un miraculous, te permite hablar conmigo, me permite a mí materializarme y nos permite fusionarnos y convertirte en Renard ―dijo la criatura con tranquilidad hurgando entre las cosas del joven.

―¿Renard? ―una imagen de Ladybug y Chat Noir apareció en la televisión y Loonie le señaló la pantalla.

―Sí, algo así como esos dos ―sonrió con arrogancia y se posó en el hombro de Nathaniel―. La diferencia es que soy más apuesto y más fuerte que Chat Noir. Pero eso lo puedes confirmar por ti mismo.

―¿En serio puedo transformarme también?

―Sí, solo tienes que decir, _Loonie, transfórmame_ , y listo, Renard aparecerá ante ti en el espejo.

―¿Puedo intentar? ―Preguntó sonriendo.

―Adelante.

La transformación finalizó y se miró a sí mismo orgulloso. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. No necesitaba cambiar su apariencia como Nathaniel. Él sabía que Marinette era Ladybug y eso era una ventaja que creía tener sobre Adrien. Solo debía acercarse a ella como Renard hasta que pudiera hacerle saber su secreto y dejarle en claro que sabía el de ella. Sin dudas, sin lugar a dudas sería el compañero que Ladybug necesitaba, le ayudaría y la protegería y sin dudarlo haría que ella se enamorara de él.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Preguntó al verse destransformado.

―Tengo hambre ―dijo sonriendo Loonie―. ¿Tendrás tomates? ―Nathaniel asintió y la criatura se metió en su chaqueta―. ¡Busquemos un poco! Luego, mientras como, puedo explicarte todo sobre tu transformación y esas cosas.

―Sí, vamos.

Su aventura estaba por comenzar y mientras el kwami le contaba todo lo sucedido y Nathaniel desviaba su mirada entre la entrevista y la criatura que comía tomates frente a él Serpenta apareció en el televisor y sin duda alguna decidió entrar en acción.

Respiró profundamente, sintiendo el aroma que su cabello desprendía. Aunque para cualquiera podría ser normal, para él tenía algo especial. Más allá de que le oliera a galletas, era como si una droga entrara en su sistema cada vez que lo sentía tan cerca. Sentía sus manos temblar y algo en su abdomen estremecerse, como una punzada que se extendía desde su estómago e iba en bajada.

Tenía que calmarse, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero realmente deseaba hacerlo. Aunque bromeara al respecto, seguía estando en casa de los padres de Marinette y no era lo mismo. El hecho de que su padre no se preocupara por siquiera pasar por su habitación durante largos periodos de tiempo no significaba que los padres de Marinette fueran iguales, además, la madre de Marinette ya sabía que él se encontraba en el lugar.

―Marinette… yo solo necesito tenerte a mi lado, con eso me es suficiente ―dijo enterrando el rostro en el cuello femenino.

―Yo solo necesito saber que seguirás aquí cuando despierte.

―Lo haré… estaré a tu lado en la mañana.

―¿De verdad?

―De verdad… no hay ningún otro lugar en el mundo en el que desee estar.

―Pero…

―No me iré… lo prometo. No estoy seguro de habértelo dicho porque en parte decírtelo implica muchas cosas pero… en cierta forma, lo que siento por ti es tan grande que no tengo palabras para describirlo.

―Adrien… tú… ¿puede ser posible que tú estés…?

―Te amo, Marinette… más de lo que nunca pensé podría amar a alguien. Yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de la chica detrás de la máscara.

―Toc-toc ―escuchó la voz de Sabine desde la escotilla y se alejó de Marinette tan rápido como pudo―. Permiso ―dijo la mujer asomando su cabeza―. Adrien, es tarde ―comenzó acercándose al rubio―. ¿Vas a quedarte o llamo a alguien para que venga por ti?

―Yo… ―no sabía que decir, no tenía la menor idea sobre que responder. ¿Quedarse? Eso sonaba demasiado bueno pero, ¿de verdad podía?

―Mmm… ―sonrió y como si pudiera ver a través de sus ojos le guiñó un ojo―. No le diré a tu papá que estás aquí, pero solo esta vez, ¿está bien?

―Madame Sabine…

―Llámame Sabine ―dijo y caminó en dirección a las escaleras―. No se queden despiertos hasta tarde.

―Sabine… yo, no sé de dónde saca lo de mi papá… ―se revolvía el cabello nervioso.

―Lo saco de que hace unos minutos llamó Nathalie para preguntarme si estabas aquí porque no respondías sus llamadas.

―Creo que me deje el móvil, es solo eso.

―Adrien, la diferencia entre ustedes, los jóvenes y nosotras, las mamás, es que hemos vivido mucho más que ustedes y que también fuimos jóvenes en algún momento aunque a veces no lo parezca ―caminó hacia un armario incrustado en una de las paredes de Marinette, ayudándose por una escalera―. Toma ―dijo arrojándole unas mantas.

―Mamá, ¿de verdad no tienes problema con que Adrien se quede?

―¿Debería de tenerlo? ―Preguntó sonriendo―. Mientras que mañana se disculpe apropiadamente por huir de casa, creo que puede descansar un rato. No debe de ser fácil tener una vida como la suya, tú misma lo dijiste.

―Sabine… ―saltó de la cama y corrió hasta abrazarla―. Usted es la mejor.

―No, solo soy mamá.

―Pues es la mejor mamá que conozco.

―No digas eso, se podría poner celosa tu mami ―el rostro de Adrien se deformó y dio un paso atrás guardando silencio―. Ay, Adrien, lo siento.

―No, está bien… mamá… usted es la mejor después de ella.

―Descansen ―dijo besando la frente de Adrien―. No se queden despiertos hasta tarde o estarán mañana con sueño todo el día y asegura la puerta, Tom no sabe que Adrien está en casa.

―Dulces sueños, má ―dijo Marinette dejando el plato y la taza de café ya vacíos en su mesa de trabajo.

La mujer bajó por las escaleras tras cerrar la escotilla.

Marinette se acercó a Adrien, quien continuaba mirando la escotilla desde el diván, como si fuera a quebrarse en cualquier instante. Se sentó a su lado y como pudo se metió bajo sus brazos, acostándose sobre sus piernas.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó mirándolo hacia arriba.

―Más o menos ―admitió.

―Disculpa si mamá dijo algo que no debiera.

―Para nada ―se dobló, acercando su rostro al de ella―. Es solo que a pesar de todo, a veces extraño a mamá.

―Adrien… ¿me… me contarás alguna vez sobre tu madre? ―él asintió con los ojos vidriosos.

―Pero no hoy ―dijo besando la nariz de Marinette―. No quiero hablar de cosas tristes.

―Mmm… ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? ―Preguntó y él se encogió de hombros―. ¿Quieres ver una película o algo?

―La verdad… solo quiero estar a tu lado… no quiero hablar, no quiero hacer nada ―levantó a Marinette de sus piernas y se acomodó en las de ella, de lado, mirando al frente.

―¿Por qué te saliste de tu casa, Adrien?

―Estaba aburrido ―confesó―. Suelo hablar con Nino en las noches o mirar cosas por internet pero Nathalie bloqueó casi todas las páginas que frecuento en mi computador para que no me distraiga por los exámenes que vienen y Nino no responde su móvil.

―Me hubieses llamado.

―Marinette… no quería estar en casa. A veces, solo no quiero estar en ese lugar. No hay ningún otro motivo oculto. Eso es todo.

―Pero.

―Marinette… ¿puedo pedirte un favor? ―Se levantó, sentándose frente a ella, tomándole las manos―. ¿Puedes no preguntarme nada, al menos hoy? De verdad, no quiero hablar sobre mi familia en este momento.

―Lo siento, es solo que siento un poco de curiosidad.

―¿Curiosidad, no dijiste que eso era cosa de gatos?

―Bueno, algunas malas mañas tienden a ser contagiosas ―dijo desviando la mirada―. ¡Oye! ―Tomó el cojín y comenzó a golpearlo―. ¡Tú eras Chat Noir todo este tiempo!

―Creí que eso había quedado claro ―objetó cubriéndose con sus brazos.

―¡Me has mentido, manipulado y… hecho cosas estúpidas todos estos días!

―¿Cosas estúpidas? ―luchaba por retener las ganas de reír.

―¡S-sí!

―Deberías bajar la voz.

―Me siento tan engañada en este momento ―afiló su mirada picándole el hombro con un dedo―. Sabías que Françoise era tu tío en la escuela, me mentiste en el estudio diciendo que habías visto a Chat Noir y en el balcón de la fiesta… eres un idiota.

―¿Ahora me insultas? ―ella se encogió de hombros dándole la espalda―. Yo soy quien debería estar enojado.

―¿Y tú por qué? ―Preguntó fingiéndose ofendida.

―Porque… ―pasó sus brazos bajo los de ella y una de sus piernas por detrás, aferrándola de espaldas a él―. Me estuviste engañando con Chat Noir todo este tiempo.

―E-eso, eso no… bueno sí, ¡pero no! ―iba y volvía, ahogándose en sus propias palabras―. Es decir… eso también fue tu culpa.

―¿Mi culpa? Pero si tú eras quien se dejaba ―Marinette le estrelló el cojín en la cara.

―Yo…

―Ya, solo bromeaba, recuerda que siempre he conocido la verdadera identidad de Chat Noir ―Marinette rodó los ojos y se dejó abrazar por él―. Y en este momento creo que es un tipo afortunado.

―¿No dejarás las bromas nunca?

―Pero, Mi lady, si las dejará, ¿cómo podría conseguir una sonrisa de tus labios?

―N-no me digas así… ―pidió buscando ocultar el rojo en sus mejillas.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó olfateando su cuello―. ¿Acaso no te gusta?

―N-no es… no es eso… ―su piel se erizaba al sentir la respiración de Adrien contra su cuello. Podría decir que estaba un poco… ¿excitada la vez?

―Marinette… ―susurró contra su oído y ella se estremeció―. Mírame… ―pidió y ella se giró levemente, lo suficiente para poder mirarse mutuamente a la cara.

―¿Sí, Adrien? ―Él acercó sus labios a los de ella, sujetándole con suavidad del rostro.

La besó, la besó con dulzura pero cierta ansiedad. Tal vez era por todo lo que había ocurrido antes, tal vez por el hecho de que estaban solos, de que se sentían mutuamente atraídos, o tantas cosas que se acumulaban en sus cabezas y en sus corazones repentinamente.

―Estoy enamorada de ti ―dijo Adrien al sentir su cuello siendo rodeando por los brazos de su compañera.

―Yo también ―respondió ella sonriendo.

―¿Puedo besarte de nuevo? ―Preguntó el rubio y ella sonrojada asintió.

―Po-por supuesto, puedes hacerlo.

―Eso suena genial, y… ¿puedo… hacer algo más?

―¿Algo… más? ―preguntó perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes.

―Sí… algo más… ―respondió llevando una de sus temblorosas manos al cuello de Marinette, acariciando su cabello y la pequeña extensión de piel con suavidad y lentitud, una lentitud que a la joven junto a él la estaba matando.

Sentía que iba a gritar, ella realmente estaba a punto de gritar, pero se calmó, o al menos lo intentaba y respiró profundo cuando sintió los labios de Adrien contra su cuello… los mismos que con breves y suaves mordiscos subieron por su barbilla hasta sus labios.

No supo en que momento de su estasis quedó sentada sobre el diván, con Adrien frente a ella, encerrada literalmente entre el diván y Adrien, pero aquello no le molestaba del todo. Acomodó sus piernas sobre las de él, rodeándole la cintura con las mismas y las manos de él bajaban despacio por su cintura, creando cortocircuitos en cada centímetro de su piel que tocaban.

Marinette podía recordarlo perfectamente, la noche anterior en casa de Adrien, cuando estuvo sentada sobre sus piernas, sintiendo… _eso._ Aquel recuerdo hizo que los colores en su rostro aumentaran y detuvo el beso en el instante.

―Adrien… espera ―se levantó como pudo y se escondió tras el espaldar del divan―. Yo… yo no sé… si esto está bien, o sea, si es buena idea.

―Ya veo… ―tomó la mano de Marinette y la guio a su lado, haciendo que se sentara sobre el sofá a una prudente distancia―. Tú… realmente… ¿por qué no quieres estar… conmigo? ―preguntó con una sonrisa algo extraña en su rostro―. ¿Acaso… es por haber descubierto que yo soy Chat Noir…?

―¡No! ―Gritó, callando de inmediato su boca con sus manos―. No… no es eso ―aquellas palabras habían sido como un cuchillo clavándose en su estómago―. Yo no… yo no dije eso…

―¿Entonces…?

―Es que… no es que no quiera… estar contigo… es solo que, bueno, tú sabes, verás… yo si quiero estar contigo. Yo feliz, o sea, eres tú, eres Adrien y eres mi novio y ese es el problema justamente o eso creo… es que no acabo de creerme esto… que tú entre todas las personas seas mi novio y que entre todas las personas me hallas elegido a mí y…

―Marinette…

―Porque, es increíble y cada día desde que todo esto empezó me pellizco y descubro que sigo despierta y que sigues ahí y eso es increíble y si quiero, quiero dormir toda la noche sobre ti, y cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo mi respuesta siempre será sí pero… al mismo tiempo eres tú y me asusta por alguna razón y ahora… estás aquí y yo también y estoy diciendo todas estas tonterías que llegan a mi cabeza y ¡Dios mío, ¿qué acabo de decir?! ―Cubrió su rostro con el cojín y Adrien sonrió de lado con sus propias mejillas sonrojadas.

―Solo… las cosas más lindas que jamás esperé escucharte decir.

―Adrien…

Él la besó. Aferrándose a ella con fuerza, arreglándoselas para hacerla caer acostada sobre el pequeño sofá. No quería aguantar más sus sentimientos. Ella era simplemente una especie de droga para él y ya no se resistiría más, no después de saber que ella también quería estar con él. O eso había logrado entender entre todo ese discurso atropellado que le había escuchado pronunciar.

Permaneció sentado a su lado, inclinado para poder besarla y dejar que sus manos viajaran libremente por el cuerpo femenino. Estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que estaba de esa manera con una mujer y los pequeños espasmos que sentía en la misma Marinette le aclaraban que ella misma tampoco había hecho algo así antes.

Sentía curiosidad.

Quería saber hasta dónde podría llegar, hasta dónde ella le permitiría llegar y hasta dónde él le haría caso, porque debía admitirlo, si ella se negaba tal vez insistiría un poco, no la presionaría, pero sin duda iba a insistir.

Marinette le abrazó y no pudo evitar suspirar sobre sus labios. Cada segundo le gustaba más estar con ella de esa manera. El sofá era agradable, sí, pero se hacía cada vez más pequeño para él, para los dos. Incomodo, tal vez.

Se levantó y tomó las manos de Marinette.

―Marinette… ven conmigo ―pidió y caminó en dirección a la cama, haciéndola subir en ella―. Ya vuelvo ―buscó el encendedor y apagó la luz de la habitación. Solo recibía la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana y subió casi de un salto a la cama de Marinette.

Se acercó a ella sin decir nada y la besó. Las palabras ya estaban dichas y en aquel momento estorbaban, tanto como sus propias ropas. Se quitó la camisa blanca que siempre traía al igual que su remera negra. Por alguna razón sentía cada vez más calor.

Se acostó sobre Marinette, besándola torpemente a causa de su propia desesperación y es que no era su culpa… no era como si alguna vez su padre se hubiese sentado a explicarle que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones. Pero por otro lado, sentía sus propios instintos y sentimientos darle las respuestas que necesitaba.

Tomó la cintura de Marinette, introduciendo sus manos bajo el pijama rosa de la chica, subiendo rápidamente, pasando sus manos por la piel tibia de su novia hasta llegar a la parte superior… ya había tocado los pechos de Marinette una vez, pero como Chat Noir y el estúpido traje cubriendo incluso sus manos no era que le dejaba sentir demasiado.

―A-Adrien… ―susurró Marinette sobre sus labios y él los apretó. Sintiendo el leve gemido que escapaba de los labios de ella. Aquello no hacía más que incitarlo a continuar.

Tomó el borde de la franela de Marinette y se la sacó de un tirón. Marinette cubrió su pecho con sus brazos y él los tomó, pasándolos sobre su cabeza, acercando su rostro a ella. Quería saberlo, quería saberlo todo sobre ella y ver que reacciones tenía ante cada cosa que él hiciera.

Besó su pecho, justo en el medio de sus senos y no pudo evitar reír al ver que ella intentaba soltarse. Acercó sus labios a uno de sus senos, sin dejar de rosar su piel durante el trayecto, atrapándolo finalmente con su boca, mordiendo suavemente el pezón erecto de Marinette.

―N-no… ―soltó en un gemido, mordiéndose los labios para contener todo aquello que él le hacía sentir. No era malo, pero era algo nuevo para ella. Sí, le encantaba Adrien, estaba enamorada de él, pero aquello estaba en un nuevo nivel―. A… drien… su-suéltame…

―Está bien ―susurró a su oído―, mi lady…

―No me llames así… ―dijo sujetando con sus manos finalmente libres los hombros de Adrien.

―¿Por qué no?

―Es muy… extraño que me llames así siendo tú… ―mintió, conteniéndose ante el rose que el pecho de Adrien contra el suyo provocaban en ella.

―Eres una mentirosa, mi lady… ―besó su cuello y bajó sus manos a las caderas de Marinette… halando suavemente el borde del pantalón. Se moría por ver de nuevo esas bragas de antes―. Somos novios… porque no admites que… te excita.

―E-eso… eso no…

―¿No qué…? ―se arrodillo frente a ella. Tirando del pantalón hasta sacárselo por completo―. ¿Acaso soy el único que quiere seguir con esto?

―N-no me hagas ese tipo de preguntas… es muy vergonzoso…

―¿Te da vergüenza que te pregunte pero no que te vea desnuda o te toque? Eres rara ―dijo riendo, acomodándose entre sus piernas tras quitarse sus propios pantalones―. Pero hasta esa rareza tuya me encanta.

―Te amo… ―dijo y Adrien la besó.

―Yo también, te amo, mi lady.

Acarició su cabello y se olvidó del pudor. Lo empujó contra la cama y se sentó sobre él. Podía sentir su hombría a través de la ropa interior de ambos, haciendo que le temblaran las piernas y no podía creer que estaba haciendo eso, además de que se trataba de Adrien y su propia habitación, pero, ¿qué más daba? Lo que sentía por él iba más allá.

Ambos lo habían decidido ya, se dejarían llevar por las sensaciones que se aplomaban en sus cuerpos.

Se acostó sobre él, besándolo, sintiendo como él acariciaba su espalda y bajaba hasta su trasero, metiendo sus manos entre las pequeñas bragas que aún conservaba en su lugar, presionándola con mayor fuerza a él. Haciendo que le sintiera aún más. Ella temblaba pero no se alejaba. Metió sus dedos entre los cabellos dorados de él y enterró su rostro en aquel cuello blanco y suave que tanto había querido besar antes.

La torpeza era parte de aquella situación pero la timidez se esfumaba a cada instante. Adrien se quitó los boxers y acostó a Marinette contra la cama, sacando con un poco de rudeza las bragas, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

La luz era leve, pero podía ver la silueta de Marinette tendida en la cama. Se acercó más. Lo suficiente para que las únicas partes de sus cuerpos que aún no se tocaban lo hicieran. Estaba caliente y húmeda. Así fue como la sintió.

―Marinette… ―gimió su nombre en su oído y ella chilló al sentirle intentar entrar.

Tal vez no habían calculado ese pequeño detalle.

―E-espera, Adrien, espera ―repetía al sentir el dolor que el miembro de Adrien entrando en su intimidad le causaba.

―Lo siento… ―dijo él retrocediendo y ella cubrió su rostro con su almohada.

―N-no… yo lo siento…

―No es tu culpa ―dijo acostándose sobre su pecho―. Supongo que es normal.

―Pero… ―se mordió los labios y alejó la almohada―. Ha-hazlo de nuevo ―pidió sujetándose a su espalda―. Yo… yo puedo, solo… despacio, ¿sí?

―Sí… claro ―sonrió y volvió a su labor. Entrando despacio, reteniendo los quejidos de Marinette con sus labios. Besándola con fuerza, mordiéndole los labios cada vez que iba a alzar la voz.

Despacio y con suavidad había logrado entrar y ahora no sabía si quería salir, sobre todo cuando le había tomado tanto trabajo y las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de los ojos de Marinette.

―Lo siento… ―susurró sobre sus labios y ella negó, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro―. Estás llorando.

―Es que me duele…

―Por eso te pido disculpas…

―No… ―lo abrazó con más fuerza―. Es un dolor… bueno…

―Te amo, Marinette ―dijo limpiándole las lágrimas―. Te amo demasiado.

―Y-yo también…

Él se atrevió a salir, solo para volver a entrar y a salir y a entrar y cada vez ella se quejaba menos y él le tomaba más gusto a la sensación que producía en su cuerpo.

―¿Crees que esto esté bien? ―Preguntó Tikki recostada en la silla del balcón.

―Son un par de mocosos con las hormonas alborotadas, ¿qué podíamos hacer más que dejarlos solos? ―Plagg bostezó echado a un lado de Tikki.

―¿Por qué tienes que hablar de esa manera? ―El gato se encogió de hombros.

―Soy realista. Ya sabes cómo son los pubertos.

―Eres tan ordinario como siempre.

―Lo siento, Tikki, ya sabes que siempre digo lo que pienso con total sinceridad. Además, tristemente están destinados a fracasar con su _amor_ y lo sabes.

―Eso no es cierto, el maestro Fu los escogió porque son el uno para el otro.

―Sí, pero la mala suerte les acompaña por culpa nuestra.

―No digas tonterías. ¿Olvidas que las mariquitas damos buena suerte? ―Preguntó riendo.

―Sí, ¿olvidas tú lo que dicen sobre los gatos negros?

―Siempre sales con eso. Te digo que va a funcionar. Marinette es una chica espectacular y Adrien es un ángel.

―Sí, claro. No tiene caso discutir contigo, así que piensa lo que quieras.

―Plagg, solo porque las cosas se dieron de la manera en que lo hicieron con nosotros hace miles de años, no significa que tengan que estar destinados a lo mismo siempre. Además, ya antes han logrado salir adelante con su amor en otras generaciones.

―Tengo sueño ―bostezó una vez más y cerró los ojos―. Hasta mañana, Tumaini.

―Dulces sueños, Abasi…

Adrien abrió sus ojos y sonrió al ver que Marinette seguía dormida sobre su pecho. Se sentía tan feliz y afortunado que había olvidado por completo donde estaba. Una luz se encendía y apagaba desde el escritorio y sin despertarla se levantó, fue hasta allí, tomó el teléfono de Marinette y desbloqueó la pantalla.

Arrugó la frente ante lo que veía. Después de las cientos de llamadas perdidas de Alya estaban unas más de su padre y Nathalie. Odiaba que fueran tan controladores al punto de estar prácticamente monitoreando a Marinette y pidiéndole explicaciones de su día a día desde que había comenzado a salir con ella. ¿La peor parte? Sabía que serían así con cualquier chica que saliera con él, pero daba igual. A él solo le interesaba Marinette.

―¿Adrien… qué hora es…? ―dijo Marinette abriendo los ojos, cubriéndose con las mantas.

―Van a ser las seis, sigue durmiendo, princesa ―pidió besando sus labios.

―Está bien… ―volvió a acostarse y el móvil en manos de Adrien comenzó a sonar―. ¿Quién es? ―Preguntó aún entre dormida.

―Es Alya.

―¡Alya! ―Se sentó rápidamente y le arrebató el aparato a Adrien de las manos―. ¡Bu-buenos días!

―¡Marinette Dupain Cheng! ―Aunque no estaba en altavoz sus gritos salían del aparato―. ¡¿Se puede saber dónde diablos te metiste anoche?!

―Lo siento…

―Te he estado llamando como loca, hasta llamé a tu mamá.

―Lo sé y lo siento ―respondió―. Solo… bueno… se me presentó algo.

―¿Algo, dejas a tu mejor amiga colgada por algo?

―Lo siento, lo siento.

―No te disculpes, no aceptaré tus disculpas.

―Alya…

―Si las aceptaré, pero más te vale que me expliques en detalle por qué rallos no contestabas.

―Es que… ―Adrien se sentó tras ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello― Ve-verás… ¡déjame! ―Soltó de golpe cuando un par de dedos se metieron en su entrepierna.

―¿Hay alguien ahí? ―Marinette palideció―. Marinette… dime la verdad. ¿Qué está pasando?

―Na… nada ―Adrien le quitó el móvil.

―Hola, Alya. Lo siento, es mi culpa que Marinette no te devolviera la llamada antes.

―¡¿Qué?!

―¿Qué haces? ―Marinette tomó de nuevo su teléfono―. N-no es lo que piensas, Alya… ¿Alya?

―¡Pon el video, ahora!

―No...

―Si no lo pones, pensaré peor…

―Está bien ―haló una oreja de Adrien y comenzó a tantear por su franela―. U-un segundo… ―recibió la que Adrien le entregó y se la puso aún a ciegas por la oscuridad de la habitación―. Enciende la luz ―pidió a Adrien por lo bajó y él se fue a hacerlo.

―¡Marinette! ―Gritó al verla finalmente.

―¿Qué pasa, por qué esa cara? ―Preguntó y Alya señaló en esa dirección y Marinette vio la franela que traía puesta.

―Eres una… ¿Adrien está escuchando?

―S-sí…

―Hablaremos luego ―dijo colgando la llamada.

―¿Está molesta Alya?

―Adrien… ―le arrojó el teléfono―. ¿Por qué me diste tu franela?

―Pensé que se te vería bien.

―Eres…

―¿Idiota?

―Sí ―bufó y echaron a reír―. Mejor nos vestimos. Mamá se despertará en cualquier momento.

―Sí ―tomó sus pantalones y los boxers―. ¿Me permites mi franela, por favor? O mejor te la quito yo.

―Manos fuera ―dijo Marinette empujándolo.

―Está bien, no haré nada, lo prometo.

―Bien… ―se quitó la franela y se la entregó, poniéndose su pijama.

―¿Has visto a Plagg? ―Preguntó y Marinette negó.

―Tampoco sé dónde está Tikki ―se asomó por la puerta sobre su cama que daba al balcón y vio que ambos dormían plácidamente sobre la silla―. Los encontré.

―Plagg ―llamó Adrien una vez que Marinette los metió a la habitación―. Será mejor volver a casa.

―¿Te irás? ―Preguntó Marinette y Adrien sonrió asintiendo.

―Tengo que… pero volveré más tarde para estudiar.

―Estaré esperando ―dijo Marinette aceptando un beso en sus labios―. Te amo.

―Yo también te amo.

―Vamos ―dijo Plagg bostezando―. Ya mataron las ganas, es hora de ir a casa, Adrien ―el rostro de Marinette se volvió un arcoíris y Adrien le miró enojado.

―¡Plagg! ―Exclamó Tikki enojada―. Que comentario tan innecesario.

―Por suerte no se me conoce por ser sensible precisamente. Vamos, Adrien.

―Ignóralo ―pidió y besó la mano de Marinette―. Plagg, transfórmame.

―Ese gato me saca de quicio ―rezongaba Tikki sobre la almohada.

―Hasta luego, mi lady ―dijo Chat Noir guiñando un ojo y desapareció a través de la escotilla.

Aquel día no pudo volver a casa de Marinette para estudiar, pues terminó castigado por haber desaparecido toda la noche sin decir donde estaba. Claro, no admitió que había estado en casa de Marinette, pero su felicidad era tal que solo aceptó en silencio quedare encerrado en su habitación.

La verdad, no era tan mala idea, pues solo necesitó hacer una llamada aquella noche y una hermosa mujer, que lo volvía loco apareció a media noche, entrando por su ventana.

Pasaron varios días entre citas públicas para satisfacción de Gabriel, citas de estudio por el bien de Marinette y citas secretas que ser Chat Noir y Ladybug les permitía tener para poder verse a solas, sin una cámara, sin preguntas de Alya o de las demás personas. Y aunque no habían logrado hablar aún con Fu, quien al parecer estaba de viaje, si sabían que tenían muchas dudas sobre Renard y una nueva sorpresa les iba a llegar aquella tarde.

Había transcurrido al menos un mes desde que Marinette sabía que Adrien era Chat Noir y aunque no había habido demasiados incidentes en sus vidas de superhéroe, Marinette había comenzado a notar que Nathaniel parecía acercarse cada día más a ella. Y eso, no sabía si le gustaba o no.

―Buenos días, Marinette ―saludó Nathaniel, sentándose en el lugar de Alya.

―Buenos días, Nathaniel ―respondió ella amablemente―. ¿Cómo has estado?

―Bien, bien, quería preguntarte algo.

―¿Sí? ―el pelirrojo asintió y le entregó un folleto.

―Sé que quieres ser una diseñadora famosa y… habrá un concurso en una convención dentro de poco, y… pues la idea es crear diseños de trajes para superhéroes y villanos que sean originales y presentarlos ese día.

―Eso está genial, Nathaniel, ¿vas a participar?

―Más bien me preguntaba si… quisieras participar conmigo ―dijo finalmente y ella sonrió―. Creo que, con tus habilidades en la costura y lo poco que sé dibujar.

―¡Nathaniel, eso es genial! ―Exclamó abrazándole―. Sería increíble. Tú dibujas de una manera sensacional y seguramente ganaremos si participamos juntos.

―Por eso te pedí concursar conmigo… si quieres, claro.

―¡Sí, claro que quiero! ―tomó su bolso y sacó su cuaderno de diseños―. Mira los últimos diseños que hice, están inspirados en Chat Noir y Ladybug. Podríamos modificarlos y hacer cosas geniales. También hice uno sobre Renard ―mostró el dibujo y Nathaniel se sonrojó.

―M-me parece genial, Marinette ―desvió la mirada y se percató de que Adrien se encontraba de pie en la puerta―. Entonces… te llamo esta tarde para ponernos de acuerdo, ¿vale?

―¡Sí! ―lo abrazó nuevamente y besó su mejilla―. Gracias Nathaniel, ¡esto será fabuloso!

―S-sí… ―salió tan rápido como pudo del aula, donde solo el rubio y su novia quedaban.

―¡Adrien! ―Gritó Marinette al verlo, corriendo en su dirección―. Ha pasado algo maravilloso ―se colgó de su cuello y él le tomó los brazos alejándola―. ¿Pasa algo?

―No ―dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando en otra dirección―. ¿Nos vamos? Ya llegó el gorila y papá nos espera para almorzar con él.

―Cierto… tu padre me invitó a comer con ustedes hoy. No le he dicho a mi mamá.

―Llámala ―pidió tomándole el móvil.

―¿Seguro que estás bien? ―Preguntó y Adrien resopló.

―Te digo que no pasa nada.

―Bien… ¿me das un beso? ―Preguntó y Adrien asintió, tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y pasándolo por los labios de Marinette.

―Ahora sí.

―¿Es en serio…? ―Intentó contener las ganas de reír.

―¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? ―Se cruzó de brazos y tras besarle fugazmente los labios salió del salón, seguido de cerca por Marinette.

―Estás celoso… ―reía por lo bajo, tomándose de su brazo―. Es la misma actitud tonta del estudio, y yo que no lo había terminado de entender. Eres demasiado celoso, gatito.

―Pues claro que lo soy, Marinette ―dijo encarándola―. No quiero perder a la persona que amo, además, por si no recuerdas, hace un tiempo todos nos enteramos de que le gustas a Nathaniel y tú vas y hasta lo besas.

―Fue la mejilla, Adrien.

―Igual ―se encogió de hombros y le sujetó el rostro―. Tus labios son míos.

―Tienes que confiar en mí ―pidió sonriendo.

―Lo hago, mi lady… pero no confío en Nathaniel ni en ningún otro que se acerque a ti.

Marinette tomó su móvil para llamar a su mamá y Adrien permaneció a su lado, observándole fijamente. Sin quitar sus ojos de ella, sobre todo cuando vio aquellos ojos azules iluminarse con fuerza.

―¡¿De verdad?! ―Adrien se paralizó―. No lo puedo creer. ¡Es la mejor noticia de todas! ―Se acercó a Adrien, abrazándole―. Sí, sí, le diré a Adrien, iremos después de almorzar con su padre.

―¿A dónde iremos? ―Preguntó cuándo Marinette cortó la llamada.

―Mi tía llegará hoy de China ―Adrien sonrió.

―¿Necesitas un experto en mandarín?

―Nop ―dijo Marinette besando su barbilla―. Necesito presentarle a mi novio, eso es todo. Ella habla francés a la perfección.

―Ya veo ―le tomó la mano y apresuró el paso―. Démonos prisa entonces. Papá se volverá loco si tardamos en llegar y no quiero perderme por nada del mundo el conocer a tu adorada tía.

―Bridgette es la mejor ―dijo orgullosa―. Ya verás que te va a encantar.

Subieron al auto juntos y llegaron a la mansión Agreste. Bajaron del vehículo y siguiendo las órdenes de Nathalie caminaron hacia el comedor. Para sorpresa de ambos, no solo se encontraba Gabriel en una de las sillas.

―Buenas tardes, Adrien, Marinette.

―Buenas tardes, Monsieur Larise ―Saludó Marinette.

―Te he dicho que me llames Françiose ―dijo acercándose, besando la mano de Marinette―. Gracias, pero no… prefiero seguirle llamando así.

―Está bien ―dijo y revolvió el cabello de Adrien―. Qué bueno que llegan, estábamos esperando.

―Adrien, he estado hablando con tu tío y he llegado a tomar una decisión ―ambos jóvenes le miraron curiosos mientras se sentaban―. Al terminar la escuela el año entrante, te irás a vivir a Italia, con tus abuelos.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Exclamó él, desviando su mirada hacia Marinette, quien con la boca y los ojos abiertos tanto como era posible no despegaba los ojos de Gabriel.

No dijeron nada más. Tras la confirmación de Gabriel de que aquello era un hecho, nadie pudo opinar nada más y con ese mismo silencio apoderándose de ambos subieron al auto para partir en dirección a la panadería de la familia Dupain-Cheng.

―No te preocupes… ―dijo Adrien a su oído―. No pienso permitir que me alejen de ti.

―Adrien… ―él besó sus labios suavemente y la puerta del auto se abrió.

―Permiso ―era Françoise―. ¿Qué hacen?

―¿Qué haces tú? ―Preguntó Adrien, halando a Marinette hacia él al ver al hombre sentarse junto a ella.

―Nada, tu padre me dijo que me llevarían a casa. Pero me causa interesar saber a dónde van ustedes.

―No es tu problema.

―Vamos a mi casa ―salió de los labios de Marinette.

―¿Ah sí?

―Sí, mi tía llegará de China en un par de horas y le dije a Adrien que sería lindo que pudiera ir y conocerla.

―Marinette… ―Adrien le llamó entre dientes y ella le apretó la mano.

―Sí, si gusta, puede venir con nosotros. Papá ha hecho un pastel para recibirla y mamá ha horneado de sus mejores galletas.

―Está bien ―dijo y Adrien quería empujarlo fuera del auto.

Llegaron al lugar previsto y cuando el auto se detuvo Marinette notó que el rubio mayor se quedó viendo aquel lugar de una manera un tanto extraña. Cruzaron la puerta y los padres de Marinette les recibieron sonriendo.

Todo estaba preparado. El pastel, las bebidas. Estaban los padres de Marinette, Adrien, Marinette, Françoise, Nino, Alya, la madre de Manom y el timbre de la casa sonó.

―Tengo que irme ―dijo Larise al escuchar aquel sonido.

―Espere ―pidió Marinette sonriendo.

―No, de verdad, tengo que irme… esto es una mala idea.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó Adrien sonriendo y todos se escondieron cuando se apagó la luz y Sabine abrió la puerta.

―¿Hola…? ―Su piel se erizó al escuchar aquella voz.

―¡Bienvenida! ―Gritaron todos saliendo de sus escondites y ella dejó caer su equipaje al verle de pie en el medio de todos.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó Françoise apretando los puños.

―Debería de ser yo quien pregunte eso, Felix.

o

O

o

 ** _*-Continuará…-*_**

* * *

 _Nos leemos al siguiente!_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	9. Errores

_Buenas noches :3_

 _Cómo prometí, les dejo capítulo hoy porque me voy el fin de semana a la montaña y ya saben que allá quedo out x.x lo bueno es que me inspira ir allá así que llegaré el lunes con ideas frescas 3_

 _Quiero dar las gracias a todos por sus comentarios, follows, favorites, todo..._

 _También un saludo especial a quienes me comentan en facebook como Ale y Nilce y Aiko jeje que siempre andan respondiendo a cualquier pendejada que publico :,v las amo xD_

 _Les recuerdo también que pueden (PUBLICIDAD) seguirme en;_

 _Facebook: Fanficmatica._

 _Twitter: FanFicMatica._

 _Pinterest: Fanficmatica._

 _Instagram: fanficmatica._

 _Ahí pueden enterarse de cuando actualizaré, saber que pendejadas ando haciendo y ver los mini spoilers que les dejo del capítulo que esté por subir :3_

 _¿Qué falta?_

 _¡Ah sí!_

 _El top 3 de reviews... si siguen dejando tantos tendré que hacer un top 10 jejejeje así que dejen más! Hasta que lleguemos al top 100 :v_

 _Por otro lado, gracias por permitirme conseguir más de 100 reviews... ha sido increíble, no saben cuanto y a mis redes subiré mi ragalo para ese review nº 100 y tranquilas, daré otro al review nº 150 :3_

 ** _3-. Gotti Calavera_**

 ** _2-. DragoViking_**

 ** _1-. Ren-chan91._**

 _No tengo mucho tiempo por ahí así que... a leer gentes :3_

o

O

o

 **The Truth Behind The Mask**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 9:**

 **Errores.**

o

O

o

Hay secretos que solo la luna conoce…

Su respiración iba y venía. Estaba ahogada, le costaba respirar, tal vez por las carreras que había tenido que dar los últimos minutos o tal vez por lo que le había dicho Chat Noir. No estaba segura y una parte de ella tenía cero intereses en descubrirlo.

―Detente ―pidió por enésima vez sujetándole finalmente del brazo―. ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

―Por nada, solo déjame sola ―pidió sacudiendo su brazo para soltarte.

―Ladybug, lo que te dije hace un momento…

―¡No! ―Gritó cubriendo sus oídos―. ¡Basta, Chat Noir! ―Gritó empujándolo―. No me interesa, ¿no lo entiendes?

―Pero, Ladybug, lo digo enserio, te amo.

―No entiendes… Yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

―¿Por qué razón? ―Preguntó sentándose en el borde de aquel tejado.

―Porque… me gusta alguien más ―desvió la mirada, tomando asiento junto al gato―. Y esa persona me dio hoy la peor rechazada que se le puede dar a alguien… es que ni siquiera me dejó acabar de confesarme. En cuanto le dije que necesitaba hablar con él… solo me dijo que yo no era su tipo y que le dejara solo.

―Creo que ese tipo es un idiota… Mira que despreciar a la mujer de mis sueños…

―Cállate, gato tonto.

―¡Bonjour! ―Aquella voz les erizó la piel y cada uno tomó distancia cuando la joven se sentó en medio de los dos―. ¿Cómo están el gatito y la mariquita hoy?

―Bonjour, Paon ―respondieron al unísono desanimados.

―¿Por qué las caras largas? ―Preguntó Abeille volando frente a ellos―. Parece que los hubiesen golpeado con un bate estando dentro de una bolsa de basura llena de vidrios.

―¿Por qué tienes que hacer comparaciones tan… raras? ―Dijo Renard de pie junto a Ladybug―. Por cierto, saludos.

―Bonjour ―saludó Papillon llegando finalmente, de pie a un lado de Chat Noir.

―Estamos todos, es hora de ir con el maestro Fu ―anunció Ladybug levantándose, siendo sujeta del brazo por Paon.

Los seis jóvenes surcaron los techos de Paris hasta el lugar en que habían sido citados por el guardián de los miraculous. Una vieja tienda cerca del trocadero, en un edificio un poco anticuado, con un ligero aire chino en sus pasillos.

Subieron las escaleras. Aquel lugar parecía estar solo. Era como si fuesen ellos las únicas personas que allí hubiesen entrado alguna vez en quien sabía cuantos miles de años.

Chat Noir posó su mano sobre la puerta y tras un asentimiento de los demás, la empujó. Dejando al descubierto un salón con suelo de madera y en el centro, sentado sobre una colcha como las usadas para hacer yoga, se encontraba el anciano.

―Bienvenidos, héroes de París.

―Bonjour ―dijeron todos inclinándose ante él, quien con una señal les invitó a tomar asiento en el suelo, frente a él.

La primera fue Papillon, a su lado Renard, seguido de Abeille y Paon, a su lado Ladybug y por último Chat Noir.

―Me alegra que todos hayan asistido a la cita ―dijo el Maestro Fu ante las expectantes miradas de todos.

―¿Para qué quería que viniéramos? ―Preguntó Ladybug luchando discretamente por alejar las manos de Paon de su yoyo.

―Como les dije con anterioridad, es hora de que sepan a qué nos enfrentamos. Pero para ello, necesito que dejen sus transformaciones ahora mismo.

―¿Qué…? ―Preguntaron al unísono mirándose de reojo los unos a los otros.

―Lo siento, pero necesito a sus kwamis presentes.

―Pero… ¿eso no va en contra de lo que me dijo anteriormente sobre mantener nuestras identidades secretas? ―Preguntó Brdgette y el hombre sonrió asintiendo.

―Sí, pero las cosas están un poco más complicadas de lo que yo pensaba. Ahora que sé quién es nuestro enemigo, ustedes deben de saber todo sobre el pasado de los Miraculous y la creación de cada uno de sus Kwamis, desde Plagg, hasta Nooru.

―¿De dónde vienen los Kwamis? ―Preguntó Paon y el Fu sonrió.

―Ellos mismos deberían de decírselos ―tomó el toca discos y lo abrió, sacando la gran caja que servía de refugio para los prodigios―. Abeille, dame por favor tu peineta.

―Está bien ―dijo, dando un paso al frente, siendo observada fijamente por todos―. Solo no se sorprendan demasiado, porque debajo de este disfraz soy toda una hermosura.

―Eres muy vivaz, Victorique ―dijo Fu recibiendo la Peineta, dejándola en el lugar en que le correspondía en la caja. A la vez que Buzzy se acostaba sobre la cabeza de la rubia mujer.

―¿Victorique…? ―salió de los labios de Paon, quien sorprendida asintió cuando Fu le llamó.

―Deja el prendedor del pavo en su lugar, por favor ―pidió y ella apretó los labios suspirando.

―Está bien, maestro Fu ―su transformación se deshizo y Victorique le haló la trenza del cabello notándose enojada.

―¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tú eras Paon, Anna?

―Lo siento, se suponía que era un secreto, Vito.

―Papillon ―llamó Fu y Nathalie dejó el broche donde correspondía, dejando perplejo al grupo entero, porque como ya sospechaban, era mucho menor que ellos, por al menos unos cinco años―. Gracias, Nathalie.

―Es tu turno, Renard ―dijo a lo que sin rezongar demasiado el pelirrojo se quitó el collar, dejándolo en donde se le indicó debía y la propia pulsera del Maestro Fu volvió a su puesto―. Ladybug ―llamó y la joven observó con recelo los dos espacios que faltaban en el centro, a la vez que no podía creer que las personas con las que convivía a diario fuesen justamente sus compañeros de equipo.

―Yo… ―respiró profundo y se mordió los labios al sentir la mirada punzante de Chat Noir sobre ella. Ahora que sabría quién era ella, ¿también iba a rechazarla?―. Está bien.

―Gracias, Bridgette ―dijo el anciano una vez que la transformación se había ido por completo y los pendientes se encontraban en su lugar.

―¿Bridgette? ―fue lo que salió de los labios de todos los presentes.

―Sorpresa… ―susurró nerviosa mientras Annarella le tomaba el brazo una vez más.

―No podía haber esperado más. No habría nadie mejor que tú para ser nuestra líder después de todo.

―Ahora solo falta saber quién es el gatito enamorado ―dijo con burla Victorique, asomándose para verle, siendo el rubio el blanco de todas las miradas.

―Esto tiene que ser una broma… una de mal gusto ―bufó sujetando el anillo sin atreverse a quitárselo.

―Adelante, Chat Noir ―pidió Fu.

―Vamos, Chat, no importa quien seas. Para nosotros seguirás siendo tú.

―Bueno… no deberías de decir eso, en especial tú ―dijo cerca de su oído y dejó el anillo en su lugar.

―¿Felix…? ―Los ojos de Bridgette se abrieron tanto como les era posible y los demás estaban en algo similar a un estado de shock.

―Oh, mira, ¿acaso no resultó ser tu amada Ladybug la chica a la que rechazaste cruelmente en el parque?

―Cállate, Plagg ―pidió apretándolo con una de sus manos.

―¡¿Felix?! ―Gritó Annarella finalmente, rompiendo el silencio y pasando casi por encima de Bridgette para llegar al lado de su hermano―. ¿De verdad eres tú?

―Chicos, por favor, concéntrense ―pidió Fu aplaudiendo para llamar su atención―. Esto es serio. Cómo verán, todos ustedes se conocen y tienen una relación sin sus máscaras. Y es por esto que los escogí. Desde la primera generación, es importante que cumplan con ciertos requisitos que de no estar presentes, no solo no tendrían una armonía plena con su Kwami que les permita crecer a sus poderes y habilidades, sino que entre ustedes como equipo, serían un desastre.

―¿Cuáles son esos requisitos? ―Preguntó Bridgette tras haber cambiado de lugar con Annarella, dejándola en medio de ella y Felix.

―Para empezar, Aquellos que porten los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir deben de ser el uno para el otro ―dijo Tikki interviniendo.

―Ya que ellos conforman el centro de los prodigios y de alguna forma la base de la pirámide, además de que fueron los primeros Kwamis.

―Yo fui el primero ―dijo Plagg bostezando sobre el hombro de Felix.

―Yo la segunda ―Tikki sacudió sus manos, sentada sobre el suelo frente a Bridgette.

―Yo fui el tercero ―dijo Wayzz flotando a un lado del maestro.

―Yo fui la cuarta ―intervino Buzzy aun sobre la cabeza de Victorique.

―Yo fui la quinta ―Bleeu sonrió dulcemente desde las manos de Annarella.

―Yo fui el sexto ―dijo Loonie sonriendo con arrogancia, acostado en el suelo frente a Braulio.

―Yo fui el último, el séptimo Kwami ―Nooru se mantuvo a un lado de Nathalie.

―Sinceramente… ―todas las miradas se posaron sobre Victorique―. Esto es cada vez más complicado―. ¿Qué nos importa realmente, o qué tiene que ver con nosotros el orden en que aparecieron los Kwamis? ¿No se supone que nuestro trabajo es solamente usar su poder para ayudar a cuidar del mundo y destruir al malo de una vez por todas?

―Eso es un buen punto ―dijo Fu cuando Bridgette se giró para enfrentar a la rubia―. Su misión como portadores de los miraculous es usar los poderes de sus Kwamis para ayudar al mundo y protegerlo de cualquier mal. Sin embargo, la razón por la que los he reunido hoy y les he pedido dejar sus identidades al descubierto es porque los he estado observando desde que recibieron sus prodigios y creo que aún no comprenden lo que realmente está en juego.

―Cuando dices, que tenemos que saber lo que está en juego, ¿te refieres a lo que quiere esa persona… o a nosotros? ―Preguntó Annarella, sujetándose con fuerza al brazo de Felix, quien le miró de reojo y llevó una mano a su cabeza buscando tranquilizarla.

―Lamentablemente, estás en lo cierto. No es solo los prodigios lo que está en peligro. Ese hombre está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirlos y les aseguro que no le importará dañarlos directamente. Por esta razón, necesito que conozcan la historia de los Miraculous, solo así sabrán a qué se enfrentan.

―Solo tengo una duda ―dijo Bridgette llamando la atención de todos―. ¿Qué tiene que ver el pasado de los miraculous con que esta persona quiera sus poderes?

―Buena pregunta, Bridgette ―Loonie sonrió desde su lugar―. Por eso, Tikki nos va a contar la historia.

―Preferiría que lo haga Plagg, fue el primer miraculous y…

―Ni lo pienses ―dijo interrumpiendo a Tikki―. Tengo mucho sueño y mucha hambre como para ponerme a contar historias.

―Eres un bueno para nada, como siempre ―dijo Buzzy.

―No peleen, por favor ―pidió sonriendo Bleeu y Nooru suspiró rendido, por eso era que no le gustaba reunirse demasiado con los demás.

―Suficiente ―dijo Tikki rendida―. Yo contaré la historia, así que presten mucha atención ya que puede ser un poco confusa ―los jóvenes asintieron y ella tomó aire para comenzar a hablar―. Todo comenzó cuando se unificó el antiguo Egipto al finalizar el periodo Naqada llld o final del Semaniense. En aquel entonces inició lo que se conoció como la Dinastía I de los faraones y el primer faraón, conocido como Narmer o Menes, era mi hermano mayor. Esto ocurrió en el 3150 A.C.

―¡Wow, espera! ―Todas las miradas se giraron hacía quien acababa de interrumpir a Tikki, Braulio―. ¿Estás diciendo que fuiste humana? ―Los Kwamis se miraron y asintieron.

―Todos lo fuimos ―bufó Plagg desde el suelo―. ¿A caso crees que las cosas solo aparecen y ya?

―Continuaré ―dijo Tikki ignorando al gato―. Mi hermano al convertirse en el primer faraón recibió mucho poder y todo nuestro pueblo le admiraba y le temía al mismo tiempo. Entre los tesoros de los que mi hermano se hizo dueño estaba su gran ejército. El motivo por el que nuestro pueblo y los ajenos le temían era ese. Un grupo de hombres despiadados, dispuestos a morir en nombre de nuestros dioses y por Narmer.

»Cuando cumplí diecisiete años mi hermano cumplió cinco años con su poder. Fue en ese entonces que conocí a Abasi, o mejor dicho, a Plagg. El primer hombre al mando del ejército murió tras enfermar y mi hermano decidió nombrar a Abasi su sucesor. Yo no solía tratar con los hombres de su ejército porque me desagradaba el hecho de usar la violencia como un medio para mantener a las personas a sus pies.

»En aquel entonces era conocida como Tumaini, que aunque era nombre de hombre, mi madre me lo otorgó en recuerdo de su segundo hijo que falleció a días del parto. Para mí, era el nombre más hermoso del mundo. Cuando Abasi y yo nos conocimos, supimos que nuestros destinos estaban marcados. Lo supimos desde que nos miramos por primera vez a los ojos.

―No seas tan dramática ―se quejó Plagg y Felix se le quedó viendo intrigado, como si comenzara a comprender porque su compañero era tan renuente a los asuntos del amor.

―Lo siento, me dejé llevar ―se disculpó sonriendo―. Cómo decía. Un año después, Abasi y yo contrajimos nupcias. Namer estuvo de acuerdo en todo y bendijo nuestra unión, pero alguien tenía planes diferentes para Abasi. Como en todas las dinastías de Egipcio el faraón tenía un concejero, el problema con Namer fue que su concejero era también conocido por ser un gran brujo. Él convenció a Namer de tener la fórmula para crear un guerrero perfecto e indestructible, y la mejor parte era que él mismo podría ser ese guerrero indestructible, le prometió que estaría por encima de los dioses.

»Namer cayó en la tentación de lo que tanto poder le daría y aceptó, aunque Madu, el brujo, le pidió que debía entregar a su mejor soldado porque necesitaba un hombre de carne y hueso para poder llevar su trabajo a ser una realidad. El soldado que mi hermano escogió fue Abasi, al ser considerado por todos, el más poderoso de sus guerreros. Cuando desperté al día siguiente, no lo encontré por ninguna parte y mi hermano me explicó lo que pensaban hacer.

»Como era de esperarse me enojé. Busqué por cada rincón hasta encontrar el lugar en que estaba Madu realizando sus trabajos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando llegué no había nadie. Solo estaba Abasi o, bueno, lo que parecía ser él.

―Tenía orejas de gato, una horrible y estorbosa cola y como olvidar la mancha negra que cubría parte de mi rostro.

―Era simplemente, extraño. Intenté ayudarlo a escapar pero ni siquiera podía reconocerme. Para cuando estuve al fin cerca de ayudarle a salir Madu llegó y me entregó a mi hermano, quien furioso por mi intervención me encerró en mi habitación, vigilada por los guardias durante todo el día. Fue entonces que se me ocurrió una idea. Me disfrace… digamos que, de alguna manera, yo fui la primera Ladybug. Yo misma hice el traje y durante las noches me escapaba de casa por una ventana.

»Cuando logré localizar nuevamente a Madu llegué a pensar que era demasiado tarde pero no. Me enfrenté a él un par de veces pero se negaba a decirme donde estaba Abasi. Cuando estuve al punto de rendirme lo encontré. Había sido movido a otro lugar. Lo ayudé a escapar y esta vez parecía reconocerme, aunque no por completo. Intenté huir con él a otro lugar, pero parecía que algo lo mantenía atado a ese lugar. Fue cuando Madu nos encontró nuevamente y me dijo que su alma había sido atada al anillo. Yo no entendía del todo a que se refería, hasta que se puso el anillo e inmediatamente Abasi desapareció de mi lado… Madu se aseguró de que mi hermano supiera que yo era la persona que con una máscara les había estado pisando los talones a sus planes durante todo ese tiempo.

»Mi hermano escogió el poder nuevamente sobre mí y le pidió a Madu deshacerse de mí discretamente. Fue entonces que pensó en experimentar conmigo también. Los recuerdos a partir de ese momento son borrosos. Pero un par de años más tarde y tras múltiples transformaciones terminamos tomando esta forma.

»Para mi hermano no era suficiente con tener los poderes de Abasi, y los míos, hizo lo mismo con Yafeu, su amigo más cercano, a quien convirtieron en Wayzz. La siguiente fue su esposa, Berenice, quien se convertiría en Buzzy tras las intervenciones de Madu.

»Bleeu solía llamarse Naunet y fue su primera hija. Mentuhotep, el hombre que había suplantado a Abasi fue su siguiente víctima, convirtiéndole en quién ahora conocemos como Loonie. Al final, a escondidas de Madu y tras haber visto tantas veces lo que él hacía, secuestró a su hijo y lo convirtió en Nooru. Cuando Madu lo supo intentó matar a Namer, pero ya era demasiado fuerte y Madu terminó huyendo, llevándose los secretos más grandes sobre lo que había hecho.

»Cuando el periodo de Namer concluyó y sin haber podido crear más prodigios por la desaparición de Madu, ocultó cada uno de los prodigios en una caja en tierras lejanas, pasando el mar. Namer regresó a Egipto para su muerte, donde fue enterrado y honrado como un gran Faraón, sin que nadie supiera lo que había hecho.

―Eso es horrible… ―susurró Annarella.

―Sí, pero… nosotros por extraño que parezca, recordamos todo, más no podría decir que sentimos algo exactamente al respecto ―dijo Bleeu sonriendo.

―Nuestros sentimientos quedaron sellados con la magia de Madu ―dijo Buzzy ante las expectantes miradas de los presentes.

―Aunque recordamos nuestras vidas como humanos, no podría decir que siento rencor por lo que hizo Namer o que me afecta de alguna manera ―Loonie se encogió de hombros acercándose a los demás Kwamis.

―Lo extraño es que conservamos nuestras personalidades. Fue lo único que no cambió en ningún sentido ―dijo Wayzz―. Pero, sin embargo, cuando una persona es seleccionada para fusionarse con alguno de nosotros, debe de ser una persona de corazón noble, alguien que realmente merezca recibir tal responsabilidad, después de todo, nuestro poder solo lo controla la persona que tiene el prodigio, no depende de nosotros el que se use para el bien o para el mal… por eso no debemos caer en las manos equivocadas.

―Cuando el antiguo guardián me entregó el prodigio que me convirtió en el compañero de Wayzz tuve muchas dudas de por qué lo había recibido yo, pero tras conocer a cada uno de los Kwamis entendí que solo aquellos que puedan ser realmente uno con su Kwami pueden conseguir llevar su poder al máximo.

―En otras palabras, ¿nuestras personalidades influyen en el hecho de que se nos escogiera? ―Preguntó Nathalie, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

―Sí, Nathalie, aunque la mayoría de ustedes se muestre muy diferente al exterior, cuando tienen la máscara dejan salir quienes son en realidad, mostrando su verdadero yo al mundo, ya que si no saben que se trata de ustedes, nadie podrá juzgarlos, ¿o no, Felix? ―el aludido giró el rostro, ocultando su vergüenza ―Fu rio y continuó―. Ahora, lo importante. Creemos que, tal vez y solo tal vez, de alguna forma que desconozco realmente, Madu sigue con vida.

―¿Y suponiendo que haya encontrado la forma de vivir cinco mil años, quiere los miraculous porque…?

―Venganza ―dijeron al unísono las siete criaturas.

―Namer sacrificó a su hijo para conseguir completar su _colección_ y él quiere destruirla, mejor dicho, destruirnos ―dijo Plagg bostezando―. Felix, ¿traes algo de queso en tu bolso?

―No, no tengo, Plagg.

―¡Un momento! ―exclamó Victorique llamando la atención de todos―. ¿O sea que de alguna manera, nosotros tenemos una especie de relación como predestinada con nuestros Kwamis y sus portadores? ―Fu asintió―. ¿O sea qué?

―Cálmate, Vito.

―¿Qué me calme? No puedo, quiero es revolcarme en la cara de Felix ―Annarella parpadeó un par de veces confundida y Braulio comenzó a reír abrazado a Victorique―. ¡Felix y Bridgette, sentados en un árbol…!

―¡Suficiente! ―Bramó Bridgette levantándose de su lugar―. Creo que he entendido la situación, Maestro Fu. Si Madu es la persona que está tras de esto, no le importará acabar con nosotros como lo hizo con nuestros Kwamis una vez. Gracias por esta información.

―¿Estás enojada? ―Preguntó Anna tomando su mano.

―No, solo necesito ir a casa. Quiero ir y aclarar mis ideas ―se inclinó ante Fu por respeto y tomó los pendientes―. Con su permiso. Vamos, Tikki.

Los días pasaron entre las constantes burlas de Victorique y Braulio dirigidas a Felix y Bridgette por aquello de estar _«hechos el uno para el otro»_ , los constantes intentos de Felix por hablar con Bridgette y la insistencia de ella en alejarse lo más que podía. Nathalie, aunque era un par de años menor se reunía constantemente con ellos al terminar la escuela. Era ¿divertido? Tal vez. Pero cada vez sentían que eran más unidos. Incluso se había vuelto habitual pasar los domingos juntos en la casa de alguno viendo películas o planeando secretamente las estrategias para intentar encontrar a Madu, además de que muchas de esas reuniones se llevaban en el pequeño departamento de Fu, quien en ocasiones terminaba echándolos cuando comenzaban a salirse de control.

―Bridgette ―llamó Felix y al estar solos no le quedó más opción que voltear y darle la cara―. ¿Podemos hablar?

―Lo siento, no traje a Tikki y supongo que quieres hablar con Ladybug, no conmigo.

―Tú eres Ladybug ―dijo rodando los ojos―. Cómo sea, ¿puedes venir conmigo? ―Pidió señalando el auto que se estacionaba frente a la escuela para recogerlo―. Estaremos solos, Annarella se fue antes porque tenía que ir a ballet.

―Eso empeora las cosas. No tengo ningún interés en estar a solas contigo.

―Eres irritante.

―Y tú un idiota.

―Ven ―la tomó del brazo y la haló, caminando en dirección al auto―. No tengo todo el día para esperar que te dé la gana de subir al auto.

―Eres un grosero ―se quejó cayendo sentada sobre el asiento, siendo empujada dentro por el rubio.

―Lo siento, es que en serio me desesperas ―admitió arrojando al suelo de la limosina su bolso.

―¿Qué querías decirme? ―Preguntó y Felix le miró directo a los ojos, haciéndola desviar la mirada avergonzada―. No tengo todo el día. Prometí a mi hermana que le ayudaría con los preparativos de su boda.

―Bridgette… ―comenzó, tomándole la barbilla―. Mírame a los ojos, odio que las personas esquiven la mirada de quien les habla.

―No estoy esquivando nada.

―Sí, lo haces ―dijo y ella apretó la mandíbula, mirándole finalmente a los ojos―. Lo siento ―sus ojos eran tan verdes y profundos que ella no podía dejar de mirarlos mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras―. Ese día… yo… sé que actué como un idiota, sin embargo. No te dije las cosas que tu dijiste que te dije.

―Claro que lo hiciste ―reviró intentando huir de su mirada, consiguiendo que Felix le volviera a halar hacía él.

―No, te dije que si ibas a decirme que te gustaba que ya lo sabía y que no podía aceptar tus sentimientos. Que no era nada directamente relacionado a ti, que simplemente tenía que pedirte que me dejaras solo.

―No lo recuerdo de esa manera.

―No, lo recuerdas como te conviene para ser la víctima ―dijo soltándole el rostro.

―De igual manera, a ti no te gusto yo, te gusta Ladybug ―soltó de sus labios aquellas palabras y Felix suspiró.

―¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir echándome eso en cara? ―Preguntó apoyando sus codos en sus piernas.

―No lo sé, el tiempo que sea necesario para hacerte sentir mal.

―Está bien, ya lo conseguiste, ¿qué quieres que haga? ―Preguntó comenzando a irritarse―. ¿Te lo escrito, te lo canto, te lo envío con una paloma, lo grito desde la torre Eiffel?

―No me gustan las palomas y a ti además te dan alergia.

―¿Por qué no puedes aceptar tu victoria como una persona normal y quedarte callada, feliz de que sí, tenías razón, soy un idiota y en mi ceguera me estaba enamorando justamente de la persona que quería evitar?

―¿Querías evitarme?

―¡Claro que quería hacerlo!

―¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada malo!

―¡Exacto! Ese es justo mi problema. Eres… tan amable con todo el mundo, que te juro que cuando entras en el salón de clases un arcoíris, un unicornio y miles de flores mágicas con caras y sonrisas estúpidas entran detrás de ti.

―¿Qué insinúas?

―Que eres demasiado…

―¿Demasiado qué?

―¿Feliz…? No lo sé, Bridgette. Pretendes que tenga todas las respuestas pero no puedo. No soy tan perfecto como tú y todos creen. Soy un pésimo hermano al punto de que Anna siendo mi hermana gemela prefiere hablar contigo que conmigo. No sé cómo socializar con otras personas. Para lo único que soy bueno es para esconder de todos lo que realmente pienso, para sentirme seguro.

―Pero no tienes que hacerlo. Es decir… no entiendo porque usas una excusa tan estúpida.

―¿Por qué crees que acepté ser Chat Noir…?

―No tengo idea… yo acepté ser Ladybug para poder ayudar a los demás y no sentirme… tan inútil.

―Yo… soy un egoísta que solo quería tener un poco de libertad. Ser quien quisiera ser y decir lo que quisiera decir, sin tener que preocuparme por las expectativas que otros tuvieran sobre mí.

―Pero… ―mordió sus labios, buscando las palabras correctas para subirle el ánimo―. Si… si lo piensas con calma, eso ha sido algo bueno, ¿no? Porque ahora… ahora gracias a ser egoísta, ayudas a muchas personas. Y nos ayudas a mí y a los demás a salvar a París y protegerla de Madu o quién sea que busca lastimar a otros.

―Eso es lo que piensas, sin embargo, desde que supiste que yo era Chat Noir me esquivas constantemente.

―Eso fue por tu culpa. Me dijiste cosas horribles.

―¿En serio, vas a volver con eso?

―Lo siento, admito que es algo divertido verte enojado.

―Ya veo… ―sonrió de lado y se giró sobre el asiento―. Puedo enojarme aún más si quieres.

―No es necesario ―pidió, sintiendo los nervios de punta a medida que la sonrisa de Felix aumentaba.

―Oh, no, permíteme divertirte ―le tomó de uno de los hombros, acercándola a él.

―Felix, suéltame ―se sacudió y él la rodeó por completo, acorralándola contra la ventana.

―No, estoy demasiado enojado para escuchar lo que dices.

―Fe… ―sus quejidos fueron callados por los labios de Felix presionando los suyos.

Se sacudió en el lugar. Debatiendo consigo misma entre la incredulidad y la desesperación. Felix la estaba besando. Que alguien la matara por favor. Sí, lo amaba, pero se había decidido a ignorarlo desde que se había enterado de que él era Chat Noir.

Felix aflojó sus manos, acariciando con delicadeza sus mejillas y ella disfrutaba de aquello, correspondiendo dulcemente el beso, aun cuando lo estuviera maldiciendo internamente.

―Te amo, Bridgette Cheng ―dijo el rubio rompiendo el beso, sin crear demasiada distancia.

―Besas horrible ―dijo ella con las mejillas coloradas y la respiración ligeramente acelerada.

―¿En serio? Es que soy relativamente nuevo en esto, pero tú tampoco lo haces muy bien, ¿te gustaría practicar un poco?

―¡N-ni se te ocurra!

―¿Por qué?

―Ya sabes… soy demasiado genial, podrías terminar enamorado de mí y no sé si pueda corresponderte.

―Oh, disculpe, señorita interesante.

―¿Qué no sería Señorita Felicidad?

―¿Qué tal _Felixcidad?_

―Tus bromas apestan.

―Es de familia hacer bromas estúpidas sin nada de gracia.

―Eso parece.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro y al final solo echaron a reír. La vida de por si era extraña, actuaba de formas extrañas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero, aquello parecía tan irreal, el cómo se habían conocido en aquel museo.

Ella se había quedado prendada de su rostro en cuanto él apareció esa tarde parisina en el Louvre, ayudándole a recoger sus cosas del suelo. Desde ese día, había sido una especie de obsesión que hondaba cada vez más profundo en su corazón, sobre todo cuando entró a su colegio y resultó ser el hermano de su mejor amiga, haciendo crecer en ellas las esperanzas. Esperanzas por una oportunidad que obtuvo de la manera menos esperada.

―Sabine… ―llamó a su hermana y la mujer le miró, abrazando el vestido de novia que estaba a punto de probarse―. Yo… no estoy segura… sobre, volver a China al terminar la escuela, como quiere mamá.

―¿Por qué motivo? ―Preguntó su hermana, dejando el vestido a un lado, sentándose a su lado.

―Tú… ¿por qué te viniste a Francia? ―Preguntó directamente.

―Porque me enamoré de Tom ―respondió con toda sinceridad―. Bueno, vine como estudiante de intercambio para estudiar un año en este país pero, conocí a Tom y él resultó ser más de lo que yo esperaba.

―¿Pero cómo lo supiste? Es decir, apenas tenías dieciséis años.

―Bueno… no estoy segura… cuando miré sus ojos por primera vez… fue como si estuviera viendo los míos propios… como si todo fuera tan claro para mí en su mirada que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que era el hombre de mi vida. ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? ―Bridgette negó―. Aún puedo sentir lo mismo al mirarle a los ojos, y han pasado cuatro años de eso.

―Gracias, Sabine… ―sonrió abrazándole.

―Es un placer, pero, ¿por qué preguntas? ―la menor desvió ligeramente la mirada, avergonzada.

―Es que… hace un par de meses ya que… bueno… digamos que las mujeres de la familia Cheng tenemos debilidad por los franceses.

―Ya veo…

Echaron a reír y Sabine se puso el vestido para los últimos arreglos, después de todo, en solo una semana era el gran día de su boda con Tom Dupain.

―Bridgette, teléfono ―llamó Nadja desde la planta baja de la casa recientemente adquirida por quienes en solo un par de horas contraerían nupcias.

―¡Ya voy! ―Gritó corriendo escaleras abajo, tropezando y cayendo sobre el sofá―. Llegué ―dijo y Nadja le entregó el aparato―. ¿Hola?

―¿Bridgette…?

―¿Anna?

―Sí… soy yo.

―¿Cómo estás? ―se acomodó sobre el sofá―. ¿Si vendrás a la boda? Felix me dijo que le pedirá permiso a sus padres por ti.

―No… no creo poder ir…

―Un momento… ―un sollozo se escapó a través de la línea y la joven se alarmó―. ¿Estás llorando? ―Preguntó lo obvio―. ¿Qué pasó, Anna?

―Mi papá… mi papá se enteró Bridgette.

―¿De lo de Gabriel? ―Preguntó y el llanto del otro lado de la línea empeoró―. ¿Pero cómo?

―¿Recuerdas… recuerdas que te conté que aceptaron sus diseños para una gala aquí en París?

―Claro, todos fuimos a verla, incluso Felix.

―Bueno… alguien… nos tomó una fotografía… besándonos.

―Pero, ¿en qué momento?

―Cuando uno de los invitados especiales se acercó a Gabriel para pedir sus datos, le dijo que quería llamarle luego porque estaba interesado en su trabajo. Él estaba tan feliz y yo me alegré tanto por él que por un momento olvidamos donde estábamos y nos besamos y… alguien aprovechó para tomar la foto perfecta y… no sé quién fue pero la enviaron a mi padre.

―Ay no, Anna… ¿está muy enojado?

―No te imaginas cuanto… me encerraron en mi habitación y se supone que no puedo hablar con nadie. Está enojado porque Gabriel es un par de años mayor que yo y según ellos sus sueños de ser diseñador de modas le impiden tener un seguro futuro. Felix me pasó el teléfono inalámbrico por una de las ventanas. Yo, te llamé porque necesito que hagas algo por mí.

―Claro Anna, lo que sea.

―¿Puedes ir a la universidad de Gabriel? Se supone que iría antes de ir a la boda de tu hermana. Dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme. Pídele que por favor me envíe su mensaje contigo y que… por favor se olvide de mí…

―¿Por qué…?

―En una hora me iré de Paris… mis padres me enviarán a Italia.

―¿Qué…?

―Yo… no hay nada que pueda hacer… sigo siendo menor de edad y por lo tanto… ellos pueden decidir qué hacer conmigo.

―Pero no puedes irte así.

―Lo siento mucho Bridgette, por favor, hazme ese último favor. Te llamaré cuando esté en Venecia. Tengo que colgar. Adiós.

―¿Annarella…?

―¿Pasó algo, Bridgette? ―Preguntó Nadja y ella negó perpleja.

―Tengo… tengo que salir un momento. ¡Los veo en la Iglesia!

Se sujetó el vestido, tomó su bolso y echó a correr escaleras abajo, tomando el primer taxi que pasó frente a ella. Yendo tan rápido como le era posible a la Universidad que tan bien conocía por las miles de veces que le había servido de coartada a Annarella junto a Victorique.

Subió las escaleras, tras pedirle al taxista que esperara y entró al salón de artes. Todos se le quedaron mirando anonadados, sobre todo por el largo y aparentemente incomodo vestido que traía, además que en algún momento había tomado los tacones y los traía en las manos en lugar de sus pies.

―Gabriel ―llamó al llegar a su lado, intentando estabilizar su respiración―. Tienes que venir conmigo ahora mismo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, no es la boda de tu hermana hoy?

―Cállate Agreste. Si no vienes ahora te arrepentirás el resto de tu estúpida y miserable vida.

Le cogió de la mano y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida, sintiendo como él aceleraba el paso junto a ella tras cada metro que avanzaban a través de aquel edificio educativo.

Los presentes se le quedaron viendo a ambos. La escena era… indescriptible pero tensa. Bridgette tenía los ojos fijos en Felix y él no parecía rendirse en aquella batalla de miradas.

―Te he preguntado, ¿qué haces aquí? ―Insistió cruzándose de brazos.

―No te preocupes, ya me iba ―desvió su mirada hacia el equipaje y lo tomó―. Adrien, lleva esto dentro, por favor.

―Sí ―el rubio menor tomó las maletas y las llevó hasta un sitió señalado por Sabine cerca de la cocina.

―Entonces… ¿ustedes se conocen? ―Preguntó Marinette observando fijamente a su tía en espera de una respuesta.

―Bueno, Felix es un viejo conocido.

―Soy su esposo ―repuso el alcalde sonriendo.

―No lo eres.

―Legalmente lo sigo siendo.

―¿Qué…? ―Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron a más no poder―. ¿Ella es Bridgette?

―Sí, ¿cuál es el problema? ―Preguntó llevando sus ojos desde el rostro de Adrien al de Felix y regresando nuevamente―. No puede ser…

―¿Conoces a mi tía, Adrien? ―Preguntó Marinette y él negó revolviendo su cabello.

―No realmente… es que mi madre me decía siempre que mi tío se había casado con su mejor amiga. Pero no tenía idea de quien era.

―¿Tú… eres el hijo de Gabriel y Annarella? ―Preguntó sintiendo que su mirada se inundaba lentamente.

―Sí, es mi hermoso sobrino, ¿no es idéntico a mí? ―Preguntó Felix.

―Por suerte, eso es una gran mentira ―se quejó Adrien, sorprendiéndose al ser envuelto por los brazos de Bridgette.

―No puede ser ―sentía como su rostro se inundaba lentamente―. No le hagas caso a ese idiota… no te pareces para nada a él ―le miró a la cara, quitándole unos cabellos de la frente―. En realidad… eres idéntico a tu mamá ―Adrien sonrió avergonzado y Bridgette le abrazó una vez más.

―Estoy confundida ―Marinette miró a Sabine y está sonreía con los ojos hechos agua.

―¿Lo puedes creer, Sabine? ―Preguntó sonriendo entre lágrimas―. De todas las personas, que justamente este niño sea la primera persona que vea al llegar a París.

―Yo fui la primera persona ―se quejó Felix.

―Cállate, tú no cuentas ―dejó a Adrien y se limpió torpemente el rostro―. Estoy tan feliz de conocerte al fin, Adrien. Ese es tu nombre, ¿cierto?

―Sí…

―Te juro, Bridgette que no tenía idea. Es decir, no había sacado cuentas ―dijo Sabine sonriendo―. Esto es demasiado maravilloso. El hijo de Annarella es mi yerno. ¿Quién lo diría?

―¡Wow! ―Bridgette le miró sorprendida, volviendo su mirada a Marinette, luego a Adrien, a Felix, a Marinette, a Adrien, a Felix y así varias veces hasta que un espejo se cruzó en su camino―. ¡¿Es Adrien el chico del que tanto me hablaste los últimos días?!

―Sí…

―Fu… ―salió de sus labios―. Hola Nadja ―saludó a la mujer con un abrazo y dos besos―. Tú debes de ser Alya, tú Nino, ¡¿Mylene, cierto? Un placer conocerlos a todos… gracias por venir a recibirme. Tom, querido Tom, gracias por recibirme de nuevo en tu casa.

―¿Estás bien, cariño?

―No me llames así ―se quejó arrojándole su bolsa de mano―. Sube, al cuarto de Marinette. ¡Ahora!

―Voy, ya voy ―se acomodó el bolso en el hombro y comenzó a subir las escaleras, despidiéndose de todos los presentes sacudiendo las manos.

―Gracias de nuevo a todos. Pueden irse, hablaremos luego ―sonrió ampliamente y tomó a Adrien y Marinette de un brazo a cada uno―. Ustedes dos, conmigo, arriba, ahora.

o

O

o

 ** _*-Continuará…-*_**

 _Nos leemos al siguiente!_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	10. Verdad

_Buenas madrugadas…_

 _Tengo que dejar de trasnocharme por ustedes D: Me voy con sueño al trabajo y ando todo el día debatiéndome entre permanecer despierta o esconderme a dormir en el baño xD_

 _En fin… como siempre, gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y este fin de semana como siempre estuve donde mi mamá así que no pude traer el premio al review nº 100 como había quedado :'( pero lo haré en el transcurso de la semana y…para continuar, gracias a quienes me siguen por Facebook, Twitter, y ahora Instagram! =D_

 _Esperen que me entreguen el teléfono nuevo y verán que me la pasaré subiendo pendejadas xD_

 _Por otro lado, vamos con el top 3 de reviews :3_

 ** _3-. Auri Lovegood:_** _Si no me equivoco eres la chica de Twitter que me hizo super emocionar 3… muchas gracias muñeca. El placer es mío de poder compartir mi imaginación con ustedes :*_

 ** _2-. ShiroKujaku:_** _Tú también me volviste loca en Twitter con tus cosas! Waaa ¿los mejores fics del fandom? No creo jeje, pero si me siento honrada de que lo digas :*_

 ** _1-. Smileofcheshire:_** _Gracias… eso espero… que no hagan lo mismo :v ah, pero si eso lo decido yo(¿ xD_

 _Bueno, como siempre, gracias a todos, a los que dejan con su cuenta, en Facebook, en privado, en guest… a todos mil gracias. Me hacen el día y me llenan de orgullo y ganas de continuar esta loca historia._

 _Pdata: En el siguiente… nos vamos a la playa :3_

* * *

o

O

o

 **The Truth Behind The Mask**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 10:**

 **Verdad.**

o

O

o

No había manera en que pudiera actuar indiferente ante la situación que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Ese joven frente a ella era nada más y nada menos que el hijo de Annarella y Gabriel.

―Te juro, Bridgette que no tenía idea. Es decir, no había sacado cuentas ―dijo Sabine sonriendo―. Esto es demasiado maravilloso. El hijo de Annarella es mi yerno. ¿Quién lo diría?

―¡Wow! ―Bridgette le miró sorprendida, volviendo su mirada a Marinette, luego a Adrien, a Felix, a Marinette, a Adrien, a Felix y así varias veces hasta que un espejo se cruzó en su camino―. ¡¿Es Adrien el chico del que tanto me hablaste los últimos días?!

―Sí… ―respondió Marinette un poco confundida.

―Fu… ―salió de los labios de Bridgette a la vez que apretaba los puños recordando a aquel anciano―. Hola Nadja ―saludó a la mujer con un abrazo y dos besos, actuando apresurada―. Tú debes de ser Alya, tú Nino, ¡¿Mylene, cierto? Un placer conocerlos a todos… gracias por venir a recibirme. Tom, querido Tom, gracias por recibirme de nuevo en tu casa.

―¿Estás bien, cariño? ―Preguntó Felix arqueando una ceja ante la actitud de Bridgette.

―No me llames así ―se quejó arrojándole su bolso de mano―. Sube, al cuarto de Marinette. ¡Ahora!

―Voy, ya voy ―se acomodó el bolso en el hombro y comenzó a subir las escaleras, despidiéndose de todos los presentes sacudiendo las manos.

―Gracias de nuevo a todos. Pueden irse, hablaremos luego ―sonrió ampliamente y tomó a Adrien y Marinette de un brazo a cada uno―. Ustedes dos, conmigo, arriba, ahora.

―Pero, tía.

―Calla y camina ―cerró la puerta con fuerza una vez que los cuatro se encontraron dentro.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―Susurró Adrien al oído de Marinette y ella se encogió de hombros. Estaba tan confundida como él.

―Iré directo al grano ―extendió su mano al frente―. Entréguenme ahora mismo los miraculous.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―Preguntó Marinette sonriendo nerviosa.

―Oh no, no intentes hacerte la inocente jovencita, sé perfectamente que tú eres Ladybug ―señaló los aretes en los oídos de la menor―. Reconocería esos pendientes donde sea y tú… sé que ese es el anillo de Chat Noir ―dijo señalando la mano derecha de Adrien―. Y si abro sus bolsos sé que encontraré a Tikki y a Plagg.

―Dales un respiro, creo que vas demasiado rápido, cariño.

―¡Deja de llamarme cariño, Felix!

―Los estás asustando, Bridgette.

―Tú sabes que tengo razón.

―Claro que lo sé. Sé que esos son los prodigios pero si Fu se los entregó ha de haber un motivo. Cálmate y busquemos a Fu primero.

―Pero, Felix. ¿De verdad piensas dejar que Adrien se involucre en este asunto?

―No quiero hacerlo, pero creo que somos nosotros los que nos estamos involucrando sin necesidad de hacerlo.

―Por esto es que nos separamos. No entiendes que hay prioridades.

―No seas malcriada ―Bridgette rodó los ojos y Felix le haló una de las colas―. No hagas eso, sabes que lo detesto.

―¡Bridgette! ―La voz de Tikki saliendo del bolso de Marinette llamó la atención de todos―. ¡Eres tú realmente!

―¡Tikki! ―Exclamó acariciando la cabeza del kwami cuando se aferró a su mejilla―. Estoy tan feliz de verte.

―Yo también ―dijo sonriendo el kwami―. Hola Felix.

―Hola, Tikki.

―¿Ustedes… porque conocen a Tikki y saben sobre los Miraculous? ―Preguntó Adrien tan confundido como Marinette.

―Porque… ―Felix miró a Bridgette y ella sonrió asintiendo―. Hace algunos años, yo era Chat Noir.

―Y yo Ladybug ―los ojos de Marinette se abrieron a más no poder y ambos adolescentes intercambiaron miradas, sintiéndose cada vez más confundidos.

―¿Bridgette, eres tú? ―La voz de Plagg, asomándose de la camisa de Adrien llegó a los oídos de los presentes, quienes se enfocaron en el gato―. ¡Qué alegría verte!

―Quieto ―Felix lo tomó de la cola a escasos centímetros del rostro de Bridgette―. Eres un gato mañoso, Plagg.

―Oh, ¿no es el señorito Françoise? ―Preguntó con tono burlón.

―Cállate, Plagg.

―Ese nombre es horrible, si te ibas a cambiar el nombre hubieses escogido uno más bonito por lo menos.

―No seas malo, Plagg ―dijo Bridgette sonriendo―. Sabes que sus gustos son malos en la mayoría de los casos. Lo único que escogió correctamente fue a mí.

―Podría refutar eso de muchas maneras, cariño.

―Que no me llames así…

―Un momento ―dijo Adrien, interrumpiendo finalmente aquella conversación, buscando las palabras correctas, la pregunta correcta―. ¿Por qué quieres que te entreguemos los miraculous?

―Porque… ustedes corren un terrible peligro en este momento. He estado viendo las noticias desde que todo esto comenzó y no había querido acercarme a París por lo mismo, sin embargo, cuando hablamos por video llamada y vi tus pendientes, supe que tenía que venir y sacarte de este enrollo, Marinette.

―Ustedes creen que se están enfrentando a Papillon, sus akumas y ya, pero eso no es así. Hay mucho más allá que ustedes no conocen aún. Y no nos corresponde a nosotros decirles esto pero, lo que está en riesgo no son solo sus identidades. Sus propias vidas cuelgan de un hilo desde que aceptaron sus prodigios, desde que aceptaron la responsabilidad de ser Ladybug y Chat Noir.

―Pero, nosotros hacemos un gran equipo y cada vez somos mejores en esto ―Adrien alzaba la voz, no demasiado, solo lo suficiente para que entendieran que iba en serio―. Si ese tal Fu o como se llame confía en nosotros, ¿por qué ustedes no pueden hacer lo mismo?

―No es que no confiemos en ustedes, simplemente estamos preocupados. No puedo evitar estarlo. Ustedes no tienen la menor idea de lo que se oculta tras los miraculous y aunque nosotros se los dijéramos ahora mismo, probablemente seguirían renuentes a aceptar la realidad. Probablemente insistan en seguir siendo Chat Noir y Ladybug.

―Entonces, esta discusión ni siquiera debió de haber ocurrido ―dijo Marinette levantándose, afirmándose frente a su tía, quien para su suerte no era mucho más alta que ella―. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido desde China después de tantos años y estoy sorprendida porque no tenía la menor idea de que estabas casada y no quiero sonar grosera pero, si solo usarás lo que crees que pueda pasar para persuadirme de que deje de ser Ladybug… déjame decirte que no acepto. Tuve mis dudas al comienzo y gracias a Chat pude superarlas y cada vez me siento más segura de que estoy haciendo lo correcto así que… no hay nada que digas que me haga cambiar de parecer.

―Se parece más a ti de lo que pensaba ―susurró Felix, consiguiendo que Bridgette se enojara aún más.

―No me digas, Marinette que no intenté hacerlo por las buenas. Yo solo quiero ayudarte, pero está bien. Ya me aseguraré de hablar luego con Fu ―acarició la barbilla de Tikki y las orejas de Plagg―. Tengo que ir a casa. Estoy cansada por el viaje. Los esperaré allá a los dos, temprano. Iremos con Fu.

―¿Estás enojada? ―Preguntó Marinette temerosa.

―No, lamentablemente no puedo enojarme contigo ―se acercó y besó su frente―. Ten mucho cuidado, por favor ―pidió sonriendo―. Vamos, Felix, quiero ir a dormir.

―¿Te quedarás en la casa? ―Preguntó tomando nuevamente la cartera de Bridgette―. ¿De verdad?

―Sí, ¿dónde crees que me quedo cada vez que vengo a Paris? Aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no venía.

―¿Y cuándo vienes duermes en nuestro cuarto?

―Si continuas me iré a quedar en casa de Vito.

―Ya, ya, solo bromeaba, cariño.

Los dos adultos bajaron las escaleras, dejando a sus sobrinos más confundidos de lo normal. Todo aquello, sobre los miraculous y un peligro más allá de Papillon que desconocían. Tenían tantas preguntas y no estaban seguros de si Tikki y Plagg estarían dispuestos a hablar.

―Marinette… ―llamó Adrien tomando su mano―. Creo que fuiste un poco dura con tu tía, yo creo que está realmente preocupada.

―Lo sé… me siento terrible.

―Pero, al mismo tiempo, me pregunto qué pasó cuando ellos eran Ladybug y Chat Noir para que actúen de esa manera.

―Yo me pregunto lo mismo ―dijo agachando la mirada.

―Marinette, Adrien ―llamó Tikki y ambos le miraron―. Sería bueno que fuéramos a hablar con el maestro Fu lo antes posible.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Marinette sonrió y Adrien besó su frente. Sin importar lo que había dicho Bridgette, ellos se las arreglarían para salir adelante y acabarían con Papillon o cualquier otro que quisiera hacer daño a Paris, a los Miraculous o a ellos mismos. Nada les impediría seguir adelante con eso.

Adrien se acercó a Marinette, tomando su barbilla, acercando sus labios a los de ella. Las últimas horas habían sido partidarias de tantas cosas que no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que la había besado y es que era su parte favorita de ser su novio. Cada vez que quería podía hacerla presa de sus labios y sus brazos. En público, en privado, aunque prefería hacerlo en privado porque, si estaban solos podía llegar un poco más allá.

Sentía la un calor agradable en su boca mientras dejaba que su lengua jugara con la de Marinette. Porque no, no tenían mucho tiempo desde que aquello había comenzado pero sentía que cada vez avanzaban más y le gustaba sentir como ella aún temblaba en sus brazos cuando le sentía hacer cosas un poco, _inapropiadas_.

Bajó las manos desde su cuello, pasando por su espalda hasta aferrarse a sus caderas, atrayéndola hacía él. La necesitaba, la deseaba. Hacía un par de días desde la última vez que había podido tenerla para el solo. Y aún lo recordaba claramente. Ver a Marinette desnuda en su casa, cuando la había convencido de colarse a su casa en la noche era algo que no salía de su cabeza. Le encantaba, aunque casi los había descubierto Nathalie, era un riesgo que correría las veces que fueran necesarias.

―Mari… quiero estar contigo ―susurró a su oído, haciéndole erizar la piel.

―A-Adrien, ahora mismo no… no se puede ―respondió entrecortada. Sintiendo los labios del rubio pasearse por su cuello y una de sus manos bajando a su entrepierna―. A-Adri…en no…

―Marinette, Adrien ―escucharon la voz de Sabine y se separaron de inmediato.

―¿S-sí, mamá? ―Marinette luchaba por contener las ganas de gritar y Adrien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no echar a reír por la expresión de Marinette.

―Llamó Nathalie hace un momento. Dice que vendrá a recogerlos en unos minutos.

―¿A los dos? ―Preguntó Marinette y Sabine asintió.

―Dijo algo de un viaje por unas fotos para una revista.

―¡Lo olvidé por completo! ―Adrien tomó el bolso de Marinette y el suyo propio―. Es verdad, vamos, Marinette ―se acercó a Sabine y besó su mejilla―. Nos vemos luego, llamaré cuando lleguemos a Porquerolles.

―¿Porquerolles? ―Marinette abrazó a su madre y salió casi corriendo con Adrien del lugar―. No me habías dicho nada.

―Lo siento, le dije a mi padre que yo te avisaría pero lo olvidé por completo con todo el asunto de irme a Italia y luego tu tía y mi tío. Dios, han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

―Pero, Porquerolles está un poco lejos.

―No realmente. Iremos en avión así que serán solo un par de minutos de viaje. Tranquila, será divertido. Solo nos tomarán unas fotos con la línea de verano de papá y volveremos a París en la noche o mañana temprano.

―Está bien… si tú lo dices… ―subieron al auto y este comenzó su camino hacia el aeropuerto.

Las calles de París estaban tranquilas, tal vez más de lo esperado. Y en cierto edificio conocido de la ciudad una joven se debatía entre la realidad y la incertidumbre de lo que ante ella se había presentado aquella tarde.

―Entonces… a ver si entendí. ¿si digo esa palabra que dijiste, me convertiré en una heroína como Ladybug, Chat Noir y ese tal Renard? ―Preguntó Chloe acariciando sus sienes en frente de aquella criatura que flotaba.

―Sí, es lo que dije, que lenta eres. De verdad no sé por qué te dieron el miraculous a ti.

―¡Oye! ―La rubia se levantó y se observó nuevamente la peineta en su cabeza. Se había tornado completamente negra―. Bien, lo haré.

―¡Chloe! ―André Bourgeouis cruzó la puerta de la habitación de la adolescente y el kwami se escondió en su cartera―. Tenemos que evacuar ahora mismo el hotel. Ha aparecido otra de esas criaturas extrañas.

―¿Qué? ―su padre le tomó del brazo y comenzó a halarla por los pasillos―. ¡Papá, adelántate!

―No te dejaré ―el akuma apareció ante ellos y Chloe enmudeció.

―¡Ustedes también verán que soy la mejor bailarina de París! ―La joven que llevaba mallas y tutu rosa giró un par de veces, golpeando con una de sus piernas a André, haciéndole caer al suelo inconsciente―. Ese paso lo llamo triple patada mortal. Ahora mi grand jette.

―¡Cuidado! ―El pelirrojo apareció ante ella, deteniendo el golpe de la bailarina, haciéndola retroceder e irse en otra dirección―. Salgan de aquí.

―No puedo ―gritó―. Mi papi no responde.

―Rayos ―tomó al ex alcalde en sus brazos y agradecía que el miraculous aumentaba su poder―. Quédense aquí ―pidió cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Chloe.

―Está bien, acepto ―se levantó y afirmó sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo―. ¡Buzzy, transfórmame!

Se observó a sí misma en el espejo, el silencio era su total compañía. Hasta que entendió que aquello era real. Que se trataba de ella, usando un ajustado traje con rallas amarillas y negras. Empezó a dar saltos frente a su reflejo hasta que un golpe en la pared la devolvió a la realidad.

Un segundo golpe se escuchó y la pared se quebró. Renard entró rodando por el agujero en la pared, atravesando la pared de cristal y cayó al suelo en el balcón.

―Es más fuerte de lo que parece ―susurró.

―¿Estás bien? ―Escuchó aquella voz y abrió los ojos―. ¿Eres Renard, cierto?

―Sí… ―respondió entre sorprendido y confundido―. ¿Tú eres…?

―Soy Ch… achú… ―el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja y ella echo a reír exageradamente―. Lo siento, me dan alergia las presentaciones. Mi nombre es Abeille.

―Bien, Abeille… ―se levantó, ayudado por la joven y sonrió―. Un placer. Ahora vamos a por ella. Hay que retenerla hasta que a Ladybug y Chat Noir se les antoje aparecer.

La joven akumatizada salió y ambos se alistaron en posición de batalla, pero para sus sorpresas saltó por el borde del balcón, cayendo al suelo en mitad del pavimento, levantándose y echando a correr en dirección a la torre Eiffel.

―Hoy hay una presentación de balett en el trocadero ―dijo Renard alistándose para saltar.

―Espera ―Abeille sonrió y señaló su espalda―. Mira ―un par de alas aparecieron en ella y el zorro se le quedó viendo sorprendido―. ¿Necesitas un aventón?

―Por favor ―Chloe se levantó usando sus alas y le tomó de los brazos.

El tráfico se había detenido a causa de los daños que aquella criatura dejaba a su paso por la ciudad de Paris. Adrien y Marinette querían bajarse pero Nathalie se los impedía. No había nada que pudieran hacer más que ver las noticias desde el Ladyblog.

―Creo que es peligroso quedarnos en el auto ―dijo Marinette de forma casual.

―No van a bajar ni irán a ninguna parte, es más peligroso estar allá afuera.

―Pero…

―¡Corran! ―Los gritos venían desde afuera y el gorila se bajó, abriendo la puerta de atrás.

―Tenemos que salir de aquí ―dijo Adrien tomando la mano de Marinette y echando a correr―. Vamos, busquemos un lugar para…

―¡Ustedes también pueden verme bailar! ―Aquella mujer estaba frente a ellos, parada de puntas estirando lo que parecía ser una batuta―. Para mi primer acto, Mort de l'amour.

―¡Los tengo! ―Renard les había tomado a ambos y había saltado mientras Abeille retenía los golpes que la bailarina soltaba―. ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó dejando de lado a Adrien, tomando la mano de Marinette.

―Sí, gracias ―respondió un poco avergonzada.

―Tengo que ir a ayudar, ten mucho cuidado, por favor y si necesitas ayuda, solo llámame, niña hermosa.

―¿Disculpa? Estoy aquí ―Se quejó Adrien golpeándole el hombro.

―Ah sí… ve y escóndete por ahí, esto es muy peligroso, podrías hacerte un aruño en tu linda cara, modelito.

―¿Quién se cree ese remedo de zorro? ―Adrien estaba por estallar mientras Marinette no paraba de reír luego de que Renard se hubiera ido.

―Parece que no le agradas ―dijo luchando por retener la risa.

―Ya veo que te parece muy divertido. Ahora acabemos con esto ―pidió enojado―. Plagg, transfórmame.

―Tikki, transfórmame.

―¡No puede ser! ―Gritó Abeille cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir estuvieron frente a ella―. ¿De verdad eres Ladybug? ―Preguntó picándole el brazo con uno de sus dedos.

―Sí, soy yo, y no hagas eso. Es molesto.

―¡Chat Noir! ―Se le colgó del cuello y lo soltó solo para sujetarle los hombros y empezar a sacudirlo―. No lo puedo creer, de verdad estoy aquí, hablando con ustedes.

―Sí, ¿por qué no usas esa fuerza bruta para acabar con esa chica? ―Pidió Chat aun enojado por lo anterior.

―Lo siento, lo siento, estoy tan emocionada ―se afirmó y abrió la bolsa en su cadera―. Miren, tengo esta cosa ―dijo mostrando una vara dorada, similar a una cerbatana―. Se supone que puedo arrojar cosas con esto y estoy tan emocionada.

―¡Cuidado! ―Renard la haló cuando una piedra pasó cerca de su rostro―. Deja la emoción para más tarde y vamos a la acción.

―¡Sí! ―Exclamó desbordando felicidad―. Voy a dar lo mejor de mí para ayudar a Ladybug.

―Al menos tiene la actitud ―dijo la líder con una sonrisa.

―Genial, ya no solo tengo que cuidarme de los chicos sino también de una abeja loca ―se quejó Chat por lo bajo, causando una risa en Ladybug―. ¿Lista, mi lady?

―Vamos por ella, ¡lucky charm! ―enrolló su yoyo en un poste cercano cuando cayó sobre sus manos un número de participante―. Abeille, Chat, distráiganla, Renard, ven conmigo, tengo una idea, pero necesito tu flauta.

―Como digas ―Chat corrió en dirección a la joven akumatizada seguido por Abeille, quien volaba tras él.

―¿Puedes crear una ilusión de un escenario? ―El joven asintió y comenzó a dejar que las notas musicales hicieran su trabajo.

―¡Chat, tu bastón! ―Gritó y el gato le arrojó en el acto lo que su mariquita pedía.

―¿Qué planeas hacer?

―Un show de talentos ―sonrió, guiñando un ojo a su compañero. Hizo una señal y Abeille voló en su dirección―. Sujeta esto en el aire ―pidió entregándole el bastón de Chat―. Cuando te avise, lo dejas caer.

―Sí.

Ladybug corrió en dirección a Balerina, llamando su atención, prensando en su tutú el número de participante, haciendo que la joven picara en su trampa y corriera hacia el escenario.

―¡Les mostraré quien es la mejor bailarina de París! ―Exclamó haciendo una pose inicial en el centro del escenario falso, levantando sus manos, sujetando en una de ellas la batuta.

―¡Ahora, Abeille! ―gritó Ladybug y la abeja soltó el bastón, golpeando la mano en que Balerina tenía la batuta, haciendo que la soltara y tomará el bastón de Chat en lugar del suyo―. ¡Renard, la batuta!

El zorro dejó de tocar y el escenario desapareció a la vez que tomaba la batuta, arrojándola en dirección a Chat Noir.

―¡Cataclismo! ―Gritó, tomando la batuta y destruyéndola en el acto, dejando libre a la pequeña mariposa.

―No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma ―dijo Ladybug antes de purificarla―. Adiós, pequeña mariposa.

―Buen trabajo ―dijo Chat, asegurándose de tomar la mano de Ladybug para que su choque de puños no fuese robado nuevamente―. Vamos, mi lady, no queremos quedar expuestos ―sus miraculous estaban parpadeando.

―¡Gracias por la ayuda, Abeille y bienvenida! ―Dijo Ladybug sonriendo mientras Chat la halaba para salir del lugar―. Nos vemos, Renard.

―Espera ―dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo que Marinette dejara de correr―. Aquí… tienes algo ―le tomó la barbilla, levantándola suavemente y para Chat el mundo iba en cámara lenta―. Tienes que tener más cuidado. Te lo he dicho antes, eres la persona más importante ―dijo tras limpiar la pequeña gota de sangre que había en la comisura de sus labios usando, si, los suyos.

―¡Voy a matarlo! ―Ladybug amarró a Chat Noir con el yoyo cuando estuvo a punto de saltarle encima al zorro.

―¡Adiós! ―Gritó, llevándose a Chat Noir en su hombro.

―¡Ese maldito zorro! ―Las transformaciones habían desaparecido y Adrien hiperventilaba en aquel callejón―. ¡Mira! ―Dijo tomándole la cara a Marinette―. ¡No tienes ninguna herida! ¿Crees que yo no lo hubiese notado?

―Cálmate, Adrien ―pidió aún con el rostro colorado.

―¡No me pidas que me calme mientras sigues sonrojada porque ese idiota te besó!

―No estoy sonrojada.

―¿De verdad, Marinette?

―Bueno sí, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? Me tomó por sorpresa.

―Estoy… muy enojado en este momento ―dijo comenzando su camino en dirección al auto.

―Adrien… ¿estás enojado conmigo?

―Claro que no… estoy enojado con ese imbécil ―se dio la vuelta. Tomando el rostro de Marinette entre sus manos. Besándola con fuerza y ligera desesperación―. Tú eres mía, tus labios son míos, tu cuerpo es mío. No me pidas que no me enoje si alguien intenta quitarme alguna de esas cosas. Pero no estoy enojado contigo. Solo quiero besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo para que tengas claro que me pertenece todo de ti. Solo eso.

―Adrien… eres muy posesivo ―dijo riendo sonrojada.

―¿Lo puedes ver ahora? Te vez más bonita cuando soy yo quien te hace sonrojar.

―No digas tonterías y vamos, Nathalie debe de estar buscándonos ―dijo tomando la mano de Adrien para caminar en dirección a la calle.

―Hora de que nosotros también nos vallamos ―dijo Renard ofreciendo su mano a la recién llegada―. Bienvenida al equipo… eh… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

―Abeille… ―dijo con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

―Un placer conocerte, Abeille, espero podamos ser amigos ―sacudió con firmeza su mano y saltó, alejándose por los tejados de Paris.

―Qué lindo… ―susurró con sus manos sujetas frente a su pecho.

―¡Señorita! ―Escuchó que uno de los periodistas le llamaba―. ¿Es la nueva compañera de Ladybug y Chat Noir? ―Ella solo asintió―. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

―A-Abeille ―respondió sacudiendo una mano.

―¡Aquí Alya Césaire para el Ladyblog! ―Vio a Alya y se sorprendió al notar que no la reconocía―. ¿Puedes dedicarnos unas palabras?

―Yo… tengo que irme ―movió sus alas y en segundos desapareció de la vista de los demás, aterrizando en la azotea del hotel de su padre―. Es increíble… nadie sabe que soy yo ―la transformación se deshizo y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo―. Buzzy…

―Es normal. Cuando traes el traje ya no eres Chloe Bourgeois ―dijo la abeja resaltando lo obvio―. Y es mejor de esa manera, nadie debe de saber que tú eres Abeille, y cuando digo nadie, me refiero a nadie. Ni tu padre o amigos.

―Entiendo ―se levantó y el kwami se escondió en su chaqueta.

―¡Chloe! ―La voz de su padre llegó a sus oídos desde la puerta que daba hacia la azotea―. ¿Estás bien, hija?

―¡Ay, papi! ―Se abrazó a él como siempre hacía―. ¡Fue tan horrible, esa cosa te golpeó y luego y luego…!

―¿Qué pasó, cómo terminaste aquí?

―Bueno… ¡Renard! Sí, ¡ese zorro raro me dejó aquí botada, papi!

―Ya veo, pobrecita mi princesa, tener que pasar por cosas tan horribles… será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación y te relajes ―dijo con el pecho erguido―. Más tarde puedes ir con Sabrina al centro comercial y comprar algunos vestidos nuevos, eso de seguro te animará.

―¡Eso suena genial! ―Chilló Sabrina desde un lado de la rubia―. ¿No lo crees Chloe? Podrías comprar un vestido lindo y hasta podrías comprarme uno a mí.

―Por supuesto, Sabrina, eres la mejor amiga de Chloe. Claro que lo hará. ¿Cierto, Chloe?

―Sí… ―respondió caminando en dirección a las escaleras. Enojada. Con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Como si alguna pieza hubiese encajado en un rompecabezas incompleto.

Se encerró en su habitación. Dejando fuera a su padre, a Sabrina, a todos. No quería hablar con nadie. Habían pasado tantas cosas en cuestión de horas que solo quería volver a reunirse con Ladybug, Chat Noir y Renard una vez más. Ellos no sabían quién era ella y aun así parecían haberla aceptado como parte de su equipo con tanta facilidad.

Sin embargo, no era la única cuya cabeza iba y venía buscando respuestas que ni siquiera sabía si quería.

Abrió la puerta y caminó directamente hacía la que recordaba como su habitación. Cerró de un portazo y arrojó el bolso al suelo. Caminó despacio hasta el borde de la cama y se arrojó sobre el colchón. Dejando sus pies colgando en el aire. Inhaló con fuerza y se corrió en busca de la almohada. Arrastrándose sobre las sabanas como si no tuviera fuerzas.

―Huele a su perfume ―susurró con una sonrisa formándose levemente en sus labios―. ¿Por qué extraño tanto esta casa…? ―Se preguntó a sí misma, dejando que su rostro se fundiera en la almohada―. ¿Hola? ―Respondió su móvil sin levantarse cuando a su lado comenzó a sonar.

―¿Bridgette, ya llegaste?

―Sí, tranquilo, aún no olvido el camino.

―Lo siento, solo estaba preocupado ―hubo un breve silencio que él mismo rompió―. Lamento no haberme ido contigo directamente. Había olvidado que debía hacer unas cosas en…

―Sí, sí, me dijiste, estaba contigo cuando te llamaron, ¿lo olvidas? Tenías que firmar unos documentos en el ayuntamiento. De todos modos solo quiero dormir así que no hay problema. Tomate tu tiempo.

―Pasaré por algo de comer luego, ¿qué quieres que te lleve, o prefieres salir a comer fuera?

―¿Y dejar que alguien me vea contigo en público? No gracias.

―Eso no sería tan malo, Bri, ahora eres la primera dama de París.

―No digas payasadas. Ya quiero ver cuánto tardas en aburrirte de ser alcalde.

―Qué poca fe me tienes ―se quejó del otro lado de la línea.

―Hay costumbres que no se van nunca ―respondió suspirando―. ¿Puedes traer algo de comida Italiana?

―Claro, sé bien que es tu favorita. Lo haré.

―Dormiré un poco. Despiértame al llegar.

―Lo haré ―respondió antes de colgar la llamada.

Ella se estiró en la cama. Extendiendo sus brazos sobre las almohadas, arrojando lejos su chaqueta y su calzado. Si había algo que siempre había amado de vivir con Felix era que podía dejar todo regado por todos lados y sin lugar a dudas lo encontraría ordenado al volver.

A veces dudaba de su propia decisión. Si bien había tenido sus _motivos_ para irse sin siquiera avisar, debía admitir que lo extrañaba más de lo que imaginaba y que su vida con él no la podría comparar con nada. Sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus manos, aunque lo había intentado no lo había encontrado en ningún otro lado.

Cosas tan pequeñas como que le llevara el desayuno a la cama los domingos para no despertarla temprano, o que le llamara cariño cuando sabía que estaba enojada para que terminaran discutiendo por aquella palabra que ella en particular detestaba y finalizar la discusión en la cama… realmente extrañaba eso más de lo que imaginaba.

Tomó una de las almohadas, estrellándola contra su cara con fuerza, como si aquello pudiera sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, pero no. El aroma de él insistiendo aferrarse a cada una de ellas y a las mantas solo la hacía suspirar y sonrojar, sin poder evitar que ciertos recuerdos de aquella habitación llegaran a su memoria una vez más.

No lo lograba olvidar, lo recordaba todo en detalle. Y una parte de ella se preguntaba, ¿si volvieran a estar juntos, hacer el amor con Felix se sentiría igual?

Cerró sus ojos, enrollándose en sí misma en posición fetal, intentando cubrirse con las mantas en su totalidad, logrando que la pereza saliera victoriosa y alcanzara a cubrir solo una parte de su espalda, brazos y su cara. Pero estaba bien, por alguna razón, no podía sentir frío mientras estuviera en aquella cama.

No supo en que momento Morfeo la rindió en sus brazos pero perdió la conciencia sobre las sábanas blancas que cubrían la que una vez fue su cama y que sentía que lo seguía siendo.

Lo podía ver con claridad… aquella carta, aquel café a medio beber, las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista, tantos sentimientos presionándose en su pecho, de la misma manera en que los gases se juntan bajo la superficie de la tierra, preparándose para salir como un géiser en plena ebullición.

―Felix… ―salió de sus labios en un suspiro y él la observó en silencio.

Sus parpados temblaban estando cerrados y pequeños espasmos musculares le hacían moverse precipitadamente, dando saltos mínimos en su lugar.

―Bridgette… ―llamó buscando sacarla de aquella pesadilla que parecía agobiarla―. Bri, despierta… ―la movió un poco, tomándola de los hombros, sacudiéndola suavemente―. Cariño…

―No me llames así ―bufó con los ojos aun cerrados, halando la sabana para cubrir por completo su cabeza―. No me gusta que me llames así.

―Lo sé, pero es divertido verte enojada ―respondió, recibiendo un puñetazo en la pierna―. ¿Estás teniendo pesadillas de nuevo? ―Preguntó tornándose más serio y ella solo asintió.

―Desde que vi las noticias de que había una nueva Ladybug y un nuevo Chat Noir, han estado volviendo a mi mente cosas que no quiero recordar.

―No eres la única ―aseguró descubriéndole la cara―. Siéntate, es mejor que comas antes de que se enfríe la comida.

―¿Ya comiste? ―Felix negó moviendo su cabeza.

―No tenía hambre y sé que odias comer sola y me ibas a obligar a comer de nuevo en cuanto fueses a comer.

―Felix… yo… ―tomó la taza desechable en sus manos y el tenedor―. Lo siento mucho… porque…

―Come, se enfría ―pidió tomando una albóndiga y metiéndosela en la boca.

―Es...pe…ra ―dijo luchando por no ahogarse―. Déjame hablar.

―No ―dijo metiéndole un poco de espagueti forzadamente en la boca―. No quiero que comiences a decir que te fuiste por esto o aquello. Yo sé lo que pasó y tú también lo sabes, ¿para qué torturarte a ti misma con ese asunto después de tantos años?

―Pero… ―Felix le cubrió la boca con una servilleta.

―Tienes comida en la cara.

―Sabes que no podrás callarme toda la vida, ¿cierto?

―Puedo intentarlo, aun me quedan unas cuantas maneras de hacerlo.

Ella sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Cariño…

―No me llames así, Felix.

―Estás muy hermosa, como siempre.

―No digas tonterías…

―No puedo evitarlo. Me encanta todo de ti y lo sabes.

―¿Aún ahora?

―Sobre todo ahora que estás llena de salsa napolitana y queso parmesano ―Bridgette echó a reír, haciendo el plato a un lado―. No te rías. Hablo en serio, tienes un trozo de queso en la nariz.

―Eso es tu culpa ―se quejó limpiándose con la sabana.

―Bridgette, hay servilletas.

―Y sabanas limpias. Creo. No lo sé, hace años no me quedaba en este lugar.

―Bri… lo he estado pensando y… ¿por qué no lo intentamos una vez más?

―Felix… eso no…

―Lo digo en serio… Bridgette, sé que tuviste tus razones para irte y aunque me dolieron mucho las entiendo. Entiendo cómo te sentías porque yo me sentía igual e incluso peor por no poder evitar que te sintieras así. Pero… podemos intentarlo de nuevo.

―Felix, si no pudimos en aquel entonces… ahora mismo, no sé si sea una posibilidad… ya tengo 36 años, no soy una jovencita.

―Yo tampoco, ¿y qué? Si no aún no se puede, entonces, buscaremos la manera, la tecnología ha avanzado mucho. Hay muchas formas y desde que te fuiste he investigado todas y cada una de ellas. Incluso… podríamos adoptar…

―Felix… tu no entiendes… no se trata de eso. Yo… ―sentía sus ojos arder y las lágrimas comenzar a caer por sus mejillas―. Yo no pude… darte lo único que me pediste… nunca, dijiste que querías algo, la única vez que… la única vez que… tú dijiste que querías un hijo y yo… yo no pude…

―Bri… no llores, por favor ―pidió enmarcando su rostro―. Me parte el alma que lo hagas. Y sí, yo te dije que quería un hijo pero… si hubiese sabido que las cosas terminarían así, jamás lo hubiese hecho. Yo te amo, cariño…

―No me llames así ―pidió jadeando.

―Lo siento… gatita.

―¡Felix! ―Se colgó de su cuello y siguió llorando, gritando, hiperventilando, dejando salir todo lo que había retenido por años―. Te amo… y lo siento.

―Bri… ―la separó un poco de él, solo lo suficiente para mirarle a la cara, limpiando su rostro delicadamente―. Te amo.

Acercó su rostro aún más al de ella, besando sus labios, sintiendo las lágrimas saladas que aún quedaban en su rostro rozar sus labios, dejándole probarlas. Dejándole saborear su dolor en todas las medidas posibles. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había sentido tanta rabia hacía él mismo. Pensando que su deseo era el que tanto la había lastimado durante todo ese tiempo.

¿Qué más daba si no podía darle un hijo? Él la amaba y mientras ella estuviese a su lado él se sentiría completo. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Sus labios, sus ojos risueños, su cuerpo y su amor. Lo demás eran simplemente añadidos en su relación.

―Felix… ¿qué estás…?

―Cállate, hace años esperaba poder tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos.

Volvió a besarla, impidiéndole hablar. Halándola con una mano de la cintura, acercando su cuerpo al de él. Asegurándose con la otra de apoyar despacio la espalda femenina contra la cama. Hacía mucho tiempo esperaba pro aquello y disfrutaría cada segundo.

Metió su lengua en la boca ajena, compartiendo su saliva, lamiendo el interior de su boca con demencia. Succionó su labio inferior, estirándolo hacía él, haciéndola gemir al sentir el leve dolor que al morderlo causaba.

Bridgette se aferró a su espalda, apretando las mangas de la camisa con fuerza, sintiendo como él se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Sintiendo la erección que crecía bajo sus pantalones.

Los labios de Felix bajaron lentamente por su mandíbula hasta chocar con su cuello, causando que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, tensando su espalda, haciendo temblar sus piernas. Era como si volviera a ser una adolescente entregándose a aquellos deseos por primera vez. No recordaba ningún otro hombre que la hubiese hecho sentir de esa manera. De la manera en que las manos que recorrían su cintura lo hacían.

―Fe…lix… ―gimió su nombre al sentir una mano colarse entre sus piernas, bajo el pantalón, palpando su entrada y la humedad que de ella emanaba, rosándola suavemente, jugando con sus labios menores, presionándolos, dejando que sus dedos bajaran y subieran desde su entrada hasta su bajo vientre.

Aquello era tan placentero que no podía evitar arquear su espalda ante las punzadas que atacaban su abdomen. Tomó a Felix del rostro, obligándolo a mirarla, a besarla. Acercando su cuerpo al de ella tanto como le era posible. Reteniendo sus gemidos en los labios ajenos. Apretándolo con sus piernas cuando el éxtasis aumentaba, moviendo hacia él sus caderas.

―Bri… ―llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, soltando cada uno de los botones de la camisa que ella traía puesta, retirándola de sus pechos, dejando expuesto su brasier, observándolo sobre sus pechos. Metiendo una mano bajo la camisa, en su espalda, soltando el broche que lo mantenía ajustado en su lugar―. Deberías hallar la manera de andar sin esta cosa por la vida.

―No seas bobo ―le reprochó sacándose la camisa y el brasier―. ¿Feliz?

―Sí, mucho ―atrapó nuevamente sus labios y se quitó la camisa sin dejar de besarla. Desabrochándose el pantalón. Separándose de ella solo para quitárselo, después de todo, ya comenzaba a estorbarle.

Su respiración se aceleraba con cada centímetro de su piel que él tocaba. Cubría su pecho con sus manos mientras él se encargaba de soltar y arrancarle de un tirón los pantalones y las bragas. No estaba dispuesto a perder tiempo de ninguna manera.

Se sentó sobre la cama, haciéndola sentar sobre él, sintiendo su miembro rosar la entrada femenina y el líquido que de ella escurría. Caliente y viscoso, haciéndole saber que debía entrar, que estaba más que lista para él. Como siempre.

―Te amo ―susurró sobre sus labios, sujetando su pene para guiarlo hasta la entrada de Bridgette, sintiendo aquel leve apretón mientras ingresaba en su totalidad. Apretándola contra él, sujetándola con firmeza de las caderas―. Te amo, Bri.

―Yo… también ―respondió entre cortada mientras él la movía sobre sus piernas, penetrándola profundamente y regresando sin salir por completo, manteniéndola junto a él. Lamiendo su cuello y el sudor que por el corría.

Bajó por sus caderas, sujetándola con fuerza de su trasero, ayudándose a aumentar la velocidad en sus embestidas, haciéndola gemir y sujetarse de sus hombros, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de la rubia cabellera de su acompañante, levantándole el rostro para besarlo morderle los labios, haciéndole hervir la sangre por lo que aquel rostro excitado en él provocaba.

Jadeaba, aferrándose a su espalda al sentir que las corrientes en la parte frontal de sus caderas llegaban despacio a su miembro, avisándole que estaba a punto de acabar. La empujó. Recostándola a la cama, acostándose sobre ella. Lamiendo sus pechos, mordiéndolos, chupándolos. Sintiéndola retorcerse bajo su cuerpo. Dejando que la punta de su miembro se apoyara en su vagina sin dejarlo entrar. Torturándola con ese simple vaivén que su mano le ayudaba a mantener.

Se acostó sobre su pecho, sintiendo aquel par de pezones erectos rozar contra su piel, erizándole y tentándolo a seguir. Metió por completo su miembro, de una sola estocada sin previo aviso, haciéndola gritar de impresión. Aumentando su ego ante el placer que en ella podía provocar. Haciendo que la sensación anterior aumentara en él.

Entraba y salía, a gran velocidad, con fuerza. A dios gracias que en aquella casa no vivía nadie más y podían dejar salir todo lo que por sus bocas quisieran soltar.

Bridgette no dejaba de repetir su nombre mientras se sujetaba de su espalda, arañándolo y mordiéndole el cuello cada vez que la golpeaba con fuerza en el trasero sin dejar de entrar en ella con fuerza.

Un último grito salió ahogado de sus labios y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su esposa.

―Necesito un respiro ―soltó sin salir de ella. Quedándose tendido, sintiendo como el líquido que dentro de ella había esparcido se escurría un poco por la unión entre los dos―. Si hay…

―¿Qué… qué cosa? ―Preguntó con los ojos cerrados y los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza.

―Sabanas limpias.

―Serás…

―Era broma… ¿olvidas que soy muy gracioso? ―Preguntó saliendo de ella. Tendiéndose a su lado―. Ven.

―Sí, claro, súper gracioso ―dijo con sarcasmo, acomodándose sobre su brazo y prácticamente la mitad de su cuerpo.

―¿Puedes recordarme por qué escogimos el juego de cuartos con la cama más grande que había? Si dormimos en un pedacito más pequeño que una cama individual.

―Si mal no recuerdo, fue por cosas como lo de hace un momento ―dijo sonriendo, buscando la cobija para cubrir su cuerpo.

―Bridgette…

―¿Sí?

―No vuelvas a irte… por favor ―pidió enterrando el rostro n sus cabellos―. No vuelvas a alejarte así, sin decirme a donde por ningún motivo. Te lo ruego.

―No lo haré… bueno… tengo que volver a China en un par de meses pero… puedo ir por poco tiempo y volver a Francia.

―No, si te vas a China, me voy contigo, te lo advierto.

―Sabes que mamá te odia, Felix.

―No me importa. No dejaré que te vuelvas a alejar de mí, sin importar nada. Eres mi esposa, eres mi mujer y eso tienes que tenerlo claro. Tú eres mía, Bridgette.

―Felix… antes pensaba que era por la influencia del prodigio pero… eres demasiado posesivo ―dijo riendo. Abrazándose más a él―. ¿Quieres dormir un ratito?

―¿Dormir? ―La subió de un tirón, haciéndola sentar sobre su cintura―. Pensé que apenas íbamos comenzando.

o

O

o

 ** _*-Continuará…-*_**

* * *

 _Nos leemos al siguiente!_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	11. Sentimientos

_flnAFKLNAKLFKASL_

 _Gracias por la paciencia… es que tantas pendejadas en el Facebook me distraían y no me dejaban terminar xD… pero puse mi playlist de Alejandro Sanz y listo… todo terminó de fluir~~ Jajaja_

 _Hoy no dejaré mis reviews favoritos porque estoy apuradísima para terminar el estreno de Mean To Be y subirlo y poderme ir a dormir que mañana trabajo D: Pero en el siguiente capítulo dejaré los favoritos del 10 y de este; el 11 :3_

 _Pido disculpas de nuevo porque no he podido subir lo del review nº 100 D: pero es que mi trabajo está muy fuerte a causa de que me voy de vacaciones el próximo lunes y tengo que dejar todo al día x_x no es fácil tener tantas responsabilidades…_

 _Pero bueno, disfruten el capítulo y nos leemos por mis redes sociales… síganme, no me tengan miedo que solo muerdo cuando me lo piden :v_

 _Facebook: Fanficmatica._

 _Twitter: FanFicMatica._

 _Instagran: fanficmatica._

 _Recuerden que ahí publico detalles y adelantos sobre los siguientes capítulos :3_

 _Disfruten del capítulo :*_

* * *

o

O

o

 **The Truth Behind The Mask**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 11:**

 **Sentimientos.**

o

O

o

Sus ojos fueron desde la plataforma de aterrizaje hasta sus propios pies. Era un sentimiento extraño el que se había apoderado de su corazón desde que estuvieron en el aeropuerto en París.

No era que nunca hubiese subido a un avión. Había ido a visitar a su familia un par de veces en China, era solo que. Nunca había subido a un jet privado o viajado en primera clase. Si bien, su familia vivía cómodamente y podía darse ciertos lujos, aquello estaba completamente fuera de su nivel.

Tal vez estaba pensando en el asunto más de lo debido pero, sentía una gran distancia entre Adrien y ella por momentos. Aunque él sin saberlo le demostraba que aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no podía evitarlo.

Por momentos se planteaba una duda, ¿por qué Gabriel insistía en que ella acompañara a Adrien a cada sesión de fotos, entrevista, fiesta? Se preguntaba si intentaba mostrarle indirectamente que ella no estaba a la altura de los Agrestes o simplemente lo hacía sin ninguna intención más que hacer que aparecieran juntos en cada portada de cada revista.

Ya no estaba segura de nada que a eso se refería. Después de todo, desde que había comenzado a salir con Adrien incluso usaba más los diseños de Gabriel que su ropa como era habitual. Una parte de ella quería ser condescendiente y obedecer en silencio a todo lo que el hombre le pedía para poder ayudar a Adrien y para seguir siendo bien vista por quien aparte de ser su suegro era su diseñador favorito, pero, por otro lado, extrañaba arrojarse al suelo del parque con Alya a hablar de tonterías. Pues ya ni tiempo tenía para salir con su mejor amiga.

Si bien la morena lo entendía y no se quejaba, era ella quien la extrañaba. A aquello además podía agregar el hecho de que había comenzado a tomar anticonceptivos a escondidas de sus padres y realmente le aterraba pensar que la descubrieran porque eso significaba que descubrieran hasta donde había avanzado su relación con Adrien en tan poco tiempo.

―¿Marinette? ―Llamó Adrien por quien sabe qué número de vez.

―¿Sí…? ―Él llevó una mano a su frente y otra a su mejilla.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó con el rostro deformado―. Tengo rato hablándote y no dices nada, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Estás mareada? ¿Te molesta algo?

―No ―respondió en el acto moviendo sus manos―. Solo me distraje, eso es todo. Ya sabes que a veces soy muy torpe.

―Mmm… ―tomó su mano la invitó a subir a la limosina―. Vamos, parece que va a llover así que es mejor ir pronto a casa.

―¿Volveremos a París?

―No ―rio y subió, sentándose a su lado―. Mis padres tienen una casa aquí en Porquerolles. Te va a encantar. Solía venir con mamá cuando era un niño. Ella amaba este lugar.

―Una mansión en París… ―pensó mirando por la ventanilla―. Jet privado… limosinas… casas en la playa… y supongo que aún faltan cosas.

―¿Marinette? ―Llamó, tomándole la barbilla para que lo mirara a la cara―. Estás muy extraña hoy. ¿De verdad no te pasa nada?

―De verdad… solo… ―atravesaron un gran portón y una serie de jardines se abrieron ante ellos―. No es nada.

Siguió observando hasta que la _casa de playa_ quedó expuesta ante sus ojos y sí, como se imaginaba, no era precisamente una casa. Podría jurar que incluso era más grande que la Mansión Agreste en París.

Suspiró y siguiendo las indicaciones de Adrien, bajó del auto.

―Adrien, Marinette ―llamó Nathalie y ambos jóvenes volvieron sus rostros hacia ella―. Acaban de alertarnos sobre una posible tormenta esta tarde, así que se ha cancelado la sesión. Se realizará mañana así que pasaremos la noche aquí. Ya le he indicado a tus padres sobre esto, Marinette.

―Gracias ―respondió la aludida sonriendo.

―Yo iré a la oficina de Monsieur Gabriel a preparar todo para mañana. No salgan de la casa y no vayan a la playa. Si quieren nadar pueden usar la piscina techada. No anden en los jardines, ni el patio y mucho menos vayan al bosque. Deben permanecer dentro de la seguridad de la casa en todo momento, ¿entendido?

―Sí ―respondió Adrien sonriendo―. Vamos, Marinette, te mostraré la casa.

Él se giró y tomándola del brazo comenzó a caminar. Pero ella lo pudo ver. La mirada que Nathalie le dedicaba. Era su imaginación o ¿podía sentir algo de desprecio salir de aquellos ojos? Respiró profundo y sacudió su cabeza. Debía despejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Nathalie siempre tenía una mirada demasiado seria. Seguramente no era más que su retorcida imaginación.

Entraron a aquel lugar y sintió una luz casi tan intensa como la de afuera cegarla. Todo parecía brillar por la luz que entraba por los ventanales y chocaba con la madera tallada que decoraba las paredes de concreto armado.

Adrien no paraba de hablar sobre las decoraciones y lo que más le gustaba de cada una de ellas pero ya Marinette no le escuchaba. Hacía un par de minutos que había dejado de hacerlo. Se sentía incomoda, era como si de alguna manera tantos lujos le ahogaran en aquel preciso instante. No era que se sintiera menos o algo por el estilo, era solo que todo aquello le parecía exagerado.

―Y esa fue una de las fotos que mamá se tomó aquí en esta misma casa ―dijo Adrien señalando la fotografía al centro de las escaleras―. Fue un par de años después de que yo nací. Mamá era tan hermosa que aunque ya pasaba de los veinticinco seguían persiguiéndola para sesiones de fotos y ese tipo de cosas.

―¿Tú mamá era modelo? ―Preguntó Marinette observando fijamente a la hermosa mujer sentada al borde de un acantilado, con un hermoso vestido blanco―. Bueno, no sorprende mucho, era hermosa.

―Mamá escogió el camino del modelaje porque fue la única forma de permanecer junto a mi padre.

―Porque él era diseñador ―dijo como si se tratara de lo más obvio.

―No… porque… fue la única forma de desligarse de mis abuelos.

―Ya veo…

―Ella nunca hablaba demasiado al respecto ―dijo llevando a Marinette escaleras arriba―. Pero desde que mamá desapareció, mi padre se deshizo de la mayoría de sus fotografías en casa y fueron enviadas todas y cada una a este lugar. Solo conservó el retrato que está en su oficina y de manera obsesiva comenzó a llenar sus paredes con mis fotografías.

―Yo pensé que tu mamá… estaba…

―¿Muerta? ―Preguntó abriendo una de las puertas en el largo pasillo de la planta superior―. A veces creo que hubiese sido mejor que muriera.

―Adrien…

―¿Recuerdas el día que te dije que yo era Chat Noir? ―Preguntó cerrando la puerta cuando estuvieron dentro―. ¿Recuerdas que esa vez te pedí quedarme en tu casa y te pedí que por favor no me preguntaras por qué no quería volver a la mía?

―Sí, lo recuerdo…

―Bueno, esta vez te contaré todo lo que sé, ese día se cumplían seis años de la desaparición de mamá. Y por eso te digo que preferiría que estuviese muerta porque, de estarlo, solo sabríamos que se ha ido para siempre. Pero no, no tenemos una tumba para visitar, no tenemos un lugar en el cual dejar flores. No hay nada Marinette. Solo la constante duda, la interminable incertidumbre ¿volveremos a verla alguna vez? Y eso, Marinette, es peor.

―Lo lamento mucho ―desvió su mirada de los ojos de Adrien a aquella habitación. Era gigantesca con un gran balcón que cubría prácticamente el fondo de la habitación y las puertas que permitían el acceso a este abiertas de par en par. El viento entraba y revolvía desde las cortinas hasta su cabello. Era un pequeño huracán dentro de aquel lugar.

―No tienes que lamentarlo. No es tú culpa, creo que no es culpa de nadie. Ella solo no volvió a casa un día.

―Supongo que la extrañas demasiado.

―¿Extrañarla? ―sonrió y haló a Marinette hacia el balcón―. Ella el centro de nuestra vida, Marinette. Cuando mamá desapareció mi padre se volvió el ogro amargado que es ahora y yo… bueno quedé atrapado entre él y sus recuerdos. Después de todo siempre me lo dice, que me parezco demasiado a ella.

―Pues, viendo sus fotos… te pareces mucho, Adrien.

―¿Quieres ver algo genial? ―caminó hacia uno de los muebles y sacó un libro grande y oscuro. Un álbum fotográfico―. Yo ayudé a mamá a hacer esto. Son fotos que guardaba desde su adolescencia hasta poco antes de su desaparición.

Marinette se quedó viendo aquello algo sorprendida. Ella presentía que para Adrien su madre era demasiado importante pero, ver aquel álbum que tanto atesoraba le estaba haciendo comprender mejor lo afortunada que era de poder compartir aún con la suya.

―Esta es mi madre en la secundaria ―dijo Adrien mostrando una de las primeras fotografías. Llevaba un bonito vestido azul holgado un poco más arriba de las rodillas, sus libros y una amplia sonrisa, mientras a su lado Felix parecía que iba a asesinar a quien fuera el que estuviera tomando la foto―. Mira, Marinette. De no ser porque la he conocido lo hubiese pasado por alto ―dijo señalando en la tercera foto a Bridgette, que se notaba estaba tomando la fotografía, saliendo ella en una esquina solo su cara, Annarella riendo en la parte de atrás y la cabeza de Felix cortada.

―Entonces, en serio mi tía conocía a tu mamá. Incluso iban a clases juntas… que pequeño es el mundo.

―Hay algo que te sorprenderá más ―dijo Adrien pasando la página―. ¿Sabes quién es la chica que está con ellas? ―Preguntó señalando una fotografía en la que estaba Bridgette en el medio sonriendo y de su brazo izquierdo colgaba Anna, mientras del derecho colgaba otra rubia.

―Se me hace familiar pero…

―Es Victorique cuando era joven, o como mamá la llamaba; Vito. La madre de Chloe.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Casi saltó de la silla al ver las siguientes fotos en que las tres seguían saliendo abrazadas en diferentes poses―. ¡Imposible! No por tu mamá, porque ya lo sospechaba por eso de que Chloe y tú se conocen desde la infancia pero…

―Mamá siempre decía que Vito era odiosa, malhablada, caprichosa, petulante y una buena para nada, pero que junto a Bridgette era su mejor amiga y que podía contar siempre con ella.

―Bueno, si ella era así, tiene sentido ver como es Chloe ―echó a reír y pasó la página―. ¿Quién es él? ―Preguntó Marinette al ver a un joven de cabellos rojizos junto a Felix en una de las fotografías.

―Su nombre era Braulio ―dijo sonriendo―. Era compañero de clases de mamá y mi tío. Solían estar siempre juntos los cinco o eso es lo que mamá me dijo.

―¿Y esta foto? ―Preguntó señalando una en que Annarella vestía un vestido de color rojo brillante, con un maquillaje llamativo y una gran cantidad de rosas rodeándola.

―Fue una de sus primeras fotografías como modelo. Mamá comenzó en el modelaje a los diecisiete años y se volvió muy popular en poco tiempo. Fue entonces que comenzó a salir con mi padre ―dijo señalando otra de las fotografías, en que aparecían abrazados a la orilla de la playa.

―Wow… Monsieur Gabriel era muy apuesto de joven ―dijo riendo―. Y tu mamá también, ya veo de donde saliste tan guapetón.

―No digas ese tipo de cosas ―bufó sonrojado―. Además si lo piensas detenidamente, dices que soy _guapetón_ por las fotos de mis padres, y tú también eres muy linda al igual que lo era tu tía, a quien te pareces bastante, debo admitir… imagina un hijo de los dos.

―¡Adrien! ―Gritó carcajeándose―. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? ¡Dios! Tenemos dieciséis.

―¿Y? No digo que lo vallamos a tener ahora ―mostró su lengua, volviendo su atención a las imágenes en sus manos―. Mira, Marinette ―señaló una de las imágenes más adelante―. Esta fotografía fue el día de la boda de mis padres ―señaló la imagen y Marinette quedó anonadada.

―Tu madre, de verdad era una mujer muy hermosa ―dijo en un suspiro. Aquel hermoso vestido de color blanco se teñía lentamente de azul en la parte de atrás hasta culminar en una cola larga, decorada con plumas de pavo real―. ¿Ese fue su vestido?

―Sí, mi padre lo hizo. De hecho una vez ella me contó que mi padre hizo ese vestido para ella mucho antes de pedirle matrimonio. Nunca lo mostró a una revista, nunca lo enseñó a nadie a pesar de haber sido catalogado como uno de sus mejores trabajos. La primera en verlo fue ella cuando él se lo propuso.

―Aww… Adrien… eso es tan hermoso ―dijo con los ojos iluminados―. Tu papá en serio era muy romántico… si quieres puedo diseñar tu vestido de novia.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero llevar el vestido?

―Solo era una opción.

―Bien, acepto, pero solo si es negro y puedo usar orejas de gato, ese sería un vestido purrrfecto.

―Oye, Adrien ―llamó entre risas―. ¿Qué edad tenían tus papás cuando se casaron?

―Mi madre tenía diecinueve, mi padre tenía veintitrés. Yo nací un año después ―Adrien observó con nostalgia la fotografía en la siguiente página, donde su padre sonreía con él en brazos.

―Tu padre… te quiere mucho, Adrien.

―Lo sé… ―susurró viendo pasar las imágenes entre sus dedos, siendo la mayoría fotos de los tres, en algunas él con su padre jugando, en otras con su madre abrazándolo, en otras los tres, pero en cada una, su padre parecía tan feliz. Sonriendo y riendo, jugando futbol o comiendo helado, como un padre normal―. Es solo que… a veces no sé qué pasa por su cabeza.

―Adrien… realmente deseo que tú mamá aparezca pronto ―dijo, abrazándole, ante lo que Adrien en respuesta dejó caer el libro al suelo para corresponder su abrazo―. Se ve que es una persona muy buena y me encantaría poder conocerla.

―Gracias, Marinette… ―enterró el rostro en su cuello. Secando en el hombro ajeno algunas lágrimas que insistían en escapar―. No sabes cuánto aprecio que estés aquí.

―Estaré todo el tiempo que sea posible… ―dijo fijando su mirada en una de las paredes, llena de cuadros caros y decoraciones cuidadas―. Te amo, Adrien…

―Marinette… ―levantó el rostro y sujetó el de ella. Besándola, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos―. No vuelvas a dejar que Renard te bese ―dijo separándose momentáneamente de ella―. Ver eso… fue tan doloroso para mí.

―Adrien…

―Hablo en serio ―continuó―. No puedo sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza y parece que fuera a explotar cada vez que recuerdo a ese idiota aprovechándose de la situación. Nunca había deseado tanto golpear a alguien.

―Está bien… no volverá a pasar, lo prometo ―dijo sonriendo, atrapando entre sus dedos aquellos claros cabellos―. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

―¿Quieres ir a nadar? ―Preguntó el sonriendo.

―Me encantaría ―Marinette se levantó y Adrien devolvió el álbum a su lugar―. Pero… no traje bañador.

―No te preocupes, mi padre te preparó el equipaje de-.

―Su línea de ropa, ya lo sé ―terminó la oración por él―. ¿Dónde está?

―Deberían de estar por aquí… ―dijo Adrien recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, entrando al vestidor―. Lo encontré ―salió de nuevo señalando la puerta―. Puedes cambiarte dentro si quieres… o aquí… como prefieras.

―Me cambiaré dentro ―respondió riendo ante la sugestiva mirada que él le otorgaba.

―Está bien, aunque no prometo no espiar ―dijo siguiéndola hasta la puerta.

―Y yo no prometo no golpearte si lo intentas ―entró y se escuchó el click del seguro en la puerta.

―Es lista ―susurró quitándose su remera y el pantalón. Después de todo, él si tenía ropa en aquella casa, en aquella habitación. Solo debía abrir alguna de las gavetas y encontrar un traje de baño.

―Adrien… ―escuchó la voz de Marinette y se dio vuelta ya vestido.

―Marinette… ―soltó en un suspiro―. Te vez hermosa…

―Yo… lo siento un poco pequeño… ―confesó cubriendo el traje de dos piezas con estampado de flores tanto como sus brazos le permitían―. ¿Crees que se hayan equivocado de talla?

―No, mi padre es muy cuidadoso con los detalles, de seguro no fue eso… ―una sonrisa macabra cubrió su rostro acercándose a ella―. Creo que el problema es que te están creciendo los senos y las caderas…

―¡Adrien! ―Bramó avergonzada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder―. No digas cosas como esas.

―¿Por qué? Es normal… parte de crecer… o… ―sujetó su cintura, acercándola hacía él, juntando sus cuerpos―. ¿Crees que sea por otra cosa? Como una ayuda extra, ¿tal vez? ―Preguntó bajando las manos hacia las caderas de la joven, corriéndolas suavemente hacia la parte de atrás.

―Deja las manos quietas ―pidió sujetándolas, devolviéndolas a su cintura.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó halándola de nuevo hacia él―. ¿A caso no te gusta?

―No… no es eso… ―respondió enviando su mirada a otra dirección.

―Mari… ―llamó mirando fijamente su pecho, haciéndola avergonzar aún más―. Tampoco han crecido tanto.

―¡Adrien! ―le golpeó los brazos, sacudiéndose sin lograr soltarse―. Mejor nos vamos a la piscina de una vez…

―Tengo una idea mejor… y también incluye agua ―la alzó en sus brazos y pateó la puerta del vestier, siguiendo hasta el baño. Abrió la ducha y entró en la tina con ella, dejando el agua correr sobre los dos―. ¿Mejor?

―Tú… estás loco ―dijo riendo, levantándose sobre la porcelana de la tina.

―¿A caso tu prefieres bajar que quedarte acá a solas conmigo? ―Preguntó extendiendo sus brazos al frente, sentándose sobre la superficie que poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse.

―¿Cómo me haces estas preguntas? ―bufó sonrojada, agachándose, sentándose sobre él―. Sabes que siempre voy a escogerte a ti, sobre cualquier cosa.

―Te amo, Marinette ―susurró a su oído, subiendo las manos por su espalda, soltando el cordel que mantenía en su lugar la parte superior del bañador―. Amo cada centímetro de ti…

Le sujetó del rostro, besándola, tirando de sus labios cual goma de mascar, mordiéndolos y succionándolos con necesidad. Algo iba más allá del deseo. Tenía aun presente el enojo de los hechos anteriores. Aquellos labios eran solo suyos, de nadie más. Y para su suerte, Nathanael nunca podría tenerla de la manera en que él lo hacía. No podría besarla semidesnuda en la dcha. No podría hacerla suya cada vez que la oportunidad se diera. Era un lujo que solo él mismo podía darse. Y se aseguraría de que así siguiera.

Se movió hacia el sitio donde caía el agua. Dejando que las gotas terminaran de empapar sus cabellos, aprovechando para arrojar lejos las colas que sostenían en su lugar el cabello de Marinette. Soltando el cordel del cuello, arrojando fuera de la bañera aquella pieza del traje de baño.

Vio el sonrojo en el rostro de Marinette y eso solo le hacía sentir mejor. Saber que ella podía mostrar esas expresiones cuando él la toca, la besaba o la abrazaba, cuando la miraba sin traer nada puesto, eso le hacía sentir seguro, seguro de que fuese Marinette o fuese Ladybug, nadie, nadie podría alejarla de él.

―¿Mari… has estado tomando… lo que te dijo Alya? ―Preguntó y ella asintió sonrojada―. Deberías de dejar eso… no sabes si te puede hacer daño más adelante.

―Oh no… Alya me dijo que es algo muy seguro.

―Sí, claro… ―enterró su cuello en el hombro de Marinette, cerrando la ducha―. Marinette… ¿te irías conmigo a Italia?

―¿Qué…? ―Parpadeó un par de veces―. ¿De qué hablas?

―Mi padre quiere que me vaya porque dice que París se ha vuelto muy inseguro a causa de los akumas. Pero… yo no me quiero alejar de ti…

―Pero, Adrien… yo no creo que pueda…

―Entonces, escapémonos.

―Adrien, basta.

―Si dejas de tomar esas pastillas que te dio Alya tal vez…

―¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo? ―Le tomó del rostro―. Adrien yo…

―Lo siento… susurró a su oído ―solo tengo miedo, miedo de irme y perderte para siempre.

―Eso no va a pasar… ahora deja de idear planes macabros en tu retorcido cerebro y vayamos a la playa.

―No, Nathalie dijo que no saliéramos de casa.

―Es cierto ―dijo antes de estornudar.

―Será mejor que te seques, no quiero que enfermes.

―¿Y si me secas? ―Preguntó sacando la lengua.

―¡Oh, Marinette!

La aludida corrió hasta esconderse bajo las mantas, dentro de la cama. El rubio la siguió, metiéndose por el otro lado de la cama. Halándola hacia él.

―Vas a mojar toda la cama, Marinette, quédate quieta ―pidió mientras ella intentaba escabullirse bajó la montaña de mantas y cobijas.

―Adrien… ―llamó, mirándolo bajo las sabanas―. Quiero estar contigo ―susurró bajando las manos, tomando temblorosa el miembro ajeno entre ellas.

―Ma-Marinette ―su rostro se volvió completamente rojo mientras luchaba por mantener la cordura.

―Quiero… sentirte adentro… ―dijo sin mirarle a la cara, alejando sus manos del sitio anterior, escondiéndolas entre sus piernas―. Porque… me gusta…

―M-Ma… Marinette… ―se lanzó sobre ella, metiéndose entre sus piernas―. ¿Por qué no me dices este tipo de cosas más seguido?

―Porque es vergonzoso… ―contestó ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

―No sientas vergüenza, creo que a estas alturas debería de sobrar confianza entre nosotros.

―No puedo evitarlo…

Él sonrió antes de besarla, tomando los tirantes a los lados del bikini, deslizando los nudos, haciéndolos ceder. Metió su lengua en la boca ajena, profundizando aquel beso tomando las bragas del bikini, sacándolas de su lugar, dejando descubierta la intimidad de la joven que sonrojada respondía a su tacto.

Soltó sus labios para acercarse a su cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo, haciéndola temblar cuando sintió aquel trozo de carne rozar libremente su entrepierna. Suspiró envolviendo con sus piernas las caderas ajenas. Sujetando su rostro, obligándolo a besarla una vez más, manteniendo el rose entre sus partes, moviéndose ligeramente sobre la cama, haciendo que las sensaciones entre ambos aumentaran.

―Te amo… ―susurró Adrien, mirándola a los ojos, tomando su miembro y llevando la punta a la entrada de ella, presionando, consiguiendo de a poco meterse, suave y lentamente, agradecido de que ella ya no parecía sentir dolor.

Entró por completo, sintiendo las uñas de Marinette aferrarse a su espalda. Escuchando los jadeos que salían de sus labios, sudando bajo aquellas sabanas que comenzaban a darle tanto calor, o al menos lo aumentaban.

Salió de ella, excitado y extasiado de escucharle repetir entre gemidos su nombre. La tomó de las piernas, haciéndola darse vuelta, acostándola boca abajo en la cama. Ella quiso cuestionar pero no se lo permitió, le juntó las piernas y se acostó sobre ella, entrando en su vagina, presionándolo, apretándolo.

Marinette no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito ante aquella sensación. Le sentía moverse hacia adentro y hacia fuera, rozando con su miembro parte de su trasero en aquel movimiento, acostado completamente sobre ella. Metiendo las manos entre su cuerpo y la cama, apretando con una de ellas uno de sus senos y con la otra, jugueteando con sus labios inferiores.

―¡Adrien! ―el rubio dio un salto y Marinette enterró el rostro en la almohada―. ¡Pero qué diablos…! ―Nathalie cubrió su rostro con sus manos dándose la espalda―. ¡Dios, ¿cuál es el problema de los adolescentes de ahora?!

―Na-Nathalie… ―Adrien tomó su traje de baño, vistiéndose rápidamente, ayudando a Marinette a cubrirse con las mantas―. ¿Qu-qué… qué haces aquí? Pensé que no. Creí que no vendrías.

―¡Voy a llamar a tu padre ahora! ―Gritó sacando su móvil.

―No, Nathalie, papá se va a enojar ―dijo Adrien acercándose a ella.

―No te estoy hablando a ti, Adrien, ¡se lo digo a ella!

―¡¿Qué?! ―El rostro de Marinette palideció―. Me van a matar… ―susurró antes de perder la conciencia.

Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente estaba acostada aún en la cama y escuchaba unas voces dentro de la habitación. Voces conocidas y no se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

―Creo que estás exagerando, Nathalie.

―¿Exagerando, yo? ―Preguntó la asistente de Gabriel―. Son dos niños prácticamente, Felix.

―Ella tiene razón ―esta vez era la voz de Bridgette―. Yo a su edad-.

―Tú a su edad te escapabas conmigo a los baños de la escuela ―dijo Felix con voz seria.

―¡Felix! ―Gritó antes de que se escuchara algo similar a un golpe.

―Por el amor de Dios, esto es ridículo ―continuó el rubio―. Son jóvenes, son novios, se viven quedando uno en casa del otro y ¿ustedes que esperaban? ¿Qué estuvieran jugando muñecas?

―Yo sigo sorprendido ―esta vez era la voz de Gabriel―. Una parte de mí si comenzaba a dudar de la sexualidad de mi hijo.

―Sí, bueno, no es de extrañar ya que mi hermana solía vestirlo de niña cuando estaba pequeño ―podía escuchar las risas de Felix.

―Annarella siempre quiso tener una niña ―dijo Gabriel―. Pero ese no es el punto. Cuando Nathalie me llamó. Me preocupe, pero, porque no quiero tener problemas con tu familia, Bridgette.

―No te preocupes, la única que va a tener problemas va a ser Marinette. Aunque yo me encargaré de dárselos… no quiero decirle esto a Sabine y mucho menos a Tom… no han hecho sino hablarme maravillas de Adrien desde que lo conocieron y no les quiero tumbar la ilusión.

―¿ _Tumbar la ilusión_? Mi hijo no es un delincuente o algo por el estilo ―dijo con un tono de voz, algo enojado.

―No, pero tampoco es una santa paloma… después de todo, casi siempre son los chicos los que la llevan a uno a hacer este tipo de cosas ―replicó Bridgette.

―Sí, por eso terminabas en el baño con Felix ―respondió el diseñador con sorna.

―Mira quien lo dice… ¿aún te gustan las chicas de secundaria? ―Bridgette comenzó a toser―. Cof-roba-cof-cuna-cof.

―Oh… ¿acaso los alces pueden hablar? ―Respondió Gabriel simulando cuernos con sus dedos.

―Oh, Agreste, estás tocando terreno pantanoso… ―tronó sus dedos, caminando despacio hacia él.

―¡Suficiente! ―Intervino Nathalie cruzada de brazos―. ¿Les parece realmente un juego todo esto?

―Vamos, Nathalie ―Felix se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta la aludida y la tomó de los hombros―. Solo estás en shock por haber sido quien los encontró… así… pero, es algo normal a fin de cuentas.

―Mientras no me conviertan en abuelo antes de que terminen la universidad, me importa poco.

―¡Querrás decir antes del matrimonio! Porque ni creas que aceptaré que una mujer de la familia Cheng se convierta en madre sin estar casada.

―Secundo la noción… va a sonar un poco traumático pero apoyo la idea de que mi sobrino despose a mi sobrina.

―Ustedes son todos iguales ―bramó Nathalie abriendo la puerta―. Deberían de tomarse las cosas con madurez por una vez en su vida ―dijo antes de salir y cerrar de golpe la puerta.

―¿Pero qué ocurre con esa chica? ―Gabriel rodo los ojos arrojando un trozo de papel a Bridgette.

―¿En serio? ―Preguntó y el hombre se encogió de hombros―. ¿Tienes 10 años o qué?

―Gabriel, Bridgette, compórtense ―rodó los ojos y se levantó, tomando uno de los retratos de su hermana colgado en una pared―. No es su culpa actuar de esa manera ―dijo acariciando el rostro de Annarella en la fotografía―. Ella solo está preocupada, al igual que nosotros.

―Supongo que no se puede evitar ―bufó Bridgette―. Por mucho que me moleste aceptarlo… tendremos que confiar en Fu esta vez.

―Al fin dices algo coherente ―el mayor se levantó y sacó un caja de su bolsillo.

―¿Eso es lo que creo que es? ―Preguntó Felix observando fijamente la pequeña caja hexagonal.

―Sí… le pediré a Marinette que se lo entregue a Fu. No quiero que él sepa que lo he tenido todos estos años.

―Pero… ―Bridgette se acercó, observando de cerca el broche una vez que Gabriel abrió la caja.

―Está bien, Bridgette, estoy seguro de que él lo necesita más que yo en estos momentos.

―Eso es verdad… Ladybug, Chat Noir, hace poco aparecieron también Renard y Abeille… será mejor ayudarle a completar su equipo una vez más ―Felix devolvió la fotografía a su lugar y pasó uno de sus dedos sobre el broche―. ¿Está bien esto?

―Sí… estoy seguro de que es lo que ella haría también.

―En ese caso… yo se lo pediré personalmente a Marinette ―dijo Bridgette cerrando la caja y tomándola―. Ella y Adrien no deben de saber que Annarella también fue portadora de un miraculous.

―Por favor ―pidió Gabriel sonriendo―. Tengo que irme. Debo volver a París. Dejé todo a un lado cuando Nathalie me llamó alterada.

―Desde aquí nos encargamos nosotros ―dijo Felix sonriendo. Acompañándole fuera de la habitación―. Pero en este momento, solo Bridgette debería de estar en esta habitación.

―Llama cuando llegues a Paris ―pidió sonriendo.

―Lo haré ―dijo Gabriel sonriendo―. Por cierto, me alegra que hayas decidido volver.

Los dos hombres salieron y ella volvió su vista hacia su sobrina. Había tantas cosas que quería reclamar, aun cuando no sabía si era la persona más indicada para hacerlo. Tantas cosas que quería decirle y preguntarle pero sobre todo quería darle una buena bofetada por repetir sus mismas pendejadas.

Suspiró resignada y se sentó al borde de la cama, llevando una mano a sus cabellos, buscando despertarla pacíficamente. Sin saber que en efecto ya lo estaba y que todo lo antes dicho lo había escuchado. Que la única razón por la que no habría los ojos era porque quería salir corriendo a decirle a Adrien lo de su madre pero… a la vez no sabía si era lo indicado.

Volviendo a Paris, otra tormenta se llevaba a cabo, una menos potente, pero igual de significante para quienes la sufrían.

―Chloe, ¡te lo repito, sal de tu habitación en este instante! ―Gritaba André golpeando la puerta con insistencia.

―¡No quiero! ―Gritó sentada en el suelo, abrazada a sus rodillas frente a la puerta.

―¡Has faltado demasiado a clases, el director está molesto e incluso está pensando en reprobarte el año!

―¡No me importa! ―Respondió enterrando el rostro en sus brazos―. ¡No quiero volver a esta estúpida escuela!

―¡Si no sales en este instante…!

―¡No pienso salir, ya lo he dicho! ―Arrojó uno de sus zapatos contra la puerta―. ¡Lárgate!

―¡Está bien, Chloe, concedido! ―Gritó el hombre abriendo la puerta con una copia de la llave―. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que te dé la gana… ¡estás castigada!

―¿Castigada…? ―Se levantó, poniéndose el zapato―. ¡Ha! ―tomó su bolso de la cama y salió al pasillo―. Me voy.

―¿A dónde vas, jovencita?

―No es tu problema ―antes de que su padre lograra contestar algo más entró al ascensor y este se cerró―. ¡Ah! ―Gritó pataleando en su lugar―. ¿Por qué no entiende que no quiero ver a nadie?

―Creo que estás actuando de una manera errada, Chloe ―dijo el kwami asomándose desde su bolso―. Inmadura y malcriada, eso es lo que eres en este momento.

―Cállate tú también.

―Chloe… me recuerdas un poco a mi anterior portadora ―dijo sonriendo el kwami―. Era igual de atorrante que tú. Pero, cuando le entraban sus pataletas solo iba con sus amigos y volvía a la normalidad.

―Si ese es el caso… no nos parecemos tanto como dices ―el kwami se escondió cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Chloe atravesó las puertas ignorando a su chofer cuando le ofrecía abrir la puerta del auto―. A diferencia de ella, yo no tengo amigos con quienes ir cuando estoy enojada.

―Y para empezar… ―dijo asomándose una vez que Chloe se escondió en un callejón―. ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? ―Preguntó al verla caminar hasta el fondo del callejón y subir por unas escaleras oxidadas.

―Por nada en especial ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros, llegando a la azotea del viejo edificio―. Solo me gusta estar sola a veces ―saltó sobre uno de los conductos de aire acondicionado y llegó a una vieja banca, extendió una bolsa plástica que estaba en el suelo y se sentó―. Es tan simple como eso.

―Chloe… ¿tú no tienes amigos? ―La rubia se quedó en silencio un segundo y luego negó apretando los dientes―. ¿Pero qué hay de esa tal Sabrina?

―Sabrina solo es una interesada que se ha hecho mi amiga porque le regalo cosas y mi padre era el jefe del suyo. Y el único amigo sincero y desinteresado que creía tener me hizo a un lado en cuanto entró a la escuela.

―Tal vez tenga algo que ver con tu personalidad ―dijo señalando lo obvio.

―Lo sé…

―¿Y por qué no la cambias? Me refiero a esa forma de ser.

―¿Crees que si supiera como hacerlo me encontraría escondida en la azotea de un edificio abandonado?

―Mmm… ―el kwami se posó sobre su hombro, abrazándose a su mejilla con sus cortos brazos―. Yo soy tu amiga Chloe. Y me agrada la Chloe fuerte que no deja que nadie la vea llorar. Me recuerdas un poco a mí misma.

―Eso es muy lindo de tu parte ―dijo dejando escapar de sus labios una tenue sonrisa.

―Además, de seguro Ladybug, Chat Noir y Renard también quieren ser tus amigos ―dijo sonriendo―. Te lo aseguro.

―Gracias, Buzzy… eres muy ama-.

―¡Cuidado! ―Escuchó aquel grito y el kwami se escondió rápidamente en su bolso―. ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó el dueño de aquella voz, levantándose del suelo.

―S-sí ―respondió la rubia con sus pies sobre la banca.

―Lo lamento ―dijo sacudiéndose a sí mismo―. Aún estoy aprendiendo y… creo que no domino del todo bien los aterrizajes.

―Je, ¿acaso el nuevo héroe de París es un completo descoordinado? ―Dijo con su típica sonrisa llena de superioridad

―Oh, disculpa, si se trata de Chloe Bourgeois ―dijo y ella se paralizó―. Contigo no vale la pena siquiera disculparse aunque uno se haya equivocado.

―¡Eso…! ―Agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó acercándose al ver que un par de gotas caían sobre su pantalón―. Oye…

―¡Déjame! ―Gritó golpeándole la mano con la que intentó tocarle el hombro.

―Está bien… solo, ¿estás bien? ―Preguntó agachándose, mirándola desde el abajo, sin obtener respuesta más que un par de sollozos que podía notar eran retenidos con fuerza―. Mi nombre es Renard ―dijo extendiendo su mano―. No sé por qué estás llorando pero… te vez horrible haciéndolo ―dijo sorprendiéndola―. Mira nada más, traes tanto maquillaje que no sé si estás llorando o haciendo una pintura de arte pop en tu cara.

―Eres un estúpido ―soltó dejando de llorar.

―Sí, pero hablo en serio ―le tomó el rostro, quitándole con sus manos el rímel corrido tanto como pudo, el labial y descolorando sus mejillas, cosa que las lágrimas habían hecho fácil de conseguir―. Mira, mucho mejor. Hasta podrían decir que eres bonita.

Ella se le quedó viendo, confundida. No recordaba la última vez que había dejado que alguien tocara su rostro o le viera en una situación tan vulnerable como esa. No podía recordar ni siquiera la última vez que había permitido que le vieran sin maquillaje. Sobre todo algún chico que le pareciera guapo porque sí, a ella misma no se podía engañar, aquel zorro se le hacían bien atractivo sin importar cuanto se lo quisiera negar a sí misma.

―Tengo que irme ―dijo el pelirrojo levantándose, siendo seguido firmemente por la mirada de la rubia―. Hasta luego ―dijo y desapareció de su vista de un salto.

―¿Chloe? ―Llamó buzzy sacudiendo sus manos frente a los ojos de la joven―. ¿Estás ahí?

―No… ―respondió con las manos sujetas sobre su pecho―. Estoy fantaseando en este momento, no me molestes.

―¡Por Dios! Estás loca ―dijo riendo ante la tonta sonrisa que se amoldaba en los labios de Chloe.

―¡Quiero ir! ―Exclamó levantándose de un salto.

―¿Ir a dónde? ―Preguntó el kwami cruzada de brazos.

―¡Pues con Renard! ―Exclamó sonriendo―. Siendo Chloe… hay ciertas apariencias que debo guardar, pero… ―sujetó su propio rostro, como buscando la manera de bajar la temperatura que subía en sus mejillas―. ¡¿Qué más da lo que haga Abeille?! ¿A quién le importa?

―¡A mí! ―Bramó Buzzy―. Tus poderes no son para jugar y mucho menos para coquetear, Chloe. Debes de usarlos solo para el bien.

―No haré nada malo… solo… le invitaré a ir por un helado ―dijo guiñando un ojo―. ¡Buzzy, transfórmame!

―Ay mi Dios… ―bufó cruzada de brazos antes de ser absorbida por la peineta.

―Será mejor que vuelva a casa ―pensó de pie al borde de las vigas más altas de la torre Eiffel―. He estado mucho tiempo por fuera y mamá llegará en un par de horas.

―¡Renard! ―Se giró al escuchar aquella voz y la abeja saltó sobre él, empujándolo al vacio.

―¡Abeille, ¿qué rayos pasa contigo?! ―Intentó sujetarse de una de las vigas pero le fue imposible.

―Tranquilízate ―pidió sonriendo, sacudiendo sus alas, manteniéndolos en el aire y devolviéndolos al lugar en que el pelirrojo se encontraba antes.

―Odio a las rubias ―musitó recuperando el aliento sentado en donde antes había estado parado―. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

―Por nada, solo estaba feliz de verte ―dijo sonriendo.

―Estás loca ―soltó cruzado de brazos―. Pudiste matarnos.

―No seas tonto, puedo volar, obviamente no íbamos a caer hasta el pavimento. Además, admite que fue divertido.

―No tanto ―se quejó golpeándole las batatas, haciéndola caer al vacío.

―¡Renard! ―Gritó enojada, volando frente a él―. ¿Estás loco?

―Claro que no, puedes volar. Sabía que estarías bien.

―Hmp ―se cruzó de brazos, acercándose hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él―. Hola.

―Hola ―respondió él sonriendo―. ¿Qué te trae por acá?

―Estaba aburrida… además quería preguntarte algo.

―¿Qué cosa? ―se corrió un poco hacia atrás al verla acercarse cada vez más.

―¿Quieres ir a por un helado? ―Preguntó sonriendo.

―¿Por helado? ¿Vestidos así?

―Claro, ¿Cuál es el problema? Después de todo, nuestras identidades son secretas, pero no significa que no podamos ser amigos y compartir un helado de chocolate.

―Prefiero la vainilla ―confesó levantándose, ofreciéndole la mano―. No tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que tú ganas ―dijo tomando ambas manos de Abeille―. A volar, abejita.

―¡Sííí! ―Chilló aferrándose a su cuello―. Conozco un lugar en que venden unos helados fabulosos ―aseguró, pasando desde el frente a su espalda sin dejar de abrazarlo, soltándolo solo para pasar sus brazos bajo los de él―. ¡¿Estás listo?! ―Preguntó ocultando en la espalda ajena su sonrojo.

―La verdad, no.

―¡Genial, vamos! ―Gritó saltando con él en brazos, moviendo sus alas, pasando sobre los edificios parisinos.

―Esta vista es increíble, Abeille ―dijo extendiendo sus brazos―. ¿No lo crees?

―Sí… me fascina la vista ―dijo enfocándose más en él que en las calles bajo los dos.

El último bocado de helado se deshizo en sus labios sentados en uno de los tejados de un viejo teatro. Ella sonrió con nostalgia, sabiendo que eso significaba el fin de su encuentro.

―Tengo que irme ―dijo el pelirrojo levantándose, llevando a su boca el ultimo trozo de galleta que quedaba de su cono.

―Está bien… ―dijo casi en un susurro, llevando también a ella lo que quedaba de su propia barquilla―. Fue divertido ―dijo sonriendo.

―Tienes algo… ―dijo señalando sus propias mejillas.

―¿Qué?

―Que tienes… ah, deja yo me encargo ―pasó un pulgar por su lengua y lo llevó a la mejilla ajena―. Listo, mucho mejor.

―Gracias… ―susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos temblando.

―Gracias a ti, me divertí mucho ―tomó una de sus manos, sacudiéndola y se dio la vuelta―. Nos vemos luego, Abejita.

―¡Ah! ―Ahogo el grito con sus manos tanto como pudo―. ¡Me encanta! ―dijo a la pared que le acompañaba en aquel callejón en que se disponía a dejar su transformación.

Volvería a casa, dormiría y esperaría paciente a la siguiente oportunidad en que le pudiera ver, porque… no lo podía negar. Quería verlo una vez más. Lo antes posible.

Adrien, Sabrina, Marinette… todos se iban borrando de su mente lentamente.

o

O

o

 ** _*-Continuará…-*_**

* * *

 _Nos leemos al siguiente!_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	12. Mermaid

_Hello pretty people…_

 _Lamento no haber publicado antes… salí de vacaciones el lunes pasado pero he estado de una montaña a otra x.x y DIOS! Sin internet, sin pc, a duras penas escribo en el móvil pero no es lo mismo y jamás lo será._

 _Cómo sea, les debo reviews favoritos, les debo el regalo a los reviews 100 y 150, les debo doble tanda y les debo capítulo 2 de Mean to be… mi hermana debería de llegar mañana de la playa, en cuanto ella llegue yo vuelvo a la ciudad y en cuanto yo vuelva a la ciudad les entrego todo lo que les debo x.x_

 _Aprovecho para invitarles a estar atentos a los **fanfics del reto #2 Travel with Chat Noir, de *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-* en Facebook.**_

 _Pero bueno, disfruten el capítulo y nos leemos por mis redes sociales… síganme, no me tengan miedo que solo muerdo cuando me lo piden :v_

 ** _Facebook: Fanficmatica._**

 ** _Twitter: FanFicMatica._**

 ** _Instagran: fanficmatica._**

 _Recuerden que ahí publico detalles y adelantos sobre los siguientes capítulos :3_

 _Y se enterarán de cuando vuelvo a la ciudad xD_

 _Disfruten del capítulo :*_

* * *

o

O

o

 **The Truth Behind The Mask**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 12:**

 **Mermaid.**

o

O

o

―¡Ay, ay, ay, que viva México! ―Gritó uno de los trabajadores del puerto al ver a los visitantes desembarcar.

―Los vas a asustar, Julian ―se carcajeaba la joven chica al borde de uno de los pesqueros anclados en el muelle.

―Vamos, Lupe, vivimos rodeados de turistas, al menos hay que hacer que se lleven recuerdos.

―¡Sí, y ¿qué mejor recuerdo que un tipo loco, en bermudas y franelilla gritando cosas en español?!

―Exacto ―respondió guiñando un ojo.

―Bonjour ―saludó un hombre mayor, acercándose, sacudiendo las hombreras de su esmoquin.

―¡Claude! ―Exclamó saltando al cuello del hombre―. ¿Viniste en barco? Pensé que no te gustaban.

―No me gustan, pero su padre me dijo que usted quería ir a París en barco y decidí prepararme psicológicamente.

―Eso es muy amable de tu parte ―respondió sonriendo―. Pero, creí que no vendrías hasta dentro de dos semanas.

―El viaje será más largo ya que iremos en crucero ―respondió recibiendo de uno de los trabajadores del barco su equipaje.

―Entiendo... ―se volvió a Julian, notando su confusión―. Oh, lo siento... Monsieur Claude, él es mi amigo, Julian, trabaja llevando el equipaje de las personas hasta la parda de taxi, incluso podría ayudarte ahora mismo ―dijo golpeando con su codo la cintura del viejo―, y él, es Monsieur Claude, es uno de los hombres de confianza de papá.

―Soy su mayordomo ―corrigió el hombre con su mirada seria y despectiva sobre el joven―. Además, ¿qué hace en este lugar ―preguntó señalando el muelle― y con esas ropas?

Ella se quedó viendo el lugar. Personas corriendo de un lado al otro, pescadores y mercaderes llevando y trayendo sus productos, extranjeros y viajeros tomando fotos, bajando y subiendo de las embarcaciones. Para ella, no tenía nada de malo.

Desvió su mirada a sí misma, observando aquel atuendo que ella misma había comprado en un tienda en la playa. Sus shorts y blusa blancos con estampados de piñas. Frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos. Para ella, no tenía nada de malo.

―¿Qué tiene de malo? Es cómodo y fresco.

―Y también vulgar y simple.

―No puede ser... estoy en la playa, vivo en la costa, no esperes que ande con suéter y pantalones de lana.

―No pido eso, solo que sea más reservada con su cuerpo, sigue siendo una niña, pero ya se está convirtiendo poco a poco en una mujer. Va a cumplir 13 años ya.

―Creo que estás exagerando ―dijo sonriendo, tomando la mano del viejo―. Vamos, tengo que hacer mis maletas y mis abuelos no saben aún que iré a París así que... será una gran noticia.

―Pensé que su padre ya les había informado al respecto.

―Para nada. Ya sabes cómo es él ―se acercó a su amigo y le abrazó con una sonrisa en el rostro―. Te voy a echar de menos. Hasta pronto.

―¿Te vas a París? ―Preguntó aun tomando su mano.

―Solo unos días. Iré a pasar tiempo con mi papá ―sacudió su mano sonriendo y comenzó su camino en compañía del hombre.

―Claude, vayamos en avión mejor.

―Pero... ¡Mademoiselle! ―Exclamó, conservando la cordura, respirando profundo para no gritarle a la hija de su jefe―. ¿Qué hay del viaje por alta mar?

―Ay no. Es que se tarda mucho y quiero ver a mi papá. Quiero mostrarle lo mucho que he mejorado en el francés y mi tío Carlos, el que vive en Estados Unidos me está enseñando inglés.

―Fabuloso, mademoiselle, es una exquisitez que tomando en cuenta quien es su padre, busques aprender otros idiomas a parte del español.

―Es que, sé que fue mamá quien le enseño a hablar español y ella hablaba varios idiomas, no puedo aspirar a menos.

―Su padre es un hombre culto y trabajador, es alguien que se ve obligado a viajar constantemente. Por tanto habla francés, italiano, inglés, español gracias a su madre, entre otros, pero su favorito siempre fue el mandarín.

―Eso es de China, ¿cierto? ―El hombre asintió―. ¿Papá iba o va mucho a China? No sabía eso.

―Oh, no. Él no suele ir a China. Más bien, China suele ir a él.

―No entiendo.

―Pronto entenderá, Mademoiselle Felicia.

Sus ojos verdes, llenos de curiosidad observaron fijamente el rostro sonriente del hombre a su lado. Había tantas dudas formándose en su mente por aquella simple expresión. Si lo pensaba serenamente no sabía prácticamente nada del hombre al que llamaba padre.

De vuelta en París un gran evento se preparaba para aquella noche. Y aunque no por los motivos que se podrían esperar, más de uno deseaba asistir a aquel encuentro social en el Grand Hotel de París.

―No quiero ir ―dijo por desconocido número de vez―. Yo no tengo nada que hacer en ese lugar.

―Chloe, no seas mal educada. Es tu cumpleaños. Ahora, ponte los zapatos y baja al salón.

―Esto es ridículo ―bufó sentándose al borde de la cama para ponerse aquel calzado de tacón filoso que para la ocasión había comprado.

―Mademoiselle Bourgeois... ―se giró en dirección al dueño de la voz―. Tiene llamada. Es su madre.

―¿Mamá? ―tomó el aparato con desesperación y lo apoyó en su oído, sacudiendo la mano para despachar a quien le había entregado el aparato―. ¿Mamá, eres tú, cómo estás, vendrás?

―Hola, preciosa ―saludó la mujer desde el otro lado de la línea―. Feliz cumpleaños, ¿cómo te preparas para tu gran fiesta?

―No vendrás este año tampoco, ¿verdad?

―Lo siento, princesa ―respondió―. No creo que a tu padre le agrade la idea de verme en el hotel.

―¡Pero es mi cumpleaños! ―Gritó―. ¡¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, papá tiene razón, a ti te importa más ese hombre con el que vives qué yo! No tienes que venir hoy ni nunca y... ¡No vuelvas a llamar!

―¡Chloe! ―Era tarde, la llamada había finalizado.

―Si esa mujer me vuelve a llamar, dile que estoy muerta ―tomó el pequeño bolso negro y salió a toda prisa de la habitación ―golpeando el pecho de su sirviente con el aparato.

Subió al ascensor y respiró profundo, observando los movimientos negativos que con su cabeza Buzzy le dedicaba desde el bolso. Rodó los ojos, ignorando a la pequeña abeja. Sacudió su cabello, ondulado para la ocasión y paso las manos sobre la falda abultada del vestido.

―Bien, aquí vamos ―respiró con fuerza y caminó hacía el salón.

Las luces iban y venían con colores vivos y llamativos que teñían todo a su paso. Había demasiada gente que podría jurar no conocía, y al fondo, en un área un poco más alejada sus compañeros de clases. Se veía similar a una zona VIP. Supuso que había sido idea de su padre.

―¡Hola, Chloe!

―Hola... perdedor.

―¡Gran fiesta, Chloe!

―¡Lo sé, es mí fiesta!

―¡Eres genial, Chloe!

―¡Dime algo que no sepa!

―¡Te vez fabulosa, Chloe!

―Siempre me veo fabulosa.

―¡Eres hermosa, Chloe!

―¡Obvio!

―¡Me encantas, Chloe!

―¡¿A quién no?!

―¡Sal conmigo, Chloe!

―Ni lo sueñes.

Atravesó la multitud con su cabeza en alto y su barbilla altiva, mostrando con entusiasmo su orgullosa y engreída sonrisa.

―¡Chloe! ―Gritó Sabrina abrazándose a ella―. Te vez increíble.

―Sí, sí, lo sé ―desvió la mirada al grupo y todos sus compañeros, incluso Lila y Marinette estaban ahí.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Chloe ―dijo Adrien entregándole una caja decorada con un lazo.

―¡Gracias, Adrikins! ―Se colgó de su brazo y Marinette carraspeo, interponiéndose entre los dos.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Chloe ―dijo abrazando a Adrien―. Te hubiese traído un presente pero me avisaron de última hora.

―Oh, aún estás a tiempo, puedes darme lo que tienes ahora mismo entre las manos.

―No lo creo...

―Guarden las garras niñas ―dijo Alya interponiéndose entre ambas―. No estamos aquí para discutir. Monsieur Bourgeois nos invitó para celebrar tú cumpleaños.

―¿Qué me importa que mi padre los invitara, debo de agradecer que vinieran? Ustedes deberían agradecer haber sido invitados.

―Ok, no puedo, lo siento, Marinette, es demasiado ―dijo Alya halando a Marinette a un sitio alejado―. ¿Estás segura de que Monsieur André te pidió esto?

―¡Sí! Incluso yo estaba sorprendida cuando lo vi llegar a casa. Me dijo que Chloe perderá el año si no vuelve pronto a reincorporarse a clases. No ha ido desde el día de las elecciones de alcalde. El día en que gano Fe... Monsieur Larise.

―Mmm... bueno, pero, ¿qué podemos hacer nosotras? Chloe nos odia, a todos los que estudiamos con ella y a nosotros tampoco nos agrada demasiado.

―Lo sé. Se supone que la idea es que vea que sus compañeros la extrañamos, cosa que no es del todo cierta y que queremos que vuelva, lo que no es cierto tampoco.

―En otras palabras, esto no es por Chloe sino por su padre.

―Sí... se puede decir.

―Bueno, tú sabes lo que haces, Marinette... ―suspiró posando una mano en su hombro―. Vamos, Adrien está solo con Chloe y Lila y eso es un peligro.

―Y que lo digas…

―¡Marinette! ―Se giró y vio al pelirrojo pasar a empujones entre la gente―. Hola, Marinette ―saludó sonriendo avergonzado.

―Hola, Nathanael ―respondió agitando su mano―. Muchas gracias por venir, no pensé que aceptarías.

―No quería venir, la verdad, acepté porque tú me lo pediste.

―Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, Nathanael.

―Sí, muy lindo ―bufó Adrien de pie detrás de Marinette―. Y debo agradecer yo también ya que Chloe es mi amiga desde hace años. Aprecio que hagan esto por ella.

―Adrien... ―Marinette infló sus mejillas, alejándose levemente del rubio―. Ven, Nathanael ―pidió al pelirrojo tomándolo el brazo―. Te llevaré con los demás.

―Y mi amiga está enojada... ¿qué hiciste? ―Preguntó riendo la morena.

―¡Nada! Ella dice que soy posesivo con ella.

―Ajá, ahora cuéntame algo que no sepa.

―Alya...

―¿Qué? ―Se encogió de hombros―. Marinette es mi amiga, es obvio que me cuenta todo. Y sí, estoy de acuerdo. Deberías de bajarle no dos sino cinco decibeles a tus celos.

―¿En serio? -se cruzó de brazos-. Al final ella es quien los provoca. ¡Solo mírala, hablando súper sonriente con Nathanael!

―Eso es normal. Tomando en cuenta que se conocen prácticamente de toda una vida. Han vivido y crecido juntos aquí en París, han ido a la misma escuela, incluso la misma clase desde el preescolar, y, cuando Marinette decide fijarse en un chico te escoge a ti, sobre él y sobre todos, y a cambio... no haces sino dudar de ella todo el tiempo, aun cuando ha volcado su vida a ser "la novia de Adrien Agreste".

―No dudo de Marinette.

―¿Ah no? ―Preguntó la morena cruzada de brazos―. Dile eso a la lata aplastada en tus manos.

―Te digo que no es que no confíe en Marinette, es que no confío en los chicos que se acercan a ella porque... ella es tan perfecta y yo... no soy nada sin ella...

―Ay, Adrien, eres una ternurita.

―Lo digo muy en serio, Alya. Yo sería capaz de dar mi vida por ella ―su mirada era seria y fría. Distante.

―Estás exagerando ―dijo golpeándole la espalda.

―No, Alya, no exagero.

―¡Adrien, Alya, tienen que ver esto! ―Gritó Marinette agitando un papel en sus manos.

―¡Ahí vamos! ―Respondió la morena―. Intenta relajarte un poco. Te aseguro que Marinette no tiene ojos para nadie que no seas tú.

―¿Vieron esto? ―Preguntó extendiendo el lienzo―. Nathanael lo hizo de regalo para Chloe ―dijo sonriendo la Azabache―. Nathanael, realmente tienes mucho talento.

―Gracias, Marinette...

―Es verdad, el dibujo es hermoso ―dijo el rubio sujetándolo en sus manos―. Le enviaré una foto a mi padre, de seguro te pedirá uno si ve esto.

―¿Qué...? No creo...

―Es verdad, Adrien... seguro le encantaría que Nathaniel haga algo como esto con una foto de tu madre.

―Por eso lo digo ―sonrió tomando la fotografía.

―No, no creo que sea buena idea... ―desvió la mirada, buscando ocultar su vergüenza―. Yo solo lo hice porque siendo Chloe tan ególatra pensé que solo apreciaría algo sobre ella misma.

―Eso tiene sentido ―dijo Marinette.

―Aun así es un gran dibujo ―dijo Alya sonriendo.

―Lo conservaré ―dijo Chloe apareciendo detrás del pelirrojo―. Solo porque soy yo.

―Sí, acertó ―susurró Nino a Marinette sonriendo.

―Chloe ―llamó Marinette buscando parecer amigable.

―¿Qué quieres? ―La sonrisa de la azabache se esfumó.

―¿Cuándo volverás a clases? ―La rubia enarcó una ceja―. Todos... ―tragó saliva―. Te extrañamos en la escuela.

―No te creo, Tontanette ―bufó arrojando el dibujo a las manos de Sabrina―. ¿Qué pensabas, qué iba a creer cualquier cosa que me digas?

―Estamos preocupados por ti, Chloe ―dijo Adrien sujetando su hombro.

―Awww, ¡Adrikins!

―Mejor que ni vuelva más.

―¿Qué dijiste, Tontanette?

―¿Te hace falta limpiarte los oídos? Dije, que mejor ya ni vuelvas. Me encantaría verte el año entrante repitiendo curso y mientras nosotros nos graduamos, tú seguirás en último año.

―¡Yo no voy a ser una repitiente!

―¡Pues estás muy cerca!

―¡No-oh!

―Oh sí. Mejor ni vuelvas, al fin puedo estar tranquila en la clase.

―¡No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente!

―Ya lo hice.

―¡Ja! Nos veremos el lunes en clases, Tontanette ―bramó alejándose rápidamente del grupo―. ¡Vamos, Sabrina!

―Buen trabajo, princesa ―dijo Adrien besando su mejilla.

―Gracias ―giró su rostro, llegando a sus labios―. Tú ayudaste también.

―Yo me largo ―bufó Lila caminando en dirección a la salida―. Estoy harta de ver a Adrien y Marinette pegados como chicle.

―¿Lo viste? ―Escuchó la voz de una joven y se giró en su dirección.

―Por desgracia. Esa estúpida chica... quisiera deshacerme de ella de una buena vez.

―Por más que lo pienso no sé y no entiendo que fue lo que Adrien Agreste vio en esa estúpida.

―La odio.

―Yo también... ―susurró continuando su camino hacia la salida.

―¿Mademoiselle Lila? ―se giró para encarar al hombre que le hablaba―. ¿Es usted Mademoiselle Lila?

―Sí ―se cruzó de brazos, observando con desconfianza al hombre frente a ella―. ¿Qué quiere?

―Me pidieron entregarle esta carta ―dijo con un sobre en sus manos. Ocultando su rostro bajo la sombra del sombrero de copa.

―¿Quién? ―tomó el sobre y lo abrió, pero al volver la mirada al frente ya no había nadie―. ¿Le Papillon...? ―susurró el nombre escrito en el remitente y ocultó la carta en su sobretodo.

―¿Lila? ―se volvió en dirección a aquella voz―. ¿Ya te va a casa...?

―Eh... sí, verás, Nathanael, tú podrás quedarte cruzado de brazos mientras vez a la chica que te gusta en brazos de otro. Pero yo no puedo. Me da nauseas ver a Adrien cerca de Marinette, aunque ni tan genial debe de ser si está con ella.

―No digas eso. No debes de llenar tu mente con malos pensamientos.

―¿Así qué es por eso que me seguiste, tú también tienes miedo, Nathanael? ―Preguntó riendo con malicia―. ¿Tienes miedo de que me convierta nuevamente en Volpina e intente lastimar a Marinette cómo lo hice con Ladybug?

―Eso no...

―No te preocupes... ese bicho es la única criatura capaz de recibir todo mi odio y desprecio aunque no creo que tenga problema con que le regale un poco a cierta adolescente desafortunada.

―No hables así, Lila, Marinette es una gran persona.

―¿En serio? ―Preguntó acercándose a su oído―. ¿Por eso te rechazó y se burló de Illustrator cuando se le dio la ocasión, por eso escogió ayudar a ese gato antes que aceptar tus sentimientos?

―¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo? Es lógico que ayudara a Chat Noir, yo estaba akumatizado. No sabía lo que hacía y él junto a Marinette y Ladybug me salvaron, así como Ladybug y Chat Noir te salvaron a ti también.

―Basta... no puedo seguir discutiendo contigo sobre esto. ¡Adieu!

―Espera, Lila... ―la vio alejarse entre la multitud y a paso lejano la siguió―. ¿Por qué está entrando al Louvre? Es casi media noche...

Las puertas del museo se abrieron ante ella con voluntad propia y él entró poco después, antes de que se cerraran. Los pasillos estaban levemente iluminados y él se dejaba guiar por el taconeo del calzado femenino que ella usaba.

―¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! ―Llamó Lila y él se escondió tras la estatua más cercana.

―Bienvenida, Lila ―dijo sonriendo un hombre alto con traje negro, bastón y máscara―. Gracias por venir.

―¿Tú eres Le Papillon?

―Sí, es un placer conocerte finalmente, Volpina.

Su respiración se detuvo y dio un paso atrás. Él sabía que Papillon quería los Miraculous y ¡él tenía uno! Además si Lila estaba con él no era nada bueno. Había una clara desventaja. Corrió por los pasillos y la luz de una puerta abriéndose le cegó brevemente.

―¿A dónde vas, chico lindo? ―dio un paso atrás, huyendo de la joven que le sonreía con escamas en parte de su rostro―. No te escondas, mi príncipe.

―¿Estás bien, viejo? ―Preguntó Chat Noir apareciendo frente a él, desviando a la mujer de un golpe―. Ven, te sacaré de aquí.

―No es necesario ―dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

―Claro que sí. No te sueltes ―dijo arrojándolo a su hombro. Salió del museo de salto en salto. Llegando a lo alto de un edificio cercano ―. Ten cuidado ―dijo antes de dejarlo.

―Salvado por Chat Noir… que vergüenza... -susurró dejando salir a Looney de su escondite.

―Y qué lo digas. Quiero regresar con Fu de inmediato.

―Cállate ―bufó―. Transfórmame.

Saltó del techo y llegó al salón de fiesta, donde el caos se había apoderado del lugar. Chat Noir era atacado por un grupo de mujeres, incluyendo a la misma Ladybug.

―¡Ey, imbécil! ―Renard se giró, maldiciendo internamente al gato―. ¿Vas solo a mirar o me echarás una mano?

―¿Qué está pasando? -Preguntó creando una jaula alrededor de ellos capaz de mantener alejadas a sus contrincantes.

―Un akuma apareció. Es algo similar a una sirena... pero, en lugar de hechizar a los chicos, ha convertido a las chicas en zombies escamosas.

―¿Qué hacemos ahora? ―Preguntó al ver a Ladybug doblando un par de barrotes.

―Pensé que tú pensarías en algo ―respondió Chat afirmando su bastón frente a él―. Y si lo harás, que sea rápido, porque no quiero presumir pero mi Lady nos hará pasar un mal rato a ambos si no la detenemos pronto.

―Creo que no es nuestro único problema ―señaló hacia el techo, donde una abeja zumbaba enfadada.

―¿Qué hacen ahí parados? ―Bramó inflando sus mejillas, tomando un brazo de cada uno, emprendiendo el vuelo, alejándose a toda prisa del lugar.

―¡Abeille, querida, qué alegría vete!

―Cállate, Chat ―bufó sacudiendo su cabello y atándolo con un trozo de tela―. Tenemos que hacer algo con Ladybug. Si el akuma le quita el miraculous será el fin.

―Eso era justo lo que discutíamos cuando llegaste volando, princesa.

―No me llames, princesa. ¡Soy una Reina!

―Supongo que sí ―dijo Renard mirando desde una ventana en el edificio en que estaban ocultos―. Después de todo pareces der la única en todo París que no está hechizada por la magia de esa criatura.

―¿No lo ven? ―Sacudió su cabello―. Su magia solo afecta a las chicas que tienen dudas sobre el chico que les gusta.

―No entiendo ―Chat Noir enarcó una ceja―. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

―Porque la vi e intentó atacarme ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros―. Está en la piscina de la azotea. Si destruimos el objeto que tiene el akuma liberaremos a todos y entonces Ladybug-.

―Espera ―pidió Chat―. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de dudas sobre el chico que les gusta?

―Pues se enojó porque su magia no hizo efecto en mí y me reclamó porque no tengo novio ni estoy enamorada de nadie. ¡Por Dios, ¿ella qué sabe?!

―Eso es irrelevante ―Renard tomó su flauta y la sacudió frente a él, convirtiéndola en un bastón.

―¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso? Y, por si no lo notaste estábamos conversando aquí.

―Cállate, Chat ―dijeron Abeille y Renard al unísono.

―Extraño a mi Lady...

―Qué bueno ―dijo Abeille sonriendo―. Porque la verás muy pronto.

―¿Qué...?

―¡Que no te atrapen gatito! ―Gritó Renard cuando Abeille tomó a Chat de la cola y desde el aire lo arrojó en dirección a Ladybug y las histericas mujeres.

―¡Los odio a ambos!

―¡Sin pensamientos negativos! ―Gritó Abeille tomando de los brazos a Renard.

―¡Lleva a Ladybug a la azotea! ―Pidió el zorro, siendo llevado por Abeille.

―Sí... será pan comido ―bufó al verla girar su yoyo frente a él―. Hola, mi lady.

―¿El gatito quiere jugar al gato y al ratón? ―Preguntó acercando su rostro al de él―. Pero esta vez, tú serás el ratón.

―Me parece puuuurfecto ―respondió pasando bajo sus piernas y echando a correr, saltando sobre las demás chicas, siendo seguido por la heroína.

―¿Es lo más rápido que puedes ir? ―Preguntó tomando la punta de su cola, arrojándolo contra la puerta del ascensor―. Creo que atrapé al ratón

―Eso me recuerda... ―dijo halándola dentro usando el mismo yoyo, marcando el último piso, recostándola al fondo del ascensor, poniendo el bastón contra su cuello―. ¿Qué es eso de que tienes dudas de tú chico?

―¿No es obvio acaso? ―Preguntó haciendo fuerza contra el bastón―. ¿Qué esperabas, una relación tan perfecta cómo tú, con alguien tan imperfecta cómo yo?

―No sé por qué dices eso... para mí no hay nadie más perfecta que tú mi lady y yo solo soy perfecto cuando estás a mí lado.

―Chat...

―Mi Lady... ―acercó sus labios a los de ella.

―Piensa rápido ―dijo golpeando su entrepierna con la rodilla.

―¡Diablos! ―La puerta se abrió y cayó de rodillas al suelo―. ¡Golpearme ahí es malo para los dos, mi Lady!

―Te tengo gatito ―dijo envolviéndolo con su yoyo.

―¡Y yo te tengo a ti! ―Espetó Abeille lanzándose contra ella, sujetando sus manos contra la pared del ascensor―. Ahora Renard.

―¡Lo tengo! ―Tomó el yoyo y tras desatar a Chat y empujarlo fuera ató a Ladybug mientras Abeille la sujetaba―. Toda tuya, gatito.

―No me llames gatito. De todas las personas, a ti no te lo acepto.

―¡Suéltenme! ―Pedía Ladybug sobre el hombro de Chat Noir.

―Lo siento, mi Lady ―respondió al quejido.

―Vamos por esa criatura, ¡ahora! ―exclamó acelerando el paso la rubia.

―¿Son ideas mías o está de mal humor? ―Preguntó Renard disimuladamente al rubio.

―A de ser porque la llamaron solterona ―respondió Chat, chocando con la espalda de la abeja.

―Te lo diré solo una vez, ¡no soy una solterona, estoy feliz de estar sola! Además, estoy suficientemente joven para tener que preocuparme por eso.

―Le regalaré un gato en navidad ―susurró cerca del zorro, recibiendo una mirada furiosa un par de ojos azul profundo.

―Te escuché, Chat Noir. A la próxima... mejor no hables ya.

―Dejala, Chat Noir. Si algo he aprendido es que una mujer enojada es peligrosa.

―Vaya, vaya... parece que tengo visitas inesperadas... ―aquellos ojos brillantes se posaron sobre el equipo.

―¿Dónde está el akuma? ―Preguntó el zorro a la abeja.

―En su tiara ―respondió cruzada de brazos. Golpeando incesantemente el suelo con uno de sus pies.

―Quédate con Ladybug, Chat Noir y yo iremos por ella.

―Oh no… no crean que van a dejarme de lado en esto. Ustedes quédense con Ladybug y tú, asegúrate de atrapar esa cosa con tus ilusiones ridículas, una red o lo que sea, solo atrapa la mariposa para que Ladybug la purifique cuando vuelva a la normalidad.

―¿Desde cuándo es tan decidida? ―Preguntó el pelirrojo irritado.

―No lo sé, supongo que es algo puuuursonal.

―¿Sabías que tus chistes apestan?

―Sí. El saco en mi hombro me lo dice siempre ―respondió haciéndola saltar en su hombro.

―Siempre... ―aquel comentario no alcanzó a llegar a los oídos de Chat.

Abeille había saltado al agua, conteniendo la respiración. No fue difícil dar con la Sirena oculta en el fondo de cerámica. La escamosa mujer se movió en otra dirección, esquivando las manos de la rubia, sacudiendo con su cola el agua frente a ella.

―¡Toma el gancho en su cabello, toma su miraculous! ―Rugió Papillon en su mente y el monstruo se giró, encarándola, estirando la mano a su cabello, tirando por error del lazo improvisado. La rubia retrocedió, pateando con fuerza el rostro de la mujer.

―¡Nadie se mete con mi pelo! ―Gritó arrojando el cuerpo fuera del agua―. Apesta a pescado.

―Lo tengo ―Renard tomó la tiara, partiéndola a la mitad. Atrapando el akuma en una red cuando salió volando.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―preguntó la mujer despertando y los ojos de Chat volvieron a su amada Catarina.

―¿Mi lady...? ―llamó al verla reaccionar.

―¿Por qué estoy atada con mi propio yoyo?

―Estabas un poco difícil de controlar, princesa.

―Ladybug ―azul chocó con azul―. Te explicamos luego, pero ahora, deshazte de este estúpido akuma para yo poder continuar con mi vida.

―¿Qué le pasa a Abeille?

―La sirena la llamó solterona ―respondió Chat, recibiendo el golpe de la flauta del zorro contra su cabeza―. ¡Ey!

―Yo no fui ―se excusó manteniendo el akuma en sus manos Renard.

―Me voy... pueden hacer el resto por su cuenta.

―Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas ―dijo Chat ayudando a Ladybug a ponerse en pie.

―Está bien ―arrojó el yoyo, encerrando el akuma que Renard acababa de soltar, purificándola y liberándola―. Adiós, pequeña mariposa.

―Por hoy, me tengo que ir ―dijo Renard tomando la mano de Ladybug―. Sin embargo, antes, debo advertirte... mantén los ojos abiertos. He visto a Papillon esta noche y estaba reunido con una joven llamada Lila, aunque él la llamó Volpina.

―¿Volpina...? ―Chat volvió sus ojos a Ladybug.

―No puede ser... ¿Volpina..? Eso no es posible.

―Bueno... parece que esa chica tiene odio para dar y regalar, sobre todo por ti... por las dos partes de ti ―susurró a su oido―. Así que ten mucho cuidado allá afuera.

―Lo haré, Renard. Gracias por advertirme.

―Hasta luego, Ladybug.

―Sí, sí, largo, zorro.

―Chat Noir... vayamos a casa por hoy... ¿sí?

―Claro... lo que tú quieras ―la levantó en sus brazos cuando el yoyo fue arrojado, devolviendo todo a la normalidad―. Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo...

―¿Sobre qué...?

―Mmm... te propongo algo, te quedas conmigo hoy, vemos una pelicula, hablamos y...

―¿Y...?

―Tú sabes, princesa... puedo darte un poco de cataclismo ―susurró enarcando una ceja.

―¡Chat! ―Bramó carcajeándose cuando el gato la tomó de la cintura, acercándose y besando sus labios―. Sabes, aún no puedo creer que mi primer beso fuese contigo.

―Creélo, porque te lo robé.

―No hablo de la fiesta... hablo de mucho tiempo antes.

―¿Tiempo antes, de qué hablas? ―El yoyo se enredó en un poste de luz y en segundos perdió de vista a Marinette―. Eso no es nada justo. Mañana me tendrá que hablar de todo esto ―bufó antes de salir disparado por los techos de París.

―Lo sabía... ―dijo al viento un pelirrojo oculto cerca de la piscina―. Adrien Agreste y Chat Noir son la misma persona... y yo soy un idiota por pensar que tendría alguna oportunidad de conquistar a Marinette ―saltó por el borde, deteniéndose en uno de los balcones―. ¡Soy un imbécil! ―Gritó arrojando la flauta contra el suelo.

―¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ―Se giró sobre sus pies para encarar a la dueña de aquella voz.

―Lo siento... yo, solo estoy enojado.

―¿Estás enojado? ―Preguntó acercándose, sacudiendo su cabello, tan empapado como su vestido―. ¿Tú estás enojado? ¡Una estúpida criatura escamosa destruyó mi fiesta, una idiota me retó y ahora tengo que volver a la escuela aunque no quiera, mi cabello está hecho un desastre, mojé unos zapatos originales de Giorgio Armani y para completar vienes tú a golpear los muebles de mi terraza!

―Cálmate un poco, Chloe.

―¡No me pidas que me calme, Ah!

―Ok. No te calmes si no quieres pero para de gritar, no tengo la culpa de todo lo que te ocurrió, además tengo mis propios problemas.

―Sí... lo siento, es solo que... ―se sentó en una de las sillas, donde solo la luz de los edificios cercanos iluminaba―. El único chico que siempre me pareció interesante, la clase de chico que mi padre aceptaría para mí, el chico que yo felizmente presumiría a todas las chicas... está enamorado de alguien más. Al parecer, yo no soy ni un poquito buena para él.

―Bueno… no es por echar sal en la herida pero... no creo que seas buena para nadie, eres demasiado arrogante, engreída, fastidiosa... ¿sigo?

―No, gracias. Ya entendí el punto ―rodó los ojos, estornudando antes de abrazarse a sí misma―. Hoy fue el peor día de todos.

―Y que lo digas ―se quedó mirándola un segundo y se acercó―. Deberías entrar y cambiarte. Vas a resfriarte si no lo haces.

―Da igual ―bufó apoyando su frente en la mesa―. Y tú… ¿por qué estás enojado?

―Lo mismo que tú, bueno, Lo último nada más. Me di cuenta finalmente de que la chica que me gusta desde hace años está enamorada de otra persona. Y yo soñando con la idea de que tal vez, y solo tal vez al mostrarle esta parte heroica de mí ella se impresionaría, pero no.

―Eso es deprimente...

―Lo sé…

―¡Tengo una idea! ―Se levantó tras un nuevo estornudo y lo tomó del brazo―. Ven.

―No, tengo que irme, Chloe. No estoy de ánimos... ―se detuvo frente a una fotografía en la pared―. ¿Quién es ella...?

―Es mi madre, pero de todas las personas, no quiero hablar de Victorique Bordolino. Esa mujer me irrita ―bufó arrojando un paño en su cabeza―. Cuando estoy deprimida, aparte de esconderme del mundo en aquel viejo edificio... nada como ver una buena película y comer algo delicioso ―lo empujó a la cama y tomó el teléfono de la habitación―. Habla Chloe Bourgeois. Lo de siempre, pero más.

―Chloe...

―Que sea rápido.

―Podrías decir gracias al menos tras molestar a esas personas a más de la una de la madrugada.

―Gracias ―dijo colgando el aparato―. ¿Feliz?

―La verdad, sí. No pensé que lo harías ―Chloe rodó los ojos caminando a su armario.

―Voy a quitarme este estúpido vestido, no huyas mientras vuelvo.

―No lo haré ―respondió sonriendo, enfocando sus ojos en el aparato frente a él, cambiando de canal una y otra vez.

―Renard... ¿Renard...? ―llamó de nuevo―. Ey, ¿de verdad te dormiste?

―Lo lamento... ha sido un día largo y estoy cansado.

―Entonces, ¿te irás ahora?

―No, acepté ver una película con una loca y malcriada malhumorada, no voy a irme sin hacerlo.

―No me llames malcriada ni loca.

―¿Por qué no? Te queda bien, además ―tomó su rostro entre ambas manos―. Creo que te lo dije antes, te vez bonita sin tanto maquillaje.

―Eres un zorro mentiroso.

―No lo soy, en serio, te vez bien sin tanto color artificial en la cara. Hasta podría besarte.

―¿Y qué te impide hacerlo...?

―Eres Chloe Bourgeois, si te entrego mi corazón en bandeja de plata no harás más que jugar con él.

―Bueno, en eso tienes razón. No puedo evitar ser una mala persona en ocasiones.

―Lo sé, por eso, tendré que hacer que seas tú quien se enamore de mí.

―¿Qué...? ―su duda fue callada con los labios de Renard sobre los suyos.

―Lo lamento... yo... ―la soltó casi inmediatamente, retrocediendo en su lugar―. Será mejor que me vaya ahora.

―No. Es decir, no tienes que irte por eso y la comida está por llegar. ¿Esperas que me coma todo yo sola? Y no lo puedo desperdiciar. Eso sería malo, ¿no crees?

―Lo sería pero...

―Solo tienes que quedarte un rato y ya. No quiero... estar sola... y supongo que tú tampoco, además... es mi cumpleaños.

―Era… ayer… ya no es tu cumpleaños.

―Está bien. Tú ganas. Vete ―se dio la vuelta, sacudiendo su cabello, tomado el teléfono una vez más―. Cancelen la orden, ya no tengo hambre. Adiós.

―¿Estás enojada?

―No lo estoy.

―Lo siento, de verdad estoy cansado y... esto, no está bien, a ti te gusta alguien más y a mí también.

―Y tú no le gustas a ella y yo no le gusto a él ―se acercó, apoyándose en los hombros ajenos, corriendo las manos hacia su cuello―. Si quieres que me calle, ya sabes cómo hacerlo.

Renard se mordió los labios. Quería hacerlo, por alguna retorcida y hormonal razón quería besar a Chloe. No sabía exactamente por qué, tal vez porque en sus encuentros mientras llevaba la máscara había conocido un lado diferente de ella. Tal vez porque con Renard no era tan... Chloe o tal vez simplemente debía admitir que con el pelo suelto, sin tanto maquillaje y con aquel corto short y la ajustada remera lucia... ¿atractiva?

Bueno, que se lo llevara el diablo. Pensaría luego en eso. Ahora mismo estaba ocupado. Acercó lentamente sus manos a la cintura ajena, acercando ese pequeño cuerpo aún más a él. La besó, cerrando sus ojos, nervioso. Era la primera, bueno, la segunda vez que besaba a una chica si contaba lo de unos minutos antes.

Sintió las manos de Chloe en su cabello y la necesidad de profundizar el beso llegó a su cerebro. Lo intentaría. Con las manos temblando levemente abrió un poco sus labios, procurando que ella hiciera lo mismo, adentrando lentamente su lengua en la cavidad femenina. El cosquilleo en su espalda aumentó cuando las manos de ella bajaron aferrándose a su cadera, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

―Espera, Chloe.

―¿Qué pasa, acaso le tienes miedo a una chica? ―Preguntó mordiendo su cuello.

―N-no... pero me estaba yendo y...

―Oh no, no vas a huir, tomatito.

―¿Cómo me llamaste...? ―No obtuvo la respuesta esperada. Chloe lo empujó, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en la cama―. ¿Qué haces?

―Nada, solo quiero divertirme un poco, piensa en esto como un regalo de cumpleaños para mí. Aunque, si te quitas esta cosa, podrías disfrutar tú también.

―No puedo quitarme el traje... no sin dejar la transformación y no puedes… nadie puede saber quién soy en realidad.

―No tengo que saberlo ―tomó una bufanda atada al borde de su cama, amarrándola alrededor de su cabeza, cubriendo sus propios ojos―. Te prometo que no voy a mirar.

―¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no lo harás? ―Preguntó al verla sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

―Si lo hago... sé que te irás, así que no lo haré. Confía en mí.

―Solo esta vez... ―dijo deshaciendo la transformación. Arrojando lejos su chaqueta, arrojándola a la cama, acostándose sobre ella.

―Y las que quieras ―tomó su rostro, encontrando con dificultad su boca, besándolo.

―Tú ganas...

La noche pasó lenta para ambos. Y antes de que el sol saliera, mientras ella dormía recargada en su pecho él se transformó, descubriendo sus ojos, acomodándola en su almohada. Alejó unos cabellos de su cara y se aseguró de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con las mantas. Besó su frente y salió del lugar tan rápido como su habilidad le permitía.

―¿Qué hice anoche? -Se preguntó a sí mismo viéndose al espejo en su habitación.

―¿Nathanael? ―Escuchó la voz de su madre y se deshizo del traje de zorro―. ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a esta hora? Estaba muy preocupada. Te permití ir a la fiesta de esa mocosa estirada porque intento ser una madre buena y considerada y dijiste que tus amigos irían. Pero se supone que ibas a volver a más tardar pasada la media noche y ¡son las seis de la mañana!

―Lo siento, mamá. No me fije de la hora porque lo estaba pasando bien.

―No me mientas, Nathanael. Sabes que odio las mentiras. Vi las noticias, sé que la fiesta acabó antes por culpa del nuevo villano que apareció.

―Está bien, mamá, no estuve en la fiesta hasta ahora, ¿quieres saberlo? ¡Bien! Me quedé con una chica.

―¿Qué...?

―Ya lo dije, ahora, si me disculpas, quiero dormir un poco.

―Ten mucho cuidado, Nathanael. No quiero que termines huyendo de tus responsabilidades.

―Igual a mi padre, ya lo sé. Y por enésima vez. Yo no soy como él. Ahora, intentaré dormir.

Su madre salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta detrás de ella. Dejándole solo, con el silencio que necesitaba para pensar en un par de cosas. Estaba confundido, para empezar. Sentía que su cabeza estallaría de pensar en lo que había hecho. Si Chloe se llegaba a enterar de que él y Renard eran la misma persona, sin duda lo iba a matar porque… ¿qué tenía Nathanael de interesante? Nada, mientras Renard, era fuerte, inteligente, elocuente y un superhéroe. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no había prisa o necesidad de que ella lo supiera. Mantendría el secreto y todo estaría bien.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de París, en una zona más prestigiosa, un par de horas más tarde, cuando el sol en el cielo indicaba que pasaban de las diez de la mañana…

―¡Felix, no! ―Gritó Bridgette sujetándose con fuerza de los hombros de su esposo―. En serio, detente.

―No, es divertido ―aseguró mordiendo de nuevo el costado de su cintura―. ¿Cuándo veremos al doctor? ―Preguntó besando su vientre―. Ya quiero comenzar con todo este proceso otra vez.

―Dijo que puede atendernos en una semana ―sonrió, besando los labios que a ella se acercaban―. Está muy entusiasmado de que estemos juntos otra vez y que hallamos decidido intentarlo otra vez.

―Yo también estoy muy feliz de que accedieras a intentarlo de nuevo, Bri.

―Solo espero que esta vez funcione ―respondió desviando la mirada, buscando ocultar el miedo que se agolpaba en su pecho.

―Va a funcionar, de un modo o de otro... ¿ok?

―Ok…

―Te amo Bridgette.

―Y yo a ti, Felix.

―Voy a ducharme ―avisó besando sus labios―. Prometí ir a almorzar con los estúpidos miembros del tribunal.

―¿Dejarás a tu esposa sola y desnuda por ir a verte con unos ancianos? ―Preguntó asomando una de sus piernas entre las cobijas.

―Si lo pones así, tal vez pierda mi empleo ―dijo riendo, besando sus labios y cubriendo su pierna―. Te amo.

―Yo también ―sacudió su mano al verle partir al baño.

Se quedó acostada, viendo la televisión, envuelta por las mantas de su cama. Sonrió para sí misma, embobada por la idea y la ilusión creciente de intentar ser madre de nuevo. Porque, tal vez Felix tenía razón, tal vez no era tarde para intentarlo de nuevo. Tal vez ésta vez sí lo conseguían y sobre todo, tal vez esto borraría todas las marcas del pasado.

El móvil de Felix en la cabecera de la cama comenzó a sonar, llamando su atención, despertándola de su ensoñación.

―¡Felix, llamada!

―¡Contesta, amor, por favor! ―Respondió desde la ducha.

―¡No, puede ser de trabajo, contesta tú!

―¡¿Quién es?! ―Preguntó asomándose a la puerta.

―Dice... Felicia -avisó ofreciendo el móvil en su dirección.

―¿Felicia...? ¡No puede ser! ―Corrió hasta la cama, tomando el móvil en sus manos, contestando y llevándolo rápidamente a su oído―. ¡Cariño!

―¿Cariño...? -Preguntó Bridgette en voz baja enarcando una ceja.

―¿Cariño? ―Preguntó la joven desde el otro lado de la línea―. ¿Por qué me llamas así, qué hiciste, olvidaste que iría a París? Eres el peor...

―No digas eso, por favor... ―dijo revolviendo sus cabellos―. Sí, lo olvidé pero es que pasaron muchas cosas estos días.

―Lo sabía, papá, lo olvidaste por completo.

―Te compensaré, lo prometo.

―Más te vale, porque llegaré mañana a París.

―¡¿Mañana? Pensé que llegabas en tres semanas. ¿Qué pasó con el viaje en crucero?

―Ya no quiero ir en barco. Quiero verte lo antes posible. Han pasado meses y ya te echo de menos.

―Está bien, princesa. Te veo mañana, te amo.

―Yo también, papá.

―Felix... ―los ojos del rubio se explayaron al recordar que no estaba solo en aquella habitación―. ¿Con quién diablos estabas hablando?

―Bridgette... yo... verás... no es lo que tú crees...

―¡Ah no! ―Preguntó arrojándole una almohada―. ¡¿Quién demonios es esa tal Felicia y por qué le dijiste que la amabas?!

―Te digo que no es lo que piensas, solo necesito que te calmes para explicártelo ―dijo esquivando los misiles que Bridgette le arrojaba.

―¡No quiero que me expliques nada, ve a darle explicaciones a esa tal Felicia!

―Ten por seguro que mañana al verte aquí me las va a exigir ―bufó más para él que para ella.

―¡¿Qué dijiste?! ―Preguntó frunciendo más de lo posible el rostro―. ¿Piensas traerla a MÍ casa?

―Nuestra en realidad…

―¡No me importa, yo vivo aquí, imbécil!

―Lo siento, cariño...

―¡No me llames cariño, maldito mentiroso! ―le arrojó el control, clavándoselo en la frente―. ¡Ve a decirle así a esa tal Felicia!

―¡Felicia es mi hija! ―exclamó sobándose la frente.

―¿Qué...?

―Lo descubrí hace relativamente poco tiempo... tiene trece años y... te juro, Bridgette que durante el tiempo que vivimos juntos, durante el tiempo que fuimos novios, que vivimos juntos, durante el tiempo que fuiste físicamente mí esposa nunca vi a otra mujer.

»Cuando te fuiste... estuve durante un año buscándote, fui a dar a China y nadie me supo dar razón sobre ti... me cansé y me aislé, luego los negocios que siempre quise iniciar en Latinoamérica se abrieron ante mí… me fui a trabajar a México y como no hablaba español conseguí una asistente que hablara ambos idiomas, nos hicimos buenos amigos y me desahogue con ella, después de meses de tragármelo todo para mí, finalmente decidí decirle todo a alguien.

―Felix… ―unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, rodando sobre sus mejillas.

―Ella me apoyó y... poco tiempo después me dijo que le dejara ayudarme a olvidarte, y ¡sí! Dormí con ella un par de veces, pero no podía Bridgette, no podía solo olvidarme de ti. Por eso, antes de volver a Italia le pedí disculpas y le dije que por favor no me buscara más. Luego de eso no salí con nadie más. No para algo más que una noche...

―Por favor, no sigas...

―Yo... te seguí buscando pero era como si te hubiese tragado la tierra y cuando todos nos reencontramos hace seis años... ni siquiera me quisiste escuchar, fue como si yo no te importara, te fuiste de nuevo sin dejarme preguntar a donde y para mí fue empezar de cero. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan mal, Bridgette.

»Un año más tarde recibí una llamada de uno de los hombres que dejé a cargo en México. Tatiana había fallecido tras luchar cinco años contra un cáncer de mama. Me vestí, me alisté y viajé a Acapulco... fue entonces que la madre de Tatiana se acercó y me dijo que había alguien a quien yo debía de conocer.

―¿Felicia...?

―Sí... ella tenía ocho años en aquel entonces y... mucho miedo... miedo porque había quedado huérfana... y yo, su padre y el familiar más cercano que le quedaba en el mundo, sumido en mis propios problemas y sin saber qué hacer conmigo o con ella.

―Yo no tenía idea...

―Yo tampoco tenía idea de que tenía una hija, no hasta ese momento y si puedo ser sincero... me hubiese gustado saberlo desde un principio ―desvió la mirada hacía Bridgette y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas―. Y más que nada, desearía que tú fueras la madre de esa niña...

―Yo... estoy feliz... de que hayas conseguido tener el hijo que tanto querías ―dijo alejando sus manos, levantándose de la cama, caminando hacia el baño―. Llamaré luego al doctor, supongo que no es necesario que vayamos la otra semana.

―No digas eso, Bri... ―dijo halándola del brazo, acercándola a él―. No te lo voy a negar, adoro a Felicia. Me encanta esa niña, es tan vivaz y alegre, la amo, es mí hija. Pero, aun cuando ella se ha vuelto una parte tan importante de mi mundo... yo no soy nada sin ti en él, Bridgette Larise.

―Felix... lamento mucho haberme ido antes... ―dijo soltándose en llanto, enterrando su rostro en el pecho ajeno.

―Bridgette... ¿te casarías conmigo una vez más?

―Eso...

―Nunca nos casamos por la iglesia... y me encantaría hacerlo. Además, considerando que nos hemos reconciliado después de tantos años separados, no estaría mal recordar nuestros votos.

―Yo los recuerdo ―dijo mirando el anillo que recientemente había vuelto a poner en su dedo.

―¿Segura?

―Segura… podría repetirlos ahora mismo, pero no, tengo mucha pereza y será mejor que llame a Alice, si mañana llega tu hija, lo menos que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que todo esté listo para recibirla, después de todo, tienes razón, ella también tiene derecho a exigirle a su padre un par de explicaciones sobre eso de que tiene una esposa que ella desconoce.

―Gracias, Bri… eres la mejor de este mundo, de verdad. Te amo ―dijo besando la sonrisa en sus labios.

―Yo también te amo ―respondió abrazándolo―. Ahora ve, date una ducha y vístete guapo para esos viejos amargados. Muéstrales quien es el alcalde más sexy que ha tenido París.

―Está bien, te buscaré más tarde para ir a cenar con Gabriel, ¿está bien?

―Sí, seguro. Estaré esperando ansiosa.

Felix atravesó en cuestión de unos minutos las puertas de aquella habitación ya arreglado y listo para aquel encuentro político. Bridgette por su parte se quedó sentada, al borde de la cama, observando cerca de la puerta las maletas que aún no había acabado de desempacar.

La duda recorría su mente a medida que pensaba una y otra vez en aquello de lo que acababa de enterarse. Ella no quería dudar, no de Felix, no del hombre al que alguna vez le entregó todo de ella, pero ya no sabía que pensar… después de todo, eran muchos años los que habían de por medio, ¿cómo saber que no estaba mintiendo? ¿Cómo saber que aquello era cierto? ¿Cómo no pensar que tal vez, en el más descabellado de los casos él hubiese sido consiente desde el inicio sobre la existencia de esa niña? ¿Cómo no dudar del que tantas veces había dicho querer ser padre?

―Madame… ―escuchó aquella voz y se giró en dirección a la puerta de su habitación―. ¿Se encuentra bien?

―Sí, no entiendo tu pregunta ―respondió secando rápidamente las lágrimas en su rostro―. Justo iba a hablar contigo, Alice, quiero preparar todo, que sacudan el polvo y limpien los salones. Quiero que abran todas las ventanas y para mañana preparen un desfile de exquisitos manjares. Invitaré a venir a mi hermana, a Tom, a mi sobrina, debería de invitar incluso al amargado de Gabriel, sí, seguramente querrá venir con Adrien.

―Madame, no tiene que esforzarse tanto ―se acercó y tomó el equipaje―. Si me permite el atrevimiento, ¿debo arreglar sus ropas nuevamente en su armario, o piensa escapar de nuevo y por eso no ha deshecho las maletas? ―Preguntó la mujer mirándole seriamente.

―Alice… ¡yo!

―No tiene que responderme a mí, madame, pero, si me disculpa el atrevimiento, quiero que sea muy clara con Monsieur Felix, él realmente está confiando en que su regreso es definitivo. No sería justo que vuelva a irse sin decir nada.

―Sí, tienes razón y no te preocupes ―dijo envolviéndose en la bata de baño―. No pienso ir a ninguna parte. Esta es mi casa y París es mi hogar.

―No tiene que responderme a mí, madame ―repitió―. Sea sincera con usted, y con Monsieur, yo no soy más que una empleada, a mí no me debe de dar explicaciones. Ahora, con su permiso, iré a asegurarme de que se realicen las tareas que me ha pedido. Claude llegará mañana con Mademoiselle Felicia y todo debe de estar en perfecto estado.

―¡Espera…! Alice ―llamó mordiéndose luego los labios―. Felicia… ella… ¿se parece a Felix? Es solo curiosidad.

―Excepto por sus ojos y la innata necesidad de hacer enojar a las demás personas a su alrededor, no se parecen en nada. Si es el físico lo que le preocupa, no podría decirse que es su hija si no tuviera sus ojos.

―Gracias, solo… quiero estar preparada.

―Lo hará bien, Madame, tome una ducha y relájese. No debe estresarse si pretende comenzar de nuevo con el tratamiento.

―Sí, gracias, Alice.

―Siempre a su orden, Madame.

Caminó hasta el baño y dejó caer la bata al suelo, observando con desagrado la cicatriz que aún después de dieciocho años llevaba en su abdomen, permitiéndose pensar en el silencio que el espejo le brindaba que hubiese pasado si no hubiese ocurrido aquella tragedia. Si nunca hubiesen encontrado a Madu.

o

O

o

 ** _*-Continuará…-*_**

* * *

 _Nos leemos al siguiente!_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	13. Sombras (Parte 1)

_Sé que estoy super endeudada con ustedes pero mi mamá no me soltaba y de verdad ni el computador me deja usar en su casa. Y cómo estaba de vacaciones no tenía excusas para venirme a mi casa :'( así que pido disculpas y pronto informaré de todo en facebook..._

 _Pero bueno, disfruten el capítulo y nos leemos por mis redes sociales… síganme, no me tengan miedo que solo muerdo cuando me lo piden :v_

 _ **Facebook: Fanficmatica.**_

 _ **Twitter: FanFicMatica.**_

 _ **Instagran: fanficmatica.**_

 _Disfruten del capítulo :*_

* * *

o

O

o

 **The Truth Behind The Mask**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 13:**

 **Sombras (Parte 1).**

o

O

o

Todo comenzó el día en que tuvieron que verse a la cara dejando de lado sus miraculous en frente de lo demás por primera vez. A pesar de la sorpresa de descubrir quiénes eran sus compañeros de equipo no parecían inmutarse demasiado. Es decir, sí, había sido algo que no se esperaban, pero, después de todo esto debía ser ventajoso puesto que todos se conocían lo suficiente para poder trabajar incluso mejor ahora que estarían juntos brindándose el apoyo que necesitaban.

―¡Cuidado, Paon! ―Gritó Braulio tomándola del brazo, arrojándola lejos mientras él mismo esquivaba el ataque de los hombres de Madu.

―Gracias, Renard ―dijo la rubia apretando la mandíbula.

―Paon, Abeille, Papillon ―llamó Ladybug y las heroínas fueron hasta ella―. Desalojen los edificios cercanos, saquen a las personas y llévenlas a un lugar seguro―. Las tres asintieron antes de partir a cumplir con la tarea encomendada.

―Entreguen sus miraculous ―retumbo una voz entre los atacantes cuando estos se detuvieron frente a Ladybug, Renard y Chat Noir.

―No lo haremos ―dijo con firmeza la primera. Apretando sus puños antes de comenzar a girar su yoyo en su mano derecha―. Chat, izquierda, Renard, derecha, yo iré por los del centro.

―¡Sí! ―Siguiendo sus órdenes se lanzaron al ataque.

No estaba segura sobre el sitio del que aquellos soldados provenían, pero viéndolos desde la ventana de aquel edificio ni siquiera debían de estar vivos, después de todo, eran lo más parecido a una momia que había visto en toda su vida. Solo que no se movían lento y torpemente como en las películas.

Eran agiles, habilidosos, y estaban armados con dagas que se veían realmente filosas. Alejó sus ojos del campo de batalla y terminó de entrar en aquel edificio empresarial. Todos fijaron sus ojos en ella y los nervios le invadieron, si bien, siempre se sentía segura siendo Paon, hablar en público no dejaba de ser una tortura para ella. Respiró profundo y recordó las palabras de Bridgette, de Ladybug. _Imagina que estás practicando en el espejo y di lo que sea que tengas que decir sin preocuparte._

―¡Todos, tienen que salir ahora del edificio! ―Gritó mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, repitiendo la misma frase en cada metro cuadrado de la construcción―. Tienen que salir de aquí, busquen refugio lo más lejos que puedan de este lugar.

―Gracias ―gritaban algunas personas a medida que salían a toda prisa, bajando por las escaleras, el ascensor, por donde pudieran.

―¡Oye! ―Gritó al ver un hombre sentado aun en un escritorio mientras se cercioraba de que el edificio estuviese vacío―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Estoy trabajando, ¿estás ciega o qué? ―Respondió de mala gana sin alejar la mirada de los documentos en sus manos.

―No me refería a eso. Me refería al hecho de que sigues aquí sentado. ¡Tienes que salir de aquí, ahora! ―Exigió tomándole del brazo.

―No lo haré ―se sacudió y continuó con su labor―. Tengo que entregar esto para mañana y-.

―Tienes tres segundos para levantarte de esa silla y mover tu trasero a la salida o…

―¿O qué? ―Preguntó afirmando su grisácea mirada contra aquellos ojos verdes brillantes.

―O… tendré que obligarte ―bramó inflando sus mejillas.

―Ve a jugar a la superhéroe a otro lado, enana ―sus ojos se abrieron al sentir su cuerpo moverse―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―¡Me pidieron sacar a todas las personas del edificio y es lo que pienso hacer! ―Dijo tras arrojar aquel cuerpo masculino en su hombro―. ¡Vamos! ―Saltó por la ventana, desde el doceavo piso y el rostro del hombre palideció.

―¡¿Estás loca?! ―Gritó mientras caían al suelo.

―Un poco ―respondió tomando su abanico con la otra mano, moviéndolo a su lado, soplando hacía abajo, creando una contrafuerza que le permitió aterrizar de pie y con gracia sobre la acera.

―Date prisa, Paon ―escuchó gritar a Abeille―. Tenemos que ayudar a los demás.

―¡Ya voy! ―Dejó al hombre en el suelo y le haló de la corbata, obligándolo a mirarle a la cara a pesar de su corta estatura―. Vete de aquí tan rápido como puedas, si vuelvo en un minuto y sigues cerca de este edificio con tu arrogancia y tu traje aburrido, voy a empujarte por unas escaleras eléctricas.

―Tienes un gran carácter para ser tan pequeña ―dijo con media sonrisa llena de arrogancia en su rostro.

―¡Adiós!

―Oye ―la rubia se detuvo, volviendo a mirarlo―. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

―Todo el mundo lo sabe.

―Yo no soy todo el mundo.

―¡Soy… Paon! ―Exclamó antes de usar su abanico para impulsarse con una onda de viento bajo sus pies.

―¡Gabriel! ―El hombre se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre―. ¿Dónde estabas? Tenemos que salir de aquí ―su compañera de clases lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron juntos su camino en dirección al refugio que Papillon había preparado.

―Sí, vamos, Danica ―respondió alejándose, manteniendo la vista en los héroes que a lo lejos peleaban por la capital de Francia.

Como en cada ocasión, el líder fue destruido y sus secuaces cayeron al suelo haciéndose polvo contra el pavimento. Y aunque era en cierto modo repetitivo, por este detalle, cada vez parecían hacerse más fuertes los enemigos que Madu enviaba.

―¿Están bien? ―Preguntó Papillon llegando, uniéndose al grupo.

―Sí, todos bien ―respondió Abeille con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

―¿Son ideas mías o este nuevo líder tenía más poder? ―Preguntó Chat Noir apoyándose en su bastón.

―Es cierto, los anteriores no utilizaban magia, solo combate con armas o cuerpo a cuerpo ―secundó Renard golpeando el bastón de Chat con uno de sus pies, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

―El maestro Fu tenía razón, Madu está decidido a acabar con nosotros sin importar nada ―Bridgette mantuvo la mirada en los cuerpos de polvo que yacían en el suelo.

―Deberíamos limpiar este desastre e irnos ―dijo Paon sujetándose del brazo de Ladybug.

―Es cierto, mejor vayamos a casa por hoy ―Abeille tomó a Renard de los brazos y comenzó a volar―. Los veo luego.

―Bye, bye ―dijo Renard siendo llevado por la abeja.

―Hora de irnos, enana ―dijo sonriendo Chat, revolviendo los cabellos de su hermana.

―Sí ―respondió sonriendo―. Nos vemos mañana ―dijo sonriendo y Ladybug asintió.

―Deberías irte también ―pidió a Papillon y ella asintió, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

―Cuídate mucho, Ladybug ―pidió sonriendo y la líder le devolvió la sonrisa.

―¡Miraculous Ladybug! ―Bramó arrojando su yoyo al aire, devolviendo todo a como estaba antes de la batalla.

―Bravo… ―escuchó la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas mientras aplaudía―. Eres fabulosa ―continuó.

―¿Quién eres? ―Preguntó en guardia.

―¿No te lo imaginas? ―Era alto, con el cabello marrón y un traje blanco que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, incluyendo la parte inferior de su rostro.

―¿Madu…? ―El hombre asintió haciendo una reverencia como las que se usan para agradecer al público en el teatro.

―Eres muy lista, _Ladybug_ ―se acercó más y ella dio un paso atrás―. Sabes, he venido para proponerte un trato ―dijo sonriente.

―No tengo ningún trato que hacer contigo.

―Oh no, escucha primero, tal vez te interese ―pidió uniendo sus manos, cubiertas por guantes―. Tú quieres proteger París, yo quiero recuperar lo que me quitaron. Es algo simple, me entregas los miraculous y yo dejo a París en paz. ¿Qué opinas?

―No te entregaré a mis amigos.

―No, chica, escucha, pareces más lista ¿sabes? ―Ladybug enarcó una ceja―. No quiero a tus amigos o lo que sea, quiero los miraculous, ¿sabes qué son? Mis joyas, el anillo de Chat Noir, la peineta de Abeille, el dije de Renard, el prendedor de Papillon, el gancho de Paon, la pulsera de Tortue y por supuesto, los pendientes de Ladybug.

―¿Para qué quieres los miraculous?

―Eso no te incumbe, mocosa.

―Me los estás pidiendo, así que creo que merezco saberlo.

―No, es que no entiendes. Te estoy dando una oportunidad única de que salves a tus amigos y a París, a Francia, a Europa. ¿Qué más necesitas? ¿Quieres dinero, diamantes? Lo que seas te lo puedo dar, a cambio de mis miraculous, obviamente.

―Los miraculous no te pertenecen… eran de Narmer.

―Ya veo… esa fastidiosa de Tikki o, ¿cómo era su nombre? Ah sí… Tumaini… ¿abrió la boca esa bruja? ―Preguntó sujetando su cabeza―. Esa mujer es una pesadilla. Ni después de tantos años deja de molestarme. Yo solo quiero recuperar lo que su hermano me quitó. Mira, los miraculous solo le hacen daño a la humanidad, ¿entiendes? Yo quiero quitar ese peligro del mundo.

―No pienso darte nada ―dijo con firmeza.

―¿Qué crees que haces? ―Preguntó el hombre acercándose―. ¿En serio quieres retarme? Te contaré un pequeño secreto. ¿Sabes cómo he sobrevivido hasta ahora? Porque siento un odio que supera cualquier otra cosa, cualquier obstáculo, cualquier barrera. Y no importa qué pase, mi odio me ha hecho llegar hasta aquí y me ha hecho llegar hasta ti y te aseguro que me hará llegar a esa maldita otra vez y la destruiré con mis propias manos y te haré un favor, podrás verlo todo en primera fila.

―Ese es justamente tu problema. Estás tan cegado por el odio que no conseguirás nunca los miraculous.

―Sí, tienes razón en algo, estoy cegado por el odio, ¿sabes por qué? ¿Sabes por qué la odio? ―Ladybug permanecía inmutable frente a él―. Ella me hizo esto ―descubrió su rostro y básicamente solo se veían los huesos de su quijada y su lengua moviéndose entre sus dientes.

―Qué asco… ―soltó inconscientemente.

―¿Te parece asqueroso? ―Preguntó y descubrió la túnica que traía puesta, mostrando parte de su cuerpo en las mismas condiciones―. A mí también me lo parecía al principio, pero me he adaptado, después de todo no tenía otra opción. Ahora que comprendes mi situación… consigue para mí los miraculous y yo te cumpliré cualquier deseo… incluso, que el chico que amas, se enamore de ti ―dijo mostrando sobre su nariz y parpados las arrugas que se hacen durante una sonrisa.

―No, y no cambiaré mi respuesta. ¡No pienso entregarte nada! ―Comenzó a girar su yoyo y él deshizo la sonrisa.

―Bien, en ese caso… nos veremos pronto, Ladybug ―dio la vuelta en su lugar y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Después de eso los ataques cesaron casi completamente, aunque permanecían a la expectativa. No iban a bajar la guardia, sobre todo luego de que Bridgette les contó sobre su encuentro con Madu y sus intenciones. Así que, en pro de estar preparados comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos del normal.

―Entonces le dije "¿estás loca? Soy Victorique Bordolino y yo, no salgo con igualados como tú" ―decía la rubia altiva, sentada en una de las bancas del colegio Françoise Dupon.

―¿Solo eso le dijiste? ―Preguntó Braulio a su lado.

―N-no… ―dijo nerviosa―. Obviamente le dije también "además, tengo novio".

―Ajá, sí, te creo ―Bridgette y Annarella comenzaron a reír y Victorique se abrazó del cuello del pelirrojo.

―Te amo ―decía con ojitos de cachorro y él solo negaba con la cabeza correspondiéndole.

―Bonjour ―saludo Felix con un libro en manos.

―Bonjour ―respondieron Anna y Vito al unísono.

―Bridgette ―dijo el rubio golpeándole suavemente la cabeza con el libro.

―Felix ―respondió sin moverse de la banca.

―¿No les has dicho aún? ―Preguntó agachándose para verla hacia arriba.

―No vi necesario decirlo ―el rubio enarcó una ceja y se levantó nuevamente.

―Yo si lo veo necesario ―continuó y los otros tres presentes solo pasaban de mirar a uno para mirar al otro.

―Pues yo no ―respondió y Felix cerró de golpe el libro, inclinándose al frente, tomando su barbilla y dando un suave beso sobre sus labios―. ¡¿Estás loco?! Nos van a-.

―¡Bridgette Cheng, Felix Larise, a la oficina del director! ―Exclamó uno de los profesores y ella se levantó, empujándolo y caminando hacia donde le exigían ir.

―¿Tú lo sabías? ―Preguntó Braulio a Annarella y ella asintió sonriendo.

―Felix me contó en el preciso instante en que llegó a casa. Estaba tan emocionado.

―A mí no me sorprende la verdad ―confesó la otra rubia. Tomó el brazo de Braulio y el de Anna―. Vamos, se supone que debemos permanecer juntos.

―Oh, espera ―dijo Braulio deteniendo a ambas mujeres―. Vito, ¿no es hoy la audición de modelaje?

―¡Dios, sí!

―¿Audición de modelaje? ―Preguntó Anna y su compañera asintió rápidamente.

―¿Recuerdas el concurso del que hablaron en la primera hora ayer?

―No, yo no vine, recuerda que estaba con mis padres desayunando con el alcalde ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

―Ah, cierto, bueno, como sea. Resulta que en dos semanas habrá un gran desfile de modas acá en la ciudad y todas las estudiantes de último año de la escuela fuimos invitadas a una audición de la cual escogerán seis chicas para modelar en ese gran evento.

―Eso es maravilloso, Vito ―dijo Anna sonriendo.

―Sí, deberías ir con ella, Anna ―dijo Braulio mientras Victorique asentía continuamente―. Eres muy linda, tal vez te acepten.

―Sí, bueno, pero no creo que mi estatura ayude demasiado.

―Va, de eso se encargan las plataformas ―bufó la otra rubia tomándola de la mano―. Vamos. Al menos participa, luego si te escogen, es tu decisión aceptar o no.

―Vito tiene razón, Anna, anda. Será divertido. Y yo las acompañaré ―insistió el pelirrojo tomándola del hombro.

―Está bien ―respondió y desviaron su camino a la salida de la escuela, después de todo, el gran casting sería en el estudio de televisión de Kidz TV.

La fila de jóvenes que habían ido con la intención de obtener la gran oportunidad de sus vidas era prácticamente interminable. Ambas jóvenes se miraron con toda la intención de retractarse pero Braulio les ofreció un brazo a cada uno y las guio hasta donde terminaba la cola en la entrada del estudio.

―¿A la orden? ―Dijo uno de los guardias reteniéndolos.

―¿Cómo está? ―Preguntó Braulio sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

―¡A-adelante, Monsieur Montpensier ―el hombre prácticamente se inclinó ante ellos, cediéndoles el paso.

―Bueno, chicas. Ahora no me decepcionen. Más vale que ambas consigan dos de esos seis lugares.

Una de las asistentes del concurso se acercó y comenzó a encaminarlas por los congestionados pasillos hasta los vestidores. Les arrojaron un traje de baños a cada una con su talla. Se habían apoyado, para cubrirse la una a la otra mientras se cambiaban en aquel lugar repleto de gente. Nunca habían estado en un campo de batalla tan aguerrido como ese.

―¡Victorique Bordolino! ―Gritó uno de los jurados y la rubia salió de inmediato a la pasarela.

Ese lugar era más tranquilo. Un silencio sepulcral permanecía desde detrás de esta. Era como si desearan escuchar incluso sus pasos. Se acomodó los tacones y salió, posando en el inició de la pasarela.

―Diga su nombre, edad, curso y por qué quiere ganar uno de los lugares ―pidió uno de los miembros del jurado.

―Victorique Bordolino, 16 años y medio, segundo de preparatoria y solo quiero mostrarle a todos que soy la chica más hermosa de mi escuela y de París ―respondió sin el menor rastro de desconfianza o humildad.

―Adelante ―dijo un segundo juez y ella comenzó su caminar.

Se contoneaba como una profesional mientras los tres hombres junto a la única mujer en la mesa murmuraban entre ellos y mantenían sus ojos sobre ella en todo momento.

―Bien, ―dijo el tercer juez―. Le llamaremos si queda seleccionada.

―¡Annarella Larise! ―Llamó de nuevo el primer juez y Victorique guiñó un ojo al grupo saliendo por donde había entrado.

―Vas amiga, lo harás genial ―le dijo a la dueña de los brillantes ojos verdes que parecía iba a desarmarse en cualquier momento―. Solo recuerda. Siéntete más hermosa que nadie.

―H-hola ―dijo entrando y Victorique golpeó su frente.

―Nombre, edad, curso y por qué quieres ganar esto ―dijo el cuarto juez que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

―A-Annarella Larise, 16 años, último año de preparatoria y no estoy segura. Solo pensé que sería divertido ―admitió sonriendo avergonzada.

―Adelante ―dijo el primer juez, invitándola a caminar.

Dio el primer paso, otro, y dos más, intentaba moverse de la manera que había visto a su amiga hacerlo pero se le dificultaba demasiado. Respiró profundo y se detuvo cuando estuvo al final de la pasarela, frente a los miembros del jurado que la miraban expectantes.

―Olvídenlo, yo no debería de estar aquí ―aseguró con las manos al frente―. Discúlpenme por hacerlos perder su tiempo. Tengo que irme.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó el cuarto juez con un lápiz en su boca ―. Yo creo que lo estabas haciendo muy bien.

―Sarah tiene razón ―dijo el segundo juez con una sonrisa en sus labios―. Lo hacías casi tan bien como la chica que pasó antes.

―Es verdad, André ―el primer juez se levantó y caminó en su dirección―. Tienes unas facciones muy bonitas, además. Podría rockear una canción sobre tu cara.

―Parece una muñeca de porcelana ―dijo el tercero―. Observándola fijamente desde su lugar.

―Jagged tiene razón, tienes un rostro muy bonito y como dijo Gabriel, tu rostro parece de porcelana ―la única mujer del jurado se levantó, caminando hasta llegar al borde de la pasarela―. Agáchate, cariño ―pidió y Annarella obedeció sentándose en el borde―. No puedo creerlo, ni una pizca de maquillaje.

―No lo creo ―dijo Gabriel levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia ellas―. Es imposible que no traiga al menos base o polvo ―la tomó de la cintura sin si quiera preguntar y la bajó de la pasarella―. A ver ―le tomó el rostro entre sus manos―. Es cierto…

―Te lo dije ―intervino nuevamente el rockstar con su dedo en alto―. Quiero rockear algo acerca de su cara.

―¿Tú qué opinas, André? ―Preguntó la directora de teatro y el heredero de la familia Bourgeois se encogió de hombros.

―Si escogen a la chica que pasó antes de ella no me opongo en que ella entré a la pasarela, sobre todo porque los expertos son ustedes.

―En ese caso, está decidido ―la mujer le tendió la mano―. Eres la primera seleccionada para el desfile. ¿Dijiste que tu nombre era?

―Annarella Larise ―dijo bajando levemente su cabeza.

―Un placer, mi nombre es André Bourgeois ―dijo el segundo jurado extendiendo su mano, la cual ella tomó.

―El placer es mío, Annarella ―repitió su nombre y el hombre asintió sonriendo.

―Jagged Stone ―dijo el músico tomando su mano―. Serás una estrella, te lo aseguro. Jagged nunca se equivoca.

―Gracias, Monsieur Stone ―respondió ampliando su sonrisa―. Es un honor conocerle.

―Gabriel Agreste ―dijo el último y extendió su mano.

―El hombre testarudo… ―susurró de modo inaudible.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―Preguntó y ella negó con su cabeza.

―Lo siento, es un placer, Monsieur Agreste ―apretó su mano con fuerza.

―Bueno, Gabriel, ya tienes dos, faltan cuatro ―dijo Sarah golpeando su hombro cuando dejó libre la mano de Anna―. Más te vale que me hagas quedar bien y conviertas a estas niñas en unas princesas para ese día.

―No le fallaré, Madame.

―¿Puedes darle la noticia a la otra chica, por favor? ―Preguntó Sarah y Annarella asintió mirando la pasarela, caminando hasta las escaleras para subir y poder salir por donde había entrado.

Victorique la recibió con un abrazo y lágrimas en los ojos. Había escuchado todo. Lo habían logrado. Ambas, ambas estarían en el desfile. No podía creerlo.

Las semanas siguientes pasaron a gran velocidad entre los ensayos –a los cuales había podido asistir gracias a que Felix la ayudaba a encubrir todo aquello- y las sesiones de maquillaje.

El tan esperado día llegó finalmente y Bridgette, Felix, Braulio e incluso Nathalie fueron a verlas. Conseguir entradas había sido fácil para el pelirrojo y la primera fila con pases al backstage no estaba nada mal.

―¿Falta mucho? ―Preguntó Bridgette y los demás no supieron que respuesta darle.

―Buenas noches ―una mujer de cuerpo proporcionado y semblante radiante subió a la pasarela, ocasionando que al hablar todo quedara en sublime silencio―. Muchas gracias por haber venido esta noche. Ha sido un arduo trabajo el que hemos realizado para traer a ustedes una vez más la gala Parisina de verano. Esta noche, presentaremos a nuestros ya conocidos diseñadores de todo el mundo, incluyendo la exclusiva presentación de la nueva línea de lencería de Victoria Secrets y la colección primavera-verano de nuestro querido Jean Paul Gaultier ―los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y tras su pausa la mujer continuó―. Además, este año, tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes. Con el apoyo de un novato en la industria haremos un exclusivo tributo a quienes mantienen a salvo la ciudad de Paris. Un homenaje a nuestros queridos superhéroes de la mano de mi querido amigo, Gabriel Agreste.

―Genial… que bien que vinimos ―susurró Bridgette y Braulio sonrió asintiendo.

―Disfruten la gala.

La mujer bajó y el espectáculo comenzó. Todo parecía brillar. Luces, lentejuelas, diamantes, era el glamour reunido en un solo lugar. Los primeros desfiles comenzaron, iluminados con juegos de luces y acompañados por cantantes de primera categoría.

En el camerino.

―Ya casi es nuestro turno ―dijo Gabriel observando a las seis jóvenes que yacían sentadas en sus sillas. Listas para exhibir aquellos trajes inspirados en los héroes de París―. Muchas gracias a todas por su arduo trabajo.

―Gracias a ti por confiar en nosotras ―dijo Victorique con los ojos cerrados, siendo maquillada por una de las asistentes que le habían asignado al joven diseñador.

―Esto… parece ser muy importante para ti ―dijo Anna cuando le vio acercarse.

―Lo es… esta es la primera oportunidad que tengo de presentarme en una pasarela, no puedo cometer ningún error ―le acomodó el tocado con plumas de pavo real que llevaba en la cabeza y tomó el antifaz de la mesa de maquillaje―. Todo debe de salir perfecto.

―No creo que la perfección lo sea todo ―respondió la rubia con los ojos cerrados mientras él le pegaba el antifaz al rostro con un pegamento especial para tal fin.

―Yo si lo creo, por eso fuiste la primera en ser seleccionada. Eres lo más cercano que he visto a la perfección ―ella abrió los ojos y se le quedó viendo.

―Gracias… ―respondió desviando la mirada.

―Te pareces mucho ―dijo él tomándole la barbilla―. Eres muy parecida a la verdadera Paon.

―¿Qué…? ―Chilló nerviosa―. Eso es imposible.

―No, de hecho lo pensé el día de la audición, pero con el antifaz…

―Monsieur ―llamó la joven que usaba el traje inspirado en Ladybug.

―Voy ―dijo dejando a Anna y caminando en esa dirección―. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

―Eso... ―el tono burlón en la voz de Victorique le erizó la piel a la rubia―. Así que… ¿te gustan mayores?

―¿De qué hablas, Vito? ―Estaba completamente sonrojada.

―Vamos, no te hagas la…

―¡Agreste, es tú turno! ―Escucharon y las seis se levantaron de su lugar.

―Bien, ya hice mi parte, ahora confío mi carrera en sus manos ―dijo el hombre con la más sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

La primera en salir fue quien vestía el traje de Ladybug. Un vestido corte campana, corto al frente hasta las rodillas y largo en la parte trasera, arrastrando una cola irregular. Era rojo, obviamente con puntos negros por toda la tela y el cinturón negro en la cintura, terminando en un gran lazo del mismo color en la parte de atrás y el símbolo del yoyo en el medio del lazo se estaba ganando todos los aplausos. La chica que lo usaba desfilaba con su rostro en alto, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta por el típico antifaz de la heroína y su cabello iba suelto y ondulado, cayendo sobre sus hombros, siendo decorado únicamente con un lazo al estilo de _Minie Mouse_ de color rojo con motas negras sobre su cabeza.

―¡Lo quiero! ―Exclamó Bridgette sacudiéndose en su lugar.

―A ti no se te vería tan bien ―se burló el rubio y ella le golpeó con el papel que les habían entregado mostrando todo el itinerario.

La segunda en salir fue una chica de cabellos rubios y reflejos verdes, parecía que la habían despeinado antes de salir y las orejas negras sobre su cabeza lucían muy similares a las del héroe al que hacía referencia su traje. Sus labios iban pintados de negro haciendo juego con el antifaz. El vestido era otro asunto, un corte princesa con escote de corazón elevado en capaz, de color negro con decoraciones en pedrería que brillaban de color verde cuando eran tocadas por la luz, le hacía lucir como una muñeca y el cascabel estaba atado por una cinta negra sobre su cuello. Las medias de malla que subían desde sus pies hasta unos centímetros debajo del vestido, sujetas por ligueros no evitaron que se escucharan un par de silbidos en el lugar.

―A ti si te quedaría ―se burló Braulio golpeando el hombro del rubio.

―Cállate, perdedor.

El siguiente les dejó a ambos con la boca abierta, era Victorique, no había dudas de eso. El vestido que llevaba con su corte imperio desbordaba elegancia. Era de color negro, decorado con líneas negras que bajaban de forma irregular sobre la falda que tocaba sus talones, con un corte en v inverso que dejaba ver la parte del frente de sus piernas. El antifaz amarillo brillaba tanto como su cabello dorado y la corona que lo mantenía elevado en un moño.

Los trajes de Renard y Papillon no pasaron tampoco desapercibidos con sus cortes, trompeta y tubo respectivamente, detalles como la piel sintética que servía de abrigo a la pelirroja que rendía tributo al zorro y las alas bañadas en pedrería de la modelo que imitaba a Papillon eran detalles que tenían a más de uno con la boca abierta.

―Lo harás bien ―dijo Gabriel tomando los hombros de Annarella.

―Eso… eso espero ―su respiración estaba acelerada―. Es demasiada presión.

―No te preocupes ―dijo mirándole a los ojos―. Si lo haces bien, todos los que están aquí querrán tenerte en sus presentaciones, si lo haces mal, yo seguiré interesado en que modeles para mí.

―Gracias ―sonrió y estiró los brazos, abrazándolo, reteniendo sus brazos en el intento―. Daré lo mejor de mí ―aseguró y respiró profundo cuando la modelo de Papillon salió de la pasarela.

―Adelante ―susurró el diseñador y ella entró. Victorique se paró junto a él para observar todo desde una pantalla.

Era una braga lisa, desde el escote hasta el punto en que se convertía en short llegando a la mitad de sus muslos, cubierta por capas de tela que iban y venían a su propio ritmo mientras el viento las movía, creando la ilusión de que se trataba de un vestido. El antifaz en su rostro de color azul y el tocado de plumas sobre su cabeza tenían murmurando a más de uno.

―Lo está logrando ―susurró Gabriel observando la pantalla.

―Esa es mi amiga ―contestó Victorique sujetando las manos de Gabriel que no paraban de temblar.

―Vamos, Anna… ―dijo desde su lugar Felix y Bridgette le tomó por primera vez desde que estaban saliendo la mano, como una señal de apoyo.

―Lo estoy logrando ―pensó ampliando su sonrisa.

Un trozo de papelillo en el suelo hizo que su zapato se deslizara, moviendo su pierna hacia atrás. Gabriel cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Felix se levantó de la silla dispuesto a saltar, siendo retenido por el pelirrojo a su lado.

―No, no, no ―ese era el fin… o tal vez no.

Anna arrojó el resto de su pierna hacia atrás, elevándola por completo, dejando ambas piernas en un ángulo perfecto de 180º. El lugar enmudeció y con la espalda recta estiró sus brazos, levantando su otra pierna a medida que sus manos se apoyaban en el suelo. Terminó de dar el giró y tocó nuevamente el suelo con sus pies, manteniendo un pie delante del otro y las manos extendidas a los lados. Todos se levantaron para aplaudir y ella se inclinó dando las gracias, terminando su caminar.

―¡Eso fue increíble, Annarella! ―Espetó Victorique abrazándola.

―Tendré que agradecerle luego a mi madre por obligarme a asistir a clases de ballet.

―Asombroso… ―dijo una de las modelos y Gabriel –que había vuelto a respirar tomó su mano.

―Vamos ―apretó con más fuerza su mano y con la otra tomó la mano de _Ladybug_.

Salió sujetando a ambas chicas y tras ellos las cuatro modelos restantes. Se detuvo en pie al final de la pasarela y se inclinaron como agradecimiento. Todos los presentes continuaban de pie aplaudiendo. Aquella había sido la salvada del año.

―Lo siento… ―dijo acercándose a Gabriel una vez que lo encontró sentado solo en el que horas antes había sido su camerino―. Casi lo arruino.

―Es cierto ―respondió dejando de recoger las cosas, caminando en su dirección―. Casi lo arruinas, se me encomendó encargarme del cierre del desfile, que además sería este tributo y te dejé para el final porque sabía que ibas a encantarles a todos pero, casi lo arruinas.

―Lo sé, y de verdad, no era mi intención hacerlo.

―Yo sé que no ―dijo sonriendo―. Pero qué bueno que pasó. Eso fue increíble ―dijo cubriendo su boca―. Te juro que estaba aterrado, incluso cubrí mi rostro cuando estabas cayendo, solo los abrí cuando escuché los aplausos y tu amiga comenzó a gritar en mi oído. Supuse que lo que hubieses hecho lo habías hecho de manera increíble y para mi suerte lo pude ver en la repetición.

―Sí, bueno… gracias, Monsieur Agreste.

―Llámame Gabriel, por favor, ¿puedo llamarte Anna?

―Sí, claro ―tomó su trenza entre sus manos, jugando con ella―. La verdad, estoy muy agradecida de que hayas depositado tu confianza en mí, pero… no lo vuelvas a hacer.

―No te preocupes, no cometo el mismo error dos veces ―se sentó en el sofá cerca de la puerta―. Pero estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. Diablos, aún me tiemblan las piernas.

―A mí también.

Annarella se sentó a su lado, mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras él le devolvía la mirada. Como si ambos esperaran a que el otro se atreviera a hablar. A decir algo, aunque fuese una breve palabra.

―Anna… ―ella acercó su rostro al de él, posando suavemente sus labios sobre los de él.

―Gracias ―dijo bajando la mirada―. Han sido dos semanas maravillosas para mí, nunca me había sentido tan feliz de hacer algo, nunca me había sentido tan libre.

―Gracias a ti ―respondió sujetando su rostro―. Eres simplemente perfecta.

Se acercó y ella cerró los ojos, recibiendo aquel beso sobre sus labios, suave, pausado, lleno de tantos sentimientos encontrados que no sabía cómo definir pero, realmente le gustaba lo que sentía, era casi como un sueño.

―¿Anna, estás ahí? ―Escucharon la puerta y ambos marcaron distancia de inmediato.

―¡Felix! ―Gritó ella colgándose a su cuello.

―¡Anna, estuvo increíble lo que hiciste! ―Exclamó el rubio besando su frente―. Te veías hermosa, princesa.

―Gracias, gracias, pero todo fue gracias al increíble trabajo de la persona que creo estos atuendos ―dijo señalando al diseñador, quién miraba con desprecio al rubio―. Felix, te presento a Gabriel Agreste, el diseñador.

―Es un placer ―dijo el hombre tomando la mano del joven.

―El placer es mío ―respondió Felix respondiendo al apretón―. Lamento los problemas que le haya hecho pasar mi torpe hermana.

―¿Tú hermana? ―Preguntó dejando de presionar su mandíbula.

―Sí, ¿no vez el parecido? ―Cuestionó la rubia sonriendo―. Somos gemelos.

―Felix, Braulio dice que es hora de irnos, ¿has visto a Vito? ―Bridgette cruzó la puerta y se quedó viendo a los presentes―. ¡Gabriel! ―Dio un salto, siendo atajada por los brazos del hombre―. Felicitaciones, los trajes están hermosos.

―Me alegra que te hayan gustado ―respondió bajándola al suelo.

―¿Gustarme? ¡Están increíbles! ¿Me regalas el de Ladybug? ―Preguntó y él rodó los ojos.

―Claro, ¿por qué no?

―Eres el mejor ―lo abrazó y lo sacudió un par de veces.

―¿Ustedes se conocen? ―Preguntó Felix y ambos asintieron.

―Gabriel ha estudiado un par de materias con mi hermana en la universidad, así que lo conocí una de las veces que fui a buscar a Sabine a la universidad.

―¿Ya encontraron a Vito? ―Preguntó Nathalie cruzando la puerta y todos negaron―. Bien, nos iremos sin ella.

―Oh, Nathi ―llamó Anna y la niña se volvió a mirarla―. Él es Gabriel, fue quien diseño los geniales trajes de antes.

―Maravilloso ―respondió sin mostrar el menor deje de emoción―. Ahora vámonos, mi papá se va a enojar mucho, ya es tarde.

―

Algo había en ella, algo que más allá de la perfección que había en su rostro y lo bien que se defendía sobre una pasarela llamaban su atención en gran medida. Si bien era aún una niña en comparación a él, eso no evitaba el hecho de que no pudiera sacar aquel beso de su cabeza. Pero seguía siendo un juego peligroso. Uno que ella misma había iniciado.

―Hasta luego, Gabriel ―dijo antes de besar su mejilla y perderse en el pasillo. Lejos de su vista.

―Hasta luego, Anna…

Las cartas estaban echadas y no había forma de echar el destino atrás.

Pasó una semana hasta que se volvieron a encontrar. Fue uno de esos días en los que desde que despiertas sabes que algo va a pasar. No sabes si es bueno o malo, solo sabes que pasará y ya.

―Buenos días ―alejó los ojos de sus hojas por primera vez en todo el día al escuchar aquella voz.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó fijando sus ojos en los verdes frente a él.

―Imaginé que estarías aquí trabajando y quise pasar a saludar.

―Me refiero a ¿qué haces en este edificio? No es un lugar para que vengan a jugar adolescentes.

―Que malhumorado… Mi papá es dueño del edificio, del centro comercial del frente, del banco en planta baja y… ¿adivinas? Es tú jefe ―dijo con burla sentándose en el escritorio―. Ósea que en perspectiva, soy tu jefa.

―En ese caso, debería entregar mi carta de renuncia hoy mismo.

―Vamos, solo bromeo ―tomó un sorbo del café que él tenía en la mesa, recibiendo una mala cara en respuesta―. Es que, vine a preguntarle algo a papá y te vi y algo me causo mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué hace un gran diseñador como tú archivando papeles en una aburrida oficina?

―Bueno, querida, tengo que pagar la renta y otros gastos que no son de tú incumbencia y aunque mi deseo es vivir de los diseños que hago, aún no es un negocio estable y me gusta vivir bien.

―Eso es muy maduro de su parte, Monsieur.

―Además, a diferencia de usted, Madeimoselle, yo no tengo la vida arreglada.

―Sí, bueno, yo tampoco diría que tengo la vida arreglada ―se encogió de hombros―. Felix sí, porque, ya sabes, es hombre y es el mayor, aunque sea por cuestión de minutos. Yo por mi parte, tengo que cumplir ciertos requisitos, tengo que esforzarme un poco más.

―¡Annarella! ―La voz de un hombre le hizo levantar rápidamente del escritorio, afirmándose sobre sus talones casi como un militar.

―¿Sí, padre?

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―Preguntó tomándola del brazo, halando de ella con firmeza―. Creí haberte ordenado volver a casa de inmediato. ¡Sabes que no me gusta que andes por ahí! Además, ¿no tienes clase de ballet en veinte minutos?

―Sí, papá, pero…

―Pero nada, Annarella ―repitió empujándola suavemente hacía la salida―. Tú madre sabrá de esto ―desvió su mirada hacía quien hacía de espectador en todo ese asunto―. Vuelve a tú trabajo ―exigió sacudiendo los papeles en su mesa.

Volvió sus ojos a los archivos, entendiendo con claridad que aquello eran asuntos en los que no se debía interponer. Ahí no había cabida para la opinión de alguien como él, aun cuando estuviera completamente en contra de lo que acababa de ver. Pero, algo debía, pues sus manos seguían temblando por la ira. Solo quería levantarse, buscar a ese hombre y sin importar si era su jefe o el padre de ella, golpearle directo en el rostro. Porque, ¿qué derecho tenía para tratarla de esa manera? ¿Quién le daba tal poder?

Bueno, era su padre después de todo.

Recogió los últimos papeles de su mesa de trabajo y los dejó en el lugar que correspondía. Tomó su abrigo, su maletín y salió del lugar, no sin antes fijar sus ojos en un trozo de papel bajo su taza de café. Lo tomó y vio ahí un nombre y un número de teléfono.

―¿Hola? ―Escuchó del otro lado y se acomodó en el sofá de su departamento.

―¿Por qué dejaste este número en mi oficina? ―Preguntó fijando la mirada en la alfombra roja de los premios Oscar, transmitida en la televisión.

―Por ningún motivo en especial ―respondió escondida en el baño de su habitación.

―En ese caso, colgaré.

―¡Espera! ―Pidió dejando que el silencio reinara entre los aparatos―. ¿Colgaste…?

―Me pediste que esperara.

―Gabriel, yo… ―respiró profundo y apretó el móvil de gran tamaño en sus manos―. Realmente lamento lo de ahora. Me siento muy avergonzada.

―Ah, bueno, no se puede evitar ―dijo apagando el televisor―. Y… ¿cómo te fue en la clase de ballet?

―Bien, aunque le dieron el estelar a Victorique para la próxima obra escolar, no a mí, lo cual me alegra porque no quería más ensayos, pero, mamá se enojó un poco al respecto.

―Porque no obtuviste el primer lugar….

―Sí, básicamente… te lo dije antes, para mis padres, solo tengo que ser la mejor. No puedo ser menos que eso. Solo está bien el primer lugar.

―Entiendo, yo también creo que si quieres hacer algo, no basta hacerlo, tienes que dar lo mejor de ti para poder ser el mejor en lo que haces. De lo contrario, ¿de qué sirve hacerlo?

―Bueno, no siempre hay que ganarlo todo, ¿no lo crees?

―Hasta ahora, todo lo que me he propuesto conseguir, lo consigo. Por eso sé que conseguiré que reconozcan mi trabajo como diseñador.

―Eres demasiado obstinado.

―Y tú una niña irresponsable y rebelde que, déjame adivinar, no debería de estar hablando conmigo en estos momentos.

―Sí, la verdad ni siquiera debería de tener un teléfono móvil pero, mi hermano me lo compró a escondidas de mis padres, para hablar solo con mis amigos más cercanos. Si no fuera por Felix, ya me hubiese vuelto loca. Siempre estoy encerrada en esta casa y voy a la escuela solo porque él va conmigo, además, me llevan, me traen y me siguen en todo momento. Es aburrido vivir así.

―Ya veo… ―respiró profundo y cubrió su rostro con la mano que tenía libre―. ¿Annarella…?

―¿Sí…?

―¿Has… has ido alguna vez al rio Sena?

―¿El rio Sena? Claro, he estado ahí en un par de ocasiones. Es decir, siempre pasamos cerca del rio de vuelta a casa.

―No, me refiero a… ¿has estado cerca del rio? Es un lugar hermoso, sobre todo de noche.

―¿Me estás invitando?

―Sí, dices que nunca sales más allá de tus obligaciones y eso es una lástima ya que vives en una ciudad hermosa.

―Gabriel… ¡iré! ―Exclamó cubriendo luego sus labios ante el temor de que alguien la escuchara―. Solo dime a qué horas y donde e iré. No importa lo que tenga que hacer.

―Está bien ―miró su reloj―. ¿A qué horas crees que puedas salir de tu casa esta noche?

―Bueno… ―se quedó pensando un instante y observó el reloj en su muñeca. Pasaban de las ocho de la noche―. Después de las diez. Es que se supone que debo de estar durmiendo a las nueve y mamá vendrá a revisar a las nueve y media entonces, puedo salir después de las diez.

―¿No tendrás problemas si te descubren?

―No, no te preocupes por eso.

―Bien. Te puedo esperar cerca de tu casa, si quieres.

―¡No! ―Exclamó cubriendo nuevamente sus labios―. Es decir, es mejor que no. Espérame en el puente que está más cerca de la torre Eiffel, puedo llegar hasta ahí sola.

―Está bien. Entonces, te veo más tarde.

―Está bien, adieu ―colgó la llamada y se abrazó de sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

―Bueno, Anna, ¿cómo se supone que harás para salir de casa? ―Preguntó Bleeu aferrándose a su mejilla.

―Yo no saldré de casa… Paon lo hará ―dijo guiñando un ojo. Ocultando el aparato en el lugar destinado para tal fin y saliendo a su habitación con el pijama puesto.

―Estarás en muchos problemas si tu papá se entera, Anna ―el kwami se afirmó frente a ella, frente al espejo mientras ella seguía trenzando sus cabellos.

―Vamos, solo debo de esperar que mamá crea que estoy completamente dormida y salir de aquí convertida en la hermosa súper heroína de París.

―Si tú lo dices… ―rodó los ojos siguiéndola hasta la cama―. Por cierto… ¿qué no es un poco mayor ese chico?

―Claro que no… solo tiene veinte años y es tan agradable…

―Annarella… ¿te estás enamorando acaso?

―¡Bleeu! ―bufó aferrándose a su almohada―. ¿Qué tendría de malo si así fuera?

―Nada, pero conociendo a tus padres, es como si estuvieras jugando con fuego, sobre todo él al seguirte en esto ―se acostó frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos―. Si tú papá se entera, a él le podría ir muy mal, podría incluso perder su empleo ¿o crees que tú papá lo dejaría pasar así nada más?

―Y es por eso que nadie lo va a saber. Además. No estoy haciendo nada malo, solo saldré a conocer el rio Sena de noche. Gabriel tiene razón. Esta ciudad es hermosa y no es justo que no la conozca por culpa de este encierro en el que me mantienen todo el tiempo.

El silencio de instaló cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y su madre le besó la frente para dejarla dormir. Cómo cada noche. Se quedó acostada. Conversando con Bleeu para no dormirse y como cada noche, su madre volvió media hora después. Verifico que estuviese dormida y salió una vez más de la habitación. Cuando en el reloj de su pared faltaban diez minutos para las diez se levantó. Tomó algo rápido de su armario y se encerró en el baño.

En el rio Sena. En el puente cercano a la torre Eiffel, se encontraba un hombre. Mirando con desdén el agua que corría bajo la estructura. Maldiciendo internamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero sintiéndose ansioso al pensar al respecto. Después de todo, si ella cumplía su palabra de llegar pasadas las diez de la noche, entonces en cualquier momento…

―Buenas noches, Gabriel ―escuchó aquella voz y no pudo evitar girarse de golpe sobre sus pies.

―Anna… si viniste.

―No me lo perdería por nada ―respondió sonriendo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, jugando con la trenza al costado de su cara.

―Te vez muy bien ―dijo extendiendo su mano―. Vamos, a esta hora de la noche el rio es más hermoso ―tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras que permitían llegar al pequeño muelle bajo el puente, plagado de botes de pedal y góndolas.

―¿Esto es seguro? ―Preguntó subiendo tras él, sintiendo como su cuerpo entero se movía sobre el pequeño bote de madera.

―Sí, siempre que sepas nadar ―ella se tensó y él echó a reír―. No te preocupes, por suerte para ti, soy un excelente nadador.

―Eso me hace sentir más segura ―confesó riendo, sentándose en el lugar que él le indicaba―. Espera… ¿el chofer de esta cosa no vendrá? ―Preguntó al ver como se alejaban solos.

―¡Oh no, se ha quedado, esto es un desastre! ―Exclamó Gabriel sin soltar el remo y ella palideció.

―¡Auxilio! ―Comenzó a gritar y él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada―. Espera… ¿te estás riendo?

―Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo ―aclaró su garganta, volviendo a su semblante lleno de seriedad―. El dueño es un buen amigo y me enseñó a manejarlos hace algún tiempo. En realidad es muy fácil.

―Genial… ¿me enseñas? ―Preguntó levantándose y caminando al frente, hacía él.

―No, ahora siéntate. Es peligroso que te quedes de pie ―rodó los ojos al verle cruzar de brazos enojada y extendió la mano―. Ven, solo, ten cuidado.

―Sí ―sonrió y tomó su mano―. Esto es genial.

Sus ojos se perdían en la rivera del rio mientras él la sujetaba desde atrás, tomando entre sus manos las manos de ella y entre las de ella el remo.

Era una situación algo extraña para él. Por alguna razón se sentía obligado a responder cada pregunta que ella hiciera, por trivial que fuera. Miraba en cada dirección que ella señalaba y explicaba en detalle de que se trataba. La sorpresa y la ilusión en su rostro le habían hecho encontrarse en más de una ocasión espiando sus ojos, iluminado por las luces que recorrían cada metro del borde del canal.

―Llegamos ―dijo finalmente mientras acercaba el bote a una de las orillas.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―Preguntó cuándo él tomó su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

―No lo sé… cualquier lugar está bien, ¿no lo crees? ―Preguntó subiendo las escaleras del puente bajo el que se encontraban ahora―. De todas maneras, París es muy grande y es una ciudad hermosa. Aunque fuésemos a todas partes hoy, no alcanzaría la noche.

―Entonces, salgamos en otra ocasión ―tomó sus manos, de pie frente a él, obligándole a detener su andar―. Si quieres… claro está.

―Claro, ¿por qué no? ―Giró su rostro un momento y vio una iglesia en la corta distancia―. Mira, esa es la Saint Chapelle y si caminamos un poco en aquella dirección, llegaremos a le Jardin du Luxembourg. Es un lugar hermoso.

―Vamos ahí.

―No, ese lugar es bonito para visitar de día, Anna, a esta hora debe de estar completamente desolado y la idea es que lo veas en todo su esplendor.

―Gabriel, las posibilidades de que yo pueda venir a un lugar como ese, durante el día, abarrotado de gente, es casi de cero. Por eso, quiero aprovechar de hacerlo hoy.

―Está bien ―comenzó el camino, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras ella le tomaba del brazo.

―Oh, Gabriel ―le tiró del brazo y él agachó la mirada en su dirección―. ¿Qué es eso? ―Preguntó asombrada por la inmensa cantidad de candados que se esparcían a lo largo del puente.

―Es una vieja tradición. Las parejas de todo el mundo vienen a París para colocar un candado con sus iniciales. Se dice que si lo haces, siempre estarás junto a esa persona.

―¿Podemos poner uno?

―¿Qué...? No, no es… Annarella, eso lo hacen las parejas. Una pareja son dos personas que están enamoradas o sienten atracción por la otra. No simplemente vas y pones un candado con alguien-.

―¿Ni si quiera si esas dos personas se gustan aunque no sean nada y uno de los dos se niegue a admitirlo porque es un testarudo y una amargado? ―Le interrumpió y apresuró su paso, dejándolo atrás.

―Anna, espera ―llamó pero ella siguió avanzando.

―¿Qué quieres? ―Preguntó cuándo él le tomó el brazo, obligándola a parar.

―¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? No me tomes a mal, Anna pero estás llevando esto en una dirección diferente. Te pedí venir porque de verdad me sentí mal por la manera en que te trató tu padre antes, pero, ¿algo entre nosotros dos? ¿Estás siquiera escuchando lo que estás diciendo?

―Claro que lo hago, soy yo misma quien está hablando, ¡Da! Y ¿qué tiene de malo? ¿A ver? Dime. ¿Qué tendría de malo que me gustaras? Porque lamentablemente no lo puedo negar y no lo pienso hacer. Me gustas y mucho. Por eso… ¡Por eso te besé después del desfile! ―Espetó apoyándose en el barandal. Dándole la espalda―. ¿Tú… por qué lo hiciste?

―Yo… ―apretó sus puños y salió corriendo―. ¡Espera aquí, en seguida vuelvo!

―Idiota… ―bufó ella tomando uno de los candados en sus manos… sentándose lentamente en el suelo, observando cada uno, pasando sobre ellos las yemas de sus dedos―. Se fue Bleeu… ―susurró a su pequeño amigo tras veinte minutos esperando―. No va a volver… ―mordió sus labios cuando sintió un par de lágrimas a punto de salir.

―¡Anna! ―Escuchó aquella voz y se giró, solo para verle detenerse a mitad del puente a tomar aire―. ¡Lo siento, me tomó más tiempo del que pensaba! ―Llegó hasta ella y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

―¿Estás bien? Estás sudando.

―No te preocupes por eso… ―dijo sentándose, estirando las piernas―. No encontraba una estúpida ferretería que trabajara las veinticuatro horas al día y como sabe, Madeimoselle, ya pasa de la media noche.

―¿Para qué querías una ferretería? ―Preguntó tendiéndole un pañuelo para el sudor en su frente.

―Por esto… ―dijo tendiendo un candado de color plata en sus manos―. No soy buena con las palabras pero, a veces me salen bien las acciones ―aún intentaba recuperar el aliento―. Solo… esto debería decir lo que siento.

―Gabriel no… no tenías que… ―lo abrazó, enterrándose en su pecho.

―Esto es una locura ―admitió sonriendo―. Pero… creo que vale la pena ―sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y con algo de esfuerzo logró grabar en el candado…

―Yo… te amo ―dejó salir de sus labios, manteniendo la vista firme en sus ojos.

―Yo también, también te amo, Annarella.

 ** _G & A_**

 ** _Agreste._**

o

O

o

 ***-Continuará…-***

* * *

Nos leemos al siguiente!

Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*


	14. Sombras (Parte 2)

Sigo endeudada, lo sé... pero quería escribir y escribir y traerles esta segunda parte pronto jeje

Pero bueno, disfruten el capítulo y nos leemos por mis redes sociales… síganme, no me tengan miedo que solo muerdo cuando me lo piden :v

 **Facebook: Fanficmatica.**

 **Twitter: FanFicMatica.**

 **Instagran: fanficmatica.**

Disfruten del capítulo :*

* * *

o

O

o

 **The Truth Behind The Mask**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 14:**

 **Sombras (Parte 2).**

o

O

o

Los sonidos en la biblioteca descendían casi a cero y en una de las mesas dos rubios yacían sentados completando los deberes que debían de entregar un par de horas más tarde. Ella se limitaba a sonreír estúpidamente con los ojos fijos en su libreta y él parecía que tenía un ataque de epilepsia en los labios que iban y venían mascullando maldiciones inaudibles.

―Entonces… ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ―Preguntó Bridgette, llegando y golpeando la mesa frente a Annarella con su libro.

―N-no sé de qué hablas ―respondió ocultando su sonrojo tras una sonrisa.

―Le hice abrir la boca así que no te atrevas a negarme nada.

―¡Silencio! ―Gritó la profesora y la recién llegada se sentó junto a Annarella.

―Vamos, Anna, somos amigas. ¿Por qué tengo que enterarme por los demás?

―Porque… se supone que es un secreto ―bufó abrazándose a sus libros―. Nadie debe de saberlo.

―Pero soy tú mejor amiga…

―Sí, y yo me enteré que estabas saliendo con mi hermano gracias a él, así que estamos a mano.

―Oh… ese es un golpe bajo. Además, no estamos saliendo ―gruñó llamando la atención de Felix.

―¿Ah no? ―Preguntó él tomándola de la cintura, haciéndola caer sentada sobre sus piernas.

―Quédate quieto ―pidió aguantando las ganas de gritar tanto como le era posible―. Anna, dile a tu hermano…

―Felix, deja a Bridgette.

―No ―respondió tajante, metiendo una mano en su entrepierna bajo la mesa.

―¡Dios, Felix, nos van a suspender! ―Chilló empujándolo, cayendo ambos al suelo con todo y silla.

―¡Larise, Cheng! ―Gritó la directora y él echó a reír mientras ella musitaba maldiciones en mandarín―. ¡A la oficina del director!

―Es divertido… ―susurró Anna con los ojos de vuelta en su libro.

―¡Bonjour! ―Saludó su rubia amiga abrazándola por detrás―. ¿Cómo está hoy mi amiga favorita, feliz?

―¿Quién te dijo?

―Bridgette ―respondió en el acto y Annarella rodó los ojos―. Lo siento, es que tú que nunca te habías fijado en ninguno de los chicos aunque te persiguen… es raro que te guste alguien.

―Para tu información, no me gusta… estoy enamorada de Gabriel ―confesó ocultando su rostro en su libro.

―Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir? Ten mucho cuidado… él es un hombre mayor y no sabes sus verdaderas intenciones en todo este asunto.

―Vito… él está enamorado de mí también. Yo lo sé. Más allá de que me lo haya dicho, sé que es así.

―Aun así, mantén la guardia en alto… solo digo ―suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

―Por cierto, ¿dónde te metiste después de que terminó el evento el otro día? ―Preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

―alguien me invitó a comer y no pude decir que no.

―Vito…

―No es lo que piensas, tú sabes que yo amo a Braulio más que ninguna otra cosa en este mundo, pero… somos novios, no le pertenezco. Yo puedo salir con otras personas a comer o hablar. No estoy haciendo nada malo.

―¿Y él sabe de eso? Ósea, ¿él sabe que piensas de esa manera? ―Preguntó y la rubia se encogió de hombros.

―Él tampoco me dice que hace la mayor parte del tiempo y sé que sigue viendo a esa chica, la que dibuja, ¿cómo era su nombre? Ah sí, Paullet Kurtzberg.

―¿Sigues discutiendo con él por eso? Y más importante aún, ¿estás segura de que la sigue viendo? Eso fue antes de que aceptaras salir con él, Vito.

―Bueno, encontré… uno de sus dibujos en el bolso de Braulio el día de la presentación…

―Pero puede ser muy viejo. Un recuerdo y ya.

―No, Anna… tenía fecha… era del día anterior. El mismo día que no pudo acompañarnos al ensayo porque estaría "ocupado con su padre".

―Y esta es tú forma de solucionarlo ―afirmó Anna dejando de lado su libro―. Solo harás lo mismo, saldrás con alguien por ahí sin asegurarte de que lo que crees que pasa está pasando en verdad y no es solo tu loca imaginación.

―¿Y si es verdad qué hago?

―Pues ¿yo qué sé? Si es verdad… ¿si él te está engañando no sería lo más lógico dejarlo y ya?

―No es tan fácil… yo realmente lo amo, Anna… lo amo demasiado.

―Pero tampoco puedes aceptar que juegue contigo… si es que en realidad lo está haciendo. Debe de haber una forma de saberlo…

―La hay… ―susurró y se levantó de la silla. Caminando lentamente a la entrada de la biblioteca.

―¿A dónde iba Vito con tanta prisa? ―Preguntó Braulio sentándose a su lado―. Ni siquiera me saludó.

―No tengo idea. Ya sabes que ella está medio loca.

―Supongo… ¿Y?

―¿Y qué?

―¿Cuándo pensabas contarme sobre Gabriel?

―¡¿Es enserio?! ―Exclamó levantándose, golpeando con el libro la mesa―. ¡Es un secreto!

―¡Larise, salga de la biblioteca en este instante!

―Genial… ―bufó antes de salir seguida del pelirrojo.

Las semanas siguientes las cosas continuaron igual. Annarella pasaba los días cumpliendo con cada una de las actividades que sus padres le exigían en la mejor medida posible y en la noche se fugaba para verse con Gabriel, no todas las noches, pero la mayoría. Aunque se había vuelto habitual para él que ella llegara e invadiera su apartamento, aunque claro, terminaba usándola de modelo para ver cómo se veían las prendas de ropa que creaba y a Annarella no le molestaba para nada.

Bridgette seguía lidiando con los constantes acosos de Felix y tras sus constantes provocaciones había aceptado llevar su relación un paso más allá. Total, él se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión. Que la amaba como a nada y como a nadie y quién era ella para no creerle. Sobre todo cuando ella misma estaba loca por él, porque sí, se había enojado en su momento pero ¿qué más daba? Él la amaba y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Nathalie les esperaba cada día después de clases para continuar con las actividades que llevaban a cabo con el Maestro Fu. Un buen entrenamiento para mejorar su trabajo en equipo y mantenerles preparados para el siguiente ataque. Todo iba como debía ir.

Braulio y Victorique, aunque mantenían cierta distancia desde el día del desfile, dos meses atrás, seguían saliendo. Seguían viéndose cada día y compartiendo desde el asiento hasta el almuerzo como se había hecho costumbre ya para ambos. Pero como todo, si hay un problema, se debe de hablar, sino, acaba por empeorar.

―¿A dónde vas? ―Preguntó el pelirrojo al verla tomar una dirección diferente a la de ellos.

―Tengo que resolver algo, es cosa de mi padre.

―¿Te acompaño? ―Preguntó y ella negó, continuando en dirección al auto que la esperaba en la entrada.

―¿Pasa algo? ―Felix se acercó a Braulio y él negó usando su cabeza.

―Vamos, Fu nos espera ―dijo siguiendo su camino con los demás.

―Gracias por aceptar este almuerzo conmigo, Victorique ―dijo el hombre que se hallaba dentro de la limusina, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

―Gracias a usted por invitarme, Monsieur Bourgeois ―respondió con la barbilla en alto.

―Supongo que su padre ya le ha informado ―ella asintió―. Eso es maravilloso. Nos evitamos de muchas nimiedades. Cómo usted sabrá. Estoy interesado en la política. Pero me faltan dos requisitos para poder postularme a la alcaldía de París. El primero es, como se imaginará mi edad, debo ser mayor de treinta años para poder hacerlo y ahora mismo tengo veintiséis.

―Bueno, si me permite, no se le nota ―dijo ella sonriendo y él le respondió a la expresión.

―Gracias, pero, aunque no se me vea en la cara, debe verse en mi identificación. Y el segundo requisito es que debo estar casado. No sé si recuerda que nos vimos en aquel concurso para modelar. Soy un buen amigo de Sarah y me pidió dar mi opinión como publico ajeno al tema.

―Sí, lo recuerdo. Supe que usted dio su voto a mi favor.

―Sí, lo hice, porque llamaste mucho mi atención. Dices que ya tú padre te habló sobre esto pero… déjame hacer la propuesta personalmente. ¿Te convertirías en mi esposa? ―Preguntó con una caja pequeña de color rosa en sus manos―. ¿Victorique…? ―Llamó tras un momento de silencio.

―Sí… claro ―intentaba sonreír, aun cuando le costaba―. Nada me haría más feliz que ser la esposa de un hombre como usted.

―Genial. Ya arreglé los detalles con tu padre. Sería malo para mi imagen que la boda se llevara a cabo ahora que aún no cumples la mayoría de edad. Así que celebraremos el matrimonio para esa fecha.

―Entiendo. Será perfecto.

―Qué bueno que te guste la idea. ¿Para cuándo es que cumplirás dieciocho?

―En poco más de un año ―respondió poniéndose el anillo en su mano. Observando aquel gran y llamativo diamante que brillaba sobre el aro de oro blanco.

―Genial, puedes encargarte de los detalles de la boda si quieres, además, estaba pensando que sin dudas sería una buena idea que Gabriel Agreste diseñe tu vestido. Me encantó lo que hizo en ese desfile. Y contactarlo no será difícil.

―Yo puedo contactarlo personalmente.

―¡Perfecto! ―Exclamó mientras el auto se detenía―. Después del matrimonio haré la mejor campaña social antes de las elecciones. Sin dudas ganaré una vez que cumpla los dos requisitos. Además, mi esposa será una Bordolino. Eso llamará la atención sin duda.

―Sí, lo hará y mucho ―respondió siguiéndole la corriente―. Sabes, no sé si es la impresión o la alegría…

―¿O lo bello del anillo?

―¡Sí! Definitivamente es lo bello del anillo, la cosa es que estoy abrumada y bueno, me duele un poco el estómago y ya como que no quiero comer.

―Los nervios, cariño, eso son solo los nervios. Pero no te preocupes. Estás en todo el derecho de disfrutar la emoción del compromiso.

―Sí, ¿podrías llevarme a casa, por favor? ―Preguntó y él sonrió asintiendo―. Estoy ansiosa por mostrarle este hermoso anillo a mi madre y contarle sobre mi matrimonio. ¡Morirá de alegría!

―En ese caso, no se lo muestres. Debe asistir a la boda.

―Sí… ―echó a reír tan bien como podía, tan real como el dolor en su estómago le permitía.

En cuestión de minutos llegó a casa y corrió a su habitación, encerrándose en el baño y soltando de golpe en el excusado todo lo que traía dentro. Vomitó y vomitó hasta que no pudo más, pero el dolor en su estómago no paraba. Miró el anillo en su mano y comenzó a llorar. Odiaba esa situación pero, ¿quién era ella para decir que no? Su padre tenía razón. André Bourgeois era una buena opción, era un buen partido y cualquiera estaría sin dudas feliz de estar en su lugar.

Era rico, galante, heredero de una fortuna incalculable, inteligente, rico, bien parecido, ¿ya había dicho que era rico? Bueno, eso era lo que su padre le había dicho y si lo pensaba detenidamente. Ella estaba acostumbrada a un estilo de vida que no le podría brindar cualquiera, pero el único heredero de la fortuna del Grand Hotel de París sin duda podría, además. ¿Qué importaban los sentimientos? Esos solo terminaban lastimando a las personas.

―¡Te estoy pidiendo una maldita explicación! ―Gritó por tercera vez dentro de aquella habitación.

―Y ya te dije que no tengo explicaciones que darte ―respondió manteniendo la mirada firme―. ¿El anillo no es suficiente respuesta?

―¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ―Preguntó de nuevo dando un paso atrás―. ¡Responde, mujer!

―Porque André es una buena persona y me agrada y está interesado en mí y solo en mí. ¿Necesito otro motivo acaso?

―Estás haciendo una tontería. ¿Crees que dejaré que te cases? ¿De verdad crees que me quedaré cruzado de brazos? ¡Pues no! ―Golpeó la mesa de noche y las cosas comenzaron a caer―. Todo esto, ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué haces todo esto?!

―¡¿A mí?! ―Explotó finalmente empujándolo―. ¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! ¿Qué creías, Braulio? ¿Qué nunca me iba a enterar? ¿Qué podrías pasar tu vida jugando a la casita feliz conmigo y haciendo lo que se te viene en gana por fuera? ¡Pues no! ¡Puedes tomar todas tus mentiras y largarte con Paullet!

―¿Paullet? No sé de qué hablas.

―¿Ah no…? Entonces yo estoy loca, entonces no te vi cogiéndotela en tu propia casa, en tu cama, ¡en la cama en la que tú y yo tuvimos sexo tantas veces!

―Eso no es cierto ―dijo bajando la voz―. Tú no pudiste verme ahí porque…

―¿Por qué ese día se suponía que estaría almorzando con mi padre y los padres de Anna? Pues no, resulta que durante el almuerzo me escapé, ya sabes, resulta que a veces me salen alas y volé y volé y volé y llegué a la hermosa mansión de la familia Montpensier y ¿qué crees? Dejaste la ventana de tu cuarto abierta.

―Vito...

―¡¿Sabes que es lo peor?! Que ese mismo día en la noche papá me habló sobre la oferta de Bourgeois y le dije que sí de inmediato. Ahora, por favor, vete de mi cuarto, se supone que mañana es el gran día de la hermana de Bridgette y no me lo puedo perder. Necesito descansar para verme hermosa mañana.

―Victorique… tenemos que hablar con tranquilidad.

―No, ya no hay nada que hablar… Deberías irte, es más, ¿por qué no invitas a Paullet? Seguro querrá ir. Yo no podré pasar mucho tiempo con ustedes, es decir, como te imaginarás, iré acompañada.

―Está bien ―dijo dando un paso atrás. Atravesó la puerta y salió por los pasillos tan rápido como le era posible, sin siquiera despedirse de los familiares de la rubia.

―Vito… ―llamó su madre y ella levantó la mirada―. ¿Estás segura de esto? Sabes que no tienes que casarte si no quieres hacerlo.

―No, lo haré, mamá. Me voy a casar con André Bourgeois, puedes estar segura de eso.

La noche cayó y como cada día, tras la oscuridad vuelve a salir el sol. Todo estaba preparado, el salón, la iglesia, las flores, incluso los invitados comenzaban a llegar a la capilla en que ese mismo día se unirían en sagrado matrimonio Tom Dupain y Sabine Cheng. Todo estaba preparado, y lo único que faltaba a parte de la novia, era la dama de honor.

―¿Felix…? ―Salió de sus labios cuando le vio de pie junto a Annarella en la sala de espera del aeropuerto―. ¿Qué haces aquí…? ―Preguntó acercándose despacio.

―Bridgette… yo… te lo iba a decir, te lo juro ―dijo acercándose lentamente a ella―. Me voy con Annarella a Italia.

―¿Qué…? ―Por un momento sus ojos se posaron en su amiga pero solo volvió a fijarlas en sus manos para cubrir sus ojos mientras lentamente caía sentada en el suelo―. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? ¿Cuándo estuvieras en Venecia?

―Lo siento, fue algo de última hora y se supone que volveré en una semana. Es a Anna a quien papá quiere fuera de París ―dijo y la aludida se escondió en el pecho de Gabriel.

―Pero… ―Felix se agachó y le tomó las mejillas.

―Nos veremos en una semana, ¿está bien? ―Ella asintió―. Hablaré con mi abuelo porque me parece una tontería lo que está haciendo papá. Él no puede escoger por Anna lo que la hará feliz o no. Por eso, tengo que ir.

―Está bien, pero…

―Pero nada. Te voy a extrañar mucho, princesa ―dijo besando su frente―. Ven, acompáñame ―pidió levantándola y guiándola a uno de los sofás de la sala.

―Gabriel… yo… desearía poder prometerte volver pero… no puedo ―dijo bajando la mirada―. Aun cuando Felix diga que hablará con mi abuelo y todo eso. Mi padre lo dijo muy claro, soy menor de edad y mientras lo sea haré lo que a él se le venga en gana. Por eso…

―Está bien ―dijo sonriendo―. No tienes que prometerme nada. Tú no me obligaste a esto y nadie lo hizo. Yo sabía en lo que me metía cuando te invité aquella noche al rio Sena. Anna. Si alguien debería de hacer una promesa soy yo. Tú ve tranquila. Yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos e iré por ti. Hicimos una promesa ¿lo olvidas?

―El candado en el puente… ―el asintió y le secó las lágrimas.

―Exacto… y yo no sé tú, pero me encantó ver la inicial de mi nombre junto a la tuya. Por eso. Solo espérame un poco. Solo, al menos lo que te falta para ser legalmente una adulta y entonces, lo haré, entonces no me contendré de decirle a tu padre o a quien sea que eres la mujer de mi vida y no dejaré que salgas de ella. ¿ok?

―Ok…

―Te amo, Anna… ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale?

―Lo haré… yo también te amo, Gabriel ―él sonrió y sacó una hoja de su libreta.

―Guárdalo contigo ―dijo sonriendo, entregándole la hoja―. Si cuando llegue ese día, aún quieres estar a mi lado, entonces, lo haré para ti.

―Esto es…

―Te lo dije una vez. Soy malo con las palabras, pero se me da actuar.

― _Pasajeros del vuelo 10A002 con destino a Venecia favor abordar por la puerta nº dos. Pasajeros del vuelo 10A002 con destino a Venecia favor abordar por la puerta nº dos._

 _―_ Estás loco ―susurró apretando el dibujo de un hermoso vestido de novia en sus manos.

―Tú estás más loca que yo, ahora ve ―besó suavemente sus labios y ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a Felix, cruzando con él las puertas por las que eran llamados.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―Preguntó Bridgette de pie junto a él.

―¿No tienes que llegar a la boda de tu hermana? ―Preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo―. Permíteme llevarte.

El tiempo pasó volando. Cómo habían previsto los hombres que le pidieron poder contactarlo, la presentación de los diseños de Gabriel Agreste había sido todo un éxito. Siendo reconocido en poco tiempo por la prensa Francesa y otros diseñadores de renombre en el país e incluso en el extranjero resonaba su nombre.

Dos semanas más tarde, una después de lo esperado Felix estuvo de vuelta. Decepcionado por no haber podido hacer nada, pero feliz de saber que a su manera, su hermana y aquel hombre lo intentaban y en lo que pudiera, él les ayudaría. Habían transcurrido doce meses, un año desde la boda de Sabine y todos habían transcurrido con sus vidas como era de esperarse.

Al fin había llegado el día que habían esperado. Era la semana de la moda en París y por primera vez Gabriel podría presentarse como diseñador, al nivel de los grandes y, como no desaprovecharía tal oportunidad, se había tomado la molestia de enviar una invitación directa y personalizada a la familia Larise. Después de todo, había renunciado a su trabajo de oficina al día siguiente de la partida de Anna y se había dedicado en mayor medida a su trabajo como diseñador.

―Respira, inhala, exhala ―Bridgette repetía aquello frente a Gabriel mientras le veía comerse las uñas de los nervios tras bastidores―. Todo estará genial. Los diseños son maravillosos, las modelos se ven preciosas y, te Felix te trajo un amuleto para la buena suerte.

―Bridgette, aprecio tu ayuda, pero no creo en cosas como la buena o mala suerte.

―¿En serio? Pero yo quería ser tu amuleto de la buena suerte.

―¿Anna…? ―Se giró y ella estaba de pie, junto a Felix.

―Resulta que Victorique se tomó el atrevimiento de enviar el video de la vez que modelé para ti hace más de un año a un amigo de ella en Milan y me pidieron participar en la semana de la moda de Milan hace unas dos semanas y a todos les gustó así que uno de los organizadores de la semana de la moda me pidió venir también a París y cuando me dijeron que ibas a estar, no pude decir que no.

―Annarella…

―¿Vas a decir algo más que mi nombre? ―Preguntó acercando su rostro a de él.

―Te amo…

―Y yo a ti ―besó suavemente sus labios y se levantó―. Ahora, hay mucho que hacer. ¿Cómo me veo, Monsieur Agreste?

―Cómo siempre, perfecta.

El evento Salió mejor de lo esperado aunque ni Victorique ni Braulio aparecieron en el lugar a lo largo del mismo. Pero bueno, sabiendo ellos perfectamente la situación, ni siquiera preguntaron.

Dos meses más tarde y como se esperaba, el mismo día del cumpleaños número dieciocho de Victorique todos se reunieron en el Grand Hotel de Paris con el fin de celebrar finalmente su unión en matrimonio civil con André Bourgeois. Una boda _sencilla_ entre periodistas y personas conocidas e incluso celebridades. Así había transcurrido.

―Tengo sueño ―susurró por tercera vez la rubia y André rodó los ojos.

―Pues ve y duerme, yo no tengo intensiones de irme aún. El presidente está aquí y no pienso perderme la oportunidad de hablar con él.

―Entiendo, disculpa ―se levantó y tras una reverencia se alejó por el pasillo. Sus amigos ya se habían ido y ella no quería seguir en ese salón rodeada de políticos y demás―. Realmente me casé, Buzzy, ¿puedes creerlo?

―Sí, eres así de obstinada.

―¿Braulio…? ―Se levantó del borde de la cama para encararlo y él aseguró la puerta desde adentro―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Solo, quería despedirme, ahora que eres una _señora casada_ , no creo que podamos volver a hablar como lo hacíamos antes y, bueno… solo quería felicitarte en persona y… todo eso…

―Braulio yo… ―se acercó, y él tomó sus manos entre las de él.

―¿Dónde está tu adorado esposo ahora?

―Hablando con el presidente… ―respondió y él rio de lado.

―Tiene que estar loco ―aseguró acercándose a ella, oliendo su cuello―. Ve que no aprovechar cuando te vez tan bella.

―Braulio… detente… por favor… ―pidió al sentir sus manos aprisionándola contra él y sus labios en su cuello.

―¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres? ―Preguntó recostándola en la cama―. Solo, se supone que yo debía ser yo quien compartiera contigo tu noche de bodas y ya que el presidente nos da la oportunidad…

―Esto es una locura.

―La puerta está con llave ―susurró y ella le abrazó, dejándose besar, dejando que poco a poco el vestido blanco que Gabriel había hecho para ella, el que se suponía André le debía quitar, se lo arrancara alguien más.

Bueno, André se lo perdía.

Como había prometido, no la molestó más. Ella ahora debía hacer una vida nueva como la esposa de un adinerado hombre de negocios y él había quedado fuera de los planes.

Cuatro meses pasaron y se volvieron a reunir por el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Felix y Annarella. Al fin, podrían seguir adelante sin tantas preocupaciones, al menos ella, porque, justo como se lo había prometido a su padre al terminar de modelar en la semana de la moda en París, cuando él subió a reclamarle tras bastidores por haberse atrevido a ir a ese lugar, ya no dejaría que él se metería en su vida nunca más.

Estaban celebrando no solo eso, sino que además, desde aquel incidente en que Ladybug se había visto cara a cara con Madu, este no había vuelto a molestar. Tal vez, había comprendido que nunca iba a lograr ganar. Tal vez era algo más. Bueno, cual fuera el caso no se detendrían a esperar una respuesta. En poco tiempo habían seguido adelante con sus vidas y ahora mismo solo faltaba un mes para el cumpleaños de Bridgette y tras eso, a excepción de Nathalie, todos serían adultos hechos y derechos ya mayores de edad.

―¡Wooju! ―Bramó por enésima vez el rubio saltando abrazado con Braulio y Annarella sobre una de las mesas. Después de todo, su pelirrojo amigo cumplía años un día antes de ellos.

―¡Estoy tan ebria! ―Gritó Anna arrojándose hacia atrás.

―Eso es peligroso ―dijo Gabriel regañándola―. No vas a tomar más.

―¿Por qué? ¿Quién dice que no? ¿Tú? No, tú no eres mi papá ―le respondía con esfuerzo y sin mirar en una única dirección.

No, no soy tú papá, soy tu novio, ahora quédate quieta y deja de hacer el ridículo.

―¡Vamos, es mi cumpleaños! ―Gritó sentándose en su piernas―. ¿No estás feliz? Ya soy mayor de edad. Puedo besarte delante de quien sea sin que corras riesgo de ir preso y hasta podría irme contigo a un hotel esta noche si quisieras.

―¡Annarella! ―Bramó ante las carcajadas de Victorique y Bridgette.

―¡Es broma, mi vida! ―Se acostó en su pecho y cerró los ojos―. Avísame cuando sea hora de ir a casa.

―Bridgette…

―Oh no, no, no, no, yo no me la voy a llevar a casa. Tú encárgate de tu loca. Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de costales humanos hoy. Lo siento. Llévala a tu casa, que tome una ducha fría y a dormir. Siempre funciona.

―¡Un trago, un trago! ―Insistían Braulio y Felix acercándose con copas al grupo.

―¡Yo entro! ―Victorique se levantó tomando la botella.

―Yo no, alguien tiene que permanecer consciente aquí ―los tres se miraron y le tendieron la botella a Gabriel, quien rodando los ojos aceptó tomar un trago, solo para que lo dejaran en paz.

―¿Amor? Es tú turno ―dijo Felix tendiéndole la botella y ella negó en el acto―. ¿Por qué no?

―No me siento muy bien, Felix…

―¿Te duele algo? ―Preguntó alejándola del resto, sujetándola del brazo mientras la ayudaba a sentar en un sofá en un sitio un poco más alejado.

―No, solo, es que me cayeron pesados los camarones ―confesó sonriendo.

―No me extraña, te comiste como tres cocteles tu sola.

―Sí, bueno… ¿podemos ir un momento afuera? ―Preguntó cubriendo sus oídos de la música.

―Sí, claro, vamos ―tomó su mano y en breves instantes estuvieron fuera, sentados en una banca al borde del camino, a unos metros del club―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Felix… hay algo que no te he dicho… ―comenzó, respirando profundo―. Resulta que… no sé como pero, ósea, no he dejado el tratamiento y soy muy cuidadosa con eso pero… ―tropezaba en sus palabras y él prefería no interrumpirla―. La cosa es que, tenía un mes esperando menstruar y nada… entonces, Anna sugirió hacerme una prueba de embarazo casera ―Felix dejó de mirarla para posar su mirada en la carretera mientras cubría sus labios con ambas manos―. La cosa es que salió positiva, pero no creo en esas cosas, así que me hice una prueba de sangre y dijo que sí otra vez pero igual fui con el ginecólogo y… tengo tres semanas de embarazo.

―Bridgette… esto es…

―Lo siento, yo no tengo idea de cómo pasó… yo…

―Esto es un gran problema, Bridgette ―dijo enmarcando su rostro―. Tenemos muy poco tiempo para casarnos. ¿O qué crees? ¿Qué dejaré que mi hijo nazca antes de casarnos?

―¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo?

―Sí, ¿tú no? Bri, voy a ser papá. ¿De verdad? ―Comenzó a reír y se arrodilló frente a ella en la banca, enterrando su rostro en su vientre―. Olvida todo lo demás. Bridgette, esto es de lejos el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me podrías dar.

―Yo… Felix yo… estaba muy asustada, por como fueras a reaccionar ―admitió cubriendo su llanto con sus propias manos―. Esta semana ha sido una tortura para mí.

―¿Una semana? Eso quiere decir que ya es un mes ―besó su abdomen y se levantó―. Bridgette… nunca le he dicho esto a nadie porque podría sonar estúpido, sobre todo considerando que estoy muy joven aún pero, siempre me ha hecho ilusión la idea de ser padre. Tal vez sea porque los míos no han sido precisamente los mejores pero… para mí, que me digas que hay una criaturita dentro tuyo que lleva mi sangre, Dios, Bri… te amo tanto.

No dijeron nada sobre el tema y tras el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Bridgette en una pequeña reunión clandestina a la que solo tuvieron acceso aquellos que se habían convertido en sus más cercanos amigos. Braulio, Victorique, Annarella, Gabriel, Nathalie, Sabine, Tom y el Maestro Fu, solo ellos habían sido testigos además del juez, en aquella oficina del ayuntamiento sobre su unión en legal matrimonio, porque Felix lo había dicho muy claro, aunque fuese solo el civil, pero no permitiría que un hijo suyo naciera fuera del matrimonio.

―Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes ya de embarazo? ―Preguntó Victorique punzando en su aún plano abdomen.

―Casi cinco meses ―respondió sentada en la que Felix había comprado para ser su casa, bueno, más bien los padres de Felix.

―¿Qué? No, eso es mentira. Si no se ve nada.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver ―intervino Annarella―. Hay mujeres a las que les crece mucho el vientre y otras que, casi ni parece que están embarazadas hasta los siete meses.

―Bueno… yo espero que el día que me toque no me crezca la barriga ―dijo la rubia recostándose al sofá―. ¿Se imaginan dañar este cuerpo perfecto?

―Madame Bourgeois ―escucharon aquel llamado y las tres posaron sus ojos en la entrada del salón en el que se encontraban―. Monsieur Bourgeois ha mandado a buscarla.

―Gracias, Claude, pero llama Vito, por favor. Realmente detesto que me llamen de esa manera.

―Nos vemos, Madame Bourgeois ―Anna y Bridgette recibieron una mirada de enojo por parte de su amiga, pero solo echaron a reír por su enojo.

―¿Puedes creerlo? Victorique una dama de la alta sociedad ―se burlaba Anna con las revistas en sus manos.

―Es toda una locura ―señaló una página y acercó la hoja a la rubia―. Mira esto, ¿no te gusta? ―Preguntó mostrando las decoraciones que ahí se exhibían―. Creo que quedará a la perfección con lo que quieres para ese día, ¿no?

―De hecho… me encanta como se mezcla el azul con el blanco en la tela de los manteles. ¡No puedo creer que me vaya a casar!

―Sí, bueno, aún falta mucho ―dijo Bridgette volviendo nuevamente sus ojos a la revista.

―Por cierto, ¿qué tal se porta Felix? Sabes que si hace alguna tontería solo tiene decirme y le haré que se arrepienta.

―No, no te preocupes. Felix es… increíble. Solo me aburro un poco de estar todo el día aquí encerrada.

―Pero, pensé que ibas a empezar la universidad el mes que viene.

―Yo también, pero el Doctor dijo que el embarazo es de riesgo y no es recomendable que ande caminando mucho o haciendo demasiado esfuerzo físico. Felix por su parte se dedicó de lleno a trabajar con tú papá porque dice que quiere darnos al niño y a mí todo lo que podamos necesitar y bueno, después de que nos dijeron eso, no quiere que salga, no quiere que ni siquiera limpie una mesa.

―¿Por eso se trajo a Claude y a Alice? ―Bridgette asintió sonriendo.

―Lo bueno es que me hacen compañía, además, Braulio viene mucho a visitarme, lo que agradezco porque de verdad es desesperante estar aquí encerrada.

―Pero lo haces por el bebé.

―Sí, eso me da ánimos de seguir. Por cierto, me contó Felix que tu padre le pidió a Gabriel volver a trabajar con él. ¿Es cierto?

―Sí, pero, Gabriel le dijo que no. Ahora se ha consolidado como un gran diseñador y bueno, me dijo que en dos meses debería de cerrar el trato para comprar aquella casa que le gusta cerca de la torre Eiffel. Está obsesionado con ese lugar, pero supongo que es parte de la guerra que él y mi padre se tienen declarada. Me dijo que cuando nos casáramos no viviría en una casa de menor tamaño a la de mis padres.

―Bueno, creo que no es el único que está dispuesto a superar a Antonio Larise ―dijo Bridgette señalando con sus brazos el lugar en que se encontraban.

―¿Qué te puedo decir? Mi padre causa ese tipo de efecto en la gente.

Echaron a reír. Absortas en la realidad de lo que su vida se había convertido en tan poco tiempo. Era una tarde tranquila y aunque la china no podía dejar su casa, nos significaba que no pudiera salir al jardín y fue entonces que todo ocurrió.

Estaban sentadas en una de las bancas del jardín, disfrutando de la calma y la vista de la torre Eiffel en la cercanía. La brisa era ligera y el sol seguía firme sobre ellas, más no era uno de esos días en que el sol te quema. Solo estaba ahí, iluminando el lugar. Y ellas, envueltas por el canto de las aves y el olor a pasto.

―¡Cuidado! ―Escucharon gritar a Claude antes de que las empujara a ambas de las silla.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tenían la necesidad de transformarse, pero para su suerte, sus movimientos seguían igual de rápidos. En cuestión de segundos ambas estaban de pie frente a la banca y el mayordomo yacía a un lado, escabulléndose hasta llegar junto a las mujeres tras haberlas hecho esquivar la flecha que se dirigía hacia ellas.

―Buenas tardes, Madeimoselle ―aquella voz le erizó la piel a Bridgette―. Vayamos directo al grano. ¿Serían tan amables de entregarme sus miraculous?

―No sé de qué habla ―respondió la rubia manteniéndose firme ante él.

―Oh, vamos. Ya lo sé. Me costó dar con la verdad, no lo negaré, pero, resulta que al final, yo cree las joyas que ustedes llevan, así que, terminé por reconocerlas.

―¿Madu…? ―Susurró Bridgette encarando al hombre.

―Sí, ¿cómo has estado, Ladybug? ―Preguntó posando sus pies en el suelo, caminando a paso calmado hacía ellas―. ¿Cambiaste de parecer sobre mi propuesta?

―Te lo dije en aquella ocasión y mantengo mi palabra… ¡No pienso entregarte nada! ―Tomó la mano de Anna y echó a correr hacia la salida de la casa―. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

―Él sabe quiénes somos… Tenemos que advertirle a los demás.

―Sí. Yo me encargaré de distraerlo. Transfórmate y ve a decirle a Victorique, busquen a Braulio y a Nathalie… yo iré por Felix.

―¡Sí, Bleeu, transfórmame! ―Bramó dejando que la magia envolviera su cuerpo y cuando se giró a la entrada para salir, la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese preciso momento acababa de dejar caer su portafolio al suelo―. ¿Gabriel…?

―¿Annarella…? ―El hombre estaba con la boca abierta y los nervios de punta―. Tú… ¿Tú eres…?

―Larga historia, te cuento luego ―dijo besando sus labios antes de salir corriendo―. ¡Salgan de ahí rápido!

―Ven conmigo ―pidió Bridgette halándolo lejos de ese lugar―. Escucha, sé que estás muy sorprendido y es normal, uno no se entera todos los días de que su prometida es una superhéroe con complejo de ave, la cosa es que… no puedes decirle a nadie y ahora mismo estamos en problemas ―se escondió con él en un callejón―. Necesito que busques a Felix y le digas exactamente estás palabras _busca a Ladybug, Madu apareció ―_ el hombre asintió aún embestido por la confusión de aquella situación.

―Pero… ¿cómo va a encontrar a Ladybug y para qué?

―Bueno… ¡Tikki, transfórmame! ―Gritó convirtiéndose a sí misma en aquella súper heroína a la que él mismo había rendido homenaje en una ocasión―. Solo dale ese mensaje, él sabrá que hacer.

Dejó al hombre cayendo sentado en el suelo, embargado por la confusión y se abrió paso a enfrentar a aquel del que se habían creído librados. Solo había dos preocupaciones en su mente. La primera, cómo iban a detenerlo, bueno, esa la respondería el Maestro Fu en cuanto pudiera encontrarlo, la segunda, si la magia del traje, más que protegerla a ella, protegería a aquel que llevaba cinco meses dentro de ella.

Todo pasó tan rápido como un rayo al caer durante una tormenta. Había comenzado a llover y ellos se habían reunido alrededor de Madu. Él seguía siendo fuerte, tal vez más y las criaturas que creaba para apoyarse eran problemáticas y a diferencia de las de años atrás, estas eran más poderosas. Más resistentes.

Hacían todo lo que podían, usando sus ataques solos y combinados, evitando aquellos que les valdrían el perder su transformación por cuestiones de lógica, pero Madu no parecía ni siquiera inmutarse. Bridgette recordó sus palabras. Su odio era tan fuerte que lo mantenía con vida.

―Tienen que sellarlo ―dijo Fu a Paon mientras ella se mantenía atrás por orden de Ladybug, manteniéndose frente al maestro, Wayzz y Gabriel.

―¿Cómo podemos hacer eso? ―Preguntó, incomoda ante la fija mirada que su novio mantenía sobre ella.

―Necesitamos que Tortue también ayude. Si los cinco portadores, Abeille, Renard, Paon y Tortue dan su poder a Ladybug y Chat Noir, entonces ellos dos podrán sellarlo.

―¿Estás seguro? ―Preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento del anciano.

―Muy seguro, Paon. Solo hay un problema ―aseguró captando la atención de los dos presentes―. Yo ya no puedo transformarme. Aún estoy joven pero, no puedo hacerlo.

―Pero, Maestro Fu, si necesitamos a los siete miraculous para sellar a Madu, usted tiene que transformarse también.

―No puedo Annarella, aunque lo haga, no podré darles todo mi poder.

―Esto es malo… tiene que haber una manera.

―La hay ―dijo mirando la pulsera en su mano―. Debemos encontrar un nuevo portador de mi miraculous.

―¿Qué? Pero eso no es así por así, no es como que vayamos a asomarnos en la esquina y lo encontremos.

―Bueno… ―miró a Gabriel y este en el acto retrocedió―. ¿Te importaría hacernos un favor, jovencito?

―¿Qué…? ―No podía soltar su portafolio, el que se había convertido en una especie de ancla a la realidad.

―No, no me tome a mal Maestro, pero preferiría dejar a Gabriel fuera de esto.

―¿Por qué? Parece un hombre fuerte y de buen corazón.

―Sí, lo es, pero no… debe de existir otra manera.

―¡Chat, no! ―escucharon aquel grito y Paon los dejó para correr en la dirección de la que venía la voz alterada de Bridgette.

―¿Entonces… no te gustaría ayudar a la mujer que amas? ―Preguntó Fu con una sonrisa en sus labios que ponía al diseñador a dudar.

Sobre una de las casas estaba Ladybug, tomando entre sus brazos la cabeza de Chat Noir mientras este no paraba de sangrar. Madu lo había golpeado con tal fuerza que había atravesado un par de paredes antes de caer sobre el techo de aquella vieja casa urbana. Su cabeza estaba sangrando por el golpe con un objeto filoso en una de las paredes y no abría los ojos.

―¡Tú, maldito! ―Bramó furiosa levantándose cuando Paon tomó a su hermano entre sus manos.

―Vamos, adelante ―se burlaba el hombre desde el aire, esquivando los constantes ataques de la abeja y el zorro―. Odiame, Ladybug, quiero ver que tan poderoso puede ser tu odio.

―No le escuches, mi lady ―pidió Chat sentándose con la ayuda de Paon, presionando la herida en su cabeza, buscando que dejara de sangrar―. ¿Creíste qué algo como esto podría detenerme? Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

―Maldito… ―Madu sacudió su espada y una gran cantidad de guerreros aparecieron a su alrededor. Era como un ejército, dispuesto a acabar con Paris, atacando a las personas que por allí pasaban.

―¡Detente! ―Exigió Papillon arrojándose contra él con el báculo en sus manos, usándolo como arma―. Estas personas son inocentes.

―¡Renard, Abeille! ―Llamó Ladybug y ambos se fijaron en ella―. ¡Alejen a las personas de aquí!

―¡Sí! ―Respondieron al unísono asegurándose de mantener a margen al ejercito de Madu a la vez que alejaban a las personas de los alrededores.

―Paon, Papillon, vayan con ellos ―pidió y ambas obedecieron sin oponer resistencia alguna―. Chat, tú también.

―No, no pienso dejarte sola ―aseguró atando en su cabeza un trapo que había tomado del tendedero ubicado sobre aquel tejado, amarrándolo en su cabeza para parar el sangrado―. Estamos juntos en este.

―Qué romántico, ¿van a enfrentarme ustedes dos solos? ―Preguntó y ella saltó, corriendo en su dirección sin esperar por el rubio―. Eso es lo que tanto me gusta de ti, eres demasiado testaruda ―se burló esquivando los golpes de su yoyo.

―Voy a acabar contigo, hoy mismo ―dijo encestando finalmente un golpe en su cara―. No volverás a dañar a nadie. Jamás.

―¿Quieres apostar? ―Preguntó tomando el cable del yoyo, usándolo en su contra, haciéndola girar, arrojándola contra una de las paredes.

―¡Ladybug! ―Gritó Chat, corriendo tan rápido como podía. Todo pasaba en cámara lenta y cuando creyó que no lo lograría pudo interponerse entre Bridgette y la pared, recibiendo él todo el golpe.

―Chat… no, abre los ojos ―pidió sujetándole el rostro, viendo como la herida en su cabeza parecía agravarse.

―Yo gano ―sentenció Madu clavando su espalda en el abdomen de Ladybug.

―¡No! ―Gritó Paon llegando al lugar―. ¡No, no, no! ―Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de agua al verla caer de lado junto a su hermano―. ¡Tú…!

―¿Qué harás? ―Preguntó mostrando su esquelita sonrisa―. Eres demasiado débil, ni siquiera podrías hacerme un rasguño.

―No pienso hacerte un rasguño ―aseguró tomando una de las espadas que había quedado en el suelo―. Eso sería muy poco.

―¿Ahora sabes usar una espada, princesita?

―Mi padre insistió en que asistiera a esgrima desde que era una niña. Soy más buena de lo que crees.

―Detente, Anna, es muy peligroso ―pidió Renard y ella negó.

―Estoy cansada de este tipo ―extendió la espada al frente―. Llévatelos, tienen que ser vistos por un médico, ¡ahora! ―No esperó una respuesta, continuó hacia el frente, esquivando a Madu y devolviéndole cada blandida que el daba.

Tal vez él tenía razón, el odio puro y ciego no era tan malo, porque aunque su vista seguía nublada por el llanto, su cuerpo se movía en su dirección sin darle descanso y usando el abanico de escudo era más fácil llegar a él.

―Touche ―susurró cuando acostado en el suelo enterró la espada en su cabeza.

―Me vengaré de esto… maldita ―bufó escupiendo algo parecido a sangre, pero de color negro.

Ella cerró los ojos y arrastró la espada, bajando por su rostro y su cuello, abriéndolo a la mitad como una rana disecada.

―¡Detente! ―Gritó Fu llegando al lugar junto a Gabriel.

―¡No! ―Gritó con el rostro empapada―. No puedo perdonarle.

―¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho, Paon? ―Preguntó enojado―. No será fácil que aparezca otra vez.

―Pues eso sería lo mejor ―contestó dando un paso atrás.

―¡Claro que no! La idea era sellarlo, acabar con él para siempre. No solo dejarle ir una vez más.

―¡Igual no podríamos hacer nada si Ladybug y Chat Noir!

―Ellos también actuaron mal, ¡se los dije un millón de veces, debían enfrentarlo juntos si querían ganar! ―Le gritó de vuelta y ella se giró.

―Tengo que irme.

―¡Espera, Anna! ―Llamó Gabriel pero era tarde. Ella se había perdido en la distancia.

Corrió tan rápido como le fue posible. Esquivando los cúmulos de tierra en los que se había convertido el ejército de Madu hasta llegar al hospital, estaba segura de que ahí estaban Ladybug y Chat Noir, después de todo, había llamado a Abeille de camino.

―¿Cómo están? ―Preguntó y no pudo evitar incomodarse ante las miradas de los ciudadanos en la entrada del hospital.

―Vamos dentro ―pidió Abeille guiándola por un pasillo.

Las malas noticias no se hicieron esperar.

Aún sin que dejara la transformación habían saturado rápidamente la herida en la cabeza de Felix. No era nada del otro mundo y el desmayo había sido causado por el dolor punzando en su sistema nervioso.

Pero eso no era nada del otro mundo. Ya él se encontraba consciente y discutiendo arduamente con uno de los doctores que revisaban a Ladybug en ese momento en la misma habitación. La cual por discreción y seguridad había sido cubierta y en la puerta Papillon y Renard se aseguraban de que no hubiera curiosos cerca.

―No puedo, es decir, si puedo hacer que deje de ser Ladybug, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo exponer su identidad. ¡Encuentre la manera de revisarla! ―Exigió el felino tomando de la bata al doctor, levantándolo del suelo y recostándolo a una de las paredes, asustando a las enfermeras.

―Le repito, que no puedo hacer nada. La herida parece profunda y ese traje es como una goma, se niega a despegarse de su piel y se ha recompuesto cubriéndola por completo. Mientras siga con el traje no puedo revisarla.

―Hazlo ―dijo Paon obligándole a bajar al hombre―. Seré muy clara, Doctor, está apunto de conocer el que tal vez podría ser el secreto más grande de París, incluso del mundo. Si de sus labios o el de sus enfermeras sale esta información, los tres pueden darse por muertos y no lo digo como Paon ―su transformación se deshizo y quedó expuesta ante ellos―. Lo digo como Annarella Larise, y si conoce a mi padre, debería de saber que hablo en serio.

―S-sí, Madeimoselle.

En cuestión de segundos Felix dejó su traje de lado y tomó los pendientes, quitándoselos a Bridgette, haciéndola perder la transformación.

La herida, cómo había dicho el doctor parecía grave y Felix no paraba de temblar mientras este comenzaba a revisar.

Dos bolsas de sangre, dos de suero, veinte puntos de sutura atrás, una operación urgente de cinco horas, un engaño de Renard para hacer pensar a todos que ya los héroes se habían ido del hospital y quince puntos al frente más tarde…

―Hice todo lo que pude ―comenzó el doctor sentándose frente a Felix―. Ella está estable y tras un poco de descanso y una dieta suave se recuperará rápidamente… pero, lamentablemente, cuando llegó… el niño ya había muerto ―dijo y Felix apretó sus rodillas―. Lo siento. No había nada que hacer, su corazón fue partido a la mitad por la espada.

―¿Y ahora qué hago? ―Preguntó dejando que las lágrimas cayeran en sus piernas―. ¿Cómo se lo digo a ella?

―Felix… ―Anna se sentó a su lado, abrazándole―. Todo va a estar bien. Podrán… podrán tener hijos más adelante. ¿Verdad doctor? ―El hombre calló.

―Lo dudo mucho ―respondió unos segundos más tarde―. El daño en su útero fue muy grave, como estaba embarazada, sus órganos internos eran más sensibles e incluso una de sus trompas, tuvimos que quemarla por prevención. No digo que sea imposible, solo que, el tratamiento será complicado y no es seguro que pueda mantener más de dos meses un feto en su vientre. Cuando su cuerpo pida estirarse, tomando en cuenta las cicatrices internas, no creo que pueda hacerlo y por consecuente terminará expulsándolo.

―Anna… ¿cómo se lo voy a decir…? ―Preguntó apretando su rostro entre sus manos, gimoteando como un niño mientras su hermana lo abrazaba.

―Todo va a estar bien. Ya lo verás.

Cuando al fin despertó del coma inducido, una semana después, era el momento de contarle lo ocurrido y así fue.

El llanto, los gritos, la rabia, la decepción y la desesperación se turnaron para apoderarse de ella uno tras otro. Cada vez que despertaba solo comenzaba a llorar hasta que terminaba dormida otra vez. Y así pasó un mes.

Felix había pedido a su padre permitirle ausentarse un tiempo y sin dudar el hombre tras conocer sobre la reciente perdida –sin detalles, obviamente- no se opuso.

Tal vez, su enojo, más allá de haberlo perdido se debía a los motivos, al cómo, al por qué, al por quién. Por eso, cada vez que recordaba a aquel hombre solo deseaba volverlo a ver para ella personalmente hacerse cargo de él. Se aseguraría de sellarlo, pero le haría sufrir tanto como le fuera posible antes de eso. Él quería conocer la capacidad de su odio y sin dudas lo haría.

Pasó casi un año hasta que convencida por Annarella principalmente, aceptó buscar ayuda. El mismo doctor de aquella ocasión, siendo quien conocía los detalles de su situación era quien le asistía. Pero, tras meses de intentos, tratamientos y al menos cinco perdidas en menos de dos años, ya no quería seguirlo intentando.

Dejó el tratamiento y comenzó a tomar anticonceptivos otra vez, sin que Felix lo supiera. Estaba cansada de sentirse inútil como mujer cada vez que un nuevo sangrado la sorprendía días después de un resultado positivo en un examen de sangre.

Estaba cansada de llorar y sentirse débil, además. Estaba cansada de arrastrar a Felix con ella en su mala suerte y sus depresiones.

Tomó una decisión.

Un día, sin decirle a nadie, sin avisar, sin dar explicaciones, tomó una mochila con un par de cambios de ropa y sin atreverse a quitarse el anillo de casada, se fue.

No tenía un destino planeado, solo llegaba a un sitio, trabajaba en cualquier cosa, hacía algo de dinero y se iba a otro. Así había pasado por varis países en prácticamente los cinco continentes. Aunque siempre regresaba a China a ver a sus padres que, aunque no sabían lo que había pasado, culpaban a Felix por hacer que su hija se casara sin siquiera avisarles.

Como fuera el caso, ellos eran sus secuaces, eran los únicos que sabían dónde estaba en cada ocasión y aunque mantenían cierto contacto con Felix y Sabine se negaban a decir una palabra. Solo decían que tampoco sabían.

Y así fue por nueve años.

―No hay nada que hacer, Bridgette se llevó con ella los pendientes de Ladybug ―dijo Anna corriendo junto a Gabriel mientras él cargaba en sus brazos a Adrien―. Sin Ladybug no podemos hacer nada.

―Pero, debe de haber otra solución ―ella negó con la cabeza.

―Solo podemos deshacernos nuevamente de él ―aseguró besando la frente de Adrien―. Cuídalo mucho ―pidió besando los labios de su esposo antes de transformarse una vez más en Paon.

Se estaban enfrentando una vez más a él y mientras la batalla les llevaba al límite Ladybug apareció con su yoyo, saltando desde algún edificio.

Había tantas preguntas que hacer, pero se dedicarían a eso luego. En ese momento, lo más importante era acabar de una vez por todas con Madu y tras un amplio intercambio de ataques al fin lo estaban logrando. Cómo Fu había pedido se reunieron a su alrededor, era cierto que faltaba la tortuga, pero estaban decididos a acabar con aquello de una vez por todas.

―¡Ahora! ―Exclamó Ladybug y Papillon, Paon, Renard y Abeille comenzaron a enviar el poder que había en su báculo, abanico, flauta y cerbatana respectivamente afirmándolos al frente en dirección a Ladybug, quien comenzó a girar su yoyo tomando la mano de Chat Noir mientras él hacía lo mismo con su báculo―. Lo lograremos…

―Esta vez lo haremos ―aseguró Chat sonriendo triunfante mientras el hombre comenzaba a ser envuelto por una luz multicolor.

―¡Ahora! ―Gritó el esquelético hombre y uno de sus hombres apareció tras él, empujando a Gabriel atado y amordazado y llevando sobre su hombre al pequeño rubio inconsciente―. ¡Disfruta mi venganza, Annarella! ―Gritó el hombre riendo a carcajadas.

Quien les sostenía los arrojó al suelo, los dos frente a él y sacó una espada de su funda, levantándola sobre la cabeza de Adrien.

―Verás cómo les hacen lo mismo que tú me hiciste ―ya no podía mover su cuerpo―. Tómalo como un regalo de despedida.

―¡No! ―Gritó soltando el abanico cuando la espada estuvo a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de su hijo, le bastó un segundo para tomar el arma en sus manos y arrojarla a un lado―. Guarda contigo el broche ―susurró a Gabriel metiéndolo en uno de sus bolsillos, perdiendo la transformación.

―¡Annarella! ―Gritó Fu al verla caer en el frio pavimento―. No, no, no, ¿qué hiciste? ―Elevó la mirada y Ladybug y Chat Noir parecían haber perdido el equilibrio de la situación. Las armas de cada uno salieron disparadas y Madu cayó al suelo aún sin poder mover su cuerpo.

―Supongo que tengo que dormirte un par de años más ―dijo Bridgette de pie frente al hombre que parecía haber escuchado un chiste.

―No lo hagas ―le dijo el maestro Fu―. Ladybug, no lo hagas.

―Lo siento, Fu ―dijo sin usar el _maestro_ por primera vez en los años que tenía de conocerlo―. La próxima vez, será la última Madu.

El hombre sonrió de lado antes de que ella le partiera el cuello en dos con el cordel del yoyo.

―Entrégame el miraculous, ahora ―dijo Fu de pie frente a ella―. Ya no eres digna de semejante poder. ¡Ninguno de ustedes lo es! ―Bramó furioso, rodeado por los cinco héroes―. Cometí un grave error al confiar en ustedes. No pueden solo hacer lo que se les venga en gana, dejándose llevar por sus emociones. Por sus sentimientos.

―¡Iban a matar a su hijo! ―Gritó Ladybug defendiendo las acciones de Anna―. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo…

―Entréguenme los miraculous, ahora ―exigió.

―Pero, ¿Y si aparece Madu nuevamente? ―Preguntó Victorique de pie junto a Braulio.

―Yo veré como me las arreglo ―se acercó a Anna―. ¿Dónde está el miraculous? ―Gabriel se encogió de hombros, aún estaba atado.

―Déjame ayudarte ―dijo Nathalie desatándolo, quedándose atónita al verle saltar de inmediato a tomar a Annarella del suelo―. ¿Qué le pasó?

―No lo sé… solo cayó…

―Solo se desmayó ―dijo el pelirrojo acercándose antes de entregar su collar, siendo imitado por los demás.

―No, esto es algo más ―aseguró el hombre de pequeña estatura observándola en detalle―. Esto ocurrió por romper el sello. Su espíritu quedó sellado.

―¿Qué? ―Gabriel se levantó con ella en brazos mientras Braulio tomaba a Adrien en los suyos.

―Bridgette ―llamó el hombre y ella aun sin dejar los pendientes se acercó―. Usa tu yoyo, pero, esta vez… ―dijo unas palabras a su oído―. Con eso, todo París y el mundo entero deberían de olvidar todo sobre ustedes o los miraculous.

―Pero, ¿nosotros lo olvidaremos también? ―Preguntó Vito y él negó.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, Bridgette hizo lo que se le pedía. Cayendo de rodillas tras usar aquel inusual poder.

Pasaron al menos dos meses y escondida en una de las habitaciones del Grand Hotel de París, Annarella seguía sin despertar. Había una opción. Unos monjes tibetanos parecían conocer algo sobre los miraculous y la magia que estos poseían. Por eso, tras terminar los trámites de su divorcio con André Bourgeois, destrozada por tener que dejar a su hija con tan solo diez años, Victorique tomó la decisión de llevar a Anna a aquel lugar.

Claro, a Gabriel no le hacía mucha gracia. Ya era suficiente tener que lidiar a diario con Adrien y sus insistentes preguntas sobre la repentina desaparición de su madre, como para tener que dejar que se la llevaran aún más lejos, pero, si era una oportunidad, la aceptaría.

Braulio por su parte, aunque nunca había estado demasiado pendiente de su hijo, es que bueno, él no había querido tenerlo para empezar. Se había seguido viendo con Paullet tras terminar su relación con Victorique, solo porque sabía que a ella eso la ponía furiosa, más no había esperado que ella un día le dijera que estaba embarazada y ¿qué le confirmaba que ese niño siquiera era suyo? Se había negado a aceptarlo y había rechazado la idea en todos los sentidos posibles hasta que supo que Victorique le iba a dar un hijo al hotelero. Eso había sido suficiente para gritarle en su cara que él también sería padre. Aunque claro, para cuando Paullet tenía ya al niño en brazos se negó a aceptar su ayuda o su apellido. Lo peor, cada vez que lo espiaba desde lejos, como un golpe a su conciencia se detestaba a sí mismo, _«hijo negado, hijo copiado»_ , sí, la frase le iba perfecta a él.

Pero bueno, si había vivido diez años sin saber de él –directamente- podría hacerlo unos más. Pues no dejaría que Victorique cargara sola con tal responsabilidad, por lo que dejando todo atrás, un jet privado los llevó al Tibet, donde comenzarían los esfuerzos por hacer despertar a aquella particular bella durmiente.

Por su parte, Bridgette había desaparecido una vez más sin dejar rastro alguno, al menos para Felix porque había encontrado la manera de mantener contacto con su adorable sobrina y su hermana mayor.

Fu, permanecía oculto, esperando el momento en que fuera necesario llamar nuevamente aquel poder. Preocupado porque ni el miraculous del pavo real ni el de la mariposa habían podido ser recuperados tras aquella batalla y no sabía dónde estaban o en manos de qué mal podrían llegar a caer.

o

O

o

 ***-Continuará…-***

* * *

Nos leemos al siguiente!

Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*


	15. Paon

Holas… sigo malita de salud…

Lamento no poder actualizar mucho pero, en serio es difícil escribir mientras que el sueño me golpea tan fuertemente…

Pero bueno, disfruten el capítulo y nos leemos por mis redes sociales… síganme, no me tengan miedo que solo muerdo cuando me lo piden :v

 **Facebook: Fanficmatica.**

 **Twitter: FanFicMatica.**

 **Instagran: fanficmatica.**

Disfruten del capítulo :*

o

O

o

 **The Truth Behind The Mask**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 15:**

 **Paon.**

o

O

o

* * *

Aquel fin de semana, lleno de sorpresas había transcurrido en un parpadeo ante los ojos de sus protagonistas y expectantes.

Finalmente el día en que muchas caras se mostrarían llegó convertido en lunes a la ciudad de París. La hermosa ciudad cuyas calles llenas de amor y carisma recibían a los estudiantes del Françoise Dupont en una nueva semana de clases.

―Buenos días ―saludó Marinette avergonzada en la puerta del salón. No era para menos, por sus veinte minutos de retraso.

―Dupain, es usted la alumna que vive más cerca de nuestro instituto y aun así es casi siempre la última en cruzar las puertas del salón.

―Lo lamento, yo… ―no hubo tiempo a dar explicaciones cuando un empujón la hizo tropezar y caer de rodillas al suelo.

―¡Oh! ―Marinette levantó la mirada, chocando su azul con el de los ojos de Chloe―. Me encantaría decir que lo siento, pero no, eso sería muy hipócrita de mi parte ―bramó sonriente la rubia, cruzando la puerta del salón.

―¡Chloe! ―Exclamó Sabrina emocionada al verle aparecer finalmente, sacudiendo su asiento mientras esperaba se acercara.

―¿Se puede saber por qué ha llegado tan tarde, Bourgeois?

―Me estaban arreglando el cabello, obviamente ―aseguró sacudiendo su cola. Marinette rodó los ojos quedando de pie a su lado, ambas justo delante de la puerta.

―¡Buenos días, disculpe la tardanza! ―Saludó Adrien cruzando la puerta, bajando la mirada cuando la profesora señaló el suelo frente a él, donde yacían de rodillas Marinette y Chloe tras ser empujadas por la puerta cuando él la abrió sin previo aviso―. Lo siento, lo siento mucho ―insistió tomando las manos de Marinette.

―Permiso ―Nathanael entró en silencio, observando a Adrien levantar a Marinette mientras Sabrina socorría a Chloe—. Disculpe la tardanza.

—Nathanael, por favor ve a la oficina del director. Adrien, Marinette y Chloe, por favor tomen asiento en silencio.

—Sí, madame —respondieron los cuatro al unísono y cada uno tomo la dirección que se le había indicado.

—¿Por qué Nathanael fue el único enviado a dirección? —Preguntó Alya desbordando curiosidad.

—No tengo la menor idea —aseguró su amiga encogida de hombros.

La clase retomó su curso con calma una vez que los estudiantes recién llegados se ubicaron en sus libros de texto según lo indicado por la profesora.

No era culpa de ninguno haber llegado tarde ese día. Después de todo, cuando el deber llamaba, llamaba y que un hombre se hubiese convertido en un acordeón viviente a primera hora de la mañana porque su sueño de hacer un solo se había derrumbado, les excusaba perfectamente, claro, si pudieran dar esa excusa a la profesora sin revelar sus identidades.

Era agradable volver a la monótona y aburrida rutina de sentarse a escuchar la clase, responder si les preguntaban y escuchar una segunda explicación si algo parecía no haber sido entendido del todo.

Sin embargo, aun queriendo permanecer sumidos en sus cuadernos, la marea cargada de los recientes acontecimientos se mantenían palpables en sus mentes. No era fácil olvidar lo que en tan poco tiempo había golpeado sus vidas a sus apenas dieciséis años de edad.

Por un lado estaba Adrien, con la mente vuelta un manojo de incoherencias que no alcanzaba organizar tras todo el asunto de Mermaid. Es que, no solía prestar demasiada atención a las palabras dichas por los akumas, pero, no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que Marinette realmente estuviese dudando de él, de ellos. Eso le carcomía el cerebro porque, ¿Cuáles podrían ser esas dudas? ¿Acaso no estaba ella enamorada de él?

La escuchó resoplar con fuerza y se volvió a verla, pero solo sonrió calmada y le guiñó un ojo como si con ese simple acto pudiera decir que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, aunque él no lo sabía con certeza, no estaba todo bien. Había algo raro en su mirada como si fuera solo su cuerpo el que hiciera acto de presencia en aquella aula de clases. No es que fuera la primera vez en que ella lucía distraída en clases, de hecho, eso era más normal de lo que cualquiera hubiese deseado o esperado pero, ¿quién era él para juzgarla cuándo él mismo estaba sentado prestando más atención a sus propios pensamientos que a la maestra?

Es que, más allá de dudas sobre él o sobre su relación, era un huracán de inseguridades sobre sí misma y su posición ante la familia Agreste la que la azoraba. Había descubierto muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. No había dicho nada a Adrien aún porque no sabía cómo podría reaccionar él si se enteraba de que su padre sabía perfectamente donde estaba su madre, además, el día de la fiesta de Chloe, mientras esperaba por él en su casa había discutido levemente con Gabriel. No sabía ni siquiera si aquello se podía considerar una discusión pero, la necesidad de dejarle en claro que ella no era un maniquí al que tuviera que vestir y amoldar cada vez que fuese a presentarse públicamente junto a Adrien había llegado a su garganta en el momento en que le pidió tomar algo de su estudio para asistir a la fiesta.

Se había negado, se había parado firme y le había dicho que no se cambiaría, aquel vestido lo había hecho con sus propias manos un par de días antes y no pensaba usar otra cosa, sobre todo no pensaba usar uno de los suyos. Ella estaba segura de su trabajo y así cómo él había usado su posición como diseñador y diseñadora para dejarle en claro su punto sobre la perfección, ella le había rebatido con el mismo punto, diciendo que como tal, debería entender que ella como diseñadora no concebía usar siempre arreglos ajenos.

¿Justo? Seguramente pero, ¿y si él se había enojado? Ahora estaba un poco preocupada, después de todo, cuando aquel intimidante hombre al que admiraba había abierto la boca para formular una respuesta Adrien y Nathalie habían aparecido en las escaleras y Gabriel solo había sonreído y se había perdido por una de las puertas tras despedirse.

Una duda circulaba en su cabeza con esmero, ¿y si el Sr Agreste le pedía terminar su relación con Adrien a causa de eso? Estaba mal, mal, muy mal. Solo quería poder encontrar una respuesta a sus mil dudas.

―Para el próximo semestre realizaremos una obra, como habíamos quedado en total acuerdo, Marinette y Alya como delegada de la clase y sustituta, se encargaran de organizar la clase. En la cartelera dejaré la lista de obras disponibles o, si gustan, pueden crear una obra original para presentar.

Alya golpeó el hombro de Marinette y su compañera asintió como enterada, ya se imaginaba que algo se le estaba ocurriendo a la bloguera. Por su parte, aunque en su gran mayoría esperaban alguna queja de Chloe sobre quienes llevarían la cabeza y mando en aquella actividad, la rubia no dijo nada.

Tenía sus propios asuntos carcomiéndole la cabeza. Se suponía que esa semana llegaría su madre a Francia, eso para ella no eran buenas noticias. No estaba segura pero, su padre le había comentado algo al respecto el día anterior, además, un mensaje recibido mientras iba camino a la escuela se lo había confirmado. **_Te veré al salir de clases_**. Aquellas habían sido las palabras de su madre.

No era que no le emocionara verla, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo, era solo que, estar cerca de su madre, era complicado para ella, porque, cuando ella estaba en París, a diferencia de cuando no estaba, se le exigía demasiado. Victorique era agradable, divertida, podían pasar horas juntas de compras y salir al cine o algo por el estilo pero, si se comportaba mal, si contestaba mal, si alzaba la voz o trataba mal a alguien, era como si se transformara. Aún recordaba la última vez, cuando pasaron un mes completo juntas en Roma y el cómo la había obligado a quedarse encerrada en el hotel tres días completos por no haber agradecido a una mucama tras recoger algo que se le había caído al suelo.

Ella nunca agradecía, nunca bajaba la mirada, nunca se humillaba o pasaba por debajo de nadie, pero, su madre, esa mujer era insistente en cuanto a ese tema. Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buen provecho, gracias, a su orden, un placer, ahora mismo debía memorizar todo lo que sabía sobre buenos modelos y prepararse para el castigo que su madre hubiese pensado con anterioridad a causa de la respuesta que le había dado cuando la llamó en su cumpleaños.

Su padre nunca le exigió nada, y siempre insistía en que estaba muy por encima de cualquier otra persona. Era bonita, hija de dos familias prominentes y respetables. ¿Para qué bajar la cabeza por alguien? Si su madre tenía la extraña mentalidad de que ser altruista y caritativo era agradable, genial, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con ella. Prefería el estilo desinteresado y altivo de su padre.

―Por favor, haga llegar la información a su compañero, Marinette ―pidió la profesora y la aludida asintió con calma. Seguro, ella le daría la información a Nathanael más tarde, aunque seguía preocupada pues tras salir no había regresado a la clase.

En la oficina del director estaba la respuesta a aquella cuestión. Pues una vez que el joven abrió la puerta, el Sr. Damocles no estaba, solo una mujer, una a la que veía cada tres meses aproximadamente, se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos para los visitantes.

―Hola, Nathanael ―le saludó levantándose de su lugar. Se acercó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos como hacía en cada ocasión―. Es un placer verte. Cada vez que vengo estás más alto.

―Igualmente, Vito ―le llamó sonriendo. Aquel apodo, había sido ella quien había insistido en que lo usara.

―Cuéntame todo, ¿cómo sigue tu madre? ¿Cómo va la escuela? ¿Te compraste el nuevo sensor de dibujo que querías para adaptarle al computador?

―Mamá está bien, eso creo, el doctor dice que si sigue el tratamiento al pie de la letra no debería haber problemas. De hecho, en el último estudio salió una gran disminución en las células malas. La escuela, es tan aburrida como siempre y sí, muchas gracias por enviarme el dinero para comprarlo, me ha sido muy útil, he mejorado mucho mis dibujos digitales gracias a eso.

―Genial, me alegro mucho. Sigue platicando, por favor, ¿has tenido problemas nuevamente con Paullet? ―El joven negó tras pensarlo unos segundos.

―No realmente, discutimos un poco ayer temprano porque… pasé la noche fuera de casa, pero, no fue nada grave, creo. Solo que…

―¿Te ha dicho de nuevo cosas sobre tu padre? ―Preguntó y él asintió―. Esa mujer es más necia que una mula… le he insistido en que ese tipo de comentarios no son buenos. Nathanael. Sabes que hago todo lo que está en mis manos para que puedas continuar viviendo con tu madre, pero, si el abogado se entera de ese tipo de cosas, me obligaran a llevarte conmigo y sacarte de ese lugar, por eso, cuando esté más calmada, recuérdaselo de la mejor manera posible, ¿está bien?

―Sí, lo haré…

―La verdad, no me molestaría que vivieras conmigo pero, sé que te gusta estar aquí en París y que quieres seguir viviendo con tu madre, no tengo el valor para separarte de tus amigos tampoco. Pero, ella debe de poner de su parte también, cariño. Ahora vamos, en un par de horas tenemos la presentación ante el tribunal. Pon cara feliz, ¿sí?

―Sí, lo haré ―respondió sonriendo y aquella mujer le abrió sus brazos, esperando que él se enterrara en su pecho como hacía desde que era un niño―. Muchas gracias.

―Ni lo digas, Nathanael. Saldremos de esto, ¿ok? verificaré yo misma el estado de salud de tu mami y no me iré del país hasta estar segura de que todo estará bien. Ahora, vamos.

La puerta se abrió y ambos salieron del lugar, aun conversando sobre las preguntas que le harían al joven en el tribunal y lo que la mujer refutaría ante cualquier injustificado atropellamiento que quisieran llevar a cabo.

No había sido fácil, al año del nacimiento de Nathanael, Paullet había enfermado y la familia Monpentsier había presentado un documento ante un tribunal exigiendo que se les entregara la custodia del niño, alegando que una mujer enferma no podía cuidar de él. Fue la primera y única vez en que Braulio estuvo cerca de Nathanael, solo porque al ser biológicamente comprobado su hijo, y mientras se decidía legalmente que pasaría con el pequeño, lo tuvo tres días a cuido.

Al final, Victorique había metido su perfilada nariz en el asunto, arreglándoselas para conseguir la custodia total de Nathanael. Había aceptado que mantuviera su apellido y lo dejó viviendo con Paullet, con la condición de que iría cada tres meses a presentarse en tribunales a dar cuenta sobre la vida del niño.

Después de que se fuera al Tibet, aprovechaba la fecha de la citación para ver de una vez a su hija. A quien, bueno, debía consecutivamente reprender pues en su ausencia André la había dejado hacer lo que se le diera la gana y en consecuencia se había convertido en una malcriada y detestable niña rica. El tipo de chicas que más detestaba. El tipo de chicas que ella misma había sido alguna vez.

o

O

o

Un avión más aterrizaba en el aeropuerto internacional de París. Uno más de los tantos que llegaban a diario pero, este traía a una visitante muy importante. O al menos así podría considerarse. Una vida que estaba a punto de cambiar de curso con esta visita.

―Aguarde, Madeimoselle ―llamaba su mayordomo mientras ella casi corría por los pasillos del aeropuerto, observando todo expectante, entusiasmada, tratando de memorizar cada centímetro del lugar.

―Date prisa, Claude ―pidió sonriendo y el hombre solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, aquella niña era demasiado testaruda.

Acabó arrastrando el equipaje con prisa hasta llegar al taxi que les llevaría a casa. Había sido claro al pedir ir rápidamente a la dirección ya indicada, sin embargo, la insistencia de la adolescente les llevó a dar una vuelta por los principales sitios turísticos de la ciudad. Llegando finalmente a la torre Eiffel.

―¿Podemos bajar? ―Preguntó con una mirada brillante en sus ojos―. ¿Por favor?

―Sería mejor si viene luego con su padre.

―Papá seguramente esté ocupado y ya estamos aquí ―insistió abriendo la puerta al ver que el auto se había detenido por el tráfico―. Solo quiero ver.

―¡Felicia! —Gritó abriendo la puerta—. Espere aquí, por favor —pidió al taxista antes de correr entre la multitud.

—Solo quiero pasar —pidió una joven de pie frente a un tráiler, una que llamó la atención de la extranjera—. Estuve esperando dos días en una cola para verla finalmente. Por favor. Realmente quiero conocerla. Soy su más grande fan.

—Lo siento. Terminó la firma de autógrafos. La joven Pauline tiene que descansar. Será en otra ocasión. Ahora retírese o tendré que llamar a la policía.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Váyase! —Insistió empujándola en dirección contraria al tráiler en que su amada escritora descansaba.

—¡Ey, no sea grosero! —Exclamó Felicia entrometiéndose, tomando el brazo de la joven—. Ven, no vale la pena.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —Chilló y Felicia retrocedió al ver sus ojos oscurecer mientras una especie de sombra cubría su cuerpo—. ¡Todos leerán mis historias y seré reconocida por todos! —La carcajada que salió de sus labios le erizó la piel a la castaña—. ¡Sal de mi camino!

Felicia se levantó del suelo tan pronto como pudo tras ser arrojada por la akumatizada. Ignoró el llamado de Claude y pasó junto a la chica, tomando la mano de la escritora, ayudándola a escapar del lugar.

—¡Puedes correr, pero te encontraré! —Los gritos de las personas resonaban mientras la mexicana mantenía a la escritora oculta tras un auto—. ¡Mi nombre es Fanaptica y ahora todos ustedes serán los personajes de mis historias!

Ante sus ojos verdes las personas quedaban atrapadas en hojas que Fanaptica tomaba del libro que traía en la mano y tras narrar algún trozo de un texto que comenzaba a pensar ella había escrito, las personas actuaban y simulaban esa escena y las que seguían tras eso, cumpliendo su amenaza de convertirlos en los personajes de sus queridas historias.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa a esa chica? —Preguntó irritada.

—Es un problema que tenemos reciente en París —comentó Pauline—. Es culpa del Papillon, pero no te preocupes, pronto aparecerán Ladybug y los demás.

—¿Ladybug?

—Desde ahora, yo me haré cargo —dijo una voz a su espalda y la morena se giró a verlo.

—Yo me encargo de ellas, Chat Noir, tú ayuda a Ladybug y Renard —pidió la heroína rubia sonriendo. Chat hizo un saludo militar y se perdió entre la multitud—. Parece que hiciste enojar mucho a esa fan.

—En realidad creo que fue mi guardaespaldas, se toma su trabajo muy enserio y es muy celoso con mi cuidado.

—Pero ella te busca a ti, será mejor sacarte de este lugar —tomó a cada una en uno de sus brazos y echó a volar.

—¡Ladybug, dame tu miraculous! —bramó aquella criatura con fuerza. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por lo que parecían hojas rasgadas de algún libro viejo. Con la piel tan blanca como una hoja nueva y entintada con frases sacadas de las historias que había leído o escrito.

—Lo siento, no es parte de la trama —respondió la catarina con gracia—. Chat, distráela, yo me encargo de conseguir el libro, Renard, guarda mis espaldas.

—Sí —respondieron ambos tomando posición una vez que la heroína saltó.

—Ustedes dos, fuera de mi camino —exigió con el libro en que se encontraba el akuma en sus manos, rasgando una de las hojas—. Si no se quitan, pasarán a ser parte de una de mis más grandes historias.

—¿ ** _Atrapados_**? —Se giró al escuchar aquella voz—. Dime, por favor que será **_atrapados_**.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó y la rubia se recargó en su hombro.

—Una lectora eventual, de esas que dejan sus reviews como anónimo. Te seré sincera, no me gusta mucho el Yaoi pero, rayos, ** _Atrapados_** fue de lejos una obra de arte.

―Esa historia fue a petición de una lectora… ella quería leer algo de yaoi escrito por mí. Fue mi primera y única vez en ese género.

―Pues lo hiciste de maravilla.

—En ese caso… —aprovechó la estupefacción en los dos súper heroes ante la confesión de su compañera para atraparlos en una de sus hojas—. «Oh, no puedes hacerme esto, ni siquiera te conozco» se quejó el rubio avergonzado, sintiendo la mano que se colaba por su baja espalda…

—¿Qué rayos…? —No pudo evitar detenerse en seco ante lo que observaba.

—«Descuida, gatito, esto será un pequeño secreto entre nosotros dos» —Marinette y Chloe dentro de sus trajes no se podían creer aun aquella escena, después de todo, las palabras que salían de los labios de Fanaptica eran repetidas por ellos y las acciones interpretadas—. Podían sentir su cuerpo tan unido al del otro que el mínimo roce de sus pieles hacía eco en sus sentidos. Era una sensación nueva, pero sin dudas maravillosa. «Si harás algo... Solo hazlo y acaba con esta espera» pidió el gatito sintiendo ya ambos miembros tan cerca.

—¡Ey, detente! —exigió Ladybug acercándose y Abeille la detuvo.

—Espera, viene la mejor parte —la tomó del brazo, expectante ante lo que la joven escritora proseguiría a decir.

—«Es obvio que pienso actuar» chilló el zorro sujetando con fuerza su barbilla. Atrapando finalmente sus labios entre los de él, mordisqueando aquellos que se le hacían tan tentadores. Podía sentir sus manos aferrándose a su espalda con desesperación y su lengua colándose dentro de su boca con hambre y pasión…

—Suficiente —Ladybug le arrebató el libro, golpeándole suavemente con el objeto la cabeza—. Redactas genial, pero estás enferma —chilló buscando ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y con lo mismo rompió el libro. Liberando el akuma y purificándola.

—Eres una aguafiestas —se quejó la abeja sonriendo con su propio rostro en un tono más carmesí.

—Oh, vamos. Tú también lo estás.

―¿Yo, por qué?

―Lo estabas disfrutando.

―Eso no es…

―¡Abeille! ―La voz fuerte y exigente de Renard llegó a ambos oídos.

―Será mejor que me vaya ahora… te veo luego, amiga ―dijo a Ladybug antes de salir en vuelto, tan rápido como le era posible.

―¿Ustedes están bien? ―Preguntó la heroína, acercándose a las dos jóvenes que yacían sentadas en el suelo.

―Lo lamento mucho ―dijo la escritora, recargándose en uno de los brazos de su fan―. Creo que la actitud de mi guardia no ha sido la más adecuada. Espero puedas perdonarnos y, si gustas, me encantaría poder firmar tú libro.

―¿De verdad…? ―Sus ojos se iluminaron ante las palabras de su ídolo―. Será un honor…

―Me alegra que esta historia tenga un final feliz ―su miraculous sonó y al percatarse de que Renard había desaparecido tras Abeille, tomó de la cola a su gato aun anonadado por la situación y se perdió por las calles de París.

―Eso fue… increíble ―susurró con la mirada fija en quien acababa de desaparecer―. Son súperheroes de verdad.

―Lo que has hecho ha sido muy valiente, jovencita ―se giró al escuchar aquella voz, y se inclinó un poco para acercarse a la altura del anciano.

―Gracias pero, yo no he hecho nada.

―Claro que sí, ayudaste a la escritora a escapar e intentaste ayudar a la chica cuando la trataron mal. Eres muy valiente y te gusta ayudar a los demás.

―Sí, bueno. Creo que, cualquiera lo hubiese hecho.

―Pero tú lo hiciste. Eso es algo increíble.

―Gracias… ―Acomodó su cabello sobre su hombro derecho como siempre hacía y estiró su espalda―. Tengo que irme. Hasta luego.

―Bienvenida a París… ―susurró Fu y ella asintió, echando a correr en dirección a Claude―. Nos veremos luego, Paon…

Abeille por su parte había seguido huyendo. Ella sabía que el zorro sabía que en parte era su culpa lo que había pasado. Si bien, conversar con la chica había servido para distraerla y al final fue la razón por la que quitarle el libro fue tan fácil, había herido dos orgullosos caballeros en el proceso. No se arrepentía, pero seguramente ellos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados con tal facilidad.

―Lo logré… ―bufó agotada, recostándose a una de las vigas expuestas de aquel callejón.

―No, te encontré.

―¡Renard! ―Exclamó tensándose al sentir ambos brazos del pelirrojo apoyarse contra la pared a los lados de su cuerpo―. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar volviendo ahora mismo a tu vida.

―¿Por qué no detuviste a esa lunática?

―S-solo la distraía mientras llegaba Ladybug.

―Eres una mentirosa… estás loca. Mira que… ¡qué asco!

―Ya veo, es porque besaste a Chat Noir… vamos, solo tómalo como un inconveniente menor del trabajo.

―¿Inconveniente menor? ―Golpeó la pared con el dorso de uno de sus puños―. Entonces, esto también debería considerarse un inconveniente menor ―susurró apretándola entre él y la pared, atrapando aquellos finos labios entre los suyos más gruesos y carnosos.

Se sentía bien, era la segunda mujer que besaba en su vida -la primera, aunque no le agradara del todo la idea, había sido Chloe- y se sentía tan similar que pensó que tal vez, todas sabían igual. Que todas tenían aquel aroma a hierba buena en los labios y todas se aferrarían temblando a sus brazos.

Era extraño pero, de no ser porque realmente quería quitarse de la cabeza la idea de haber besado a otro hombre y que justamente había sido ese gato revoltoso, tal vez no la hubiese besado. Aunque pensándolo bien, no le molestaría volver a hacerlo.

―La próxima vez, que quieras hacer algo como eso, búscate a otro payaso.

―Lo siento… ―susurró aun de espaldas contra la pared y él solo se fue sin decir nada más.

Había volado tan rápido como pudo al hotel. Cerró cada puerta, cada ventana, cada persiana y se arrojó sobre su mullida cama. Quería que se la tragara la tierra. Quería dormir y despertar en otra parte. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué de todas las personas que había en París, justo ella se tenía que fijar en un fantasma? Porque esa era la única manera en que podía pensar en él. Un fantasma que iba y venía que aparecía y desaparecía y al tener una doble identidad, siempre sería de esa manera.

Había besado a Chloe… bueno, había más que besado a Chloe y ahora había besado a Abeille y eso solo la llevaba a cuestionarse a cuantas más… porque, si la había besado a ella con o sin mascara, seguramente podría o habría besado a otras chicas, y si era así… ¿en qué lugar quedaba ella? De hecho, si lo pensaba, desde esa noche, aun sabiendo que podía encontrarla en el hotel, no lo había visto más.

Bien que se había tenido merecido lo que le había hecho, porque, había ido, la había usado -aunque ella no se opuso en ningún momento- y ni siquiera había vuelto o se había despedido.

Las autoridades habían organizado a las personas para que desalojaran pronto el lugar. Era fácil gracias a que Ladybug no dejaba rastro del desastre que los akumas hacían, más, devolver a cada usuario a su vehículo y que comenzaran a circular lejos del lugar nuevamente, era toda una hazaña.

Nathanael solo había deshecho su transformación para volver al auto en que pasado el rebullicio lo esperaba aquella mujer que le representaba legalmente. Parecía un poco enojada, tal vez por las dos horas que llevaba atrapada en aquel auto o por el hecho de que su tutorado había corrido en otra dirección cuando les pidieron buscar refugio. Cual fuera el caso, esperaba no estar en problemas.

―Lo siento mucho ―susurró sentándose a su lado―. Estaba nervioso y vi unas niñas atrapadas en otro auto y quise ayudar.

―Está bien, hablaremos de eso luego ―aseguró con una sonrisa suave sobre sus labios―. He recibido una llamada, si no te molesta, pasaremos por mi hija e iremos a visitar a unos viejos amigos. Será lindo poder verlos de nuevo.

―¿Qué hay de la presentación…?

―Resulta que la jueza es madre de la chica que se transformó en ese monstruo intelectual y ahora mismo está ocupada cuidando de su hija. Pensé que tal vez yo debía hacer lo mismo.

El pelirrojo no se atrevió a decir nada. Siempre había estado claro de que esa mujer tenía una hija, una a la que creía no conocer, sin embargo, no fue hasta que estuvo en la habitación de Chloe el sábado anterior que había atado cabos, esa hija obstinada de la que ella siempre se quejaba era justamente Chloe Bourgeois, tal vez por eso se sentía un poco mal de haber hecho lo que había hecho pero, no había sido solo su culpa.

Por otro lado, no eran los únicos alistándose para asistir a aquella reunión. En la mansión Agreste el alboroto era notorio, por encima de lo normal. En la planta baja Sabine y Tom Dupain esperaban calmados en uno de los salones, tomando el té y platicando gustosos con Gabriel.

Era una conversación agradable y llevadera, sobre lo mucho que agradecía mutuamente el trato que tenía cada uno con sus hijos. Agradable. Era una buena manera, definitivamente la mejor de nombrar aquella situación.

Sería cuestión de minutos para que las clases terminaran y entonces llegaría finalmente el chofer con los chicos y podrían ir a casa del nuevo alcalde, todo con la finalidad de tener una especie de reunión familiar.

―Marinette, en serio, necesito que me beses, ahora ―prácticamente exigió sujetándola de la cintura en el fondo de la biblioteca.

―Pero, Adrien, estamos en la escuela…

―No importa, necesito recuperar aunque sea un poco de mi masculinidad.

―¡Ay, por Dios! ―Marinette rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos―. ¿Es porque besaste a Renard?

―¡Sí! ―Exclamó halándola hacia él.

―Pero, Adrien, eso fue por Fanaptica, no creo que pierdas tu _masculinidad_ por algo así ―comentó riendo.

―claro que sí, Marinette.

―Adrien, exageras.

―No lo hago ―respondió frunciendo el ceño―. Es que creo que me gustó.

―¡Adrien! ―Bramó sujetándose el estómago por el dolor que la risa le causaba mientras él le besaba la frente.

―Entonces, ¿un besito? ―Preguntó extendiendo el pico y ella sonriendo le besó.

―Solo uno ―confirmó, separándose de él cuando el móvil del rubio comenzó a sonar.

―Por ahora… llegaron a buscarnos. Vamos.

—¿Vamos, a dónde? —Preguntó al verse ser halada escaleras abajo.

—Casa de mi tío, bueno, tú tía, bueno, tú entiendes ―respondió nervioso―. La cosa es que mi padre me dijo temprano que iríamos todos juntos, tus padres también.

―Ah sí… claro…

Subieron al auto, compartiendo los recuerdos de lo ocurrido aquella mañana en la clase, de las responsabilidades que debían afrontar con sus compañeros de clases, sobre todo la delegada. A eso, se le podían sumar las actividades que cada uno tenía que cubrir por su cuenta y desde luego, la cabeza de Marinette solo pensaba en tener que enfrentar a Gabriel y lo que ese día él no le había dicho.

―Buenas tardes ―saludaron ambos jóvenes sonriendo, tras cruzar las puertas al salón.

―Buenas tardes ―respondió Gabriel dejando la taza de té sobre la pequeña mesa decorativa frente a él―. Es hora de irnos ―se levantó, estirando su saco y comenzó su camino hacia la entrada―. Como te decía, Sabine, es agradable reencontrarme contigo nuevamente después de tantos años.

―Sí, de verdad es maravilloso, jamás hubiese esperado que justamente tu hijo fuese a salir con mi Marinette ―respondía la mujer con suavidad en sus palabras, en el medio de los dos caballeros que le acompañaban.

―Anna estaría maravillada con esta situación ―continuó, viendo de reojo a los chicos que le seguían hacia la entrada―. Por cierto, Marinette, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte luego.

―¿A mí? ―El hombre asintió y las puertas de la limosina se abrieron ante ellos.

―Sí, a ti. Asumo que tendrás una leve idea sobre el motivo.

―S-sí, señor.

Tomó minutos llegar al destino. Era una casa cuidada y de gran tamaño cerca del centro de la ciudad.

Bajaron del auto y siguiendo a Nathalie cruzaron las puertas para entrar, lo interesante del asunto era que parecía no haber nadie. Todo estaba en total y absoluto silencio. Finalmente apareció aquella mujer que se encargaba del cuidado del lugar y les guió hacia un comedor.

―Madame Bridgette vendrá en unos instantes. Está terminando de…

―¡Felicia! ―Aquel grito resonó en la estancia―. ¡Felix, tienes que ver esto!

―Vamos, no seas llorona, volverá a crecer ―se burlaba Felicia tras ella con la tijera en manos.

―¡No se trata de que vuelva a crecer! No puedes ir por ahí cortándole el cabello a las personas.

―Pero tú dijiste que podía.

―Dije que podrías, no que podías, hay una gran diferencia.

―Bri… cálmate ―pidió el rubio sujetándole las manos.

―Sí, Bri ―secundó Felicia imitando el tono de voz de su padre―. Puedo arreglarlo, si me lo permites. Además, ¿no te da vergüenza tener semejante escándalo delante de tus invitados?

Marinette apretaba los labios para no reír, convenientemente parada detrás de Adrien. Es que la escena era divertida para ella. Bridgette gritaba y pataleaba mientras la chica -a quien no conocía- sonreía cruelmente sosteniendo un mechón de cabello en una mano y una tijera en otra.

―Fue una broma ―dijo la niña entregándole el mechón―. Mira, tu cabello está completo.

―Eso… no fue gracioso ―se quejó verificándose en el espejo.

―Lamento mucho esto ―dijo Felix extendiendo una de sus manos en dirección a Gabriel―. Es una larga historia.

―No te preocupes, gracias por invitarnos.

―Gracias a ustedes por venir ―Bridgette y Felicia se habían perdido nuevamente escaleras arriba y él avergonzado había decidido recibirlos―. Tom, Sabine, cuánto tiempo. Muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación de Bridgette.

―No tienes que agradecerme, después de todo es mi querida hermana.

―Sí, pero… aún así…

―Señor ―la voz de Claude resonó en la habitación―. Tiene una llamada.

―Discúlpenme un minuto por favor. Siéntanse como en su casa.

El rubio se perdió por el pasillo con el aparato en manos y los demás tomaron asiento. Gabriel y Sabine continuaban conversando sobre aquellos viejos años de universidad y lo mucho que habían disfrutado de la presencia y el apoyo del otro en aquella época.

Las historias sobre los embrollos en los que se había metido alguna vez Bridgette no se hicieron esperar cuando finalmente estuvo dispuesta para acompañarles y aunque parecía haber un poco de fricción entre ella y Felicia, la sobrellevaban de maravilla.

Bueno, se supone que sea difícil ¿no? Aceptar a otra persona dentro de la vida de alguien a quien amas, sea un hijo en la vida de tu esposo o una esposa en la vida de tu padre. Son cosas que nunca son fáciles de sobrellevar pero, con un norte fijo entre ambas que era el de mantener tranquilo a Felix, todo debía de ser más llevadero.

Todo parecía perfecto, sacado de una novela, compartiendo como una sola familia en aquel lugar, aquel almuerzo preparado exclusivamente para ellos y disfrutando de aquella compañía que les llenaba plenamente.

―¿Hola? ―Todos guardaron silencio cuando Felix contestó aquella llamada―. Entiendo… le diré a Bridgette. Llegaremos tan rápido como sea posible.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―Preguntó la aludida, dejando la copa de vino.

―Llamó Victorique, no podrá venir a la cena.

―¿Surgió algo? Pensé que vendría, como dijo que estaría en Francia… pero bueno, ella se lo pierde. No pienso llamarla para rogarle que venga. Ni pienso ir donde ella está

―Paullet acaba de fallecer.

―No… no puede ser ―se levantó tan rápido como pudo del comedor―. Discúlpenme por favor, tendremos que continuar esta velada en otra ocasión. Vamos, Felicia.

―¿Quién es Paullet? ―Preguntó en un susurro Marinette.

―No estoy seguro…

―Marinette, es hora de irnos ―llamó Sabine y ella asintió, besando la mejilla de Adrien como despedida. Saliendo con sus padres, guiados por Claude.

―¿Victorique? ―Adrien se quedó observando con disimulo a su padre―. ¿Dónde estás? Iré con Adrien. Sí. Claro. Llama a Braulio. No te preocupes por eso. Ahora mismo debería estar aquí.

―¿Qué está pasando, papá?

―Tienes un compañero de clases llamado Nathanael, ¿cierto?

―Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?

―Su madre, acaba de morir. Su padre es un gran amigo mío y fue de los mejores amigos de tu madre así que, ahora mismo iremos por algo más adecuado y luego a la funeraria.

―Pero…

―¿Dónde está Marinette? Pídele que nos acompañe, para que no te aburras solo en ese lugar.

―Acaba de irse con sus padres… la llamaré.

Todo había ocurrido de una forma tan repentina. Aquella mañana antes de irse a la escuela había hablado con ella, le había pedido una disculpa por aquella discusión estúpida y ella solo le dio la razón, le dijo que sí, que él estaba creciendo y era ella quien debía adaptarse a ese tipo de cosas.

Pensó que todo estaba bien, que no había ningún problema. Se había arreglado para la escuela, se había preparado como cada día y había partido tras besar su frente como cada vez.

Sabía que ella estaba enferma, más psicológica que físicamente pero, seguía siendo una enfermedad. Cuando se encontró con Vito en la dirección para ir al juzgado todo estuvo bien también. Tan rutinario como siempre.

Cuando tras la tranca que el akuma había generado en la ciudad se vieron obligados a perder su cita, sobre todo porque la jueza resultó ser madre de aquella chica, pues los planes habían cambiado un poco, solo irían, él se cambiaría de ropa y luego almorzarían con unos amigos de Vito que según ella estarían encantados de verlo.

Hasta ahí, todo bien. El auto se detuvo en el Grand Hotel de París y tras unos minutos de espera Chloe subió sin decir una palabra. Hasta que claro, su madre le reprendió y acabó saludando entre dientes.

―No me tardaré ―aseguró sonriendo, bajando del auto mientras Vito agitaba una mano.

No pensaba hacerlo, se cambiara la remera por una un poco más elegante y estaría listo. Ese era el plan.

―Mamá, llegué ―avisó cruzando la puerta, dejándola abierta tras de él―. Iré a almorzar con Vito y su hija, donde unos amigos suyos o algo así. Volveré antes, nos cambiaron la fecha de presentación, así que…

Se acercó más al cuerpo que yacía durmiendo sobre su cama en su habitación.

―¿Mamá? Ve a tu cuarto, te he dicho que tu colchón es más… ¿mamá…?

Estaba fría, tan fría que su propia piel se erizó ante el roce. Por instinto llevó una mano a su rostro, posando unos dedos justo bajo su nariz pero no salía nada de sus fosas nasales. No había pulso tampoco en sus muñecas.

―Mamá… ―se quedó ahí sentado, junto a su cama, acariciando los cabellos y el rostro de aquella mujer.

No quería dejarla, sabía que tenía que llamar a alguien, a emergencias parecía ser la mejor opción aunque, ya no podrían hacer nada por ella. No respiraba, estaba muerta. No quedaba un soplo de vida en su ser.

―¡Nathanael, que mi mamá te tenga paciencia no significa que yo también! ―Escuchó la voz de Chloe entrando al departamento para la ignoró―. ¿Dónde estás metido? Te estamos es…perando.

No dijo nada, no hubo respuesta que pudiera salir de sus labios. Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo y con las manos temblorosas marcó su celular. En cuestión de segundos Victorique estuvo con ellos y unos minutos después los entes pertinentes llegaron a ayudar.

Los segundos pasaban en cámara lenta. Todo parecía una pintura fresca secándose poco a poco. Nunca lo había pensado así pero, ahora que su madre estaba muerta frente a él, ¿qué haría? Su padre nunca había estado a su lado y aunque Victorique fuese tan buena con él, tenía sus propias obligaciones y una vida ocupada.

―Nathanael… ―escuchó aquella dulce voz llegar a su oídos y se levantó de la cama que le habían brindado en una habitación de descanso en la funeraria―. Es tu padre ―dijo Victorique con una sonrisa tenue y nostálgica en los labios―. Va a tomar un vuelo en un par de minutos pero, quiere hablar contigo antes.

―¿Braulio? ―Preguntó con el aparato contra su oído.

―Nathanael… estaré contigo tan pronto como me sea posible, ¿está bien? Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en pedírselo a Victorique, lo lamento muchísimo y sé que no he estado contigo prácticamente ninguna de las veces que me has necesitado pero, puedes contar con que no te dejaré solo esta vez ―hubo un breve silencio―. Te veré luego, hijo.

El adolescente no dijo nada, solo le devolvió el aparato a su dueña y se volvió a acomodar en aquel rincón que se le había vuelto tan cómodo.

No comprendía por qué era tan difícil para los demás entender que él solo quería estar solo. No quería a nadie mirándole con lástima o pena. No quería a nadie diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Ni siquiera sabía si quería que algo estuviera mal o bien. Solo, quería dormir y olvidar por un rato aquella situación.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―Escuchó aquella voz y se encogió de hombros, aun enterrado en su lugar―. Mamá dice que debes comer… ya son las nueve de la noche y ni siquiera has almorzado.

―No tengo hambre.

―No seas testarudo ―chilló dejando la bandeja en la mesa, tomándolo de los hombros, obligándolo a mirarla―. No ganas nada así. Ahora siéntate y comete esa estúpida comida.

―Prefiero que venga Vito ―susurró revolviendo sus cabellos―. No me da buena espina comer algo que tú me traigas.

―Esto me lo gano por intentar ser buena una vez en mi vida ―tomó la taza con sopa instantánea y se la tendió―. Si no te gusta no lo comas, pero, fue lo único que encontré que yo pudiera hacer así que… solo cómetelo.

―No sabía que fueses capaz de sentir lástima por alguien.

―No es lástima… es que… si a mi mamá le pasara algo… yo… creo que entiendo un poco…

―Gracias ―susurró dando un sorbo a la cuchara, sintiendo el calor del vapor chocar contra su nariz―. La verdad, me encantan estas sopas.

―Genial. No es lo más ideal pero, asumo que peor es que te mueras de hambre ―bufó peinando su cabello con sus dedos.

Las palabras sobraban así que ambos decidieron guardar silencio.

Chloe no estaba del todo segura sobre la situación, solo sabía que esa mujer se había muerto repentinamente y que su madre era la única que parecía estar en condiciones legales para ocuparse de su compañero de clases. ¿Por qué? No tenía la menor idea y tampoco estaba segura de querer preguntar. Después de todo, todo lo que se refería a su madre terminaba siendo problemático para ella de una u otra manera.

De alguna manera se sentía especial, aparte de su madre, la única persona que se había podido acercar a Nathanael en las últimas horas había sido ella. Cuando sus familiares maternos comenzaron a llegar, él se había escondido en aquella habitación y ni si quiera a sus compañeros de clase había querido recibir. Solo a ella le había permitido entrar y acompañarle aunque fuera en neutro silencio. A nadie más, ni siquiera a Juleka, Rose o Marinette. Quienes seguían afuera con las demás personas que habían decidido asistir al funeral.

―Entonces…

―¿Entonces? ―Preguntó el pelirrojo al no escuchar más que aquella palabra.

―Mmm… ¿quieres hablar de algo? Estoy aburrida.

―¿Qué no está Sabrina afuera? Solo ve con ella.

―No, mamá me pidió que no te dejara solo ―respondió apretando una de las almohadas entre sus brazos―. Si desobedezco a esa mujer… estaré en problemas.

―Así que existe una persona capaz de hacer temer a Chloe Bourgeois…

―Cállate… no le tengo miedo, es solo que es… ―se sacudió en su lugar y hundió su rostro en la almohada―. Si ella quiere puede llevarme lejos, muy lejos de París, de mi padre y de todos.

―Ella no lo haría. Lo hubiese hecho conmigo.

―No, es diferente. Tú le agradas… ―Nathanael podía ver de reojo sus mejillas infladas y coloradas―. Porque eres el hijo de ese hombre… en cambio yo, soy su detestable hija.

―Tú mamá te quiere, Chloe, de otra manera, no te soportaría.

―Que gracioso.

Bufó arrojándole la almohada. No había un chiste como tal pero, por alguna razón, sentía una inmensa necesidad de reír, necesidad que no se hizo esperar. Para cuando se percató de la situación, estaba acostada sobre las piernas del chico, riéndose y charlando sobre mil tonterías que no esperaba conversar con nadie, ni siquiera con Sabrina pero, es que a él le podía contar cosas de su madre porque, era el único que la conocía.

En el salón principal, los amigos y familiares cercanos aguardaban calmados. Un funeral era uno de esos eventos a los que no querías asistir pero te sentías mal si no ibas. Ella respiró profundo. Adrien se había perdido hablando con personas que ella no conocía de temas que ella no manejaba. Así que aunque había ido para hacerle compañía, era ella quien había acabado sola y aburrida.

―¿Puedo? ―Escuchó aquella voz y asintió, corriéndose sobre el sofá―. Lamento mucho que terminaras arrastrada a este lugar.

―No se preocupe, Monsieur, Nathanael también es un buen amigo y un compañero de clases.

―Marinette, llámame Gabriel, por favor ―pidió y le tendió el vaso con jugo que llevaba en su mano―. Por cierto, hay una conversación que dejamos pendiente, señorita.

―Ah… sí… eso, verá, lo siento, no quise…

―Está bien ―dio un sorbo a su café y se recostó con mayor comodidad en el sofá―. Tienes razón. Quería que lo supieras. No puedo exigirle a un albañil que viva en la casa que he hecho, ni a un diseñador que vista mis vestidos, ¿cierto? ―Preguntó sonriendo―. La actitud, Marinette, es algo muy importante si quieres conseguir algo. No puedes pretender llegar lejos en esta vida si estarás cumpliendo lo que los demás quieren, dejando de lado tus propios intereses.

―Mon… Gabriel…

―Estaba enojado en el momento porque, como sabes, me tomo muy enserio lo que a mi hijo se refiere, pero, no puedo evitarlo, después de todo, eres familia de esa mujer ―bufó señalando con el vaso a Bridgette, sentada del otro lado del salón con Felicia a su lado―. No sé cómo pueden tener la capacidad de hacer que las personas acepten su voluntad y dar tanto por otras personas.

―Gracias, le prometo que no lo voy a decepcionar.

―Oh, no tienes que prometer nada. Sé que no lo harás. Tal vez es temprano para algo así, aunque cuando conocí a la madre de Adrien ella tenía tu misma edad. Pero, si mi hijo quiere pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado, quiero que sepas que la última persona que se va a oponer o va a criticar, seré yo, y si lo llegara a hacer, por favor, pídele a alguien que me golpee.

―Está bien… ―susurró riendo.

Eso era tranquilizador. Saber que las cosas estaban aclaradas. Y ahora que lo pensaba _pasar el resto de su vida con Adrien_ , eso parecía mucho tiempo pero, sin duda quería hacerlo.

―Muchas gracias por el apoyo, Bri ―susurró Victorique recostándose en su hombro―. De verdad, no sé qué haré… No quiero llevarme a Nathanael lejos de París, pero, los Montpensiere van a empezar a molestar otra vez ahora que se enteren de la muerte de Paullet.

―¿Por qué no solo dejas que Braulio se haga cargo y ya? Es su hijo, es su responsabilidad.

―Lo sé pero… Nathanael es una cosita hermosa y dulce y… ―la mirada reprobatoria en los ojos de Bridgette le hizo callar―. Sé que no es mi hijo, Bri… pero es suyo… tú deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie en este momento ―bufó señalando a la jovencita que sentada a un lado de Bridgette no despegaba sus ojos del teléfono celular que le habían prestado para jugar.

―Es diferente ―susurró―. Yo no sabía… me enteré hace poco.

―Pero ahí estás. Jugando a ser mamá.

―Eso no es así…

―Bri ―llamó Felicia y ambas guardaron silencio―. ¿Puedo llamar a mi abuelo desde este teléfono?

―No, usa el mío, ese no tiene crédito al extranjero.

―Muchas gracias, Bri ―respondió la pequeña y ella sonrió dándole el aparato.

―¿Entonces? ―Preguntó Victorique raspando su garganta.

―Solo me pidió una llamada. Al menos no tengo su tutoría legal a mi nombre.

―¿Qué querías, que lo dejara en manos de esa familia?

―Pues sí, es su familia, ¿no sería eso lo más sano?

―Olvídalo, contigo no se puede… esperaré que llegue Braulio y entre los dos veremos qué hacer.

―Victoria ―escuchó aquella voz y ambas se levantaron en el acto del sofá.

―¿Victor? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó viendo al rubio envolverla con fuerza entre sus brazos.

―Vine en cuanto supe la noticia ―dejó a Victorique solo para acercarse a Bridgette―. Cuantos años… te vez igual de hermosa que siempre.

―Gr-gracias ―respondió corriendo un mechón tras su oreja―. Pero, pensé que estabas en Italia.

―Sí, he llamado a Chloe como cada día y me ha contado que estaban aquí. Tomé el primer avión que encontré.

―Muchas gracias, por apoyarme en esto ―susurró Victorique enterrándose en su pecho.

―Ay Victoria, eres mi única hermanita, ¿cómo pensaste que podría dejarte sola? ―Felicia se mantenía expectante detrás de la cintura de Bridgette―. ¿Y esta hermosa princesa quién es?

―No me llames princesa ―se quejó retrocediendo.

―Felicia, no seas grosera… ―susurró por lo bajo Bridgette haciéndola dar un paso al frente―. Es hija de Felix.

―¿Así que tuvo sus aventuras el _Don Bueno_?

―Bri, ¿podemos ir a buscar a papá? ―Preguntó halándole del brazo―. Esta persona no me agrada.

―Vamos, Victor es muy agradable ―aseguró sonriendo―. Ve tú con tu padre, yo tenía muchos años sin verle, quiero saber un poco más de lo que ha hecho.

Se fue despacio hacia el patio trasero. Quería ir y acusar a Bridgette con su papá… se había portado tan dulce con ella, pero apenas había aparecido ese rubio con apariencia dl príncipe encantado de Shrek prácticamente la había dejado tirada. Intentaba llevar la fiesta en paz. Desde que Claude le había explicado lo importante que era esa mujer en la vida de su padre y desde que había llegado, había hecho lo posible por llevarse bien, hasta se habían arreglado juntas y demás.

Ella no necesitaba una madre nueva, pero, si esa mujer necesitaba una hija para poder estar feliz y que así su papá fuera feliz, ¡bien! Ella sería gustosa esa hija, pero, no soportaría ese tipo de tonterías. Era una mujer adulta y casada.

Se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín y rebuscó por una golosina en su bolso, más en su mano salió una caja que no reconocía. Dentro había un gancho de pelo, uno que no recordaba haber comprado antes pero, que pensó haría juego con su vestido, así que lo prensó en su cabello, acomodándolo a un lado, sobre su hombro.

―¡Hola! ―Escuchó aquella voz y salto, cayendo de la banca―. ¿Estás bien?

―¿Quién… qué eres? ―Preguntó exaltada, levantándose.

―Soy Bleeu, y soy un Kwami ―explicó moviendo sus bracitos en círculos―. Has sido escogida para convertirte en mi portadora y con mi ayuda y el prendedor, te puedes convertir en una súper heroína.

―¿Kwami? ¿Portadora? ¿Súper heroína? Wow… detente ―sobaba sus sienes mientras respiraba profundo―. Es algo así como lo que vi antes… ¿verdad? ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Ladybug?

―¡Sí! Ladybug, Chat Noir, Renard, Abeille, Papillon, Tortue y Paon son los siete súper héroes destinados para proteger al mundo.

―¿Todos tienen una criaturita así como tú? ―Preguntó y el pequeño kwami asintió.

―Sí, nosotros les bridamos nuestra magia y ustedes pueden transformarse.

―Me va a doler la cabeza…

―Tranquila, no tienes que entenderlo todo de una vez ―sonrió y la jovencita le devolvió la sonrisa―. Cuando necesites usar el poder del miraculous solo tienes que decir mi nombre seguido de la palabra "transfórmame" y entonces te convertirás en Paon. Tienes un abanico muy bonito que puedes extender y hacer gigante para ayudarte a combatir…

―¿Mamá…? ―Escuchó aquella voz y sintió su respiración tensarse―. ¿Mamá… eres tú?

―¿Hay alguien ahí? ―Preguntó con voz temblorosa, escondiendo a Bleeu entre sus mans.

―¡¿Dónde está mi mamá?! ―Gritó aquel esperpento que apareció entre sus ojos. Un cuerpo flotando en el aire, envuelto por un manto blanco y cabellos negros cubriendo su rostro.

―Pensé que faltaba para Halloween… ―susurró temblando, luchando porque sus pies le dejaran correr.

―Parece que se adelantó ―susurró el kwami y tomando las fuerzas corrió hasta esconderse entre los arbustos de rosas―. De prisa, transfórmate, Felicia.

―¿Cómo sabes mí…? Más importante, ¿puedo luchar contra fantasmas?

―¡No es un fantasma, ahora ve!

―¡S-sí! ―Respiró profundo y apretó los puños―. ¡Bleeu, transfórmame!

* * *

o

O

o

 ***-Continuará…-***

Nos leemos al siguiente!

Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*


	16. Ecos

Cómo siempre, gracias a todos por sus reviews y su amor…

Disculpen que no he vuelto a hacer lo de los mejores reviews y eso pero es que mi vida está hecha un caos :v para más información consulten mi página de Facebook xD

Sin embargo, una vez que salga de la mudanza y todo eso volveré a mis andadas y a responder a su amorsh 3

Muchas gracias porque estamos a 6 reviews de los 200 3 y muchas gracias por haberme esperado durante el hiatus que les di :'( les juro que no fue mi intención…

Cómo sea…

Síganme en mis redes (sobre todo en Facebook) que les doy spoiler :v

 **Facebook: Fanficmatica.**

 **Twitter: FanFicMatica.**

 **Instagran: fanficmatica.**

Disfruten del capítulo :*

* * *

o

O

o

 **The Truth Behind The Mask**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 16:**

 **Ecos.**

o

O

o

Sus piernas no se movían tan rápido como quería. Tal vez era debido a que se le erizaba la piel de solo ver esa criatura tan cerca de ella. Respiro profundo, oculta tras un árbol. Tenía que buscar la manera de atacarle. Fue entonces que recordó el abanico. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar demasiado sobre su uso al kwami pues había necesitado transformarse de urgencia cuando la criatura apareció atacandole.

—¿Dónde estás...? —llamó la tétrica voz de Espectra entre la niebla que había formado en el amplio y oscuro jardín de la funeraria.

—Veamos... —comenzó a inspeccionar el abanico desde su escondite. Era lindo y los colores le recordaban a las plumas de la cola de los pavos reales que vio en la granja de contacto a la que había ido con su grupo escolar un año antes.

Lo cerró y encontró al costado dos interruptores. Lo volvió a abrir y desaparecieron. Estaban cerca del punto en que ella lo sujetaba. Presionó el primero y el abanico se abrió, mostrando en el centro de su colorido diseño una pantalla digital y circular, como la pantalla de un teléfono móvil. Dudó un momento, ¿a quién se suponía que llamara? ¿A sus compañeros de equipo? Pero si ni siquiera sabía si tenían algo parecido. Volvió a cerrarlo, algo sorprendida al ver como la pantalla se plegaba con suavidad y oprimió el segundo botón. Ahogó un suave grito en sus labios cuando el abanico multiplicó su tamaño. Era tan grande ahora que cerrado -como estaba- y apoyando una de las puntas en el suelo llegaba la otra a su pecho.

—¡Bu! —Dijo Espectra mostrando su aterrador rostro ante ella—. Te encontré.

—¡Qué asco contigo! —Chilló sujetando su estómago, buscando retener las ganas de vomitar.

Echó a correr nuevamente, con el abanico aun cerrado en sus manos. El rostro de esa criatura era demasiado desagradable. Lleno de heridas y cicatrices que incluso gusanos tenían y uno de sus ojos parecía estar a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Quería acabar con aquello, así que abrió el abanico y se giró, encarándola. Tomo por la punta su instrumento y ayudándose con ambas manos lo blandió. Cubrió su propio rostro al ver la ola de viento que había generado.

—¡No mames, esto está de lujo! —gritó en su idioma natal. Saltando de emoción al ver que la niebla se había ido y no lograba ver a Espectra por ningún lado—. ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Soy la mejor!

—Te atrapé —dijo la joven akumatizada, saliendo del suelo y tomando sus piernas.

—No, no, no, no, no, ¡no! —la mujer subió flotando, sacando su cuerpo por completo del suelo y haciendo uso de su fuerza la agitó en el aire, aun tomándola de las piernas y la arrojó hacia una de las ventanas del edificio de un único piso.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar cuando la nueva heroína atravesó la ventana, rompiendo el cristal con su espalda. Las personas se alejaron del sofá donde los vidrios habían caído en el momento en que ella pasó justo sobre sus cabezas.

―¿Están todos bien? ―Preguntó levantándose del suelo, sacudiendo su traje.

―¿Quién eres…? ―Preguntó Marinette de pie frente a la joven. Sus estaturas eran prácticamente iguales.

―Yo soy…

―Paon ―dijo sonriendo Gabriel, alcanzando a paso lento a su nuera, quien había estado brevemente a su lado.

―Sí, eso… Paon ―confirmó, esbozando una tenue sonrisa―. Ahora, si me disculpan, hay una cosa muy extraña y espeluznante allá afuera.

―Se-será mejor evacuar a las personas ―ofreció Marinette, buscando una excusa para esconderse de los demás.

―Sí, tienes razón ―respondió Gabriel girándose sobre sus pies―. Será mejor salir de este lugar.

Una serie de criaturas comenzaron a aparecer del suelo, todas con una apariencia similar a la de Espectra.

―¡¿En serio?! ―Bramó Paon recuperando su abanico―. ¿Por qué diablos se multiplica?

―Hay que acabar con el objeto en que tiene el akuma, entonces, Ladybug podrá purificarla y adiós a Espectra ―La castaña se giró al escuchar aquella voz a su lado―. Chat Noir, un placer ―dijo guiñando un ojo.

―Vaya, es el gato idiota de cara bonita ―dijo más para ella que para él.

―¿Gracias?

―Olvídalo… ¿dónde está Ladybug? ―Preguntó devolviendo el abanico a su tamaño normal.

―Pues, mi lady esta siempre en mi corazón…

―Además bromista… y de los malos ―rodó los ojos.

―¡Mis chistes son los mejores!

―¿Qué está pasando? ―Preguntó Renard apareciendo, haciendo que Chat fuese completamente ignorado.

―No estoy segura pero, esa cosa horrible parece querer dar un buen susto a las demás personas… y es asquerosa. Creo que se equivocó de fecha. Aun no es día de mu… Halloween ―corrigió, lo que menos quería era que alguien supiera que era extranjera.

―Un rosario hecho con perlas enrollado en su mano ―dijo Abeille apareciendo en el cielo, bajando despacio hasta quedar justo en medio de Paon y Renard―. Mucho gusto ―saludó sonriendo, tendiéndole su mano―. Abeille.

―Paon ―respondió el saludo, apretando con fuerza la mano de la rubia―. ¿A qué te refieres con un rosario de no sé qué cosa?

―Vi unos chicos escondidos en el callejón… les pregunté qué pasaba y me explicaron que se juntaban y se disfrazaban para asustar a las personas en el cementerio durante la noche y que tomaron a una chica y la ataron a uno de los árboles para asustarla y se desesperó al punto de desmayarse. Cuando despertó les juró que lo pagarían y mientras volvían a casa… apareció esta criatura que ahora anda simulando ser un fantasma.

―Así que es la chica cobrando venganza ―resaltó lo obvio el zorro sonriendo a medio lado―. Supongo que tendremos que ir por ese rosario. ¿Cuál es el plan, Ladybug? ―Preguntó al momento en que la joven caía del cielo frente a ellos.

―¿Paon, cierto? ―Llamó y la castaña asintió sonriendo―. Bien, ¿qué has descubierto de la criatura tras enfrentarla?

―Pues… se hace intangible, al punto de que salió bajo la tierra y puede volar o flotar, además… ―la niebla comenzaba a envolver nuevamente el lugar y devolvió el abanico a su espalda―. Parece que le gusta el ataque sorpresa.

―Bueno, ya que es un fantasma, tiene sentido ―comentó sonriendo la rubia.

―Abeille, al aire, mantén los ojos en nosotros, busca a la verdadera Espectra y trata de inmovilizarla con tus dardos cuando la tengas, ¿entendido? ―La abeja asintió alzando el vuelo―. Chat, Renard, mantengan esas criaturas fuera del edificio.

―¡Sí! ―ambos echaron a correr en dirección a los clones de Espectra, batallando físicamente con ellos para mantenerlos dentro del rango de visión de Abeille y fuera del edificio donde continuaban aún gran cantidad de personas.

―Vi cuando atravesaste la ventana. ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó y la castaña asintió.

―Parece que el traje protege contra abolladuras ―Ladybug suspiró con pesar.

―Necesitamos mover esta niebla para que Abeille pueda ver mejor.

―Yo me encargo ―dijo sonriendo orgullosa―. Resulta que esta cosa es increíble ―chilló haciendo crecer el abanico―. ¡Solo mira!

Los ojos de Marinette se explayaron ante la gran ventisca que en cuestión de segundos despejó la neblina. Volvió su rostro a la normalidad y una sonrisa orgullosa se apoderó de sus labios. Arrojó su yoyo al aire y un proyector apareció frente a ella.

―Tengo una idea ―susurró a Paon, quien solo asintió, sin detener las olas de viento para mantener la visibilidad del grupo.

―¡Abeille! ―Llamó y la rubia bajó, acercándose hasta quedar frente a ella.

―¿Qué pasa? Aún no encuentro Espectra, todos son iguales ―se quejó señalando a sus clones.

―Lo sé… pero, ya sé que hacer ―corrió hasta tomar uno de los toldos del jardín y le quitó la tela que cubría el armazón―. Sostengan esto entre las dos ―pidió entregándole a cada una un lado de la tela.

―¿Qué se supone que haremos con esto? ―Preguntó Paon observando la tela confundida.

―Atraer a Espectra ―Guiñó un ojo y Abeille caminó, extendiendo la tela entre las dos―. Dijiste que quiere vengarse de unos chicos, ¿no? ―Abeille asintió―. ¿Dónde están esos chicos?

―Estaban en el parque de en frente.

―Bien, sostengan la tela con fuerza ―colocó el proyector en una buena posición y se alejó en dirección a donde estaban los dichosos chicos.

La imagen de los pequeños apareció contra la tela y mientras los chicos continuaban batallando contra los clones, uno de ellos se giró en dirección al proyector, acercándose hacia ellas a gran velocidad.

―Y encontramos a la original ―dijo la abeja sonriendo, corriendo en dirección a Espectra, seguida por Paon, envolviéndola en la tela.

―Espera, puede… ―la advertencia de Paon llegó tarde. Estaba fuera de la tela―. No puede ser…

―Tranquila, ya no hace falta que esté atrapada ―Chloe sacudió el escapulario en sus manos y la castaña explayó los ojos asombradas.

―¿Lo tienes? ―Preguntó Marinette y Chloe lo arrojó hacia Chat, quien en el acto lo destruyó con su cataclismo.

Como en cada ocasión, la mariposa fue purificada y todo volvió a la normalidad gracias al milagroso poder de Ladybug.

―Hora de irnos, mi lady ―avisó Chat cuando un tercer bit sonó en los oídos de Marinette.

―Sí… ―sonrió tomando la mano de Paon―. Un placer, nos vemos luego.

―¿Por qué tanta prisa, Ladybug? ―Tanto Chat como ella se detuvieron ante aquella voz.

―¿Volpina…? ―Salió de los labios de Chat.

―Ha pasado un tiempo ya desde la última vez que nos vimos ―dijo sonriendo y el rostro de la líder milagrosa se deformó en una mueca de enojo.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó irritada.

―Ya deberías saberlo ―sonrió con valentía y echó a correr en dirección a Ladybug.

―Yo me encargo de ella… salgan de aquí ―dijo Renard atravesándose, usando su flauta extendida como bastón―. Están por transformarse.

―¡Volveremos al recuperar energía! ―Prometió Chat corriendo tras Ladybug.

―¿Y qué se supone que eres tú? ―Preguntó Lila esbozando una engreída sonrisa―. ¿Una especie de imitación barata?

―En realidad, me gusta considerarme la versión original y mejorada además ―respondió con arrogancia, ocasionando en la joven una mueca de disgusto.

―Je… ―rio dando un paso atrás―. Eres a quién más deseo quitarle su miraculous ―extendió la flauta de igual manera y se arrojó contra él.

Los golpes entre ambos instrumentos no se hacían esperar junto a las ilusiones que cada uno creaba, confundiendo por momentos a su adversario, pero manteniéndose al margen, descubriendo con facilidad las artimañas de su enemigo.

Abeille y Paon se mantenían al margen. Paon porque no comprendía exactamente quién era esa chica o por qué había dicho querer el miraculous de Renard o lo mucho que se parecían sus trajes, y Abeille porque sentía la necesidad de no entrometerse, aquello se había tornado extrañamente personal al ver a ambos enfrentarse en igualdad de poderes.

―¿Por qué te has dejado akumatizar nuevamente, Lila? ―Preguntó el pelirrojo acorralándola contra una pared, reteniendo su flauta contra la de ella.

―No soy Lila, ¡soy Volpina! ―Bramó furiosa, empujándole.

―Esto es un error… eres una buena chica. No tienes que hacer esto.

―¿Tú qué sabes? ―Preguntó arrojando un nuevo golpe en su dirección―. Yo solo quiero venganza. Y la pienso conseguir.

―¡Renard, cuidado! ―Gritó Abeille, emprendiendo vuelo hacia donde estaban los dos zorros.

―¿No te han enseñado a mantener la boca cerrada, abejita? ―Preguntó el joven cuyas manos eran retenidas en las muñecas por la abeja.

―No cuando alguien está jugando sucio ―bufó propiciando una patada al abdomen ajeno, alejándolo un par de metros.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó Renard chocando su espalda a la de Abeille.

―Sí, ¿qué hay de ti?

―No tan bien, parece que esta chica está en igualdad de condiciones que yo ―se quejó sin bajar la guardia, aun cuando Volpina solo le miraba a una precavida distancia.

―En ese caso… ¿qué tal si cambiamos? ―Preguntó observando como aquel recién llegado, cuyo traje imitaba a un lobo le miraba con una sonrisa llena de sadismo en los labios.

―Me parece una excelente idea… a la cuenta de tres…

―Uno… ―comenzó la cuenta la abeja.

―Dos… ―continuó Renard.

―¡Tres! ―Exclamaron al unísono―. Abeille pasó sobre Renard, encarando a Lila mientras él corría en dirección al lobo.

―Será mejor que salgas de aquí… ―pidió Paon a la joven que antes era Espectra, tomándola de los hombros y guiándola hacia el edificio. Donde dos hombres y dos mujeres observaban la batalla con especial atención.

―Vaya, vaya, ¿ahora será una pelea de chicas? ―Se burló Volpina señalando a la rubia con su flauta extendida―. Que cliché se está volviendo esto.

―Cállate, eres desagradable ―gruñó con una sonrisa llena de superioridad en sus labios.

―¿Desagradable, yo? ―Preguntó cubriendo sus labios con dos dedos, mostrándose _ofendida_ ―. Y lo dice justamente la patética perrita faldera de Ladybug.

―Prefiero ser una perrita faldera y no una estúpida que vive de mentiras al punto de creérselas ―y ahí estaba, por primera vez desde que había obtenido el miraculous mostraba su cara más… Chloistica llevando el antifaz.

―Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso…

Por su parte, las garras de Loup Blanc habían chocado contra la flauta de Renard quien prácticamente mostraba sus dientes en un duelo de miradas feroces que parecían no quererse apaciguar.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―Preguntó Renard retrocediendo cuando la fuerza de ambos fue suficiente para empujarlos hacia atrás.

―Puedes llamarme Loup Blanc ―ofreció sonriendo a medio lado―. Pero no podrás hacerlo por mucho tiempo…

―¡Alto! ―Tanto el lobo como Volpina se detuvieron ante aquella voz, dando un salto que les permitió ubicarse inmediatamente junto al hombre, quien llevaba un traje antiguo, una túnica blanca y un turbante del mismo color cubriendo su cabello, mientras un velo negro cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, dejando ver solo sus ojos sobre una piel grisácea y desquebrajada.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó Volpina mostrándose enojada.

―Guarden sus fuerzas para Ladybug y Chat Noir… dejen que mis súbditos se encarguen de ellos ―ofreció. Las arrugas a los costados de sus ojos eran el único indicio de que sonreía.

―¿Quién es ese? ―Abeille se había situado rápidamente junto a Renard.

―No estoy seguro… la verdad, no tengo la menor idea ―respondió en un susurro. Buscó con su mirada a Paon y al encontrarla desde fuera del edificio respiró profundo―. Tengo un mal presentación. Más te vale estar preparada.

―Sí… ―respondió apretando con su mano la cerbatana, la cual se extendió convirtiéndose en un látigo en sus manos―. Yo también tengo una extraña corazonada.

―A ellos… ―susurró el hombre y un grupo de criaturas con vestimenta similar a la suya pero con la cabeza de un perro se levantaron, saliendo de la tierra, con filosas espadas, lanzándose contra los jóvenes.

―¿Qué diablos? ―Paon se acercó al grupo que observaba expectante―. Oigan, tienen que salir de aquí.

―Tranquila ―Bridgette tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en el enmascarado hombre―. No necesito ir a ninguna parte.

―Yo creo que sí ―Felix la tomó del brazo―. Vamos, no debemos estar aquí.

―No pienso irme.

―Es mejor hacerlo ―susurró Victorique alcanzándolos―. Si te reconoce… todas las personas aquí correrán peligro…

―Mientras él viva todas las personas corren peligro, Victorique ―bramó luchando por no gritar―. No me importa que me reconozca.

―Ya no puedes enfrentarlo, Bridgette. Ya no eres Ladybug ―dijo Felix apretando su brazo―. Salgamos de aquí ―Gabriel los siguió―. Ten cuidado ―dijo a Paon sonriendo con nostalgia―. No bajes la guardia en ningún momento.

―Sí… gracias ―respondió viendo cómo se alejaban. No había escuchado la conversación, pero se le hacía extraña la actitud de Bridgette.

Se giró a ver nuevamente a Renard y Abeille pero un salto fue su respuesta impulsiva cuando sintió el filo de una espada cerca de su rostro. Salto tras salto comenzó a alejarse del lugar, siendo seguida por aquellos que arrojaban dagas en su dirección e incluso comenzó a usar el abanico como escudo cuando los esfuerzos por atacarle aumentaron.

―Tenemos que salir de aquí ―dijo Abeille volando tan rápido como sus alas le permitían, tomando de los brazos a Renard―. ¿Crees que Paon esté bien? Se fue en la dirección contraria.

―Espero que lo esté, pero hasta que no perdamos a esos sabuesos no podemos ir a buscarla ―se habían alejado lo suficiente pero algunas de las espadas fueron arrojadas y una rozó el brazo de la abeja, que en reacción soltó al pelirrojo, torciendo el rostro por el dolor.

―¡Renard, no! ―Gritó la rubia antes de salir corriendo en su búsqueda―. ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó al verle dar botes por las escaleras traseras de aquel edificio―. ¿Renard…?

―Estoy bien… creo… ―susurró sujetando con su mano el costado de su abdomen.

―¿Te hiciste daño? ―Preguntó acercándose, ayudándose con sus alas para mantenerse a flote, hasta tocar el suelo de rodillas frente a él. Había acabado en lo último del callejón a ras del suelo.

―Eso parece… ―dijo al mostrar la sangre que su mano había tomado de la herida en su costado.

―¡No puede ser! ―Exclamó nerviosa, acercándose, dudando de qué hacer con exactitud.

―Está bien… no es nada grave ―aseguró sonriendo a medio lado―. Solo necesito algo con que cubrirlo y hacer presión para dejar de sangrar… es básico de primeros auxilios.

―Pe-pero… ―sus ojos azules seguían fijos en la herida que teñía de rojo el naranja del traje ajeno―. Hay mucha sangre…

―La sangre siempre hace más escándalo del que debe… te digo que estoy bien, no pasa nada. Me hice heridas peores de niño.

―¿Seguro…?

―Sí, vamos, busquemos a los demás ―se levantó, presionando la herida con un pañuelo que tomó de los tendederos en las escalinatas―. Será fácil… ―su voz se cortó cuando bajó la mirada al sentir algo deslizarse por su cuello y vio caer el dije con la forma de la cola de un zorro al suelo, tornándose negro en ese preciso momento.

―No puede ser… ―sus manos -amarillas por el traje- tomaron el miraculous, aún estaba de rodillas en el suelo, así que solo levantó la mirada, observando mejor al pelirrojo que le miraba aterrado―. Tú…

―A-Abeille… no puedes decirle a nadie… por favor…

―No pienso hacerlo… es solo que… ―Le tomó del brazo, ayudándolo a caminar hasta llegar a uno de los contenedores de basura al final del callejón, haciéndolo sentar en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la destartalada hojalata y la pared―. Solo… me tomó por sorpresa… ―susurró de cuclillas frente a él. Manteniendo su propio cuerpo oculto junto al de él.

―¿C-crees que los hayamos perdido? ―Preguntó desviando la mirada, fijando sus ojos en la herida que seguía sangrando en el brazo de la rubia.

―Tienes que ir a un hospital ―susurró observando el trapo manchándose más de sangre a cada segundo.

―Estoy bien… ―rasgó un trozo de su franela, usándola para cubrir la herida en el brazo ajeno―. Además, ¿qué diré a los enfermeros? ¿ _«Estaba enfrentando a unos extraños sujetos convertido en un superhéroe mágico y me cortaron con una espada»_?

―Puedes decir que te robaron…

―Nadie va a creerme eso… ―rodó los ojos presionando aun la herida con su mano―. Sobre todo porque se supone estaba en el funeral de mi madre… ¿quién iba a robarme y herirme en ese lugar?

―Puedes decir que saliste a comprar algo.

―Eso tal vez funcione… ―sonrió llevando una mano a la cabeza de la rubia―. Eres más lista de lo que parece ―se burló haciéndole inflar las mejillas.

―Y tú pareces menos patético de lo que eres ―respondió enarcando una ceja.

―Ouch… supongo que me lo merezco ―abrió su mano ante ella, mostrando la palma de la misma y la rubia sonriendo le entregó el miraculous―. Cerremos esa herida y acabemos con esas cosas, ¿vale?

―Vale ―se levantó, tomando la mano de Nathanael para ayudarlo a levantar.

―Espera… ―se soltó del apoyo que Abeille le daba―. Será mejor que vaya solo… mantente oculta, si te ven, intentarán atacarte otra vez.

―No pienso dejarte solo… no así ―aseguró apretando los puños.

―Pero es peligroso, Abeille, incluso podrían asociar el hecho de que soy Renard y…

―Está bien… entiendo… ―dio un paso atrás y comenzó a agitar sus alas―. Solo… ten cuidado.

―Sí, lo haré ―respondió con una suave sonrisa en sus labios―. Por cierto… por favor, de verdad, no le digas a nadie.

―Nadie sabrá ―su cuerpo se mantenía en el aire gracias a sus alas―. Te prometo guardar el secreto ―se acercó lo suficiente para plantar un beso en su mejilla―. Hasta luego.

―A-adiós… ―sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que podía sentirlas arder.

Si algo detestaba hasta el momento era lo despreocupado que le volvía el traje porque, le costaba cada vez más ser él mismo. Era extraño pero, si ella hubiese hecho eso siendo él Renard, probablemente le hubiese tomado menor importancia pero… diablos. No podía evitar sentirse tan avergonzado.

Pausó su mente y continuó su camino a la carretera. No sabía que ella le seguía observando entre las sombras pero, cuando llegó a la parada de autobús las personas que allí estaban no dudaron en auxiliarlo. En cuestión de segundos lo subieron a un auto y emprendieron camino al hospital. Ella suspiró aliviada. Ahora solo tenía que volver al lugar en que estaba antes como Chloe y esperar que aquellos tres seres ya no se encontraran en el lugar.

Por su parte Paon continuaba huyendo de aquellas criaturas que le perseguían sin perderle pista. Era insufrible, no importaba que tan rápido fuera o que tan bien se escondiera, acababan encontrándola. No quería usar demasiado el abanico, porque le tomaba tiempo y esfuerzo físico usarlo para crear torbellinos de viento, así que lo que le quedaba hacer era alejarse de ellos tanto como le fuera posible.

Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba en frente del arco del triunfo. Saltó a lo alto del arco y les observó desde el lugar. Estaban al ras de la carretera, mirando en todas direcciones, desorientados entre los gritos que daban las personas.

Los civiles corrían despavoridos, asustados por aquellas criaturas que parecían querer acabar con todo París.

―¿Qué son esas cosas? ―Preguntó Ladybug aterrizando junto a la chica.

―No estoy segura…

―¿Dónde están Renard y Abeille? ―Preguntó Chat Noir y Paon se encogió de hombros.

―Renard se enfrentó a esa chica que apareció, ¿cuál era su nombre?

―Volpina ―respondió el rubio.

―Sí, ella… luego apareció alguien más… se llamó a sí mismo Loup Blanc… atacó a Renard y Abeille y en sí estaban luchando entre los cuatro cuando apareció un hombre aparentemente muy anciano… no estoy segura, su cuerpo estaba todo envuelto.

―¿Él creó estás cosas? ―Preguntó la líder observando de reojo en dirección a los guerreros de Madu.

―Sí… eso me pareció. No estoy segura de nada a decir verdad… Ni siquiera sé dónde están Renard y Abeille o si les ocurrió algo… intenté contactarlos pero ninguno me respondía.

―Está bien… no te preocupes. Ellos son fuertes, además, tú tenías tus propios problemas.

―Chat tiene razón. Ahora lo más importante es deshacernos de esas criaturas y de su líder. Solo hay que eliminar el akuma y ya… aunque es la primera vez que se akumatizan tantas personas a la vez.

―Bueno… si me preguntas… tanto Volpina como Loup Blanc, ambos parecían estar muy conscientes de lo que hacían. Y ese hombre que apareció después, incluso les dijo que no se apresuraran ni gastaran su energía…

Los tres guardaron silencio. Debería haber algo que pudieran hacer. Solo tenían que pensar en ello con calma, pero cuando finalmente Marinette parecía tener una idea, al mirar hacia abajo se percató de que ya no estaban. No había nadie en ese lugar.

Quiso objetar, quejarse y preguntar dónde se habían metido porque no verlos le aterraba demasiado. ¿Cómo podría saber por dónde atacarías si no los veía? Más sus dudas fueron apaciguadas cuando Abeille llegó volando hasta quedar de pie frente a ella.

―Todos han desaparecido ―dijo no más llegar―. Nos persiguieron, nos atacaron y mientras venía a buscarlos a ustedes les vi desaparecer, se volvieron polvo y se esfumaron con la brisa. Fue extraño a decir la verdad.

―¿Qué te pasó? ―Preguntó Ladybug ignorando sus comentarios, fijando sus ojos en la herida de su brazo.

―Bueno, ya te lo dije, nos atacaron. Nos dieron con todo lo que tenían ―suspiró y se dejó caer sentada en el borde del arco―. Odio esas criaturas.

―¿Y dónde está Renard? ―Preguntó Chat. La rubia solo enarcó una ceja.

―¿Extrañas a tu novio o qué?

―¡Tú…!

―Chat tiene razón… ¿dónde está Renard? ―Insistió Ladybug, callando las quejas de Chat Noir.

―Está bien… no se encontraba en condiciones de venir conmigo pero, está bien, es solo que se lastimó un poco y tuve que dejarlo solo para que pudiera buscar ayuda.

―Todo esto es muy extraño… creo que lo mejor sería hablar con el maestro Fu ―los ojos de los demás se posaron en la catarina―. Es la única persona que puede darnos las respuestas que necesitamos en este momento. Iremos mañana.

―Me parece bien, solo di hora y lugar ―dijo Abeille cruzándose de brazos―. Puedes contar conmigo.

―Yo también iré ―secundó Chat Noir.

―Yo igual ―Paon se unió al grupo y Ladybug asintió con firmeza.

―Pasado el medio día nos veremos en el trocadero, una vez allí les guiaré con él. Si alguno puede avisarle a Renard, hágalo.

―Yo me encargo ―ofreció la rubia con la mirada aún en la oscuridad de la ciudad―. Sé cómo contactarlo.

―Bien, entonces… será mejor irnos, en este momento es peligroso que llevemos los trajes ―dijo Paon soltando un largo suspiro―. Después de todo, nos están buscando.

―Eso es cierto, procuren mantenerse en su forma civil tanto como les sea posible. Tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos anteriores no me extrañaría que usen los akumas como una trampa para atraernos.

―Mi lady tiene razón ―los ojos de las tres damas se posaron en el único hombre que les acompañaba―. Tengan cuidado de regreso a casa y si algo pasa, contacten a alguien en el acto.

―¡De acuerdo! ―Exclamaron al unísono antes de separarse en direcciones diferentes.

Manteniendo las apariencias volvieron al salón fúnebre, donde todo parecía haber vuelto a la calma y nadie parecía haber notado demasiado su ausencia, aunque claro, Marinette estaba tranquila pues sabía que su tía y Felix cubrirían su espalda y la de Adrien.

Chloe no estaba preocupada pues su coartada era haber estado escondida en el armario del cuarto en que estaba antes con Nathanael, Felicia dijo haberse escondido entre los arbustos más alejados del jardín y Nathanael ya había llamado a Vito para contarle como se escapó sin decir nada, aprovechando el alboroto creado por el akuma para tomarse un respiro y estar a solas un rato cuando intentaron robarlo y acabó herido, afortunadamente _Vito le creyó_ , o eso pensaba él.

Existía un antiguo mirador, uno que en su época fue la gloría de París pero que con tantas modernizaciones en el resto de la ciudad y el enfoque de está en el centro, moviéndose todo lo _bueno e interesante_ a las cercanías de la torre Eiffel había quedado olvidado. Era lindo, pero obsoleto y abandonado. De esos edificios que no destruyen únicamente por representar un patrimonio cultural y un recuerdo de las antiguas generaciones.

En ese lugar, lleno de polvo y telarañas. Bañado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por el gigantesco ventanal capaz de abrirse y cerrarse a la voluntad de su propietario se hallaban reunidas cuatro personas.

―¿Qué te han parecido mis encantadores pupilos? ―Preguntó el Papillon sonriendo orgulloso a Madu, quien no hacía sino mirar con desprecio a Volpina y Loup Blanc.

―Interesantes. Mejor dicho, me parece interesante que hayas creado estos… superhéroes a partir de tus poderes, o debería decir, ¿ _antihéroes_ tal vez?

―Me gusta más esa idea ―dijo Volpina sonriendo orgullosa―. La verdad, ya no me agrada considerarme una heroína… no son más que unos egoístas los que se llaman a sí mismos de esa manera.

―A mí me da igual ―confesó el lobo cruzado de brazos―. Mientras cumplas tu palabra, haré todo lo que me pidas.

―Pienso cumplirla ―aseguró el enmascarado sonriendo con malicia―. Pero, como les he dicho a ambos-.

―¡Sí, sí…! ―Lila rodó los ojos―. Quieres los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir… ya lo sabemos, ¿no te cansas de repetir lo mismo siempre?

―Jovencita… ―llamó Madu y la morena se giró en su dirección―. Deberías ser más respetuosa con la persona que te ha dado tus poderes, sobre todo porque también te los puede quitar.

―Y esa es justo mi queja. No me agrada la idea de que en el instante en que consigan quitarme el collar y quebrarlo habré perdido de nuevo, los poderes y mi venganza.

―Eso es justamente lo que pensamos arreglar esta noche ―dijo Madu acercándose a la joven, tomando el collar y en efecto, quebrándolo a la mitad, haciendo que Volpina desapareciera ante sus ojos, quedando la verdadera Lila en su lugar.

―¡¿Qué has hecho?! ―Se quejó apretando los puños y los dientes frente a él.

―Paciencia, jovencita ―insistió y extendió su mano hacia Loup Blanc, tomando el pendiente en su oreja izquierda, quitándoselo y haciendo la misma operación que con el dije de Lila―. Estos objetos, son los que tiene su poder y si los pierden, pierden su poder también.

―Pero solo puedo otorgarles poder de esa manera, maestro ―Papillon se mostraba serio ante las palabras del anciano.

―No necesariamente, es solo que Nooru te ha contado solo lo que él sabe ―las arrugas en los costados de sus ojos denotaban su sonrisa una vez que las mariposas negras se posaron en sus manos―. De hecho, de ahora en adelante, dependerá de ustedes transformarse o no… serán Lila y… ¿cuál era tu nombre? ―Preguntó.

―Thiago… Thiago Le Brun ―respondió el joven agachando levemente la cabeza.

―Thiago entonces… serán Lila y Thiago cuando quieran serlo y serán Volpina y Loup Blanc cuando necesiten serlo… además, aunque Ladybug y los demás tomen estas baratijas no pasará nada. Porque el akuma no se alojará más en ellas.

―¿Dónde estará entonces? ―Preguntó llena de curiosidad la única mujer del grupo.

―En ustedes ―acercó sus manos a ellos, dejando que las mariposas volaran hasta meterse en sus pechos.

El dolor era insoportable mientras la mariposa negra se alojaba dentro de ellos. Los ojos de ambos se tornaron negros en su totalidad mientras el dolor les hacía caer de rodillas al suelo.

―¿Es esto realmente necesario? ―Preguntó el Papillon mientras les veía revolcarse y les escuchaba gritar con desesperación a medida que lo que faltaba por entrar en ellos de las mariposas lo hacía.

―Si deseas cumplir tu sueño lo es… mi querido Papillon ―él realmente disfrutaba del dolor que aquellos dos padecían. Le era tan placentero el escucharlos gritar que su sonrisa se extendía con gallardía―. Si realmente deseas obtener los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir… es necesario que tus súbditos sean más fuertes y el dolor fortalece a las personas débiles.

Lila se levantó del suelo lentamente una vez que la mariposa desapareció en su pecho y el dije se había recompuesto en manos de Madu. Estaba temblando aún y su mirada apagada solo era tan oscura con las orbes de sus ojos. Llevó una mano a su rostro y acomodó el dije en su lugar. Papillon le miró de reojo, intentando ocultar su reciente preocupación.

Ella sonrió de una manera tan siniestra que él mismo se sintió cobarde ante su mirada. Esa mirada estaba cargada de odio y dolor a medida que el negro se iba y el color natural de sus ojos volvía.

Lo mismo ocurría con Thiago. El pendiente había sido devuelto a su oreja y las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sangrar desde dentro de sus puños fuertemente apretados. Nunca se había sentido tan fuerte, y al mismo tiempo nunca había sentido eso que se agolpaba en su pecho. Era como un segundo palpitar, uno que le invitaba a hacer cosas desagradables.

Ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera estaba demasiado interesado en la promesa que Papillon le había hecho, lo único que quería hacer era destruir cualquier cosa o persona que se interpusiera en su camino, y si su sueño se cumplía en el proceso sería recibido, sino, ya no importaba demasiado.

―Rememoremos… ¿cuál es su trabajo?

―Conseguir los miraculous ―respondieron al unísono con firmeza.

―Entonces, mañana comenzarán una vez que estén en la escuela, creen tanto caos como les sea posible hasta que esos nefastos intentos de héroes aparezcan ―exigió el Papillon alzando su voz.

―No puedo ir a la escuela ―aseguró Nina encogida de hombros―. Si en sus identidades civiles me ven seguramente intentarán detenerme pues saben que se trata de mí.

―En ese caso, déjame el asunto de la escuela a mí, tú, mantente cerca para darme apoyo ―ofreció Thiago sonriendo a la joven.

―Será un placer. No veo la hora de acabar finalmente con Ladybug.

Madu sonrió complacido. Realmente le agradaba la energía negativa que ambos jóvenes desbordaban. Era como música para sus oídos escuchar los deseos de venganza y destrucción que cada uno tenía y sobre todo le llenaba pensar en finalmente cobrar venganza de quienes le habían desterrado en su momento.

Como deseaba que llegara finalmente ese momento, además, aprovecharía su regreso para además cobrar venganza de aquellos que habían frustrado sus planes la última vez, en especial de aquella que había mostrado odio puro en sus ojos, porque más allá de vengarse, quería ver que tanto podría retorcer la mente de aquella que una vez juró proteger a todos y actuar por el bien, pero que aun así había dejado aquellas promesas de lado para vengarse del que le había hecho daño.

Los humanos eran tan manejables, tan moldeables, así como esos dos chicos que se dejaban llevar por sus más bajos deseos. Incluso imaginaba lo que podría hacer con ellos una vez recobrara lo que le había sido robado.

Primero obtendría de vuelta sus siete prodigios, una vez estuvieran en sus manos los usaría de sacrificio para crear unos nuevos, más fuertes y unos que solo él pudiera usar y si de algo estaba seguro era que tanto Bridgette como Annarella serían sus preciados sacrificios para los dos primeros. Solo tenía que encontrarlas una vez obtuviera los miraculous de vuelta y finalmente cumpliría sus propias metas.

Lo único que lamentaba en realidad era que Narmer hubiese osado pasar sobre él y su confianza, si no lo hubiese hecho seguramente en esa actualidad en que ahora se encontraba el mundo entero fuese de ellos, Narmer hubiese sido el rey que deseaba ser y él hubiese tenido el poder que siempre quiso tener. Pero bueno, ya era tarde para pensar en el pasado.

Lo único importante para él era lo que vendría ahora y después.

Todas las piezas comenzaban a ajustarse de la misma manera en que los planetas se alinean. Todo comenzaba a encajar y el destino se encargaba de hacer que cada uno avanzara en el camino que se le había preparado. Era inevitablemente necesario.

―Gracias por entender Tathagata, no quisiera irme y dejar a Annarella sola, pero, mi hijo me necesita y por primera vez quiero estar ahí para él ―dijo al monje que sonriendo asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

―Si se trata de tu hijo, debes estar con él, pues bien será él quien esté contigo en tu senectud ―Braulio suspiró ante aquellas palabras, lo último que imaginaba era llegar a viejo y mucho menos que Nathanael tuviera que cuidar de él―. Yo cuidaré de Annarella. Ella estará bien, su aura ha mejorado y su espíritu se recompone cada día que pasa.

―Espero que despierte pronto, es una buena mujer que no merece lo que le pasó.

―Madu es un enemigo fuerte, y ella lo sabía al enfrentarlo. Su decisión fue defender a sus seres amados y contra eso nadie podría haber hecho nada. Te aseguro que lo hará las veces que sea necesario.

―Aun así…

―Todo estará bien, Braulio, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije el día en que llegaste a nuestro templo? ―Preguntó ayudándole a cambiar las mantas de la cama mientras él sostenía en brazos a Anna.

―Sinceramente, no lo recuerdo. Sé que era algo sobre los pétalos de alguna flor pero, no recuerdo con exactitud.

―¿De qué está hablando?

―No tengo la menor idea…

―Aquel día, mientras me relataban lo sucedido, les dije muy claro a ti y a la señora Victoria-.

―Victorique ―le interrumpió para corregirle.

―Sí, Victorique, les dije las palabras que alguna vez salieron de los labios de mi maestro; _«El verdadero héroe es aquel que conquista su propia ira y odio»_.

―Sí, claro, y… ¿qué significaba exactamente?

―Braulio… a Madu, no lo vencerán jamás mientras deseen vengarse por el daño que ha hecho a cada uno. Solo cuando comiencen a pensar en pro de un bienestar para el mundo, más allá de los propios conflictos que tienen con él por los daños que les ha hecho lograrán dar un paso definitivo hacia su derrota.

―Se escucha tan fácil cuando tú lo dices.

―Se escucha fácil porque es fácil. Llevas seis años encerrado en esta montaña porque amas a la dama que está en tus brazos en este momento ―comentó señalando con sus manos a Anna mientras Braulio la devolvía a la cama.

―Tathagata, no quiero ser grosero, pero donde digas eso delante de Gabriel me va a golpear mucho por tu culpa.

―Braulio, el amor no solo se siente de esa manera. En palabras que entiendes, se puede llamar un amor fraternal. No es tan pasional como el que sientes por la señora Victoria.

―Victorique…

―Sí, Victorique. Más sin embargo, es un afecto que te ha llevado a dejar a tu familia, amigos y todo lo que tenías en Francia para poder cuidar de ella. Eso, es un acto de amor que supera cualquier indicio de odio. Busca enseñar ese nuevo amor a las nuevas generaciones. Será la única manera de acabar con un enemigo que se alimenta del odio profundo de los corazones humanos.

―Voy a intentarlo, solo espero comprender como hacerlo exactamente.

―Lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento.

―Muchas gracias Tathagata ―revolvió los cabellos de la rubia sobre su frente―. Te veo luego.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y en compañía del monje se dirigió al punto en que el helicóptero le recogería para llevarlo al aeropuerto más cercano. Un jet privado le esperaba en ese lugar para ayudarle a llegar a Francia en menor tiempo, pues usar la ruta disponible le tomaría al menos dos días.

Él no quería esperar tanto, más que querer, necesitaba llegar rápidamente a Francia. Si lo que Victorique le había dicho era cierto, y tomando en cuenta la fotografía que le había enviado, tenía mucho que hacer en ese lugar.

Tenía algo así como un presentimiento. Uno de que algo muy grande estaba por pasar.

Dio un último vistazo a la ventana de la habitación en que Annarella descansaba, desde la cual se asomaba Tathagata agitando sus manos y apretó sus manos entre sí. Estaba nervioso por muchos motivos. Ver a Nathanael, enfrentar la realidad de que tal vez y solo tal vez en el más descabellado de los casos él fuera su reemplazo y el peligro que podría estar corriendo en ese caso.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que más terror le causaba era volver a ver a Chloe. Esa niña sí que le ponía la piel de gallina. Por una parte, debido a que le recordaba el mal carácter que solía tener Victorique la mayoría de las veces cuando tenía su misma edad, y por otra parte por el hecho de que lo odiaba a muerte por pensar que sus padres se habían divorciado por su culpa.

Sí, rezaría a Jehová, Buda, Zeus, Odín o cualquier dios que le quisiera escuchar para no cruzársela en el camino durante su estadía.

o

O

o

 ***-Continuará…-***

* * *

Nos leemos al siguiente!

Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*


	17. Trampa

_Buenas noches gente bonita_

 _Al fin! Después de tan larga espera…_

 _Capítulo nuevo de esta historia…_

 _Además, nos acercamos a la etapa más fuerte… olviden los bonitos capítulos de lemon y romance empalagoso… estamos llegando a la zona Dark… wajaja(¿?_

 _No olviden seguirme en mis redes… aunque admito que la que más uso es Facebook :v jajajaja_

 _ **Facebook:**_ _Fanficmatica_

 _ **Twitter:**_ _FanFicMatica_

 _ **Instagram:**_ _fanficmatica._

 _Disfruten el Nuevo capítulo, son 10.569 palabras para ustedes. Es mi forma de redimirme por la tardanza :v_

* * *

o

O

o

 **The Truth Behind The Mask**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 17:**

 **Trampa.**

o

O

o

Muchas veces el destino nos lleva por caminos diferentes, aun cuando queramos seguir por el mismo rumbo. No importa cómo, pero cuando nuestras manos están más cargadas todo caerá de ellas y se llenarán nuevamente con algo mejor. Eso era lo que pensaba mientras caminaba con los ojos cerrados y las manos temblorosas.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía y entendía que hacer aquello era una locura, pero era una locura necesaria. Si de algo estaba segura era que esos otro cuatro chicos estaban igual de asustados que ella, tal vez más. No era lo mismo luchar contra Akumas y enemigos que transformaban a las personas en zombies o una réplica de ellos mismos que luchar contra espadas filosas y el riesgo de caer heridos como había pasado con Renard según Abeille y con la misma rubia.

No había dormido bien recordando la herida que sangraba en el brazo que aun vestía de amarillo.

―Buenas tardes ―escuchó aquel saludo y se giró hacia el auto que acababa de estacionarse a su lado.

―Hola… ―correspondió al beso que era plasmado sobre sus labios y apretó la mano del rubio con fuerza mientras caminaban hasta las escaleras del trocadero y se sentaban al borde una vez que el chofer partió.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó ante el silencio que ella guardaba.

―Sí, solo… no sé si sea buena idea… ¿crees que estés bien que los demás sepan quiénes somos?

―Bueno, era mejor hacerlo de esta manera… sobre todo después de lo que pasó hoy. Ahora mismo nuestras identidades secretas son nuestro mejor escondite y lamentablemente, si nos ven reunidos con los trajes, todo acabará mal.

―¿Cómo es que en cuestión de segundos pasamos de ser los héroes a ser los villanos?

―Nos tendieron una trampa, Marinette… suele pasar y ahora solo tenemos que confiar nuestras espaldas entre nosotros y pedir ayuda al Maestro del que tanto hablas.

―Realmente, espero que esta pesadilla acabe pronto ―susurró con la mirada enfocada en el cartel cerca de ellos con su rostro triunfal y una X marcada sobre ella con alguna lata de pintura para grafiti.

Los hechos de la mañana habían sido todo menos lo que ella esperaba. No entendía aún cómo nadie más que ellos había notado que eso era una trampa, seguramente porque eran los únicos que controlaban la magia.

Todo comenzó durante la segunda hora…

―Recuerden, permanezcan con sus grupos en todo momento. Veremos la presentación y volveremos a continuar con las clases ―anunció sonriendo la profesora Bustier.

Un equipo de lucha, proveniente de Italia se presentaría en la escuela para dar una presentación con sus mejores miembros del equipo, se suponía que estaban de gira o algo así, después de todo, se acercaba la temporada que abría la temporada de eventos inter institucionales y la Françoise Dupont era una de las escuelas invitadas a los encuentros con escuelas incluso de otros países por su excelencia académica.

Todos salieron a los pasillos, justo frente a los salones, cómo habían indicado los profesores. Desde allí podían ver la cancha donde el grupo de veinte jóvenes, guiados por un capitán comenzaban sus movimientos sincronizados y estudiados. Era una especie de danza aquello que realizaban, sus pasos, estiramientos y zancadas eran tan limpias como los pasos de una bailarina de ballet profesional.

En especial el capitán, más de una comenzaba a suspirar y comentar lo bien que lucían sus brazos con la ajustada remera que llevaba con los símbolos de su escuela y los colores de la bandera italiana.

―Chloe, ¿acaso no es lindo? ―Preguntó Sabrina, chillando en el brazo de su amiga.

―Claro que lo es ―respondió con los ojos fijos en aquel que varias veces había levantado la mirada hacia su grupo.

―Deberíamos bajar y presentarnos.

―Sí, claro ―respondió aferrada al barandal, desviando la mirada por momentos hacia un grupo de estudiantes de su clase. Mirar a Sabrina era la excusa para hacerlo.

―Esto es aburrido ―se quejó Juleka de pie junto a Rose―. Mejor voy a llamar a Nath para saber cómo va su recuperación.

―¡Vamos, Juleka, vienen de otro país a mostrarnos su talento! ―Chilló emocionada Rose aferrándose a su brazo.

―Eso se llama presunción ―intervino la más alta con los ojos fijos en su teléfono móvil―. Un grupo de hombres mostrando su cuerpo, sudando y jactándose de ser fuertes es un acto incluso un poco salvaje.

―Lo que dices es estúpido ―los ojos de Juleka se alzaron en dirección a la portadora de aquella voz―. ¿Pero qué más se podría esperar de una… cosa como tú?

―Vaya, ¿alguien pidió la opinión de la hija del Alcalde? Creo que nadie está realmente interesado en tus comentarios ―fue la respuesta que recibió.

―Je, cualquier cosa que yo diga es ciertamente interesante ―respondió cruzada de brazos frente a ella.

―Chloe, Juleka, silencio ―advirtió la profesora y ambas se quedaron viendo ante la expectante mirada del grupo.

―¿Qué les pasa a esas dos? ―Preguntó Alya a Marinette llena de curiosidad, pero la segunda solo se encogió de hombros, admitiéndose ajena a cualquier cosa que con ellas tuviera que ver.

―Vamos, Rose, aquí apesta a perfume caro ―bufó la gótica empujando de los hombros a su rubia amiga.

―Oh, lo siento, supongo que tus fosas nasales no están tan acostumbradas a algo de calidad, deberías sentirte afortunada de conocer el aroma de una Channel, aunque sea… porque lo huelas en mí.

―¿Así que era eso? ―Preguntó devolviéndose hacia la rubia―. Ahora entiendo, discúlpame, es que me dio un poco de lástima admitir que ese perfume tiene un buen aroma, al menos lo suficiente para ocultar tu peste.

―Sí, sí, te regalaré luego alguna muestra pequeña para que puedas ocultar la tuya, hueles a algo así como… basura mesclada con pobreza. Asqueroso realmente ―Juleka le dedicó una mala mirada y le dio la espalda para continuar su camino―. Por cierto, no podrás contactar a Nathanael… ―susurró sobre su hombro―. Yo tengo su teléfono y se está quedando en mi hotel, y por obvias razones, no hay manera de que una… cosa como tú llegue hasta mi suite, donde descansa plácidamente.

―¿Disculpa…?

―¿Acaso no lo sabes? Me dijo en mi propia cara que no quería saber nada de ustedes.

―No te creo, eres una arpía mentirosa, seguramente estás inventando todo.

―Lo de arpía no te lo discuto, pero nunca miento ―dijo con superioridad, sacando una pequeña bolsita rosada de su cartera―. Te reto, márcale a ver qué pasa.

―¡Claro que llamaré! ―Bramó marcando el botón llamar con el número ya escrito en la pantalla.

―¿Hola? ―Contestó Chloe sacando el aparato de la bolsita cuando comenzó a sonar―. Te lo dije, deberías mejor no acercarte más a él.

―¡Suficiente! ―Bramó Juleka tomándola del brazo―. ¿Qué le hiciste a Nathanael?

―Arg… ―Una arcada de dolor atravesó su brazo, haciéndola caer de rodillas mientras ahogaba un grito en su garganta―. Tengo que irme ―se levantó tan rápido como pudo y cubriendo el lugar exacto en que Juleka la había la sujetado echó a correr.

―¡Bourgeois! ―Llamó la profesora pero ella no la escuchó.

―Y-yo iré por ella ―ofreció Sabrina siguiéndola.

―En serio… ¿qué fue todo eso? ―Insistía Alya, con sus ojos fijos en el punto de la reciente discusión.

―¿Qué va a ser? Otra escena de Chloe para llamar la atención. No hay nada más que eso ―respondió Marinette devolviendo su mirada a los jóvenes en la planta baja.

―¡Tomaremos un breve descanso, y al continuar, llamaremos a dos voluntarios para participar en nuestra presentación! ―Informó el capitán retirándose despacio a un punto desolado de la planta baja―. ¿Hola? ―Dijo al responder su celular.

―¿Thiago? ―Escuchó aquella voz y suspiró.

―¿Qué quieres, Lila?

―Saber cómo vas. Estoy en la planta superior. Recuerda lo que te dije…

―Sí, sí… si le hago algo a Adrien Agreste, sería como ponerle queso a una gran rata llamada Ladybug.

―Exacto. Te lo digo yo que la conozco más que tú.

―Escucha, yo sé lo que hago y créeme que será un placer partirle una pierna a ese princeso engreído.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Adrien!

―Tengo que colgar.

―¡Espera!

―Adiós ―colgó, devolviendo el aparato a la bolsa. No tenía nada en contra de aquella joven, pero era en serio molesta desde su punto de vista. Linda, pero fastidiosa.

―Hola, cuanto tiempo sin verte ―saludó Adrien de pie detrás de Thiago.

―Vaya, vaya, pensé que nunca te acercarías a saludar.

―Lo siento. No quería interrumpir, hubiese sido de mal gusto. Por cierto, felicidades por la capitanía.

―Gracias, felicidades a ti por la caída del yugo ―el rubio echó a reír ante aquel comentario.

―Gracias, gracias, de verdad es genial que papá me deje venir a la escuela y eso.

―Sí, es maravilloso. Incluso me he hecho de algunos amigos. De hecho, cuando termines, si puedes, me encantaría que los conozcas ―pidió sonriendo―. Por cierto, que mala mi educación, Thiago, ella es Marinette Dupain Cheng, mi novia ―dijo orgulloso, apretando la mano de su acompañante.

―Mucho gusto ―Marinette sonrió extendiendo una mano.

―Un placer, señorina, mi nombre es Thiago Le Brun ―saludó tomando su mano para besar el dorso de la misma―. Al parecer tienes buenos gustos, Adrien.

―Gracias, que tú me digas eso, es genial ―uno de los profesores se acercó, anunciando que continuaría la función―. Tenemos que irnos, vendré cuando termine.

―Claro, estaré esperando.

Los estudiantes volvieron a su lugar en la planta alta.

―¿De dónde conoces a Thiago? ―Preguntó Marinette a su novio en el barandal frente a su clase.

―Bueno, mi madre es de ascendencia ítalo-francesa, mi abuelo es francés, pero mi abuela es italiana y durante una época corta de mi niñez viví en Italia con los abuelos de mi madre. Fue cuando mamá desapareció…

―Lo siento…

―No, está bien. Mi padre estaba un poco fuera de control y me dejó con ellos. Thiago es hijo del hermano de la madre de Chloe, Vito, ella es de familia italiana pero nació y creció en Francia. Thiago vivía con su madre cerca de la casa de mis abuelos, así que fue prácticamente el único amigo que tuve durante el año que viví allí. Comencé a asistir a clases de lucha libre en una escuela privada con él.

―¿Y por qué volviste con tu padre? ―Preguntó Marinette y él sonrió.

―Thiago me lastimó… nos tocó enfrentarnos en las estatales y era genial, además de ser mi mejor amigo era mi ídolo, pero, Thiago se toma la lucha muy en serio, así que, cuando se vio cerca de ser derrotado, se olvidó de nuestra amistad y fue contra mí como si se tratara de un enemigo. Me dio una patada tan fuerte en el pecho que perdí el conocimiento y caí tendido en el suelo. Papá se enteró y tras tener una fuerte discusión con mis abuelos me trajo de vuelta a París y me encerró en casa lejos de todo peligro.

―No sé qué decir…

―No te preocupes, en aquella ocasión, para él era más importante ganar que para mí. Yo veía aquello como un pasatiempo y ya, para él, era su vida. Aún lo es.

―Aun así, no creo que fuese necesario llegar tan lejos.

―Está bien ―rozó con sus dedos la mejilla de Marinette y desvió la mirada al grupo―. ¿Chloe aún no ha vuelto del baño? ―Preguntó y Marinette se encogió de hombros.

―No, pero, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Sabrina? ―Señaló con la mirada a la chica que estaba de pie sola en el barandal.

―No, está bien. De hecho, estoy seguro de que permanecerá en ese lugar hasta que Thiago se vaya de la escuela. Digamos que no se llevan del todo bien.

―¿Por qué…?

―¡Adrien Agreste! ―Llamó Thiago desde el centro del equipo―. ¡Te reto a un enfrentamiento! ―Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar―. ¡Te doy la oportunidad de redimirte!

―¡Encantado! ―Respondió desde la planta alta―. Mari, cuida a Plagg por mí ―pidió usando su camisa para cubrir el kwami y ponerlo en la mano de Marinette―. Esto también ―dijo entregándole el anillo.

―Oye, no creo que esto esté bien… tengo un mal presentimiento.

―Tranquila, si algo me pasara solo tendrías que llamar a Nathaly ―respondió calmado antes de echar a correr escaleras abajo.

―¡Vamos, Adrien! ―Gritaba Nino animándole.

―Estaba casi seguro de que lo harías ―dijo sonriendo el rubio, quitándose los zapatos al borde de la lona.

―Vamos, sin rencores, Adrien ―hacían círculos mientras se observaban fijamente.

―No guardo rencor, para nada. Simplemente me parece divertido.

―¿Divertido? ¿O temes que te lastime de nuevo?

―No te tengo miedo, Thiago, no creas que eres el único que siguió entrenando.

―¿Sabes que iré en serio?

―¿Dudas que yo lo haga?

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo de las fanáticas del modelo. Después de todo, para nadie era un secreto que Adrien realizaba muchas actividades extracurriculares aparte del modelaje.

El primer golpe se escuchó cuando sus cuerpos chocaron uno contra el otro, apretando sus manos contra la espalda del otro, presionando sus pechos entre sí, imponiendo fuerza sin borrar las sonrisas de sus rostros.

―Lo siento, Adrien.

―¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas rendirte?

―No, solo… te aseguro que no es nada personal. No directamente personal.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Preguntó.

La respuesta llegó sola, cuando un frio gélido comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo desde su estómago, sintió sus piernas desfallecer y cuando se percató de lo que ocurría su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia. Los golpes entre ambos iban y venían, al igual que las técnicas y llaves de lucha pero ninguna era pensada por él. Se sentía ajeno a su propio cuerpo.

―Gracias por tu ayuda ―dijo Thiago con una sonrisa. Apretó su puño y Adrien cayó de rodillas, sujetando su pecho.

―¡Adrien! ―Gritó Marinette corriendo en dirección al rubio tan rápido como le era posible.

―Estoy bien… ―susurró contra su oído.

―¿Podrías salir de la arena, preciosa? ―Preguntó Thiago sonriendo―. Esto es entre el joven y yo.

―No pienso hacerlo.

―¡No puede ser! ―El grito despavorido de una de las porristas llegó a oídos de Marinette, haciéndola girar de prisa.

―¡Adrien, no! ―Su cuerpo se había tornado oscuro, con una especie de cubierta escamosa que le cubría de pies a cabezas―. ¿Adrien…? ―Le llamó suavemente, acercando su mano a él.

―Sal de aquí… ―le escuchó susurrar antes de que un grito más parecido a un rugido que a otra cosa saliera de sus labios.

―¡Adrien Agreste ha sido akumatizado! ―Comenzaron a gritar mientras huían del edificio.

―No es cierto… no es un akuma… ―susurró Marinette alejándose, buscando un escondite lejos de los demás―. Tikki…

―No es un akuma, Marinette… esto parece más la magia de Madu.

―¿Qué hago? No quiero enfrentarme a Adrien.

―Tienes que hacerlo ―dijo Plagg bostezando en el fondo del bolso―. Si no lo detienes la magia negra de Madu lo va a consumir como el fuego a un cerillo.

―¿Quién es Madu? ―Preguntó.

―Eso… tienes que preguntárselo al Maestro Fu ―respondió Tikki―. Ahora vamos, Adrien te necesita, Marinette.

―¡Sí! Tikki… transfórmame.

Los gritos eran una invitación a salir de su escondite en el baño pero no podía hacerlo, no mientras la herida en su brazo siguiera sangrando. Esconderla de sus padres, de Nathanael y de todo el hotel había sido un fastidio, pro ahora tener que esconderla de toda la escuela, no era fácil. Su chaqueta estaba manchada y tendría que buscar la manera de limpiarla antes de llegar a su habitación o tendría problemas. Ella no tenía una excusa, no había un motivo. ¿Qué diría?

Se levantó y optó por la única opción viable en aquel momento.

―Buzzy… ―llamó a la abeja escondida en su cartera―. ¿Cuándo piensas hablarme?

―Cuando admitas que lo que hiciste con las amigas de Nathanael fue totalmente inaceptable e innecesario.

―No necesito admitir eso, soy Chloe Bourgeoise, ¿lo olvidas? Eso me da igual, lo importante aquí y ahora es que necesito salir de este lugar… tienes que transformarme…

―¿Le devolverás su teléfono a Nathanael?

―Sí, sí, lo haré, ¡Por Dios! ¿Puedes solo transformarme para que yo pueda salir de aquí?

―Ten cuidado ―dijo antes de que la peineta la absorbiera.

Sus piernas corrían por los corredores de la escuela. El espacio era pequeño y el techo bajo, correr era inútil. Llegó donde estaba Adrien gruñendo y arrojando todo lejos, cubierto por aquella capa que se escurría en sus pies como brea. Se acercó despacio, por detrás y buscó con cuidado un indicio del akuma que se hubiese apoderado de aquel joven.

―Si buscas un objeto para quebrar, no lo encontrarás ―advirtió Ladybug apareciendo a su lado.

―¿Qué se supone que hagamos entonces?

―No estoy segura, pero hay que romper ese encantamiento antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Es magia negra.

―Entonces, hay que cansarlo para que deje de atacar y pensar en algo ―tronó sus dedos y extendió su látigo―. ¿Crees que Chat tarde demasiado?

―Sinceramente… no creo que llegue esta vez.

―Renard tampoco vendrá.

―Hola ―ambas saltaron ante aquella voz que se coló de sorpresa en sus oídos.

―No hagas eso nunca más ―pidió la abeja cruzada de brazos.

―Lo siento, lo siento.

―Hola, Paon… es bueno tener ayuda.

Como habían quedado, comenzaron a atacarle, tal vez en medio del combate podrían encontrar la manera de liberarle de aquello que le mantenía atacando a las personas a su alrededor sin la presencia de un akuma.

―¿Estás lista? ―Preguntó Loup Blanc cruzado de brazos a su zorruna compañera.

―Sí. Solo tenemos que esperar a que la reportera se acerqué lo suficiente y de eso se está encargando una de mis ilusiones. Y… ahora.

―Bien… ―de un salto cayeron entre Adrien y las heroínas.

―¡Alto! ―Gritó Volpina cubriendo a Adrien con su cuerpo―. ¡¿Acaso no ven que lo lastiman, salvajes?!

―¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Intento salvarlo! ―Gritó Ladybug apretando los puños.

―¿Golpeándolo hasta la muerte? ¿Esa es tu maravillosa forma de salvarlo? ―Insistió Loup Blanc acercándose a ella de frente―. No sé qué te ha hecho este joven pero lo que haces no está bien.

―Ustedes creen que lo saben todo, pero no es cierto… ―dijo Volpina extendiendo su flauta―. Intenté advertirles a ti y a Chat Noir hace tiempo sobre este nuevo enemigo y no me escucharon… ―mordió sus labios con preocupación al notar la cámara acercarse más―. Me atacaron, me insultaron, ¡tú me insultaste porque tu ego no aceptaba mi ayuda!

―¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! ―Bramó Ladybug furiosa―. ¡Estabas akumatizada!

―¡No es cierto! ¡Me obligaste a entregar mi miraculous! Por suerte existían dos miraculous del zorro… tienes que dejar que te ayudemos.

―Tú no puedes hacer esto sola ―advirtió el lobo señalando el montón de brea en que Adrien se convertía.

―¡Ella no está sola! ―Gritó la rubia―. Nos tiene a nosotros, que si somos héroes, no como ustedes, farsantes.

―¿Farsantes, nosotros? ―Preguntó el joven acercándose a quien le reviraba―. Son ustedes quienes ocultan su identidad, nosotros, no necesitamos escondernos de nadie, somos lo que somos y no tenemos que guardarle secretos a París… necesitan héroes sinceros, leales, como nosotros.

―Eso es cierto, ¡París está cansado de preguntarse quienes son! ¡¿Cómo confiar en quienes ocultan su verdadero rostro?! ¡¿Cómo confiar en la verdad que ocultan tras la máscara?!

―¡Cállate! ―Chilló Ladybug.

―¡No lo haremos! ―Loup Blanc tomó la mano de Volpina y sus transformaciones desaparecieron―. ¡París tiene ahora dos héroes sinceros y sin máscaras! ¡Thiago y Lila están aquí para cuidar de ustedes!

―Esto tiene que ser una broma… ―bufó la rubia cruzada de brazos―. ¿Qué es todo este teatro?

―¿Tenemos que quitarnos la trasformación nosotros también? ―Preguntó la castaña por lo bajo a Abeille.

―Si lo haces te daré una bofetada.

―No lo haré.

―Gracias.

―Esto que hacen es una tontería ―Ladybug comenzó a caminar en dirección a Adrien, ignorando a aquellos dos que de nuevo llevaban sus trajes.

―¿Y qué harás? ¿Sabes cómo salvarlo? ―Preguntó Le Brun con una sonrisa a medio lado y ella se detuvo―. No lo sabes… que triste… ¡Vamos, Volpina!

―¡Sí!

Se tomaron de las manos y el collar de la zorruna chica comenzó a brillar al igual que el pendiente del lobo blanco. En las manos que tenían unidas se formó una esfera de luz que arrojaron a Adrien y la magia negra se alejó en cuestión de segundos.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó Volpina, agachándose hasta tomar sus manos para ayudarle a levantar―. Debe haber sido una experiencia traumática para ti, pero todo está bien ahora. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

―¿Qué pasó…? ―Adrien levantó la mirada, ignorando las palabras de Volpina―. ¿Ladybug…?

La aludida no dijo nada, solo dio un par de pasos atrás y desapareció en compañía de Abeille y Paon.

Cada una tomó su camino y al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo Marinette fue apagar su celular. No quería hablar con nadie, solo podía concentrarse en las noticias que pasaban en el televisor, la historia real sobre el enfrentamiento de Volpina y Ladybug era la noticia del momento. Ahora Ladybug era la mentirosa que ocultaba un misterioso secreto malvado a la sociedad de París junto a su equipo de posibles criminales que habían estado cerca de asesinar a golpes al hijo de Gabriel Agreste. Aquello le parecía una broma de mal gusto pero lo único que podía hacer era continuar mirando la pantalla del televisor.

Tal vez ellos tenían razón, tal vez si era sospechoso para las demás personas que ellos no pudieran decir quiénes eran, pero, era peligroso para ellos que cualquiera lo supiera, por sus familias, sus amigos, sus vidas.

― _La pregunta del día es ¿podemos seguir confiando en Ladybug? ¿Podemos confiar en su equipo de enmascarados misteriosos? ―_ Comentaba tras dar la noticia el periodista―. _Sinceramente, prefiero a Loup Blanc y Volpina, si tuvieran algo malo que esconder no mostrarían sus rostros para que sepamos quienes son nuestros héroes._

―Patrañas… ―ingresó al Ladyblog, tal vez ahí encontraría un poco de apoyo.

 _«Cerrado por mantenimiento.»_

Quiso llorar. Sentía que estaba contra la espada y la pared. Aquello era una tontería. Definitivamente ellos eran los buenos. Pero mientras más canales cambiaba, mientras más páginas de internet y redes sociales visitaba, más mensajes negativos hacia ella, Chat Noir, Abeille, Renard y Paon encontraba.

o

O

o

El ascensor se movía a la misma velocidad de siempre, pero por alguna razón parecía que jamás iba a llegar a su destino, tal vez la incertidumbre de llegar a su destino o los nervios, pero insistía en oprimir el botón, aun cuando el encargado del mismo le pedía no hacerlo. No se iba a detener a escuchar una opinión ajena.

―Monsieur…

―¿No puedes hacer que esta cosa vaya más rápido? ―Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

―No, Monsieur, por favor, tenga paciencia, solo faltan dos pisos.

―Está bien, tendré paciencia… ―una nueva campanada avisó que habían ascendido un piso más y su zapato comenzó a golpear el suelo nuevamente―. ¡Al fin! ―Exclamó cuando la puerta estuvo finalmente abierta.

No esperó a quien le llevaba el equipaje, solo echó a correr por aquellos pasillos que conocía tan bien. Abrió de golpe la habitación en que sabía que le esperaban y poso de inmediato sus ojos en la mujer que le esperaba sentado en el pequeño recibidor con una taza de té en la mano.

―Vito… ―susurró respirando agitado, buscando calmarse.

―Hola, Braulio ―saludó sonriendo.

―Montpensiere ―dijo el ex alcalde extendiendo su mano.

―Bourgeois ―respondió el recién llegado correspondiendo el apretón―. Muchas gracias por cuidar de Nathanael.

―No se preocupe. Se perfectamente cómo puede uno perder la cabeza por un hijo.

―Sí, gracias…

―Iré a continuar con mi trabajo. Si necesitan algo más, solo llámame, Victorique.

―Gracias, André, te estoy muy agradecida ―se despidió del hombre con un abrazo y un beso en ambas mejillas.

―¿Dónde está Nathanael? ―Preguntó finalmente Braulio cuando se vieron solos en aquel lugar.

―Está durmiendo en la habitación de Chloe ―respondió retomando su taza de té.

―Chloe… ¿está aquí?

―No, está en la escuela, iba a quedarse conmigo pero, supe que estuvo faltando recientemente a la escuela y no me parece bien que se ausente tanto, así que le he pedido ir, además podría pasarle luego los apuntes a Nathanael.

―Al menos se llevan bien.

―No realmente, pero eso no es importante. Conozco a mi hija y sé que la única persona que realmente le agrada es su padre.

―Es que esa niña heredó tu carácter… pero debes admitir que tiene mis ojos.

―Braulio, en serio, te he dicho mil veces que no te juegues con eso.

―Vamos, sabes que las posibilidades de que Chloe sea mi hija son altas, incluso es más probable que sea mi hija que de André.

―Braulio…

―Si no es cierto, ¿por qué no le hacemos una prueba de paternidad? Tú sabes quién es el padre de Chloe… y entiendo que no quieras poner tu integridad en riesgo pero, algún día debes decir la verdad.

―No serás feliz hasta que diga; "sí, Braulio, Chloe es tú hija", ¿verdad?… ―tomó la manilla que separaba el recibidor de la habitación―. ¿Nathanael? ―Llamó al ver la cama distendida.

―¿Estará en el baño? ―Preguntó el pelirrojo caminando en esa dirección.

―No lo creo… su herida es un poco grave, el doctor dijo que no debía levantarse solo ni caminar demasiado para que no vuelva a abrirse.

―Bueno, en alguna parte debe estar… pero no está aquí.

Y no, no estaba en ese lugar. De hecho, se encontraba en la azotea, con las manos en la cabeza, decidiendo si el dolor de la herida era peor que el de su cabeza o viceversa.

―¿Nathanael…? ―Llamó la criatura que flotaba a su lado cuando la transformación se deshizo―. ¿Estás bien…?

―¿Qué pregunta estúpida es esa? ―Bufó escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas―. ¿Puedes creerlo? Hice… ¡cosas! Con mi hermana… esto tiene que ser mentira… ¿qué diablos hice para que la vida se la tome en mi contra?

―Deberías calmarte… no sabes si lo que escuchaste es cierto…

―Esa era la voz de mi padre, no hay duda de ello.

―Bueno… pero Chloe no lo sabe… no sabe que eras tú.

―Pero yo lo sé… ―se dejó caer de espaldas―. Soy una mala persona, Loonie…

―No lo eres ―se acostó sobre su frente―. A veces los adultos hacen tonterías que al final sus hijos inocentemente terminan pagando. La madre de Chloe es una mujer con una vida pública y una privada y tu padre es un idiota que aun después de tantos años sigue bailando al son que le toquen los tacones de ella.

―¿A qué te refieres con "después de tantos años"?

―A nada en particular ―respondió revoloteando sobre su rostro―. Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no te transformas y vamos por ahí a dar una vuelta?

―No puedo, ¿olvidas lo que dijo Abeille anoche?

―¿Sobre las ordenes de Ladybug? ―El pelirrojo asintió.

―Fue muy clara, no podemos transformarnos a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, una emergencia, un akuma, para salvarnos el pellejo o…

―¿Para huir de una noticia como la que acabas de escuchar?

―Sí… para eso también.

―¿Se lo dirás a Chloe? ―Preguntó el kwami lleno de curiosidad.

―Solo si resulta ser cierto. Voy a averiguarlo primero, ella tiene derecho a saberlo también.

―Bueno, al menos asegúrate de que sea cierto, porque debes tener por seguro que se enojará… y mucho.

―Lo sé… siento que mi vida corre peligro si se llega a enterar de que soy Renard ―aseguró echando a reír―. Incluso me quitó mi teléfono celular.

―Bueno, prepárate, si es tu hermana, tendrás que soportar eso y más.

―Ya cállate…

Cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por el caluroso sol mesclado con la brisa. Sentía el dolor en su abdomen aumentar pero, ya se encargaría de eso luego, de hecho era bueno, pensar en el dolor le hacía olvidarse un rato de su madre, de lo ocurrido el día anterior, de todo.

Inhaló tanto aire como sus pulmones le permitían recibir y arrugó la frente al sentir una sombra cubriéndole del sol. Abrió los ojos y Abeille estaba de pie frente a él. No pudo decir nada, antes de que siquiera saludara o se quejara por su inesperada visita o porque vistiera de superhéroe cuando Ladybug les había pedido no hacerlo ella cayó sentada a su lado, dejando que poco a poco el traje amarillo a rayas se fuera.

―Ha pasado algo malo, muy malo… ―susurró ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas, aun cuando sabía que ya Nathanael la había reconocido.

―¿Suficientemente malo como para que dejes la máscara? ―Preguntó y ella asintió.

―Al parecer… ahora somos los malos ―susurró entregándole el teléfono que temprano le había arrebatado―. Velo por ti mismo.

Sus ojos color turquesa se explayaron ante lo que observaban en la página de internet que la rubia le había indicado abrir. Las personas exigían que revelaran su identidad o no mostraran más sus máscaras _mentirosas_ a la ciudad. Aseguraban que ahora tenían dos héroes _honestos_ dispuestos a protegerlos a toda costa.

―Esto es una locura…

―Lo es… por eso, hoy tenemos que ir al trocadero.

―Pero, en el trocadero siempre hay muchas personas…

―Ladybug dijo que… vayamos de civiles ―los ojos de Chloe se posaron en el vacío mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios con nostalgia―. Supongo que… cuando sepa que se trata de mí, ya lo de _amiga_ quedará en el pasado.

―Vamos, Ladybug es una buena persona, no creo que te trate diferente al saber que Abeille y Chloe son la misma persona.

―Eres patético ―bufó inflando sus mejillas, reteniendo el sonrojo que se quería apoderar de su rostro.

―Sí, lo sé ―respondió sonriendo―. Tu herida está sangrando, Chloe…

―La tuya también, Nathanael…

―Lo siento…

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó encogida de hombros―. ¿Por qué tuviste relaciones sexuales con tu hermana?

―¿Cómo…?

―¿Sabes por qué detesto a tu padre? ―Nathanael usó su cabeza para negar repetidamente―. Él dice que lo odio por su relación con mi madre, pero no es así. Sé que Victorique y mi padre tenían una relación muy hostil, de hecho fui la persona más feliz del mundo cuando finalmente decidieron optar por el divorcio.

―¿Entonces…?

―Braulio tiene la pésima costumbre de bromear cada vez que puede sobre ser mi padre. Detesto que haga eso porque si ese hombre fuese mi padre… en serio, siento pena por ti.

―¿Por qué no ha sido un buen padre?

―No… por eso no… mi padre ha sido un súper padre y yo no soy precisamente un ejemplo a seguir… simplemente siento lástima por ti, porque eres un Montpensier.

―Pero… yo lo escuché hablando con tu madre… hace unos minutos…

―Yo lo escuché de mi padre, hace… cinco años. «Estudiarás en el Françoise Dupont, será bien visto por los votantes que mi única hija asista a una escuela pública, además, sería bueno que comiences a relacionarte más con Nathanael Kurtzberg, después de todo, es tu hermano…». La única razón por la que André Bourgeois se ha hecho cargo de mí durante mis dieciséis años de vida, es que me necesita, para guardar las apariencias.

―Las personas no deberían jugar con ese tipo de cosas…

―Sí, bueno, algún día teníamos que descubrirlo, ¿o no?

―Sí pero… hubiese preferido saberlo unas semanas atrás.

―¿Te arrepientes acaso?

―¡Claro que lo hago, Chloe! Es decir… ¡Eres mi hermana!

―¿Y si no lo fuera…?

―Yo no quería involucrarme contigo, de ninguna de las maneras posibles, ni siquiera quería o pensaba en llegar a ser tu amigo. Ahora entiendo o creo entender que molestarme a mí era tu manera de desquitarte con Braulio, pero… debo admitir que, ahora mismo, solo lamento que seas mi hermana.

―Nathanael… ―posó su mano sobre la mejilla del joven, sintiendo la de él posarse sobre la suya, acercó lentamente su rostro, lo suficiente para que sus narices se rozaran.

―¿Chloe…?

―Vámonos o morirás desangrado ―dijo alejándose, punzando con su otra mano la herida en el costado del pelirrojo.

―Te odio…

―¡Genial! Esa es una actitud más fraternal, sigue practicando ―le ayudó a levantar, ofreciéndole su hombro para apoyarse y caminar mejor.

―Chloe… ―llamó deteniendo su andar y por ende el de ella, tomándole la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

―¿Sí…?

―Ladybug no te quiere.

―¡Muérete! ―Gruñó alejándose de él, apresurando el paso con sus labios cargados de maldiciones.

Nathanael echó a reír, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por caminar y seguirle el paso a aquella que simplemente no acababa de entender, pero lo poco que iba entendiendo solo le confundía más. Era linda, mucho, y cuando era Abeille era tan diferente que podría fácilmente enmarcarlas como dos personas totalmente diferentes.

Abeille reía a todo lo que su boca le permitía, Chloe, no sabía cuándo reía y cuando estaba siendo sarcástica. Y si lo pensaba detenidamente; sí, era una lástima pensar que era su hermana.

―Chloe… espera, no puedo seguir ―se quejó, sujetando su herida, recostado al marco junto a la puerta de la escalera de emergencia.

―Dios… ¿es en serio? ―Se quejó acercándose para ayudarle―. Eres un inútil.

―Y tú, eres muy linda ―susurró sobre sus labios, antes de concretar lo que llevaba rato intentando no hacer.

―¿Sabes que esta noche se supone que dormirás a una puerta de mi cama?

―Lo sé.

―Te irás al infierno.

―No lo haré solo ―respondió retomando aquel beso prohibido.

―Esto está muy mal.

―Pero sabe muy bien…

o

O

o

Había recorrido todos los sitios imaginables en su búsqueda. Desde la escuela hasta su hogar, había ido a la torre Eiffel y prácticamente los lugares en que solían encontrarse. Había sido ataco verbalmente por algunas personas al acercarse a multitudes pero, eso no era de importancia para él en ese momento. ¿A quién se le ocurría que su Lady era mala o que su equipo en sí estaba lleno de falsos benefactores?

Ponían su vida en riesgo cada vez que un akuma aparecía para defender a París y ahora, por culpa de Lila y… Thiago, todos pensaban que eran los malos. No quería decirlo hasta confirmarlo, pero sospechaba que eran más que las palabras de Volpina y Loup Blanc las que habían llevado a todos a pensar que eran los malos. Algo estaban ocultando, alguna trampa había tras esos dos.

―¿Hola?

―¡Marinette! ―Gritó desde la terraza de un edificio―. Al fin contestas.

―¿Adrien? ―Suspiró y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre su diván―. ¿Dónde estás?

―Eso te pregunto yo a ti, te he estado buscando.

―Estoy en casa.

―Voy para allá.

―¡No! ―Exclamó―. Ve a tu casa y nos vemos en una hora en el trocadero. Le he pedido a Abeille que vaya y que le dijera a Renard que llegue también. Paon estará ahí… pero, no vayas como Chat Noir.

―¿Por qué…?

―En este momento, es mejor que mantengamos un bajo perfil.

―¿Los cinco? Pensé que te aterraba exponer tu identidad.

―Me aterra, Adrien, pero temo más por lo que pueda pasarnos si aparecemos públicamente transformados.

―No pasará nada, somos más fuertes que lo que se venga contra nosotros, sobre todo si estamos juntos para darnos apoyo.

―Eso quiero creer, por eso necesito confiar en ustedes. Tenemos que poder confiar ciegamente en nosotros ―la voz de Sabine se escuchó en el fondo―. Ya sabes, en el trocadero, en una hora.

Para cuando intentó responder algo, ya Marinette había colgado. Hizo lo que ella le había pedido y desde el auto la vio llegando al trocadero. Le pidió al chofer acercarse.

―Buenas tardes ―escuchó aquel saludo y se giró hacia el auto que acababa de estacionarse a su lado.

―Hola… ―correspondió al beso que era plasmado sobre sus labios y apretó la mano del rubio con fuerza mientras caminaban hasta las escaleras del trocadero y se sentaban al borde una vez que el chofer partió.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó ante el silencio que ella guardaba.

―Sí, solo… no sé si sea buena idea… ¿crees que estés bien que los demás sepan quiénes somos?

―Bueno, era mejor hacerlo de esta manera… sobre todo después de lo que pasó hoy. Ahora mismo nuestras identidades secretas son nuestro mejor escondite y lamentablemente, si nos ven reunidos con los trajes, todo acabará mal.

―¿Cómo es que en cuestión de segundos pasamos de ser los héroes a ser los villanos?

―Nos tendieron una trampa, Marinette… suele pasar y ahora solo tenemos que confiar nuestras espaldas entre nosotros y pedir ayuda al Maestro del que tanto hablas.

―Realmente, espero que esta pesadilla acabe pronto ―susurró con la mirada enfocada en el cartel cerca de ellos con su rostro triunfal y una X marcada sobre ella con alguna lata de pintura para grafiti.

―Verás que todo sale bien.

Cerca de ese lugar.

―¿Estás seguro de que son ellos?

―Sí, lo estoy ―respondió el pelirrojo desde la limosina blanca.

―Tiene que ser una broma.

―No lo es, en efecto, Marinette es Ladybug y Adrien es Chat Noir ―insistió abriendo la puerta.

―¡Espera! ―Le haló, obligándole a cerrar nuevamente―. No puedo hacerlo…

―Vamos, Chloe, solo tienes que tener más confianza en ti misma, ¿ok?

―¿Más confianza? Por favor, soy Chloe Bourgeois.

―Sí, sí, lo sé ―abrió nuevamente la puerta y se bajó, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a salir―. Entonces, solo sé un poco más como Abeille y ninguno de ellos dudará de que se trata de ti.

―Esto es ridículo.

―Pero necesario, vamos ―ella asintió, tomando su mano y bajando del auto.

El camino hasta donde se encontraban Adrien y Marinette fue lento, sobre todo por el dolor que seguía perturbando la tranquilidad de Nathanael bajo su costilla derecha. Se detuvo varias veces para respirar y continuó su camino.

―Buenas tardes ―dijo Chloe entre dientes una vez se hallaron a un lado de ellos.

―¿Buenas…? ―Dijo Marinette algo incrédula.

―Lamentamos la tardanza… aún me estoy recuperando así que, fue un poco difícil escapar ―se excusó Nathanael.

―Vaya… esto no me lo esperaba ―Adrien sonrió ofreciendo su mano al pelirrojo―. Me alegra que se tratara de ti.

―¿Así que lo de su relación va en serio? ―Preguntó con media sonrisa en sus labios la rubia y ambos jóvenes se dieron la espalda ante las carcajadas de Marinette.

―Hola ―los cuatro se giraron ante aquella voz.

―¿Felicia, qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó Adrien tirando de la trenza sobre el hombro de la chica.

―No hagas eso ―se quejó soltándose del agarre―. Estoy aquí por las mismas razones que ustedes cuatro.

―Será mejor ir pronto con el Maestro Fu ―dijo Marinette cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca más seria.

―Bien, tú nos guías ―dijo el pelirrojo dejando el hombro de Chloe para apoyarse en el de Adrien por insistencia del mismo Agreste.

―¡Eres tú quien no lo entiende! ―Aquel grito detuvo a Marinette de golpear la puerta del estudio del Maestro Fu.

―Bridgette, cálmate por favor ―pidió Braulio tomándola de los hombros.

―¿Qué me calme? Fue tu hijo quien acabó con una espada en su estómago, pero claro, para lo que te importa.

―Oye, sé que no soy un padre excelente, de hecho soy una basura en el tema, pero si estoy preocupado por Nathanael, es la única razón por la que me vine desde el Tibet y dejé a Annarella sola después de que he pasado los últimos seis años lejos de todo para cuidar de ella.

―¡Suficiente! ―Resonó la voz de Victorique―. Dijiste que querías hablar con Fu, pedirle una explicación y yo también la quiero, no entiendo por qué tuvo que involucrar a mi Chloe en todo este asunto pero gritando como locos y echándonos las cosas en la cara no resolveremos nada, Cheng.

―Ustedes se equivocaron, y lo saben, yo no he decidido que ellos lo hagan, ustedes mismos al no concluir su trabajo se lo han heredado a la siguiente generación. Aquellos que heredaron sus fortalezas, debilidades y su aura son quienes deben acabar lo que ustedes empezaron ―explicaba Fu calmado―. Esos niños, yo sé que están dispuestos a hacer todo por acabar con su enemigo. Un enemigo que ni siquiera conocen.

―Y es por eso que estamos aquí ―los ojos de los adultos se posaron en la pequeña rubia que acababa de abrir con fuerza la puerta―. Y además de eso, ahora quiero saber ¿qué diablos tienen que ver todos ustedes con esto?

―Chloe… ―fue lo único que logró decir Victorique.

―Bienvenidos ―dijo Fu con una sonrisa―. Tomen asiento por favor.

―Cómo ya Adrien y Marinette saben ―comenzó a explicar despacio Felix―. Yo era el anterior portador del miraculous de Chat Noir, así como Bridgette anteriormente era Ladybug.

―Sin embargo, eso no es todo… ―continuó Victorique―. A la vez que Bridgette y Felix eran Ladybug y Chat Noir, Braulio era Renard, Annarella fue Paon, Nathalie era Papillon y yo, yo fui Abeille. Cómo se imaginarán; Papillon estaba de nuestro lado así que nunca luchamos contra akumas. Pero, enfrentábamos un mal aún mayor, uno que nos marcó a cada uno; Madu.

―¿Quién es Madu? ―Preguntó Marinette.

―Madu es… la persona que creó los miraculous, hace más de cinco mil años ―respondió Braulio.

―Esa es una historia muy larga y aburrida ―replicó Plagg bostezando desde el hombro de Adrien.

―Lo cierto es que él quiere los miraculous ―dijo Bridgette cruzada de brazos―. Y les aseguro que hará lo que sea por obtenerlos, aunque tenga que arrancárselos de sus cuerpos helados y sin vida.

―Si Madu se entera de que ustedes son directa e indirectamente nuestra descendencia, les aseguro que será malo, muy malo ―los ojos de Felix se enfocaron levemente en su propia hija―. Por eso, vinimos a pedirle a Fu que nos entregue los miraculous nuevamente a nosotros, ustedes no tienen que correr peligro en una guerra que no iniciaron.

―¿Y ustedes lo hicieron acaso? ―Preguntó Marinette―. ¿Ustedes iniciaron esta guerra.

―No directamente ―respondió Nathalie desde el sitio en que había guardado silencio.

―Entonces tampoco es asunto de ustedes ―dijo Adrien―. No me importa que tan fuerte sea ese tal Madu, pero si quiere a Plagg puede venir por él, pero no se lo entregaré tan fácil, tendrá que quitármelo de mis… heladas manos carentes de vida.

―Esto es ridículo ―se quejó Braulio―. Entrégame el collar, Nathanael.

―No lo haré ―respondió en el acto, sin levantarse de su lugar.

―Si no me lo entregas, tendré que tomarlo por la fuerza.

―Inténtalo ―respondió el joven tomando la taza de té entre sus manos, bebiendo de él con total tranquilidad.

―Cómo quieras ―respondió acercando su mano al cuello de su hijo, tomando la tira del collar.

―Yo lo soltaría si fuera tú ―intervino la rubia tomando también de su té―. Somos cuatro mocosos con súper poderes contra un montón de viejos frustrados.

―¡Chloe! ―Espetó enojada su madre.

―Ella tiene razón ―secundó Marinette sonriendo―. No sé quién es Madu y poco me importa pero si quiere hacerle daño a los kwamis o a París lo vamos a enfrentar. Supongo que es él quien está controlando a Volpina y Loup Blanc pero, podremos con ellos y más.

―Entrenaremos y los enfrentaremos con todo lo que tengamos ―dijo Felicia levantándose de su lugar―. Ustedes los enfrentaron una vez y nosotros llevamos la sangre de alguno así que, eso es una buena señal.

―¡Madu no tendrá compasión o piedad con ustedes! ―Gritó Bridgette encarándolos.

―¿Crees que nosotros la tendremos con él? ―Preguntó Adrien ayudando a Nathanael a apoyarse nuevamente en su hombro―. Vámonos de este lugar, amor.

―Sí, Adrien ―respondió Marinette.

―Se lo decía a Nathanael ―corrigió riendo y el pelirrojo comenzó a empujarlo.

―Idiota… ―bufó Marinette enojada.

―Lo sabía, les gustó besarse.

―¡Chloe! ―bufó Felicia riendo mientras les seguía―. Ya los alcanzo ―se devolvió, atravesó la habitación y se aferró al pecho de su padre―. Lo haremos bien, confíen en nosotros, por favor.

―¿Realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer? ―Preguntó Victorique soltando un cansado suspiro.

―Si hay algo… ―Fu sonrió―. Ustedes conocen todo lo que se debe conocer sobre esos trajes y sus poderes. ¿Qué tal si comienzan a apoyarlos como ellos quieren? Sé que les preocupaba como les irá, sobre todo si enfrentan a Madu, así que…

―¿Podríamos entrenarlos? ―Preguntó Felix.

―Esa es una buena idea, aunque con lo que acaba de ocurrir, dudo que confíen en ustedes ―respondió Fu observando de reojo a Braulio, quien parecía estar a punto de tener un infarto con el teléfono en manos.

―No puede ser… ―soltó dejando caer el aparato, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó Victorique recogiendo el móvil.

―Era Tathagata… Annarella ha desaparecido.

o

O

o

Cerca del Françoise Dupont había una panadería, conocida por la mayoría de los estudiantes por dos razones; la primera, estaba a un cruce de calle de la escuela, la segunda, la hija de los dueños estudiaba en dicha escuela.

―Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirle? ―Preguntó Sabine desde el mostrador a la jovencita que acababa de hacer sonar la campana al cruzar la puerta.

―¿Es usted Sabine Dupain? ―Preguntó la joven con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

―Sí, ¿eres alguna compañera de Marinette? ―Preguntó sonriendo y la joven asintió varias veces.

―Recientemente hemos estudiado juntas. Y bueno, hoy se le honrará en la escuela por representar la excelencia académica, así que, si puede acompañarme con su esposo se lo agradeceré, ella no sabe que los invitaremos a ustedes dos.

―¿En serio? Eso es maravilloso, déjame llamar a Tom ―pidió con gran emoción en sus ojos―. Disculpa mi mala educación, ¿cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

―Lila, soy nueva en la escuela y en la ciudad, pero Marinette ha sido muy amable y atenta conmigo. Por eso me ofrecí voluntaria para ayudar a darle esta sorpresa.

―Eso es muy dulce de tu parte ―se inclinó y volvió a la cocina en busca de su esposo.

―Eres realmente buena mintiendo ―dijo su acompañante y ella enarcó una ceja.

―¿Qué esperabas de un zorro? ―Respondió mientras su cuerpo era cubierto lentamente por el traje.

―Cierto, no podría esperar lealtad de una criatura como tú ―bufó transformándose también en Loup Blanc.

―Disculpa la tardanza ―dijo atravesando el mostrador―. ¿Lila…?

―Lo siento, Lila se ha tenido que ir y ustedes, vendrán con nosotros ―Sabine y Tom intentaron retroceder, tropezando con Loup Blanc.

―Por favor, no griten ni se quejen demasiado, solo vengan con nosotros en silencio y todo estará bien.

―Si se quejan… no sé qué pueda pasarle a su querida hija.

Los Dupain guardaron silencio y asintieron, llevando sus manos al frente. Dejando que aquellos dos que habían aparecido en su tienda los sacaran de esta. Tenían miedo, mucho, era algo lógico en su situación, pero sí ser llevados ellos ayudaba a que de alguna manera Marinette estuviese fuera de dicho peligro, entonces extenderían sus brazos y les seguirían en silencio.

o

O

o

El Grand Hotel de París era uno de los sitios más visitados por turistas que iban de todas partes de Francia y del extranjero. La experiencia de pasar la noche en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, a un par de cuadras de la torre Eiffel era sin dudas una experiencia que no se podía perder quien visitara la ciudad del amor.

Pero su prestigio se debía al arduo trabajo de organización, administración y operatividad llevado a cabo por el personal que allí laboraba y desde luego, por el propietario de tan concurridas instalaciones.

―¡He dicho que no recibiré a nadie hoy! ―Bramó furioso André Bourgeois.

Estaba molesto. Estaba furioso. No solo tenía que soportar a su ex esposa rondando como dueña y señora por los pasillos de SU hotel sino que además el ex de ella que ahora no era su ex sino su pareja -o eso sospechaba- también se paseaba con la frente bien en alto por SU hotel e incluso su hijo se había apoderado de la habitación de su adorada unigénita.

Cuando Chloe cumpliera la mayoría de edad y le tocara tomar posesión del hotel como había acordado con Victorique, la convencería de prohibir la entrada de los Bordolino y los Montpensier en ese lugar. Solo se arrepentía de una cosa en la vida y era que Victorique tuviera en su posesión un porcentaje de las acciones, aun cuando fue un regalo de su parte para convencerla de darle un hijo.

Aún no entendía como esa mujer había logrado que toda la admiración y deseos que sentía por ella se convirtieran en desprecio e incluso temor. El solo escuchar sus tacones contra el suelo actualmente le hacía revolver el estómago, y pensar que ese mismo sonido alguna vez lo había excitado al punto de haberse revolcado con ella más de una vez en su propia oficina o hasta en el ascensor.

―Monsieur.

―¡¿Qué quieres?! ―Gritó levantándose, golpeando el escritorio con fuerza.

―Hu…ya… ―soltó su guardaespaldas antes de caer de rodillas con una espada en su espalda.

―¿Qué diablos…? ―Retrocedió pero solo estaba el cristal con vista panorámica a su espalda.

―¿Es usted André Bourgeois? ―Preguntó el hombre que lamía la sangre en su espada.

―¿Quién eres y qué quieres? ―Preguntó recostado al cristal―. Si buscas dinero, puedo darte tanto como quieras.

―¿Dinero… para qué quiero dinero? ―Las arrugas se marcaban a los lados de su máscara denotando una sonrisa―. Yo solo quiero una posesión preciada.

―¿Una posesión preciada? Tengo muchas de esas… tengo oro, diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas, estatuas, pinturas originales, escoge lo que desees.

―No, no, no… tú eres la posesión preciada que busco ―dejó caer la espada y abrió sus brazos como una invitación―. Ven conmigo, en silencio, y con total voluntad de hacerlo, o… no lo sé, tal vez vaya mejor en busca de una rubia jovencita, ¿cómo era su nombre? Ah sí… Chloe Bourgeois.

―Iré contigo… pero, no te acerques a mi hija.

―Vaya, comenzamos a entendernos ―tomó nuevamente la espada y la blandió en dirección a la puerta―. Vamos, se hace tarde.

Sus ojos se llenaron de horror al atravesar el área de oficinas, la mayoría de los cubículos habían sido destruidos y mientras muchos de sus empleados le miraban aterrados desde los escombros, otros estaban en el suelo desangrándose, muchos ya habían fallecido, otros agonizaban.

Su palacio se había teñido de sangre.

o

O

o

Una llamada le había invitado a viajar a Francia ese día temprano. No entendía porque la repentina invitación pero si el padre de su única nieta quería reunirse con él probablemente sería por algo importante. Las cientos de dudas sobre qué podría haber hecho Felicia para que Felix le llamara abordaban su mente dentro del avión pero, si algo sabía sobre ese hombre era que a pesar de sus errores pasados, adoraba a esa niña.

Siguió leyendo los folletos y con curiosidad escuchaba los constantes comentarios de las personas sobre lo complicado que estaba en esos días comprar un boleto de avión. Sonrió complacido, su hija nunca había mentido al decir que Felix era una persona poderosa, total, había conseguido invitarlo a las siete a.m a viajar y a las ocho había abordado el avión.

Se concentraría mejor en los paisajes que vería y los hermosos recuerdos que atesoraría con su adorada nieta. Era mejor de esa manera. Era más divertido de esa manera.

―Favor ajustarse los cinturones, aterrizaremos en París en unos momentos ―avisó la aeromoza y él sonriendo obedeció. Estaba a minutos de ver a su nieta.

Se moría por escucharla contar las historias que le había narrado por teléfono y moría por escucharla quejarse sobre la esposa de su padre. Después de todo, las hijastras adoran quejarse sobre sus madrastras, las brujas malvadas.

―Muchas gracias por venir a París ―dijo un hombre a quien muy bien conocía, de pie frente a él en la sala de espera.

―Claudé, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te ha enviado Felix a buscarme? ―Preguntó el mexicano sonriendo.

―Claro, vamos al auto, Felicia estará feliz de verle.

Los cuentos sobre lo que había hecho y escuchado en el avión amenizaron el camino hasta el auto, estacionado en los parqueaderos principales del aeropuerto.

―¿Por qué hay fotos de Felix en las paredes? ―Preguntó el hombre lleno de curiosidad.

―Ahora mismo es el Alcalde de París.

―¡Oh! Eso no me lo esperaba ―Subió al auto como se le indicó y Claude subió frente a él―. El auto está muy bonito también.

―Sí, por cierto, Señor Gomes, no es Felix quien ha pedido por usted ―el anciano frunció el ceño confundido y pudo ver la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios del hombre y como su cuerpo era cubierto por una cubierta negra, espesa y burbujeante como la brea hasta entallar su cuerpo en un traje negro ajustado y cubrir su rostro con una máscara.

―¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Claude? ―Preguntó seriamente.

―¡Yo soy Claude y he sido finalmente liberado! ―El auto aumentó la velocidad mientras una réplica exacta de él conducía―. Ya no le sirvo a los Larise o a su estúpida y molesta nieta.

―¿A dónde piensas llevarme?

―A un sitio donde nos sirvas de carnada.

Extendió su mano hacia el hombre extranjero y una capa del mismo material envolvió su cuerpo haciéndole callar.

o

O

o

―Buenas tardes ―saludó un hombre rubio y alto a dos jovencitas que yacían sentadas tranquilas en un parque.

―¿Quién es usted? ―Preguntó la más alta con desconfianza.

―Mi nombre es Victor, Victor Bordolino ―se presentó con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

―Discúlpeme pero, se me enseñó a no hablar con extraños ―respondió de nuevo tomando a su amiga del brazo para obligarla a alejarse.

―No soy un extraño, soy el tío de Chloe Bourgeois y sé que ustedes son Julieta y Rosa, ¿cierto?

―Primero, esos no son nuestros nombres, segundo, si es familia de Chloe, menos quiero hablar con usted.

―Sí, sí, lo siento, ¿cómo me dijo Nathanael…? ―Observó de reojo como ambas se detenían―. ¡Ah sí! Ya recordé; Juleka y Rose, ¿mejor? No sé si estén al tanto pero, la madre de Chloe, mi hermana, es la tutora legal de Nathanael, así que ahora mismo se está haciendo cargo de él por la muerte de su madre. Él me pidió amablemente buscar a sus dos mejores amigas. Dice que las extraña y que en serio necesita ver a alguien de su escuela que no sea la odiosa de mi sobrina.

―Eso suena como algo que Nathanael diría… ―dijo Rose ilusionada por la idea de ver nuevamente a su querido amigo.

―No lo sé… ¿por qué deberíamos confiar en usted? ―Preguntó la más alta.

―Porque me he tomado la molestia de venir a buscarlas para que vean a Nathanael, ha estado muy deprimido por el asunto de su madre y además tuvo un accidente y no puede salir del hotel. Ese chico me agrada mucho y por eso estoy confabulando con él para meterlas a ustedes dos en el hotel.

―Es imposible, si Chloe nos ve… ―le reprochó Juleka.

―No lo hará… conozco una forma de llegar hasta donde está Nathanael sin toparnos con Chloe.

―¿Juleka…? ―Rose le observaba expectante.

―Iré yo sola ―dijo finalmente cruzada de brazos.

―Claro, no hay problema.

―¡Si hay problema! ¡Yo también quiero ver a Nathanael!

―Vamos, vamos, no discutan, Juleka tiene razón, será más fácil infiltrar a una sola ―señaló con su mano el auto fuera del parque―. Después de usted, Madeimoselle.

―Si no regreso en cuatro horas, llama a la policía ―susurró en el oído de Rose antes de seguir a Victor fuera del parque.

―Es usted una gran amiga al arriesgarse a seguir a un desconocido ―dijo a modo de burla el rubio desde el asiento frente a ella en la limosina.

―No es un desconocido si está emparentado con los Bourgeois, además, si no vuelvo, mi amiga se encargará de decir con quien me fui y a qué horas lo hice.

―Sí, es lo bueno de tener amigos… lo malo, es que a veces nos tienden trampa porque saben que estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por esos amigos ―tomó un puro de su saco y lo encendió―. En otras palabras, tú serás el señuelo perfecto para cazar zorros.

―No sé de qué habla.

―Lo siento, mala costumbre mía de no explicar mis pensamientos a los demás. Lo pondré de una forma que puedas entender… una mariposa, obligó a otra a hablar sin que siquiera lo supiera, y ahora la mariposa que sabe lo que la otra mariposa sabía puede ir a casar gatos, abejas, pavo reales y mariquitas y tiene un bonito señuelo para cada animal, pero, le faltaba uno para atrapar a un zorro de cabello rojo.

―¿Un zorro de cabello rojo?

―Entiendo tu confusión, así que déjame presentarme de una manera más formal… ―inclinó levemente su cabeza―. Nooru, transfórmame…

―No…

―Un placer, Madeimoselle, je suis le Papillon.

o

O

o

La oficina estaba sola y se suponía que la casa entera también lo estaba. Pero varias veces había escuchado un sonido similar al que producían los zapatos de Nathalie cuando estaba en ese lugar. El repiqueteo de los tacones contra el suelo en golpes secos y rápidos inundaba sus oídos y desaparecía repentinamente.

―¿Nathalie? ―Llamó finalmente desde su habitación, esperando que la mujer apareciera en aquel lugar.

―Vaya, no sabía que Nathalie tuviera entrada libre a tu recamara, ¿o debería decir; mi recamara? ―Sus ojos azules no se podían despegar de la mujer que estaba de pie recostada al marco de la puerta―. Cuanto tiempo, cariño.

―¿Annarella…?

El color de su cabello, el de sus ojos, el de su piel, su sonrisa, no había duda, no para él, esa era su esposa, su mujer, su vida entera volviendo a él. Caminó hacia ella temeroso, pero sobre todo feliz, feliz de verla finalmente tras todos esos años en que no la había tenido a su lado.

―Acércate, Gabriel… ―pidió extendiendo su mano hacia él―. Te he extrañado mucho.

―Yo también… ―dijo sonriendo finalmente. Podía sentir sus ojos inundarse en llanto cuando la tuvo finalmente entre sus brazos. Ella le abrazaba y no pudo evitar llevar sus labios a los de ella.

La necesitaba, más que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Ella era su musa, su mayor tesoro después de su hijo, era todo lo que pedía a la vida para ser feliz. Cerró la puerta y la recostó contra ella. Aquello era mejor de lo que había imaginado, se sentía mejor de lo esperado poder besarla después de tantos años.

Sus manos se resbalaron a la cadera ajena mientras ella correspondía sus besos. Si así se sentía estar en el cielo, se preguntaba si finalmente había muerto.

―Es suficiente, Gabriel… ―susurró a su oído―. Esto está tomando más tiempo del que esperaba ―sonrió y él la observó confundido―. No culpes al jugador, culpa el juego ―pidió mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

―¿Qué…? ―Su vista se comenzó a nublar y lo último que vio fue una versión oscura y siniestra de la Paon que había conocido hacía años atrás.

Esa imagen se había quedado plasmada en sus parpados mientras su cuerpo se descompensaba en el suelo. Aquel traje azul con verde era de un tono negro y la capa le hacía juego pero las plumas del Pavo real ya no estaban, eran en su lugar; blancas, negras y grises, además estaban deterioradas, su cabello iba suelto con mechones negros y sus ojos, el antifaz ahora era de ese mismo oscuro color que solo resaltaba el verde en ellos.

o

O

o

 _«En el parque central…»_

 _«Fue cruelmente asesinada…»_

 _«Se desconocen los motivos…»_

 _«Quienes la encontraron dice que su cuerpo fue desmembrado…»_

 _«Presumen intento de secuestro…»_

 _«Era estudiante del François Dupont…»_

 _«Su nombre era Rose…»_

 _«Su compañera Juleka desapareció el mismo día…»_

Sus ojos se movían de un lado de la pantalla al otro mientras recorría todos los canales de noticias sin dejar uno quieto.

―Basta, Nathanael ―Chloe le arrebató el control apagando el televisor.

―Es como si… es como si supieran que somos nosotros ―susurró enterrando su rostro en el pecho de la rubia―. Tu papá fue secuestrado y asesinaron a varios de sus trabajadores, los padres de Marinette y el padre de Adrien también desaparecieron, Felicia recibió un aviso sobre su abuelo y ahora Rose… y Juleka está desaparecida…

―Pero no sabemos si era Rose, tal vez… tal vez solo es una trampa para hacernos salir.

―Chloe tiene razón ―dijo Marinette asomándose a la vieja habitación de Nathanael, sentándose junto a la rubia―. Tal vez lo sospechan pero no están seguros.

―Ahora no podemos hacer más que prepararnos para atacar ―Adrien se recostó al gavetero cerca de la cama, usándolo de silla―. Esta noche saldremos de aquí. No es buena idea permanecer en un lugar en el que puedan buscarnos.

―Adrien tiene razón ―dijo Felicia de pie junto a la puerta―. Es cierto que tu casa quedó sola ahora que tu mamá… falleció ―dijo obteniendo la atención del pelirrojo―. Pero, aunque tengamos las luces y los equipos apagados, no sabemos si comiencen a buscarnos en nuestros hogares.

―Descansen tanto como puedan ―pidió Marinette transformándose en Ladybug―. Después de media noche saldremos de París. Necesitamos recuperar energías y preparar un plan y mientras todos los ojos de la ciudad estén sobre nosotros no podremos hacer nada. Yo vigilaré.

―Vamos ―Adrien empujó a Felicia, llevándola a la otra habitación―. Descansa un poco.

Quiso pedirle a Marinette que descansara ella pero, sabía que siquiera ofrecerlo era mala idea, ella era terca y prefería estar preparado para cuidar de ella una vez salieran de ese escondite. Cerró los ojos, acostado junto a Felicia, pero todo lo ocurrido no le permitía conciliar el sueño. En las noticias sobre el secuestro de su padre, un testigo aseguraba que su madre había entrado a la casa.

Ladybug dio un vistazo a la habitación, Adrien tenía los ojos cerrados pero estaba casi segura de que no estaba dormido, por su parte Felicia tal vez había sido rendida por el cansancio. Se acercó a la otra habitación y Chloe estaba sentada en el borde de la cama. Nathanael parecía haber caído finalmente rendido.

―Hola… ―saludó la rubia al ver su figura en el marco.

―Hola… ―se acercó, sentándose a su lado―. Chloe…

―Lo siento ―dijo sorprendiendo a Marinette―. He sido una mala persona contigo, he descargado mi rabia contigo. Yo solo, sentía envidia, aún la siento, es decir, tienes dos padres encantadores que darían su vida por ti sin dudarlo un instante y que sin darte oro, diamantes y dinero te lo han dado todo.

―Tu padre te ha dado mucho también, Chloe. Él te ama.

―Mi padre… ama su estatus. Por eso mi madre nos dejó, por eso ni siquiera él está seguro de que yo sea su hija realmente ―se aferró a sus piernas―. Odio esta sensación de mierda. Me siento débil, me siento estúpida.

―Una reina sin corona ―ambas se giraron al escuchar esa voz―. Como Berenice ―concluyó el kwami zorruno.

―¿Quién es Berenice? ―Preguntó Chloe y el zorro señaló Buzzy durmiendo junto a Nathanael

―Era la esposa del faraón. De Narmer. Cuando Madu creó los primeros kwamis; Plagg, Tikki y Wayzz, su avaricia creció y destronó a su esposa. Seguía siendo su esposa pero, ya no podía mandar como reina. Era una mujer codiciosa, fuerte e independiente, así que verse sin poder la deprimió. Yo me convertí en su espía y descubrimos lo que estaba haciendo Narmer pero obviamente Madu se enteró y se encargó de nosotros también.

―¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

―Creías tener el mundo en tus manos, ahora ya no lo tienes, es normal que esa situación te afecte.

―¿Es normal que los Kwamis hablen tanto? ―Preguntó irritada. Halándolo de la cola.

―¡Suéltame!

―¿Y si no quiero?

―Le diré a todos sobre tú y Nathanael ―la rubia lo arrojó hacia su dueño.

―Estúpido Kwami ―Marinette solo rio por lo bajo y tomó la mano de Chloe.

―Lo lograremos.

―Eso espero…

o

O

o

 ***-Continurará…-***

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*


	18. Oportunidad

_Hola mis amores!_

 _Advierto que este capítulo está un poco más corto que los demás debido a que ciertas cosas las borré tras escribirlas._

 _Por otra parte, cómo avisé en mi Facebook; luego de esta actualización tendrán que esperar a febrero por la siguiente._

 _Se me ha planteado un proyecto y estaré muy ocupada con eso._

 _De verdad lo siento, pero entre eso y el trabajo no podré estar muy amñanada a escribir. Sin embargo, solo será hasta febrero._

 _Gracias por la espera y por seguir esta historia._

 _De verdad los amo!_

 _Y que no se pierda el contacto ;)_

 ** _Facebook:_** _Fanficmatica_

 ** _Twitter:_** _FanFicMatica_

 ** _Instagram:_** _fanficmatica._

o

O

o

 **The Truth Behind The Mask**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 18:**

 **Oportunidad.**

o

O

o

 _«No puedes recordarlo… la magia lo borró todo… pero esto lo viviste en el pasado…»_

Había luz, no estaba segura del lugar del que provenía, pero cegaba su visión.

Sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos. Sentía un dolor punzante, cómo si algo hubiese atravesado repentinamente su pecho, cómo si alguien hubiese extraído una parte de ella.

─¡Marinette! ─Escuchó su nombre y parpadeó varias veces, intentando recuperar su visión─. ¡Llegaste, Marinette!

─ _¿Llegué… dónde llegué? ─_ Acarició su cabeza de nuevo, mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo donde yacía acostada.

─¡Sí, te dije que vendría! ─Gritó emocionada─. Pero nos tardamos porque papá insistía en ponerse su traje de Papá Noel y ya no le entraba.

─Los padres son tan bobos… ¡vamos! ─Exclamó sujetando sus manos─. Mamá dijo que en cuanto llegarás iniciaríamos el intercambio de regalos y yo quiero abrir el mío. Porque supongo que me trajiste un regalo, ¿verdad?

─Sí, obviamente te traje un regalo, Chloe ─respondió Marinette con una sonrisa, respondiendo el apretón de manos, corriendo junto a la rubia en dirección al salón en que se hallaban los demás, seguidas de los padres de la azabache.

Un par de ojos las observaban. Unos grandes y profundos ojos azules que se preguntaban sin parar; _¿Qué diablos está pasando?_

Aquella niña, la que había llegado a esa casa que ella desconocía parcialmente era idéntica a ella, de hecho, podría incluso jurar que eran la misma persona pero, era imposible, además, ¿cuántos años tenía esa niña? ¿Ocho, nueve? No estaba segura pero, si aquello era un sueño, era uno muy descabellado, pues no se parecía a ningún recuerdo que tuviera de su infancia.

─ _¿Qué significa todo esto?_

─ _Tus recuerdos._

─ _¿Mis re…?_ ─Se giró de golpe, encarando a quien le hablaba─. _¿Quién eres?_

─ _¿Yo…?_ ─Preguntó la mujer a su lado, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios─. _Soy yo, Marinette, soy Tikki._

─ _¡Eso es imposible!_ ─Exclamó alterada─. _¡Tikki es una cosita pequeña, de este tamaño!_ ─Gritó simulando el tamaño con sus manos─. _Lo que dices es una locura._

─ _No lo es, en realidad…_ ─observó sus propias manos y señaló los pendientes en sus propios oídos─. _Fui una humana cómo tú hace miles de años, es solo que, no había necesidad de que lo supieras, al menos no todavía… las cosas ocurrieron tan rápido que ni siquiera logramos despedirnos apropiadamente antes de huir._

─ _¡Pruebalo!_

─ _¿Qué cosa?_

─ _¡Qué eres Tikki!_

─ _Eso es muy fácil… estás obsesionada con Adrien Agreste, tienes tus paredes repletas con sus fotografías, y aunque es tú novio, aun lo idolatras como una chiquilla a su modelo favorito._

─ _Suficiente…_

─ _Además… eres la Ladybug más increíble con la que he convivido._

─ _Tikki… ¿qué está pasando?_

─ _Te lo he dicho, son tus memorias…_

─ _¿Cómo pueden serlo si no recuerdo nada de esto?_ ─Tumaini tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar, guiándola en la dirección por la que las niñas se habían ido─. _¿A dónde vas? Nos van a ver._

─ _No, no lo harán_ ─Susurró calmada─. _Para ellos no existimos._

─ _Pero… ¿por qué estoy en este lugar… qué clase de recuerdo es este, Tikki?_

─ _Marinette, algo ocurrió hace seis años, algo muy malo y se debió utilizar una magia muy fuerte, una que solo una Ladybug poderosa puede emplear para hacer que todos olvidaran lo que había pasado y, eso incluyó el borrar los recuerdos de la mente de todas las personas que estaban relativamente involucradas con los kwamis, los recuerdos que tenías de tu niñez fueron sustituidos por los que la magia creyó convenientes._

─¡Deja eso, Chloe! ─Gritó una rubia y alta mujer, la reconocía, la había visto en las fotografías que Adrien le había mostrado en la casa de la playa.

─¡Mamá, solo quiero un poco! ─Se quejó intentando tomar las galletas de la mesa.

─No, son para la cena. No molestes ahora, Chloe ─dijo con firmeza, empujándola fuera del salón.

Marinette la siguió. Le causaba curiosidad y ya que había perdido de vista a su versión menor, asumió que seguir a Chloe era la manera perfecta de encontrarla ya que en este _recuerdo_ parecían llevarse bien.

Sus manos temblaban y ya no lograba ver a aquella mujer que segundos antes le acompañaba. La luz del sol en el jardín volvió a cegarla mientras atravesaba la puerta cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo.

Se encontró a sí misma, sentada sobre el césped. Llevaba un vestido holgado de color azul. Lo recordaba. Lo había usado en la navidad de sus nueve años, pero, las condiciones eran muy diferentes, al menos las que consideraba reales.

─Marinette, ¿qué le pediste a Santa? ─Se acercó más, pues reconocía esa voz.

─Mmm… ¡que estemos siempre juntos! ─Respondió con entusiasmo─. Que sigamos siendo los mejores amigos en el mundo ─durante esas palabras no había despegado sus ojos de los de Adrien, en ningún momento.

─Que patética ─susurró Chloe recostándose a la espalda de Adrien.

─¿Tú qué le pediste, Chloe? ─Preguntó la pequeña Marinette enojada.

─Bueno, es obvio que no hay nada que yo no tenga así que no perdí mi tiempo en estúpidas cartas.

─No es cierto, le pidió que sus padres no se divorcien ─desmintió una cuarta voz.

─¡Nathanael! ─Gritó la rubia ofendida─. ¡Eso es completamente falso!

─No, te escuché hablando con el árbol en el hotel de tú papá.

─¿Y tú qué pediste, Nath? ─Preguntó Marinette sonriendo.

─Que la salud de mamá mejore.

─Verás que lo hará. Es una señora fuerte y muy buena ─dijo Adrien apoyando una mano en su hombro.

─Sí, bueno… la verdad si no estuviera enferma yo no estaría hoy aquí, pero, vivimos solos en Francia así que, no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar la petición de Vito de dejarme pasar la navidad con ella, con todos ustedes.

─¡Eso está bien! ¿No crees? ─Preguntó Marinette sonriendo─. Es decir, puedes estar junto a tu padre y al estar todos juntos, será más divertido, ¿cierto, Chloe?

─A mí me da igual. Mi padre no vendrá porque está ocupado y tengo que soportar que mi mamá ande toda… cariñosa con su papá ─se quejó señalando al pelirrojo.

─Sí tú mamá te escucha diciendo esas cosas se va a enojar, Chloe ─le reprendió Marinette riendo.

─Me da igual.

─¡Niños! ─Todos se levantaron al escuchar esa voz y Marinette fijo sus ojos en la dirección de la que provenía, siguiendo a los niños─. Vamos a intercambiar los regalos.

─¡Ya vamos, mamá! ─Gritó Adrien.

Ella observó con curiosidad. Adrien había sido el primero en entrar, abrazando brevemente a la mujer en la entrada, Nathanael le había seguido, agachando su cabeza ante ella suavemente, quien sonriendo revolvió sus cabellos. Se vio a sí misma entrar e intercambiar unas palabras con la mujer, quien sonriendo con complicidad le abrazó y respondió algo a su oído. Chloe fue la última en entrar y la mujer cerró la puerta tras ella.

o

O

o

Observó el reloj de muñeca que había encontrado en el camino. Pasaban las ocho de la noche. Tenía miedo, pero no había vuelta atrás. Habían tomado la decisión de irse de París. Necesitaban reponer fuerzas. Pensar en algo y entonces podrían ver que hacer, pero en definitiva no podían permanecer en la ciudad. Que Madu tuviera a sus familiares solo le hacía entender que había descubierto sus identidades.

─¿Marinette? ─Llamó el kwami rojo─. ¿Estás bien? Te noto extraña.

─S-sí, lo siento, solo… ─observó a su alrededor. Había decidido hacer guardia unos minutos mientras recobraban sus fuerzas para continuar.

─Entiendo que estés preocupada, es normal, pero, todas las decisiones que has tomado hasta ahora han sido con la finalidad de mantenerlos a todos a salvo, así que está bien. No te preocupes. Mejor, esperemos a que Adrien despierte y podrás descansar un poco.

─No puedo… ─susurró abrazando sus rodillas─. He estado teniendo un sueño muy extraño ─fijo sus ojos en los demás. Adrien estaba sentado, de espaldas a una pared mientras Felicia dormía apoyada en sus piernas. Chloe estaba sentada junto a Adrien y Nathanael se había recostado en unas escaleras lejos de los demás─. Conozco a Nathanael de la escuela, al igual que a Chloe y a Adrien, pero… en ese sueño, estamos juntos y somos niños aún.

─Marinette… creo que estás muy cansada y preocupada por los demás. ¿No has pensado que todo esto es porque nunca te imaginaste siendo amiga de Chloe?

─Amigas… Alya… no he sabido nada de ella desde el incidente en la escuela. Me pregunto cómo estará.

─Probablemente, preocupada por ti y los demás.

─¿Crees que pueda estar sospechando que yo soy Ladybug?

─Tal vez se unió a Lila y el otro sujeto para intentar descubrirlo ─comentó riendo.

─Extraño a mis padres… me pregunto cómo están…

o

O

o

Los pasillos eran oscuros, iluminados únicamente por candelabros de cera a los costados de la pared, a una distancia considerable, al punto en que por escasos centímetros el pasillo quedaba oscuro.

─Esto es tétrico ─se quejó la morena recostada a la pared.

─Lo sé. Pero no podemos hacer nada ─bramó Thiago de pie a su lado.

─Oye, ¿crees que Ladybug y los demás caigan en la trampa de Madu?

─Las personas suelen hacer cualquier cosa por sus seres queridos. Por eso Madu está seguro de que van a morder el anzuelo.

─Me dan un poco de lástima.

─¿Quiénes? ─Preguntó el italiano continuando su camino por el pasillo.

─Los rehenes ─respondió ella siguiéndole el paso─. No tienen la culpa de nada. Creo que hubiésemos podido atraparlos sin necesidad de hacer daño a nadie más.

─No digas eso delante de él o te matará ─sentenció con brusquedad y ella detuvo su andar.

─Solo estoy dando mi opinión. Pudimos enfrentarlos, seguramente al ver que su adorado París estaba en riesgo hubiesen saltado a la acción sin quejarse y hubiesen sido nuestros en ese momento.

─No podemos estar seguros de que eso hubiese ocurrido, ellos son cinco y nosotros dos.

─Pero, ¿qué hay de las marionetas de Madu?

─No son marionetas ─aseguró sonriendo con malicia─. Son cadáveres. Él mismo lo ha dicho mientras hablaba con Papillon. Esas personas alguna vez fueron esclavos del faraón en el antiguo Egipto. Él los asesinó y se quedó con sus cuerpos.

─Eso es asqueroso… ─susurró llegando finalmente a la puerta que daba paso a las jaulas─. Yo creo qué.

─Silencio ─pidió cubriéndole la boca, escondiéndose junto a ella, cerca de la puerta.

Podían ver lo que ocurría dentro. Papillon estaba frente a una de las jaulas. Inclinado en el suelo, con la reja abierta de par en par.

─Lo siento, lo siento tanto… ─dijo─. Yo… soy un idiota.

─No tienes que decir lo obvio ─respondió una voz firme y autoritaria─. ¡Si algo le pasa a mi hija será tú culpa! ─Aquella voz provenía de la jaula tras él.

─Hermana…

─¡No me digas así, Victor! ¡¿Sabes…?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?! ¡Son unos niños, por el amor de Dios!

─Yo solo…

─¡Tú solo estabas pensando en ti mismo cómo siempre! ¿Por qué no puedes superar que Annarella se casará con Gabriel y renunciará a ser tú esposa? Ella nunca lo quiso para empezar.

─¡Puedes callarte! ─Gritó sujetando su cabeza─. ¡Lo sé, sé que he hecho algo muy malo! Pero, no necesito que sigas repitiéndomelo.

─Está bien… no diré más… solo una cosa, Victor… Pídele a Madu que me maté a mí primero, porque si salgo de esta pocilga te mataré con mis propias manos, ¡y no me importa que seas mi hermano!

─Victorique, cálmate ─se escuchó desde otra de las jaulas─. No ganas nada amenazando al idiota de tú hermano, y no te atribuyas todo el crédito por su futura muerte. Yo quiero encargarme de eso ─bufó Braulio.

─No importa quién va a matar este imbécil ─replicó Bridgette desde otra celda─. Lo que importa es cómo diablos saldremos de este lugar.

─Solo, tenemos que confiar en los chicos… ─susurró forzado el maestro Fu─. Solo ellos pueden sacarnos de este lugar…

Todos guardaron silencio y Victor recorrió con su mirada el lugar.

En una de las jaulas estaba Bridgette, sosteniendo sobre sus piernas al anciano, quien tras ser golpeado por Madu al exigirle el miraculous de la tortuga y torturarlo cuando este le dijo que no lo tenía, parecía estar a punto de morir. En la siguiente se encontraba Gabriel, sentado de espaldas a la pared junto a Sabine.

La siguiente jaula la ocupaban Nathalie y André Bourgeois, en otra estaban Juleka y Braulio. Otra celda la ocupaban el Sr. Gomez y Victorique, la siguiente Felix y Claudé y la que estaba abierta frente a Victor era la jaula en que Tom mantenía tan cómoda cómo podía a Annarella, quien de nuevo se había sumido en la inconciencia.

─Yo confío en ellos ─todos los adultos enfocaron sus oídos en aquella voz─. Yo… los conozco. He estudiado con tres de ellos los últimos años y con Adrien durante los últimos meses. Ellos podrán. Yo sé que sí.

─¿Qué te hace sentir tan segura? ─Preguntó Braulio encarando a aquella jovencita.

─Nathanael… él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que recuerdo. Es dulce y amable, es muy callado pero cuando tiene que defender sus ideales lo hace. Si tiene que enfrentar a alguien lo hace, aún con miedo a fallar. Adrien, él es amable y decidido. Siempre quiere que todos sean felices y se lleven bien. Es quien más atesora estar en compañía de los demás y siempre nos apoya cuando lo necesitamos. Marinette es un poco rara y osada en ocasiones, pero sé que puedo contar con ella cuando sea que la necesites. Siempre he admirado su espíritu y necesidad de ayudar a los demás. Chloe… lamento decir esto Madame Bourgeois pero, no hay nada lindo que pueda decir de su hija.

─Te entiendo cariño ─respondió la rubia, ocasionando que una risa escapara de los presentes.

─Es que Chloe y yo nunca simpatizamos… ella es toda brillo y yo soy más oscuridad, ¿si me entiendes?

─Completamente ─dijo Braulio guiñando un ojo.

─Bueno, pero, aun así, es precisamente eso lo que me hace pensar que podrá hacerlo. Sinceramente… ella no tiene nada que temer de Madu, al contrario, es él quien no sabe la clase de bruja a la que se enfrenta.

─Espero que tengas razón, jovencita ─dijo el Papillon, cerrando de un golpe la reja, desapareciendo luego del lugar.

Cerró la puerta de la mazmorra tras de sí y se encontró de frente con Thiago y Lila. Estaba seguro de que le habían escuchado, pero no se detendría a amenazarlos o a decir algo. Inclinó su cabeza y continuó su camino en dirección a la salida. Sabía que no lo enfrentarían, después de todo él podía quitarles sus poderes.

─¿A dónde vas? ─Escuchó la voz de Madu cuando se halló a la puerta de la Catedral de Notre Dame.

─Necesito aire. Este lugar apesta a muerto.

─Las iglesias católicas solían ser usadas para actos macabros y discretos asesinatos. Es normal que sientas el olor a muerte en cada rincón de este lugar. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué yo creé las mazmorras, pasillos y todo lo que hay debajo de este lugar?

─No, sé que han estado allí siempre.

─Bien, entonces, no te sorprendas. Te lo he dicho con claridad, Victor, en este mundo existen los ganadores y los perdedores. Solo tú decides de qué lado de la historia quieres estar. Tú escoges si tomas el cetro y te conviertes en el rey del mundo que quieres para ti, o comes tierra en un hoyo por la eternidad.

─Y es por eso que escogí tener mi trono. ¿Lo olvidas acaso? ─Preguntó─. Hicimos un trato. Tú obtienes tus miraculous y me dices cómo despertar a Annarella. Luego, puedes ser el rey de Paris y del mundo si te da la gana.

─Yo no quiero ser el rey, no me gusta ser la cara frente al mundo, sobre todo con este adefesio de rostro que tengo actualmente, eso se lo dejo a los rostros guapos cómo el de Narmer o el tuyo…

─Volveré más tarde ─advirtió alejándose por las desoladas calles de la ciudad de las luces.

o

O

o

Los primeros rayos del sol le iluminaron el rostro y se descubrió a sí misma dormida. Se levantó con prisas. ¿En qué momento se había dormido? Eso estaba mal, podrían haberlos lastimado por su culpa. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, la chaqueta de Adrien estaba sobre sus hombros y lo pudo ver despierto, sentado sobre una pared con la mirada distante.

Todos estaban bien. Respiró aliviada y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Había vuelto a tener ese mismo sueño. Pero siempre acababa en el mismo lugar, siempre iniciaba en el mismo lugar. Era exasperante no saber nada más luego del momento en que entraba en esa casa, la cual finalmente había reconocido cómo la Mansión Agreste.

─Adrien… ─susurró sentándose a su lado.

─¿Qué pasa? ─Preguntó ofreciendo su brazo para ahuyentar el frío.

─¿Dónde pasaste las navidades cuando tenías nueve años? ─Preguntó directamente, observándole pensarlo un momento.

─Con mis padres, con Chloe y sus padres. ¿Por qué?

─Yo… tuve un sueño. Uno en que estábamos todos. Pero… no me hagas caso.

─¿Tú también? ─Preguntó enarcando una ceja─. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco. Sobre todo porque un tipo a mi lado me aseguraba ser Plagg.

─¡Yo vi la forma humana de Tikki en el mío!

─¿Tú también? ─Se giraron al escuchar la voz de Chloe─. Yo hablé con Buzzy… creo que ese era su nombre.

─Lonnie también ha aparecido en mis sueños cómo un ser humano ─dijo Nathanael.

─Yo hablé con Bleeu ─aseguró sonriendo Felicia─. Tal vez… no es una coincidencia, después de todo.

─Tenemos que irnos de aquí ─dijo Marinette levantándose de su lugar. Acercándose a los demás─. Tenemos que pensar en lo que haremos, pero aquí expuestos no lograremos nada.

─La tonta tiene razón. Necesitamos comer y descansar de forma decente, además… alguien debería revisar la herida de Nathanael.

─Yo estoy bien ─respondió el pelirrojo levantándose. Apoyando su peso contra una pared─. Pero deberíamos volver a París, todos cuentan con nosotros. No podemos solo quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

─Tengo una idea ─todos fijaron sus ojos en Adrien y él señaló la vía del tren.

─¿Es en serio? ─Preguntó Felicia abrazándose a sí misma.

─Es el último lugar en que nos buscarían.

─¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? ─Preguntó Marinette señalándolos.

─Nuestros abuelos viven en Italia, a las afueras de Roma. Hay un tren que sale de París y llega a Milán, de allí solo tomamos otro que nos dejará en el terminal de roma y en unos veinte minutos habremos llegado a destino.

─¿Veinte minutos, estás segura? ─Preguntó dudoso Nathanael.

─Sí, es un tren de alta velocidad. De hecho, lo he tomado para ir a ver a mis abuelos yo también, cuando papá no me deja irme en el jet privado, uso ese tren ─confirmó Chloe sonriendo altanera.

─Genial, pero, ¿de dónde sacaremos el dinero para pagar los asientos? A no ser que alguno de ustedes tenga algo de efectivo en sus bolsillos o una tarjeta de crédito, lo cual sería arriesgado de usar… ─Adrien fijó sus ojos en Chloe, extendiendo su mano frente a ella tras escuchar las palabras de Nathanael.

─¡No! ─Chilló, cruzando sus brazos frente a ella─. ¡No lo creo! ¡No lo haré!

─Es la única opción, Chloe.

─Los odio, los odio a todos, en especial a ti ─bufó señalando a Marinette.

Llegaron a la estación y Chloe sacó de su chaqueta un prendedor. Tras entregarlo a Adrien, él conversó con el vendedor de boletos y le entregó el broche, recibiendo a cambio los pasajes que necesitaban para llegar a su destino; Roma.

El viaje duró el tiempo estimado y una vez en Roma adoptaron sus transformaciones para llegar a la mansión de los Larise.

Un gigantesco portón, de color negro y rejas separadas por mínimos espacios se erguía ante ellos imponente. Estaban agotados, al igual que los kwamis, así que las transformaciones se deshicieron en instantes.

Adrien caminó a paso firme hasta el comunicador, dónde tras presionar un botón, una voz preguntó sobre el motivo de la visita y los nombres de los visitantes. Tras identificarse, el gigantesco portón se abrió ante ellos.

Los jardines eran brillantes y espaciosos. Se sentía extraño recorrer aquella carretera caminando, en ocasiones normales, seguramente la hubiesen atravesado en un auto, pero desde esa perspectiva, nunca le había parecido un camino tan largo.

La redoma que servía para estacionarse en la entrada apareció ante ellos y las puertas fueron abiertas por uno de los sirvientes. Ingresaron en silencio. Temerosos de lo que les reparara e esa casa dada su situación actual.

─¡Adrien! ─Escucharon un grito─. ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien!

─Abuela ─saludó sonriendo mientras aquella mujer le estrechaba entre sus brazos.

─Cuando vi las noticias, sobre todas las locuras que han ocurrido en París y el secuestro de tu padre estábamos tan asustados.

─Ese hombre siempre ha traído mala suerte a nuestra familia ─se quejó su abuelo, apareciendo por el mismo lugar que antes había salido la mujer─. Primero desaparece tu madre, ahora lo secuestran junto a su asistente. Hmp. Ojala lo maten.

─¡Anthoni! ─Exclamó la mujer con mala cara─. No digas ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo delante del niño.

─Sí, bueno… no importa realmente, yo sé que papá va a aparecer. Está bien.

─Oh, disculpa mi mala educación. ¿Quiénes son estos chicos? Bueno, aparte de Chloe, obviamente.

─¿Cómo está Madame? ─Saludó la rubia sonriendo altiva desde su lugar.

─Feliz de verte después de tantos años, Chloe. Ya eres toda una señorita ─tomó los hombros de la rubia─. ¿Estás saliendo ya con mi nieto?

─¡Claro que no! ─Soltó Marinette desde su lugar, arrepintiéndose luego por haber abierto la boca.

─No, en realidad… ella es Marinette Dupain Cheng… es mi...

─¡Ni lo digas! ─Exclamó la mujer cruzada de brazos─. ¿Eres familiar de Bridgette Cheng? ¡Dios! ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a tener a esa mujer en nuestras vidas?

─¿Por qué te molestas? ─Preguntó Adrien, manteniéndose junto a Marinette.

─¿Por qué? ─Insistió enojada─. Esa mujer loca entra y sale de la vida de mi hijo a su antojo y el idiota de tu tío le permite hacerlo. Por eso. ¡No sé a quién detesto más! No me decido entre cuál de los dos es más idiota.

─Además, por su culpa mi único hijo no me ha traído un nieto a casa ─fijo sus ojos en la castaña y sacudió su mano─. Hola, Felicia. Antes de que digas algo, naciste fuera del matrimonio. Eres mi nieta, pero no cuentas. Lo entiendes, ¿cierto?

─Sí… eso creo, ya me acostumbré.

─Sí, sí… no quiero interrumpir tan conmovedor reencuentro familiar pero… ─interrumpió la rubia con sarcasmo─. Tenemos que conseguir un médico… rápido ─dijo señalando al pelirrojo, quien en algún momento se había dejado caer al suelo recostado de una pared.

El hombre llamó a uno de los sirvientes y en cuestión de segundos una de las alcobas fue preparada para recibir al chico. Le acostaron en la cama, y esperaron con paciencia la llegada del doctor de la familia.

Durante la espera, con dificultad y algo de miedo, Adrien le explicó a aquellos que les habían recibido sobre la situación en la que se encontraban. No quería exponerse o exponer a sus amigos pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer en ese momento más que tener fe? Eran sus abuelos y a su manera eran buenas personas. Si ellos podían ayudarles y dejarles permanecer en ese lugar al menos el tiempo suficiente para que Nathanael se recuperara y volver a París para acabar con Madu. No tenían un plan, pero ya pensarían en uno.

o

O

o

 _Las cortinas se movían suavemente gracias a la brisa que entraba a mis aposentos. El viento rosaba mi cuerpo desnudo mientras mis pies yacían sumergidos en el agua hasta las rodillas. Era una de mis sensaciones favoritas. Por eso había convencido a mi hermano de buscar la manera de hacer que un poco del agua del río Nilo llegara hasta mi habitación._

 _Habían realizado las modificaciones y podía disfrutar pacíficamente de un baño en la intimidad de mi recamara. Eran ese tipo de cosas las que adoraba de ser una princesa._

 _Que bonita vista ─escuché aquella voz y me giré de inmediato, enfocando mis ojos en el rostro que se asomaba desde el agua, justo bajo una de las cortinas que me brindaba privacidad._

 _¡¿Quién eres y qué diablos haces aquí?! ─Pregunté exaltada._

 _Oye, cálmate ─respondió tranquilo, levantándose del agua, caminando hasta una de las sillas y recostándose plácidamente mientras secaba su rostro con una de las telas─. Mi nombre es Abasi. No me conoces, pero, tú hermano me acaba de nombrar su comandante y me pidió vigilarte cómo principal tarea._

 _No me interesa lo que hace mi hermano, pero esto es un atentado contra mi privacidad ─me quejé envuelta en uno de mis mantos._

 _Sí, sí, lo que digas. ¿Tumaini, cierto? ─Preguntó sonriendo─. Te advierto que no pienso llamarte princesa ni nada de eso. Me aburren los títulos. Solo Tumaini y ya. Y llámame Abasi, dónde te atrevas a llamarme por el rango y esas estupideces te echo a los cocodrilos y le digo a tu hermano que te asesinaron._

 _¡Vaya! Que criatura tan sutil ha enviado mi hermano a mi recamara._

 _Y agradece que hoy esté de buen humor y ya me encontré antes con una de tus sirvientas, de lo contrario, me valdría madres que seas la hermana del faraón._

 _Patético… ¿qué te crees? ─Pregunté cruzada de brazos─. ¿Qué necesito de ti o tus cuidados? Tú no sabes quién soy yo, gatito. Si serás mi guardaespaldas, eso te convierte en mi lacayo y yo hago con mis lacayos lo que me viene en gana. ¿Quién crees que controla el comercio que atraviesa este gran río? ¡Yo!_

 _¿Me echarás tu fortuna en cara?_

 _No, solo te aclaro que tengo el poder suficiente para hacer de tu vida miserable si así lo quiero, además, cómo ya sabes, soy la hermana del faraón y, sé cuidarme sola._

 _Entiendo, si sabes cuidarte sola, me retiraré._

 _Genial._

 _Genial._

Suspiró y se acomodó sobre la almohada, cerca del rostro de Marinette.

─Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Abasi ─dijo sonriendo el pequeño kwami.

─¿Así que Plagg es en serio detestable? ─Preguntó la joven riendo.

─Sí, es parte de su naturaleza. Pero era algo normal. Era un guerrero. Así que no tenía nada de tacto o idea de cómo tratar con una dama. De hecho, en esa época solo los hombres luchaban, así que, hombres cómo él, que vivían de la guerra podían pasar meses o incluso años sin ver a una mujer de su tierra.

─Aun así te enamoraste de él…

─A su manera era una buena persona. En efecto cuidaba de mí, aun cuando le pedía no hacerlo. Siempre me seguía y vigilaba y si me metía en problemas me sacaba de ellos. A su peculiar forma, era un caballero. Me enseñó a pelear y a usar una espada. Aquello no era bien visto, así que practicábamos en aquel mismo lugar donde nos habíamos conocido a orillas del río.

─¿Plagg, digo, Abasi, te pidió casarte con él? ─Preguntó llena de curiosidad─. Es que no lo imagino haciendo algo cómo eso.

─Claro que no ─respondió sonriendo─. Al ser una princesa, no cualquiera podría darse el lujo de desposarme. Además, cómo mi hermano era temido, nadie se atrevía a siquiera insinuarse. Por eso, fui yo quien pidió a mi hermano el permitir que Abasi me desposara. Él no sabía que lo haría así que cuando mi hermano se lo dijo, lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. Se puede decir que lo obligué a casarse conmigo.

─Eso es… radical.

─Lo harías con Adrien si pudieras.

─Claro que no… bueno sí, pero no son las mismas condiciones.

─Marinette… algo que aprendí de aquellos años y por lo que he visto a lo largo de mi vida cómo kwami es que, cuando dos personas nacen destinadas a estar juntas, no hay distancia, tiempo, y mucho menos diferencias de clases sociales que lo impidan.

─Bueno, a veces si pasa… ¿no recuerdas a Romeo y Julieta?

─Yo conocí a Julieta… fue una de mis portadoras. De hecho, ellos lograron a su manera estar juntos. Cuando murieron. Sus padres se sentían tan mal por haberlos llevado a cometer suicidio que contrataron al mejor carpintero de la ciudad para hacer un ataúd doble y les enterraron juntos, tomados de la mano.

─Eso es tan… trágico y a la vez romántico.

─Lo digo en serio, Marinette. Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas… lo estarán.

o

O

o

Agradecía que el tren de alta velocidad pudiera llevarlo en poco tiempo a su ciudad natal. No estaba seguro de que su decisión fuera la correcta, pero, lo que había visto en aquella celda le había hecho cuestionarse todo lo que había hecho los últimos meses.

Madu había sido en extremo sincero con él, lo que le esperaba a ellos no era nada bueno. Él quería crear más kwamis y si de algo estaba seguro, era que lo estaba utilizando de la misma manera en que había utilizado a Narmer, o eso le había dicho Nooru.

Cerró los ojos para meditar y volvió su mirada al joven a su lado. Parecía expectante, viendo sus propias manos mientras continuaba jugando con sus dedos. ¿Nervios? Era lo más probable.

Suspiró cansado y tomó una barra de proteína guardada en su maletín, la abrió y la partió a la mitad, sacudiendo el polvillo que estaba soltaba para luego extenderla en su dirección.

─Toma, calmará un poco tu ansiedad.

─No, gracias. No quiero recibir nada que venga de usted.

─Bambino, sé que estás enojado, pero, cómo he dicho; calmará tu ansiedad.

─Usted metió a mis amigos en este problema. Metió a sus familiares a un calabozo. Les ha hecho huir incluso del país, y ¿pretende arreglar todo con una barra de dulce?

─En realidad es media barra y es más cómo un cereal.

─Mis padres siempre me enseñaron que debía respetar a los adultos, pero usted es un idiota.

─Bambino…

─No me llame Bambino, mi nombre es Nino. ¿Lo olvida?

─No, lo siento. Es una vieja costumbre ─se recostó nuevamente al asiento─. He hecho cosas muy malas. Lo sé. Pero, tenía un motivo que consideraba puro para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. El amor… tiene la fuerza para cegar a la gente.

─Pues a usted lo cegó y le dañó el cerebro.

─Sí, lo hizo… he hecho daño a mi hermana, mi sobrina, tus amigos, mi propio hijo, a los que alguna vez fueron mis amigos e incluso a la mujer que amo. Y a cambio… solo he conseguido un viaje en tren con un joven que me odia.

─No lo odio. Pero si lo desprecio.

─Sí, eso lo sé. Pero, si quieres ayudar a tus amigos, tienes que venir conmigo.

─Explíqueme nuevamente, ¿cómo es que ir con usted a Roma salvará a mis amigos?

─Bueno… ellos tienen cinco miraculous, yo tengo uno y tú tienes otro, eso suma siete. Digamos que es, nuestro número mágico, ya que se necesitan siete miraculous y siete portadores de miraculous para sellar a Madu y Madu es quien quiere lastimarlos a todos, incluso a nosotros.

─Entonces… ¿solo tenemos que reunirnos con ellos, buscar a ese tal Madu, sellarlo y todo volverá a la normalidad?

─Eso espero.

─Pero… ¿cómo encontraremos a Adrien y los demás?

─Mmm… mi sobrina no es la persona más lista del mundo. Ha estado utilizando su teléfono móvil y he podido rastrearla gracias a eso.

─Sin ofender pero, Chloe es una idiota.

─Lo sé. Es igual a su madre. Hasta tienen los mismos gustos ─rodó los ojos y se acomodó en su asiento─. Cómo sea. Llegaremos en unos minutos y no hay certeza de que los hombres de Madu no nos estén siguiendo, así que… espero estés preparado.

─Nunca me he transformado, pero… haré todo lo que pueda ─aseguró observando de reojo al kwami que sentado en sus piernas parecía meditar.

o

O

o

─¿Por qué lo dejó ir? ─Preguntó la morena golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

─Porque quise hacerlo ─respondió sonriendo.

─Eso es estúpido. Ahora no tenemos que encontrar seis, sino siete miraculous. ¿En qué diablos nos beneficia que Papillon se haya ido? Además, podría quitarnos los poderes a Thiago y a mí.

─¿Eres así siempre o actúas por conveniencia? ─Preguntó su compañero con seriedad─. Es obvio que si se fue es porque sabe dónde están los demás. Es nuestro guía hacia los miraculous.

─Felicidades, Thiago. Eres muy listo. Tal vez tú, deberías tomar el puesto de Papillon, ser tú el rey de este nuevo mundo. ¿Te gusta la idea? Podrías tomar el puesto que iba a ser de tu… _padre._

─Siempre que no mencione ese último detalle, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo. Y tú ─sonrió con malicia, tomando la mano de Lila, acercándola a él─. Serás la reina perfecta. Algo tonta, pero tan tramposa cómo es preciso para quien acompaña al rey.

─Tus palabras me halagan. Pero me voy a enojar si sigues llamándome tonta ─se quejó alejándose del joven─. Si me necesitan, estaré en mi habitación. Necesito dormir un poco.

─Oh, Lila ─llamó el anciano─. No te preocupes por tus poderes. Dónde están las mariposas solo ustedes mismos pueden sacarlas. Claro, esto tiene un pequeño costo.

─¿Qué costo?

─Si decides dejar salir la mariposa y perder tus poderes. Perderás también la vida. Tu corazón se partiría en dos cómo si de una simple manzana se tratara. Pero, esto es lo que querías, ¿o no? Ser fuerte y poderosa. ¡Querías ser la gran Volpina!

No hubo respuesta que saliera de sus labios. Solo se giró sobre sus pies y continuó su camino fuera de aquel salón donde se hallaban reunidos. Sin lugar a dudas, aquello era algo que no había esperado ni había querido escuchar.

o

O

o

 ** _*-Continuará…-*_**

 _Gracias por leer y por su love…_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	19. Versus (Parte 1)

_Hello babys..._

 _Traigo noticias que no sé que tanto les complazcan pero igual se los haré saber..._

 _Sé que los tengo acostumbrados a los capítulos de más de 6mil palabras, peeeero, han pasado cosas y ahora mismo hay que adaptarnos :v así que los capítulos a partir de ahora serán tan largos cómo logre escribir, es decir, mientras compro computadora nueva, y en vistas de que en serio no logro escribir desde el movil cómo me gustaría pues escribiré de Lunes a Viernes y lo que logre escribir en estos días es lo que publicaré el mismo viernes y no prometo que sea demasiado porque estoy en el trabajo :v pero, al menos así continuo la historia :3_

 _En fin... espero disfruten este capítulo y nos estamos leyendo :*_

 _Siganme para enterarse de todo sobre mis escritos, además de leerse unos spoilers sabrosones!_

 **Facebook: Fanficmatica.**

* * *

o

O

o

 **The Truth Behind The Mask**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 19:**

 **Versus (Parte 1)**

o

O

o

―Gabriel... tuve un sueño, uno muy extraño. Estabas tú y Felix y los niños... los niños... Adrien estaba ahí. ¡Madu quería lastimar a Adrien!

―Anna, fue solo un sueño. Todo está bien.

―No... sé que fue más que un sueño. Lo sé, puedo sentirlo ―insistió sentada en el borde de la cama, dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

―No, cariño. Yo creo que solo necesitas dormir más. Haz estado trabajando muy duro en la nueva campaña, las sesiones fotográficas han sido largas y molestas. Incluso yo estoy agotado.

―Pero, Gabriel, no podemos confiarnos, no ahora. Ya han pasado once años desde que me enfrenté a Madu. Temo que regrese.

―Está bien... nada de eso va a pasar ―le abrazó, obligandola a volver a la cama―. Anna, todo está bien. Si no ha regresado en los últimos años, no lo hará ahora.

―Él dijo que volvería... Él me dijo que vendría por mí.

―Eso no va a pasa, Anna. Es imposible.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? ―Preguntó afirmando sus ojos en la ventana.

―No lo estoy, no estoy seguro de nada en este momento. Pero, tampoco estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida preocupándome por esa criatura.

―Gabriel... si algo me pasara...

―Nada va a pasarte, Anna. Madu ya no existe.

―Pero... en un dado caso, si se presentara esa posibilidad...

―Anna...

―Escúchame, por favor. Si llegase a pasar algo así, por favor, prométeme que cuidarás de Adrien. Él tiene que ser lo primero, lo más importante. Si me pasara algo, que él permanezca a salvo. Por favor.

―Annarella, estás paranoica hoy. Todo es a causa de ese sueño. No es más que eso. Todo está bien. Nada les va a pasar a Adrien o a ti. Son mi familia y los protegeré hasta mi último aliento.

Ella sonrió, girándose, buscando mirar aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

―Te amo, Gabriel.

―Y yo a ti, Anna.

o

O

o

 _Si hubiese sabido que sería la última vez que dormiría con él, le hubiese abrazado con más fuerza. Pero no lo hice. Quise confiar en lo que me decía. Quise creer que todo estaba bien, que era simplemente una pesadilla y que lo que vi en mis sueños jamás ocurriría en la vida real. Pero, me equivoqué._

 _Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente una pesadez embargaba mi alma. Era cómo si siguiera sumida en aquel sueño espantoso._

 _Llevaba cierta prisa. Debíamos tomar un vuelo a Italia. Mi padre había sufrido un infarto y aunque su condición era estable, quería estar a su lado. El equipaje estaba en el maletero de la limusina y Gabriel, Adrien y yo platicábamos con tranquilidad, cómo siempre. Sobre el ahora, sobre el pasado y sobre las nuevas metas en el camino._

 _Me encantaba saber que mi hijo crecía con un corazón humilde y sincero, cómo el de su padre, capaz de sentir tantas emociones y tener tantos sueños en una cabeza tan pequeña. Eso, para mí, era lo más grande, lo que me hacía realmente madre, más allá del ADN o las horas en trabajo de parto, la razón por la que sentía realmente que Adrien era mi hijo era porque, estaba convirtiéndose en el tipo de persona que yo quería que fuera, era él mismo, era seguro, decidido, arriesgado y protector con aquello o aquellos que amaba._

 _―¡Cuidado! ―Escuché gritar a Gabriel antes de cubrirnos con su cuerpo a ambos._

 _Cuándo abrí nuevamente los ojos el auto se había detenido y la mitad delantera había desaparecido. Adrien estaba inconsciente y el brazo de Gabriel dejaba escapar unas mínimas líneas de sangre._

 _Salimos de la destartalada limusina y era cómo llegar al punto de partida de ese sueño. Las luces, los colores, los gritos de las personas, todo era un desastre. Gabriel tomó el niño y echamos a correr tan rápido cómo pudimos._

o

O

o

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, sin lograr enfocar nada. La luz era cegadora y no sentía la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Quería hablar, decir algo, pero no había manera, las palabras no salían de sus labios, era cómo si hubiese olvidado cómo hablar, cómo moverse, incluso cómo respirar, porque su respiración era lenta, pausada, casi nula.

―Annarella... mi querida Annarella... ―levantó el rostro tanto cómo le fue posible al escuchar su nombre, al escuchar esa voz.

―¿Qué...?

―No, no te fuerces a hablar aún. Acabas de despertar y este estado incorpóreo es difícil de manejar al principio. Es cómo si estuvieras en la luna, donde hay menos gravedad y te mueves más lento y todo eso. Pero lo entenderás pronto, ya verás.

―¿Dónde estoy?

―En algún lugar en la nada del universo, creo que ese sería el nombre más lógico para este sitio. Y lo dice alguien que ha pasado largas temporadas cómo único residente de este lugar.

―¿Quién eres tú?

―¿Sabes algo? Para acabar de despertar estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas. Pero, para que veas que soy bien amable, te diré. Yo soy Madu.

―¿Madu? ―Sus ojos verdes recorrieron curiosos a aquel que le hablaba―. Eso es mentira, es imposible.

―No, no lo es. Es solo que puedo tomar el aspecto que desee en este lugar neutro. ¿Cómo decirlo de modo que lo entiendas? Este que vez soy yo, cuando aún era un joven hechicero que deseaba servir a su señor. Cuando solo deseaba la felicidad de Narmer, porque eso estaba bien, era correcto, porque él era mi señor.

―¿Por qué estoy en este lugar, contigo?

―¿Por qué? Bueno... es algo simple. Cuando rompiste el sellado para salvar a tu hijo, tu alma quedó atrapada en la misma magia que intentaba apresarme, pero, ya que conozco una manera de mantener mi alma atrapada en esta inercia, solo cambie el curso y volví a este lugar, así que una vez más, no morí, el problema es que, cómo habías roto el sello, tu alma quedó atrapada en este lugar también. En otras palabras, esto es una especie de fuente de la juventud, por eso, a pesar de los miles de años que han transcurrido sigo con vida.

―Estás mintiendo, sé que es así.

―No lo hago. No tengo motivo para hacerlo, además, la magia que emplea esta realidad no me permitiría hacerlo, me obliga a ser sincero, tanto que te diré algo más sobre esto. Ya que no tienes la capacidad para controlar esta situación permanecerás dormida y así lo harás durante toda la eternidad. Solo hay dos formas de que despiertes.

―¿Cuáles son?

―La primera, es que lo logres por ti misma, que despiertes por poder propio, la segunda es que un portador de un miraculous te despierte y eso, querida, está difícil de ocurrir, sobre todo porque ellos no saben que pueden hacerlo. Oh, además, sin importar que pase, tu cuerpo permanecerá con vida, a pesar del tiempo y los años, ni siquiera te arrugaras, una eterna Bella Durmiente, a no ser, que alguien entierre en tu pecho una daga de oro.

―Y tú buscarás despertar a gusto para hacerlo.

―No, no tengo interés en matarte. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez que la mejor manera de hacer sufrir a los demás es mostrarles tu dicha?

―Sí.

―Bien, felicidades, porque verás en primera fila todo lo que haré, Annarella, porque una vez tenga los miraculous en las manos, me aseguraré de que despiertes, solo para ver a la humanidad sucumbir ante mí, además, ¿sabes cuál será la mejor parte? Que tú me vas a ayudar.

―Eso es ridículo. Yo jamás...

―Shu... es muy pronto para hablar, recuerda que solo yo sé cómo despertarte y también sé cómo manipular tu mente y tu cuerpo cuando eso ocurra.

―Te odio.

―Sí, lo sé. Mentiría si dijera que yo te odio a ti. De hecho, no eres nada, absolutamente nada que tenga impacto o importancia en mi existencia. Eres cómo una mosca en la pared, una que me ha causado problemas, pero que puedo destruir con un simple rollo de periódico, por eso, prepárate, Annarella, porque serás testigo de todo mi poder.

Aquellas palabras hacían eco en su mente mientras lo único que podía hacer era mirar al frente, observarle detalladamente.

o

O

o

 _Lo recuerdas... yo sé que lo recuerdas... el odio... la desgracia... lo recuerdas... ¿recuerdas por qué lo odias? Yo sé que lo recuerdas... Eso sigue en tu mente. No puedes olvidar eso... no las puedes olvidar... olvidar estaría mal... tienes que recordarlo... tú lo recuerdas perfectamente..._

―¡Mellea! ―Gritó enojado, corriendo tras la pequeña que no hacía sino saltar al borde de las escaleras― ¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso, podrías caerte!

―Pero es divertido.

―No lo es ―le reprochó rodando los ojos―. Vamos, papá se enojará si no estamos puntuales para la cena con los inversionistas.

―Las cenas son aburridas.

―Pero tenemos que ir ―revolvió el cabello de la pequeña y la invitó a subir a su espalda―. Cuando sea grande, trabajaré para que mamá y tú vivan conmigo, lejos de papá y entonces no tendrás que asistir a estas aburridas cenas.

―Eso no pasará hermano, cuando crezcas, tendrás que hacerte cargo de todo, tú tomarás el lugar de papá y serás igual de aburrido que él.

―¡Eso no es cierto! ―Se quejó saltando, haciendo que la niña en su espalda riera al rebotar―. Es más, cuando sea grande lo primero que haré será dejar el apellido Bordolino.

―Pero... si haces eso, ya no seríamos hermanos, Thiago.

―Si lo seremos, porque tú podrías hacerlo también. Thiago y Mellea Le Brum.

―¿Le Brum? ¿De dónde has sacado semejante apellido? ―Preguntó riendo, mientras le devolvían a tierra.

―La tele.

―Ay, hermanito. Yo no puedo hacer eso, yo no quiero dejar de ser hija de papá. Tal vez no sea el mejor, y no sea muy amoroso pero, es nuestro padre y es el único que tenemos. Recuerda lo que dice mamá, sin importar lo que pase, al final solo estamos papá, ella, tú y yo. Nadie más, somos nuestra única familia.

―Mellea, mamá y tú son mi única familia.

―Thiago...

―Yo nunca consideraré a Victor Bordolino mi padre, aún cuando la ley y la genética digan que lo es.

 _Aún lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Fue la última vez que la viste... Luego desapareció. Ella desapareció. Las dos lo hicieron y fue culpa de él. Todo es culpa de él. Él te las arrebató. A las dos. Las dos murieron por él. Todo fue su culpa. Por eso lo odias. Debes odiarlo, Thiago. Es la única manera de seguir. Solo existe una meta y es vengarte. Debes hacerlo. Debes odiarlo._

―¡Mamá! ―Gritó de rodillas en el suelo.

El pasto estaba mojado y la arena pegajosa pero no le importaba demasiado lo que a su traje pudiera ocurrirle. Deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, mojando su cuerpo. Era frustrante el sentimiento de saber que no importaba cuanto golpeara el suelo o cuanto lo deseara, ellas no iban a revivir. Habían muerto. Ese maldito accidente de trafico se las había robado. Todo por culpa de su padre haberlas enviado a casa antes. Solas.

―¡Yo debí ir en ese auto, no Mellea! ―Gritó tirando de la grama en el suelo del cementerio―. Ella no quería volver... quería seguir con papá en la fiesta... era yo quien quería ir a casa...

 _Tú lo escuchaste todo... lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Lo que escuchaste ese día... esa noche... lo recuerdas todo porque tú estabas ahí... porque tú lo escuchaste y él no lo negó._

―¿Qué se supone que haga? Todo se ha salido de control ―Se quejaba Victor, sosteniendo una copa de vino en su mano.

―Que te calmes, eso se supone que hagas. Sabías desde un principio que habían riesgos que tendrías que correr, así que no puedes solo quejarte ahora.

―¡Pero mi hija y mi esposa estaban en ese auto, Madu! ―Gritó, arrojando la copa al suelo, captando la atención de quien pasaba cerca de aquel corredor.

―Eso lo supiste siempre. Pero, todo es parte del plan, todo esto es necesario. Escúchame, Victor, es la única manera, para obtener algo importante, debes sacrificar algo igual de importante. Si deseas que el miraculous del Papillon contenga la energía negativa que se requiere para nuestros fines conjuntos, el portador debe tener un secreto negro y manchado con sangre en su espalda.

―Pero... yo no quería...

―Tranquilo, pronto lo habrás superado, querido. Narmer también entregó la vida de su esposa y su hija para cumplir con sus deseos. ¿Acaso no dijiste que deseabas tener a Annarella contigo? Yo puedo entregartela, pero, se deben cumplir ciertos requisitos.

―Entiendo, lo único que te pido es que mantengas a Thiago fuera de esto.

Había huido. Había huido tan lejos cómo le era posible en aquel momento.

 _No lo olvides... odialo... odialo mucho... tú te vengarás... todo el poder será tuyo... solo tienes que vengarte... tienes que odiarlo... recuerdalo... recuerdolo todo... no permitas que salga de tus recuerdos... su dolor... ambas sintieron dolor... y todo es culpa de él..._

 _Basta..._

 _No... no lo olvides..._

 _Detente..._

 _Recuerda su dolor... la sangre que está en sus manos... sangre inocente..._

 _¡Basta, por favor!_

 _Ellas sufrieron... sufrieron mucho..._

―¡Basta! ―Gritó, sintiendo cómo su respiración iba y venía moviendo con fuerza su pecho.

―¿Estás bien? ―Escuchó aquella voz y tragó saliva, buscando estabilizar su mente y su cuerpo.

―Claro que estoy bien, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

―La clase de pregunta que haces a alguien que parece fuese a desarmarse frente a ti. ¿Haz tenido una pesadilla?

―Desaparece de mi vista, Lila.

―Eres muy grosero. Yo solo quiero ser amable.

―Tú no eres amable ―sentenció observando de reojo el rostro calmado de la morena―. Eres una persona cruel y mentirosa que solo se preocupa por sus propios problemas y por conseguir sus propios beneficios.

―Wow... eso podría ser muy ofensivo, si no viniera de quién ha tomado la palabra de Madu y desea convertirse en el Rey del mundo.

―Solo... desaparece de mi vista.

 _Recuerda..._

o

O

o

 ** _*-Continuará...-*_**

* * *

 _Weno... se acabó esto... hasta el siguiente capítulo :*_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	20. ANUNCIO

p dir="ltr"Buenos días/tardes/noches/p  
p dir="ltr"¿Cómo están?/p  
p dir="ltr"Quiero primeramente pedir una disculpa por mi extendida ausencia, pero como aquellos que me sigan en Instagram y Facebook sabrán, me mudé a Perú... Sí, otra venezolana más que migra.../p  
p dir="ltr"La cosa es que en un principio me vine sin computadora ni nada, xq era espacio que necesitaba para otras cosas y temía un poco que me robaran también./p  
p dir="ltr"Después de muchos problemas, hace un año mi mamá me trajo mi laptop, pero la metió en la maleta y se accidentó un poco en el viaje... Pero bueno, gracias al ser más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida y a quién puedo considerar mi mejor amigo pase lo que pase, después de ya más de año y medio viviendo acá, tengo una laptop en mis manos, lo malo, era algo viejilla y pues resultó que su HDD estaba algo malito... Lo bueno, le he colocado el de la laptop que pasó mal viaje.../p  
p dir="ltr"Ahora, solo queda esperar que un vecino Vzlano la formateé y eso, porque pensaba hacerlo yo misma, pero acá no tengo las herramientas necesarias, podría fallar o algo y entonces no sabría que hacer... O mejor dicho, no tendría cómo solucionarlo./p  
p dir="ltr"Bueno, espero que puedan entender y comprender la situación.../p  
p dir="ltr"Quiero agradecer a los nuevos seguidores y quiero agradecer a quién sea que aún esté esperando./p  
p dir="ltr"Levanten sus manos y envíen su ki (creo que así se escribe :v) a mi amigo para que logre reparar la laptop y poder sentarme a escribir./p  
p dir="ltr"Sino, intentaré hacerlo desde mi móvil, pero honestamente, no me emociona demasiado hacerlo.../p  
p dir="ltr"Bueno, espero contar con su comprensión./p  
p dir="ltr"Solo queda pedirles que me sigan en Instagram y Facebook como emstrongFanficmatica/strong/em para que estén al tanto de las fechas en que estaré publicando nuevamente, y obvio, para que sepan que ocurre con la laptop jajaja./p  
p dir="ltr"Un abrazo y mil besos desde Lima, Perú./p  
p dir="ltr"Postdata; vayan a mi Instagram para que vean el saludo que Tony Rojas (actor de voz que interpreta a Adrien) ha enviado con cariño a los "chicos de Fanficmatica jajaa!/p  
p dir="ltr"Postdata 2; ¿Quién irá al fanday en Lima el 4/11? Tal vez nos veamos allá :* ahí me cuentan!/p  
p dir="ltr"FanFicMatica fuera :*/p 


End file.
